Alive
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Set 21 years after the war in the year 2019. Harry and his friends are living peacefully with their families. Little do they know certain people are alive and certain people have come back from the dead. What will the dead think of all that has changed in the last 40 years? Enemies are now friends. Will the dead disrupt it all? HP/GW RW/HG WW/FD GW/AJ PW/AR DM/AG TL/VW
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J.K Rowling. Except the ones I made up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

* * *

><p>Set 21 years after the war. Harry and his friends are living peacefully. Little do they know certain people are alive and certain people have come back from the dead.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>1995<em>

* * *

><p>"I love you Marbella McKenzie my beloved wife", Sirius says kissing his new wife<p>

"I love you too. With all my heart", Marbella replies

They were so happy little did they know the trouble that was headed their way…

* * *

><p><em>April 1996<em>

* * *

><p>Marbella was humming softly to herself cooking dinner. Waiting for Sirius to get home with the others from rescuing Harry. She was so happy. She had just found out she was pregnant. She couldn't wait to tell Sirius. Suddenly she heard noise from the hallway. And Remus enters the kitchen looking like he had been crying.<p>

"Remus what's wrong? Where is Siri?" Marbella asks

Remus looks at her with red eyes, "I'm so sorry"

"Where is Siri?" she repeats looking desperate

"He's gone. It was Bellatrix. She killed him", Remus replies

Marbella cries in pain and Remus catches her before she falls and hold her tight letting her cry all over him. She thought of her unborn baby who would never know his father. How could she do this alone?

* * *

><p><em>November 2nd 1996<em>

* * *

><p>"What are you going to name them?" Harry asks looking at the twins Marbella just had.<p>

There was quite a crowd in the room. Remus, Tonks, Arthur, Molly, Hermonie, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George were there.

"Orion Sirius Black and Lyra Marbella Black", Marbella says smiling at her children

"Who's their godparents?" Molly asks

"Harry as Godfather and Ginny as Godmother", Marbella says

"Really?" they both ask shocked

"Yes", she replies firmly, "Will you be?"

"Yes", Harry says

"We'll be honoured", Ginny replies

* * *

><p><em>1997<em>

* * *

><p>"Do you Samantha Cook take Severus Snape to be you lawful wedded husband?" the priest asks<p>

"Yes", she replies close to tears

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride", he says

"I love you my wife", Severus says kissing her deeply

* * *

><p><em>December 1997<em>

* * *

><p>"Severus I'm pregnant", Samantha says<p>

"Your what?" Severus stutters

"I'm pregnant. You going to be a father", Samantha says grinning

Severus picks her up and spins her around kissing her deeply.

"I love you so much", he says

* * *

><p><em>April 1998<em>

* * *

><p>"It's a boy", the healer announces<p>

"I have a son", Remus says kissing Dora's head

The healer puts the baby in Dora's arms.

"What are we going to name him?" Remus asks

"How about Teddy Remus Lupin. After my dad and you", Dora says

"Prefect", Remus says kissing the baby's head

"Godparents?" Dora asks

"I would like Harry to be Godfather. He has done much for me", Remus says

"Ok. And how about Ginny as Godmother. Those two belong together", Dora says

"Done. I love you Dora", Remus says kissing her lips

"I love you too"

* * *

><p><em>May 1998<em>

* * *

><p>Harry walked the great hall he couldn't believe Remus and Tonks were dead. He couldn't believe Fred was dead either. And Snape died protecting him. He saw Snape's wife crying over his body.<p>

"I am sorry for your lose", Harry says gently to her

"Thanks Harry. He thought highly of you. I think you should know that", Samantha says

"Thank you. When are you due?" Harry asks

"August", she replies

"Good luck", Harry says starting to walk away

"Harry. Please be there when I have the baby", Samantha says through her tears

"I will be honoured"

* * *

><p><em>August 23rd 1998<em>

* * *

><p>"So what did you have?" Harry asks coming into Samantha's room with everyone behind him<p>

"I had twins", Samantha says smiling at the two

"Names?" Ginny asks Teddy in her arms

"Santiago Severus Snape and Sandy Shannon Snape", Samantha replies

"Such lovely names", Marbella cooed

"Who are the godparents?", Molly asks

"For Santiago it will be Harry and Ginny", Samantha says grinning

Both were shocked but agreed.

"And for Sandy. Draco and his wife whoever she may be", Samantha says

"Really?" Draco asks

"Yes"

"But I am a deatheater", Draco replies

"You're not anymore and that is what counts. Now would both of you like to hold your godchildren?" Samantha asks

* * *

><p><em>2000<em>

* * *

><p>"Lily", James says coughing up he looking around to find him lying on the ground in the middle of no where.<p>

"James", Lily whimperers

"Oh Lily thank god your alright", James says taking her into his arms

"Where is Harry?" Lily asks

"He is not here", James replies with tears in his eyes

"He must be gone then. Oh my poor baby", Lily cries

James holds Lily as she cries and as his own tears spill. He knew together they could get through this…

* * *

><p><em>2019<em>

* * *

><p>The past 19 years had been rough for James and Lily but they had moved on and had move children. They now lived in America. They couldn't stand living in London after Harry. They had 2 children. Richard Potter and Charlotte Potter who are 14. They had made a life for themselves. They learnt that there friends Sirius and Remus were dead. They tried to find them after they came back but only to find that they had died. James was out back playing with his children when there is a sharp crack. James quickly draws his wand and motions for his children to get behind him.<p>

"Who's there?" James calls out

"Prongs?" a voice asks

There standing in front of him was Sirius Black.

"Padfoot. But how your dead?" James asks

"So are you", Sirius replies

"No I am not", James retorts

"What year is it then?" Sirius asks

"2019", James replies

"Crap. 23 years. How has Marbella coped without me", Sirius mutters but James hears

"Who's Marbella?" James asks

"My wife. I married after you died", Sirius replies

"For the last time I am not dead and neither is Lily", James says

"Who's not dead?' Lily asks coming out and then she spots Sirius, "How?"

"Not sure", James replies then they hear another crack, "Not another one"

Coming out of the trees stood Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape and Fred Weasley.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise", Albus says cheerfully

"Do you know what is going on?" James asks

"I do believe those who wrongfully died are coming back to life", he answers just as there is another crack

"Who else?" James mutters

"Prongs?" a voice calls

"Moony", Sirius says

Out of the trees comes Remus and Dora. Both looking very confused.

"What is going on?" Remus asks

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Remus asks<p>

"That's what we are trying to figure out", James replies

"Who's the woman with you Remus?" Lily asks

Remus turns to the woman and smiles, "This is my wife Dora Tonks"

Lily squeals and runs over and hugs them both.

"I told you, you deserved love", Lily says pulling away

"I know. And you were right", Remus says grinning

"Moony you married my cousin", Sirius exclaims

Remus shrugs

"Who made the first move?" Lily asks

Fred starts laughing and everyone turns to look at him.

"Because your dear cousin chased after him for a year before he finally gave in", Fred laughs

James and Sirius bust out laughing. Remus blushes. Albus and Severus smile.

"I nearly had to hit him over the head to make him admit his feelings for me", Dora says grinning at her husbands face

"And I am glad you did", Remus says kissing her lips

"Let's go inside. Kids upstairs until we tell you", Lily orders

Everyone quickly goes inside and sits at the dinning room table.

"So we have come back to life?" Remus asks

"It appears so", Albus says

"What year is it?" Dora asks

"2019", James replies

Remus and Dora gasp and look at each other.

"21 years", Dora mutters and looks like she wanted to cry.

Remus gulps. He knew his son would have grown up without a father. He hugs Dora to him in comfort.

"When did you guys come back?" Sirius asks

"19 years ago. We moved here and had a family", James replies

"Remus you catch us up first", Albus says

"What do you want to know Dora and I only lived two years after Sirius died", Remus replies

"How did Marbella take my death?" Sirius asks softly thinking of his wife

Remus sighs, "Not good. If she didn't have the pregnancy to keep her going I think she would have stopped fighting"

"What do you mean? Did I leave my wife pregnant?" Sirius asks frantically

Remus's heart went out to him. He knew what he must be feeling right now.

"Yes. She was two months pregnant when you went through the veil", Dora replies softly

Sirius stays silent for a minute before asking, "What did she have?"

Remus grins, "She had a boy and a little girl"

Sirius looks at him shocked, "Twins?"

"Yep. They were quite the charms when I last saw them. They had everyone wrapped around their little fingers", Remus replies

Sirius grin falters for a minute thinking about the godson he left behind.

"What about Harry? How did he take my death? How was he the last time you saw him?" Sirius says firing off questions

"What about Harry? Harry is dead", James says

Remus, Dora, Fred, Albus, and Severus looks at them.

"I don't know where you heard that but Harry is. Well the last time I saw him he was very much alive. Stressed but alive and Sirius he didn't take your death very well. He blamed himself", Remus says

Sirius scowls Harry should not blame himself. Lily and James were in shock. Their little boy was alive.

"How?" Lily whispers

Albus explains her sacrifice and Harry's survival.

"He's alive", James exclaims hugging Lily tightly

Lily was crying for joy. Her little boy was alive.

"So he lived with Sirius?" James asks

"No", Fred says

"Not exactly", Severus says looking uncomfortable

"What happened?" James asks

Albus sighs and tells them everything up to Harry starting Hogwarts. Lily went red.

"How could you leave him with my sister?" Lily thunders

"Your protection would only work with a blood relative. Harry had to go to Petunia", Albus explains

Lily sighs she knew she couldn't change the past. She wished she could but she couldn't.

"What happened after my death?" Albus asks

Severus looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Severus?" Albus asks

Severus sighs and says, "I was chased out of the school when you died"

"By who?" Albus wonders

"Harry", Severus answers simply

"Why would Harry chase you out of Hogwarts?" Lily asks

"I killed Albus on his orders and Harry saw. He did know and chased me out sending curse after curse at me. At the time there was a small battle going on at Hogwarts. I was able to get out easily", Severus explains

"Was anyone hurt?" Dumbledore asks concerned

"Yeh my brother Bill was", Fred says, "But that was it"

"I am sorry my son cursed you", Lily says

"Same goes for me", James adds

Severus gives a shaky smile, "Not a problem. He didn't know"

"What happened after that?" James asks

"Remus and I married. In private", Dora says

"What next?" Albus asks

"Harry was moved. His Uncle, Aunt and Cousin were sent into protection and we moved Harry to the Burrow. In the process of moving the death eaters surrounded us. Mad-eye died in the fighting", Remus explains

"Then it was Bill and Fleur's wedding which was raided by death eaters", Fred adds

"Why was it raided?" James asks

"Voldemort had just taken over the Ministry", Dora explains

"Next would have to be finding out Dora was pregnant and myself running away", Remus says wincing

"You what?" Lily shrieks

"Moony who knew you had it in you", Sirius says grinning

"I know. I know. Harry knocked some since into me literary. He called me a coward and some other names before he knocked me on the head with a frying pan before throwing me out of the house and telling me to basically man up and go home to my wife before he cursed me back there", Remus says grinning slightly at the memory

James and Sirius roared with laughter. Lily just shock her head and Albus eyes twinkled.

Dora laughs too, "You came back the same day begging for forgiveness with a lump on your head"

"Again I am sorry for my son", Lily says

"I am not. Moony deserved it", James says laughing

Remus shrugs, "I did deserved it. Harry was right I was being a coward. I will be eternally grateful to him for pushing me"

"So what else happened?" James asks

"Well Harry and his best friends Ron and Hermonie went on the run. They dropped out of radar and no one heard from them for months", Remus explains

"He dropped out of school?" Lily asks shocked

"He couldn't exactly stay Lil. The deatheaters and Voldemort were out for his blood. And the blood of his friends especially Hermonie. She is muggle-born", Remus explains

"Why does that make a deference?" Lily retorts because she is muggle-born

"There was at the time. Muggle-borns were being rounded up like cattle. Some were thrown in Azkaban. Others were tortured. And others were killed. The safest thing to do at the time was go into hiding", Dora explains

Lily, James and Sirius looked sick. Albus's eyes had lost their twinkle. Severus sighed softly.

"What about Hogwarts?" Lily asks

"Hogwarts was in the hands of the deatheaters. Severus may have been headmaster but he was still spying he couldn't help anyone. They had two deatheaters torturing first years, blood-traitors and anyone who opposed them", Remus explains

Everyone looked grim. That didn't sound good.

Albus sighs, "I wish I could have saved all those deaths"

"But you did. If you hadn't told Harry want he needed to know. We don't know what would have happened", Remus says

"The DA pulled together at the school. Trying to fight the war from the inside", Fred says grinning

"What's the DA?" James asks

"Dumbledore's Army. Harry formed it in his 5th year to fight Voldemort. They in the end became paramount to the final battle", Fred replies grinning

"I have to agree with you there", Remus agrees

"The final battle?" Albus asks wirily

"The final battle in the war between the deatheaters and the light defenders and Harry and Voldemort", Remus replies

"The final battle as in everyone having to choose which side to fight on. The final battle came down to Hogwarts and it's defenders", Dora replies

"Everyone choose a side?" Albus asks

"Yes. The Slytherin's choose themselves or Voldemort", Remus says

"The Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's sided with Harry", Fred says

"Minerva didn't let the younger years fight did she?" Albus asks

"No. But some snuck back to help. The DA of course were there and so were what was left of the order. All 9 Weasley's fought", Dora says smiling

"Young mister Percy Weasley came back did he?" Albus asks smiling

"He fights by my side to I die", Fred replies

"Marbella fought as well", Remus says looking at his friend

"What about Samantha?" Severus asks

"Who?" James and Sirius asks

"His wife. She didn't fight and you know the reason why. But she was there tending the injured. After that I don't know", Remus replies

"The question is what do we do know?" Fred asks

"I want to see Harry", Lilly says

"I want to see Marbella and my children", Sirius replies

"I want to see my wife", Severus says

"I want to see my son", Dora and Remus says

"I wouldn't mind seeing my twin, parents and siblings", Fred says

"I think it is best if James and Lily pack and we make our way to Hogwarts. I am sure Minerva is still there and can help us find them. I would mind seeing everyone again either", Albus replies eyes twinkling

"That's it then. KIDS START PARKING WE ARE MOVING", Lily yells walking out of the room

"I know this. We are going to give dear old Minnie a heart attack when we show up at her front door", Sirius says chuckling

"She will think we are ghosts", James says laughing

"Or she will think she is dead and that she is in hell", Sirius replies laughing

"Or deatheaters. We better tread carefully", Remus says

"Remus is right. Minerva will be wirily of us. She will probably question us thoroughly before allowing us any information. She was always quite fond of Harry. And I don't think she will let us anywhere near him until she was sure we are who we say we are", Albus replies

"Ok that's settle. I better go and pack", James says getting up

"Want help?" Sirius asks

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

><p>Back at Hogwarts Minerva was sitting in her office unaware of the surprises heading her way…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts<em>

* * *

><p>Albus, Severus, Remus, Dora, Fred, James, Lily are their children portkey to the gates of Hogwarts.<p>

"We better be careful", Albus says, "Minerva will be wirily of us. If we don't answer her questions she will probably call in the Aurors. And we don't want that"

Everyone nods as they make their way into the castle. It was mid-July and the halls of Hogwarts were empty of students.

"Minerva will probably be in my old office", Albus says leading the way

They soon find themselves at the headmistresses office. Remus hesitantly knocks.

"Come in. And for goodness sakes you don't have to knock", an irritated voice says

"She thinks we are someone else", Sirius chuckles

"She's irritated we better be cautious. Kids stay in the back and be quiet", Lily orders

They cautiously open the door and slowly walk in. They see Minerva sitting behind a desk writing on a piece of parchment. She looked older then they remembered her.

"Well have you got that report for me? It was due a week ago", Minerva asks not looking up, "You can start your holiday when I have the report"

Sirius and James were trying not to laugh.

"Well…", Minerva stops as she looks up looking into the 7 faces that she knew to be dead

Minerva quickly draws her wand and points it at them.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she growls

"Minerva calm down it is really us", Albus says not looking surprised by her reaction

"I saw many of you die. I have seen your bodies. So who are you?" Minerva growls

"Come of Minnie it is us. Remember Padfoot, Moony and Prongs the Marauders", James says ginning

Minerva falters for a second hearing the familiar names.

"Prove you are who you say", she orders

James and Sirius quickly change into Padfoot and Prongs. Minerva gasps and takes a step back.

"It can't be", she whisperers as they change back

"Believe Minerva. We are real and we are here", Albus says softly

"Remember my patronus is a doe", Lily says

"So is mine. And I have a wife Samantha Cooks", Severus says

"I am a werewolf and James and Sirius used to sneak out of school and spend the full moons with me", Remus says

"I am hate my full name and I trip over everything. I barely made Auror", Dora says

"I like lemon drops", Albus says

"If you are who you say you are. Then you would have no problem with my questioning you under Veritaserum?" Minerva asks

They all grin they knew she was going to ask this.

"Of course", Albus says

Minerva moves to the shelf and removes a bottle from the shelf.

"Who's first?" she says wirily

"I'll go", Fred says

Minerva comes over and places three drops on his tongue.

"Name?" she asks

"Fredrick Fabien Weasley", Fred says

"Family?" Minerva asks

"Father Arthur Weasley, Mother Molly Weasley, Brothers William, Charles, Percy, George, and Ronald and Sister Ginevra", Fred says

"He has a big family", James mutters

Minerva glares at him.

"Who did you fight with at the battle of Hogwarts?" Minerva asks

"My brother Percy", Fred replies

Minerva smiles and gives him the antidote.

"Who's next?" she asks

"I'll go", Remus says

Minerva comes over and places three drops on his tongue.

"What's your name?" she asks

"Remus John Lupin otherwise known as Moony", Remus replies

"Who is your wife?" Minerva asks

"Nymphadora Tonks. Who likes to be called by her surname only", Remus replies

"Son?" she asks

"Teddy Remus Lupin", Remus replies

"Who did you name as Godfather?" Minerva asks

"Harry James Potter", Remus replies

Minerva nods and gives him the antidote.

"I'll go next", Dora says

Minerva quickly gives her three drops.

"Name?" Minerva asks

"Nymphadora Tonks Lupin", Dora replies

"Who are you married too?" Minerva asks

"Remus John Lupin", Dora replies

"What is your profession?" Minerva asks

"I am an Auror", Dora replies

"What is your patronus?" Minerva asks

"A wolf", Dora replies

Minerva nods and gives her the antidote. She turns to the others. Her suspicions diming.

"I'll go", Severus says

"Name?" Minerva asks

"Severus Tobias Snape"

"Profession?" Minerva asks

"Potions master", Severus replies

"Were you a spy for the light?" Minerva asks

"Yes I was", Severus replies

"Wife?" Minerva asks

"Samantha Cooks", Severus replies quickly

"Who did you love before you married her?" Minerva asks

"Lily Evans", Severus replies

Minerva nods and gives him the antidote.

"I'll go next", Sirius says

"Name?" Minerva asks

"Sirius Orion Black", Sirius replies, "Or Padfoot"

"Wife?" Minerva asks

"Marbella McKenzie", Sirius replies

"Godson?" Minerva asks

"Harry James Potter", Sirius replies

"Animagus form?" Minerva asks

"A black shaggy dog", Sirius replies

"Who's next?" Minerva asks the ones she hadn't question

"I'll go next", Lily says

"Name?" Minerva asks

"Lily Rose Evans Potter", Lily says

"Husband?" Minerva asks

"James Potter", Lily replies

"Son?" Minerva asks

"Harry James Potter", Lily replies, "Richard Potter"

Minerva raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment.

"Patronus?" Minerva asks

"A doe", Lily replies

"Sister?" Minerva asks

"Petunia Evans Dursley", Lily replies

Satisfied Minerva gives her the antidote.

"I'm next", James says grinning

Minerva rolls her eyes finally beginning to relax.

"Name?" Minerva asks

"James Charles Potter", James replies, "Or Prongs"

"Animagus form?" Minerva asks

"A Stag", James replies

"Who was your secret keeper in 1981?" Minerva asks a question only few would know the answer too.

"Peter Pettigrew. Sirius convinced us to change at the last minute", James replies

Minerva gives him the antidote and turns to Albus. Albus smiles and takes the potion.

"Name?" Minerva asks

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore", Albus replies

"Siblings?" Minerva asks

"Abeforth and Ariana", Albus replies

"What was to key to Voldemort's survival?" Minerva asks

"He made himself Horcrux's", Albus replies

Minerva gives him the antidote and sits down heavily. She looks at them with questions in her eyes.

"How?" she whisperers

"That we don't know", Albus replies

"We came back in 2000", James says

"Why didn't you let us know then?" Minerva asks

"We thought Harry was dead. Please tell me he isn't dead?" Lily begs

"Did he survive the final battle?" Albus asks

Everyone looks at her waiting for an answer.

"Harry is very much alive", Minerva replies

Lily gasps and James hugs her tight. Remus and Sirius smile. Albus and Severus looked shocked.

"How?" Albus asks

"That is for him to tell you", Minerva asks, "Now are you going to tell me who the rest of you are?"

"These are our children Richard and Charlotte", Lily says introducing her children

"Ages?" Minerva asks

"Both are 14", James says

"Well they are Hogwarts ages", Minerva says with a sigh

"We have up to 9 grades now. The extra two years is to train for the career you want", Minerva explains

Before anyone gets a chance to respond the door opens and a voice says, "Minerva I have that report for…"

The man stops when he notices to company. The man was tall with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Minerva are you alright?" he asks drawing his wand seeing that most of the room are dead to him

"Put that wand away. They are who they say there are", Minerva says

"Did you question them?" he asks

"Yes under Veritaserum", Minerva replies, "Relax they are alright. We don't know how they came back but they are back"

"Mind if I look?" he motions towards to Pensieve

Minerva nods and puts the memory in the pensieve. While they wait Minerva asks what they think of the new system.

"I like it. We always needed an extra couple of years", Albus replies

"Who's the new guy?" James asks pointing to the pensieve

"He can introduce himself. But he is one of the people you need to convince", Minerva replies motioning towards the man who had just come out of the pensieve.

"So it is true?" he asks looking shocked

"We are who we say we are Mr?" Albus asks

The man smiles, "My name is Neville Longbottom or Professor Longbottom"

Their eyes widen.

"Neville Longbottom as in my godson?" Lily asks

"The same. It is a pleasure to actually meet my godparents", Neville says coming over and hugging Lily and giving James hand a shake

"Mr Longbottom I knew you would do well. Which subject do you teach?" Albus asks shaking his hand

"Herbology", Neville replies, "Professor Snape it is good to see you again"

"Professor Longbottom I must say that is going to take some time to get used too", Severus says shaking his hand

"Neville will do", Neville says turning to greet Remus and Dora then turning onto Sirius.

"Mr Black it is a pleasure to meet you", Neville says

"You're not screaming at the sight of me so I guess that is something", Sirius says shaking his hand

Neville just smiles and doesn't comment he then turns to Minerva.

"When are you going to tell Harry?" Neville asks

Minerva is silent not knowing how to approach the subject.

Neville grins and moves to the pensieve and bottles up the memory of the questioning.

"I will do that. You keep them here to…", Neville looks at the clock, "3.30pm then go to the Burrow. I will take care of the rest"

"Ok. If you sure you can handle it. You will need to get everyone", Minerva asks smiling

"I can handle it", Neville says walking over to the Floo, "Potter Mansion", he says and disappears

"Potter Mansion?" James questions

"Harry built it after the war", Minerva replies

"Who do you mean everyone?" Fred asks

"Well everyone meaning Marbella, Samantha, Molly and Arthur. Your brothers Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Ron and their wives. Ginny and her husband. Neville and his wife. Harry and Hermonie. And a few others", Minerva explains smiling at the gathering waiting for them

She knew Remus's son would be there. She knew also Sirius's children and Snape's children would be there. Draco and his wife will be there. And Dudley and his wife as well. Kingsley and Hestia as well.

"So she I register your children for Hogwarts?" Minerva asks smiling

"Yes. When will they be sorted?" Lily asks

"They will be sorted with the first years", Minerva asks

"We home schooled them", James replies

"Ok I will arrange for your kids to be sorted", Minerva replies, "After we get you declared alive"

Everyone chuckles.

"Now do you know what you all plan on doing now?" Minerva asks

Everyone shakes their heads. Minerva thinks for a second.

"James I can hire you as a transfiguration Professor. You can teach 1-4 years", Minerva says

"Sure", James replies smiling

"Lily I can hire you as Charms Professor. You can teach 1-4 years", Minerva says

"Thanks. I will like this", Lily says

"You say that now. Wait to you get to know the students", Minerva says thinking of James II and Fred II and there little group.

"You have trouble makers?" Fred asks grinning

"Yes. Trust me you'll all get to know them", Minerva asks grinning, "Now Remus I can re-hire you as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor for year 1-4"

"What about my problem?" he asks

"Your problem will not be a problem. Now Tonks I can hire you to help train the people who want to become Aurors. So that would be years 8-9", Minerva says

"Absolutely", Tonks says excitedly

"Sirius do you want to help her?" Minerva asks

"I am a convict on the run. I don't think that will be a great idea", Sirius says

"Think about it. Severus I can re-hire you as Potions master for Students 1-5", Minerva says

"Thanks I will except", Severus says

"Now Albus I can't exactly give you my job", Minerva says

They all laugh.

"I don't expect you too", Albus says eyes twinkling

"But I can give you the post of History Professor for year 1-9. Binns has been need of retiring for a while", Minerva replies smiling

"I think I will", he replies

"Now Fred. I think the post as assistant Charms Professor will do", Minerva says

"Really trusting me with students?" Fred asks grinning

"Yes. Once you find out who's here. I think you will", Minerva says

They don't comment knowing that they will get the answers. They spend the rest of the time catching Minerva up. Sooner then they think it is 3.30.

"It is time. Let's get going", Minerva says

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

><p><em>Potter Manor<em>

* * *

><p>"Neville what are you doing here?" Ginny asks with her 2-year-old Susan on her hip<p>

"I need to talk to you, Harry, Marbella and Samantha immediately and I need Harry to bring out his pensieve", Neville replies in a hurry

"Alright. Let me put Susan in her play pen. Harry is in his office", Ginny replies putting Susan in her play pen with some toys

"Summer!" Ginny calls

"Yeh Mum", she replies

"Get your Grandma Marbella and Grandma Samantha", Ginny replies, "And bring them to the study"

"Yes Mum", she replies dashing away

Ginny leads the way up the stairs when two teenagers come barrelling down.

"Careful", she yells

"Sorry mum", they both say before continuing on

"It has been a mad house here all morning", Ginny says

"It is always a mad house", Neville replies grinning as Ginny leads them into Harry's office

"Nev what are you doing here?" Harry asks getting up from his desk

"I am important business. I need both of you the view a memory", Neville says showing them the vial

"What is this memory?" Harry asks getting out his pensieve

"Trust me you wouldn't believe me if I told you", Neville replies grinning

One of his best friends were about to get their parents back.

"Hello Neville", Marbella says coming into the room with Samantha right behind her

"What is going on?" Samantha asks

"Like I told Harry and Ginny you wouldn't believe me if I told you", Neville says gesturing to the pensieve

Harry, Ginny, Marbella and Samantha give him a look before going into the memory. They come up ten minutes later. Ginny had tears in her eyes. So do Marbella and Samantha.  
>"How?" Harry whisperers in disbelief<p>

"Don't know. But Minerva questioned them you saw yourself. They are who they say they are", Neville replies, "I told them we would all meet them at the Burrow at 3.30"

"What you meant was 4.00", Ginny replies smiling knowingly

"Yep. What I was thinking all the kids stay here and all the adults go to the Burrow", Neville explains

"Ok. I really want to see Sirius", Marbella says

"I want to see Severus", Samantha says

"Ok. We have a lot of people to see and little time to do it", Harry says making up his mind, "Marbella you take your kids and Samantha take yours. Neville take Draco, Bill, Charlie. Oh and Ron. Tell Draco to tell his mother. Ginny make sure everything is ready for all the kids to come here", Harry orders

"What will you do?" Marbella asks

"I'll take Molly, Arthur, Teddy, George, Percy, Dudley, Kinsley and Hestia", Harry replies

"You take the hard ones", Neville says chuckling

"Only I can do. Tell Draco to meet me at the ministry after he is done informing his mother", Harry says grabbing his cloak

"Will do", Neville replies

* * *

><p><em>Malfoy Manor<em>

* * *

><p>"Uncle Neville", a girl says coming up to greet him as his steps out of the floo<p>

"Sapphire where is your father and mother?" Neville asks

"They are in the kitchen", Sapphire says

"Thanks", Neville says heading into the kitchen

"Hey Neville what can I do for you?" Draco asks

Neville sits down and tells him and his wife everything.

"Ok. I will meet Harry at the ministry he is going to need some help. Astoria get the kids ready and head to Potter Manor. Mum should be somewhere here so I will find her later Harry needs me at the Ministry", Draco says

Neville quickly says goodbye to his next stop…

* * *

><p><em>Shell Cottage<em>

* * *

><p>"Bill! Fleur!" Neville calls<p>

"We are in here Neville", Fleur calls

"What's wrong?" Bill asks

Neville quickly explains after some dis-belief they agree to meet at the Burrow and have Dominique watch the kids at Potter Manor. Before he flooed it out of there…

* * *

><p><em>Weasley Manor<em>

* * *

><p>"Ron, Hermonie where are you?" Neville calls<p>

"What's going on Neville? You looked stressed", Hermonie comments as she enters the room with Ron

"You could say that…", Neville says then start to tell them his day

"It is not possible", Hermonie says, "No one can come back from the dead"

"It is otherwise they wouldn't be sitting in Minerva's office. We are meeting at the Burrow are you two in?" Neville asks

"What about the kids?" Hermonie asks

Ron still haven't come over the fact his brother was alive.

"They are all going to Potter Manor. We are meeting at the Burrow at 3.30", Neville says

"So 4.00", Hermonie says

"Yep. I have to go see you two there", Neville says

"I have a lot of research to do", he hears Hermonie mutters

Neville still had Charlie to do then he had to get his own family ready…

* * *

><p><em>The Burrow…<em>

* * *

><p>"Molly, Arthur you there?" Harry calls<p>

"Harry what are you doing here? Is Ginny alright?" Molly asks

"She is fine Molly I need to speak with you and Arthur", Harry replies

"Hi Harry what is this all about?" Arthur asks coming into the room

"You two better sit down. This is going to come as a shock to you", Harry replies

"What has happened dear?" Molly asks sitting down next to her husband

"Minerva has just gotten some interesting visitors", Harry says carefully

"Who?" Arthur asks

"Some people have come back from the dead", Harry replies not saying names yet

"That is not possible", Arthur replies

"I thought so too. But Neville showed me the memory of Minerva questioning them under truth serum. They are who they say they are. How they came back is still the question", Harry replies

"Who?" Molly asks

"Albus and Severus are two", Harry says stalling

"It will be good to have them back. We owe Severus an apology", Molly says

"Who else?" Arthur asks

"Remus and Dora are back as well", Harry replies

"Oh Teddy is going to have his family back", Molly squeals

"Yes he is", Harry replies smiling

"Anyone else?" Arthur asks

"My parents are back and so is Sirius", Harry replies

Molly squeals again and jumps up and hugs Harry tightly.

"Oh Harry I am so happy for you", Molly says hugging him tight

"Thanks Molly. But this will take some time to get used to", Harry replies, "I have lived without my parents for 36 years"

"I know Harry dear. But you will get to know them again. Oh your children will get to know their grandparents", Molly says excitedly

"They will", Harry says nervously

"Harry what is the matter?" Molly asks

Harry sighs, "Fred is back as well"

Molly and Arthur freeze it has been years since that name has been mentioned.

"What?" Molly whisperers

"I Harry James Potter lord of the house of Potter swear on my magic Fred Weasley is alive", Harry says

"He's alive", Molly says excitedly and as Arthur hugs her tightly, "When do we get to see him?"

Harry smiles, "At 3.30 here. They are all coming here"

Molly jumps up, "There is so much to do. Arthur get the table outside. Everyone will be coming here. I better start cooking. There is so little time"

Harry laughs, "I better get going. I will see you at 4.00"

"Thanks Harry", Arthur says shaking his hand

"Not a problem", Harry says walking out the front door to apparate

* * *

><p><em>Teddy's Apartment<em>

* * *

><p>Harry sighs as he approaches the apartment this is going to be hard. He would know he just got the news about his parents half an hour ago. Know he was about to tell Teddy about his parents that died when he was only a week old. He knocks on the door and waits.<p>

"Coming", a familiar female voice says

The door opens to a stunning blond with blue eyes.

"Uncle Harry! What are you doing here?" she asks

"Hi Victorie. I need to speak to you and Teddy. Is he home?" Harry asks

"He is come on in", Victorie says opening to door wide, "TEDDY! Your Pa is here"

Teddy walks into the room quickly, "Hi Pa what are you doing here? I am coming to your house for tea tonight"

"This is not about tea. This is about something important", Harry says

"You look serious this must be important", Teddy says sitting down with Victorie by his side

"This is important. Some people have come to Minerva at Hogwarts", Harry says

"Who?" Victorie asks

"These people have come back from the dead", Harry says carefully

"They must be deatheaters! No one can come back from the dead", Teddy exclaims

"Yesterday I would have agreed with you. But today I can't", Harry replies

"How do you know they aren't deatheaters?" Teddy asks

"Because I saw the memory of Minerva questioning them under Veritaserum. As you know. No one can lie under it. They are who they say they are. That doesn't mean we can't still question them", Harry explains

"Who has come back then?" Teddy asks

"My parents, Sirius, Albus and Severus. Also Fred has returned", Harry says

Victorie takes in a sharp breath at the mention of her Uncle.

"Also your parents are back", Harry says gently

Teddy abruptly stands up, "They must have trick you then!"

"They haven't. As I once told you no one can lie under Veritaserum. They are back Teddy and apparently they really want to see you", Harry says talking calmly to his godson

Teddy sits down thinking. His parents were alive? They had come back to life?

"What happens now?" Teddy asks softly

"Now if you choose you can meet them. We are all meeting at the Burrow at 3.30 well 4.00 faceting in getting the kids settled", Harry explains

Teddy just nods and Victorie puts her arm around him.

"Teddy you won't be doing this alone. Everyone will be there. I will be there. I am meeting my parents for the first time too", Harry says gently

"Ok Pa. I will be there. Just give me time to let it sink in", Teddy replies

"I will. I have to go. I need to see your Uncle's and Kingsley and Hestia", Harry says getting up and moving towards to door

"Ok. Be safe", Teddy says

"Will do. See you soon", Harry says letting himself out leaving Victorie to comfort him

* * *

><p><em>Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's <em>

* * *

><p>Harry walked up Diagon Ally. It was a Saturday and people were crowding the streets. He finally made it to WWW and saw the shop was packed.<p>

"Sometimes I hate school holiday's" Harry mutters making his way into the shop looking for his brother-in-law

He couldn't see his brother-in-law but he did spot his niece Roxanne.

"Roxie!" he called

She turns around and smiles, "Uncle Harry!"

She quickly runs to him and gives him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asks letting him go

"Looking for you father and mother. Do you happen to know where they are?" Harry asks her smiling

"Dad and Mum are out the back yelling at Fred", Roxie replies

"What did he do now?" Harry asks as Roxie leads him out the back

"This morning he turned all the customers to toads! Dad is furious. He doesn't get mad often. But he sure is now. It cost him a morning's pay", Roxie explains

"That would make me made too", Harry replies with a smile

They finally got to the back were they heard the sound of yelling.

"I like your pranks but not when it interferes with my work. Your grounded do you hear me?" George yells

Harry winces he really was mad.

"Yes dad I hear you. You don't have to yell", Fred II says wincing

George growls, "Don't back chat me young man. I have two simple rules when it comes to pranks 1: It is not to interfere with my work and 2: It is not to harm anyone"

"I know. I know", Fred II says sighing

Angelina finally spots her daughter and Harry and puts a hand on George's shoulder.

"George calm down we have company", Angelina says softly

George turns around finally noticing he has an audience.

"We WILL talk about this later", George hisses

"Yes dad", Fred II says sighing

"Roxie take your brother out of the shop and home. Watch him", George says

"Yes Dad", Roxie replies

"And Fred put one more foot out of line and I will give you a spanking you'll never forget", George threatens as they leave the room

George sighs and runs a hand through his hair before turning to Harry.

"Sorry you had to see that", he says

"Not a problem. You see me and Ginny do that at our place", Harry replies smiling

"So what brings my favourite brother-in-law to my shop today?" George asks grinning

"I am your only brother-in-law", Harry points out

George laughs, "That you are. So what has happened?"

"Well Minerva has had some interesting visitors today", Harry replies

"What do you mean by interesting?" George asks leaning forward in his chair

"I mean people who are supposed to be dead", Harry replies

"What do you mean supposed to be" George asks interested

"I mean they have come back from the dead", Harry says softly

"That is not possible", George says shaking his head

"You don't know how many times I have heard that today", Harry says shaking his head

"They must be deatheaters in disguise", Angelina says

"Then why did they answer every question Minerva gave them correctly", Harry asks

"They must have been trained", George replies

"How could they lie under Veritaserum?" Harry asks

"She questioned them under Veritaserum?" George asks

"Yes. And they passed with flying colours", Harry replies

"Who came back then?" George asks looking like he knew the answer

"You know who", Harry replies gently

"It can't be. I lost my twin years ago", George replies

"He is alive and is at Hogwarts with Sirius, Remus, Dora, Severus, Albus and my parents", Harry informs

George puts his head in his hands and Angelina goes over to comfort him.

"How?" George whisperers

George had never gotten over his twins death.

"No one knows. We are meeting at the Burrow at 3.30", Harry replies

"So 4?" Angelina asks knowingly

"Yes. Will both of you be there?" Harry asks

George just nods.

"Where will the kids go?" Angelina asks

"My place. All kids go to my place and all adults go to the Burrow", Harry replies

"Ok. We will meet you there", Angelina says before turning back to her husband

Harry quietly leaves knowing that George needed time to process everything…

* * *

><p><em>Percy's Place<em>

* * *

><p>Harry apparates to Percy's place hoping that he was home. He knocks on the door and his niece answers.<p>

"Uncle Harry what can I do for you?" she asks

"Molly I need to talk to your parents. Are they home?" Harry asks

"They are come on in. They are in the kitchen making tea", Molly II says leading him towards the kitchen

Harry finds Percy and his wife Audrey cooking tea.

"Percy, Audrey I need to talk to you", Harry says getting their attention

"What do you need Harry?" Percy asks

"I need to talk to you about what has happened at Hogwarts today", Harry replies

"What did happen at Hogwarts today?" Audrey asks

"Some people have come back from the dead", Harry says quickly

"But…", Percy starts

"I know what you are about to say. But it is true. They were questioned under Veritaserum. They are who they say they are", Harry says

"Who are they?" Percy asks

"My parents, Remus, Dora, Albus, Severus, Sirius and Fred", Harry replies

Percy looks at him shocked, "How?"

"Don't ask me. Ask them. We are meeting at the Burrow at 3.30", Harry explains, "The kids go to my place. Molly II needs to help out babysitting"

"Do you think Fred blames me for his death?" Percy asks quietly

"You will have to ask him. But I am sure he doesn't. Ask him yourself when you see him", Harry replies

"I will be there", Percy says

"Good. I have to go", Harry says, "I have two other places to be and only one hour to do it in"

* * *

><p><em>Dudley's House<em>

* * *

><p>Over the years Harry and Dudley had worked out their differences and had become good friends. Dudley married Harry's Hogwarts friend Hannah Abbott. Dudley was now firmly planted in the magical world with his children. Harry's Aunt Petunia divorced Vernon. She was back to Petunia Evans once again. She just happen to be at Dudley's when Harry stopped by. Their relationship had changed. Petunia confessed it was Vernon who made her scared to show any feeling towards Harry. All she could do was take him in.<p>

Harry quickly told them what was going on and told them to meet at the Burrow before apparating to the ministry…

* * *

><p><em>Ministry<em>

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Draco mutters looking at his watch that read 3.25<p>

Harry was cutting it close. They were so going to be late. Very late. Draco actually couldn't think of a time when they had in fact been early. Finally he spots Harry walking towards him.

"About time you got here", Draco tells his friend

"Well I had a lot of stops to make", Harry replies as they walk

"Hestia and Kingsley are waiting for us", Draco informs him

"Good. We are already running late as it is", Harry says looking at his watch

"When have we ever been early?" Draco asks smiling

"Good point", Harry replies as they walk into Kingsley's office

"Harry, Draco what can we do for you?" Kingsley asks

"An interesting development has happened at Hogwarts", Harry replies

"What has happened?" Hestia asks

"People have come back from the dead", Harry replies

"That is n…", Kingsley tries

Harry cuts him off, "I have been told that a number of times today but still it is true"

"Were they questioned?" Kingsley asks

"Yes under Veritaserum by Minerva. I saw her memory of the questioning. They are who they say they are", Harry replies

"Who are they?" Hestia asks

"James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin and Fred Weasley", Draco says for Harry

"Well this is interesting", Kingsley says looking at them

"We are all meeting at the Burrow at 3.30", Harry says

"It is about 3.30 now", Hestia points out smiling

"I know. Would you both like to join us?" Harry asks

"Of course. I would like to question them myself. Before we get them official declared alive again", Kingsley says

"Imagine the paper work", Draco says smirking

Everyone groans.

"This is going to be a nightmare. The press is going to love this", Kingsley says groaning

"How I just love the press", Harry says sarcastically

"Well Hestia and I better get going to the Burrow. We will meet you two there?" Kingsley asks

"Yep. I have to make sure everyone is settle at the manor before coming there", Harry replies

"Alright. We better get going", Kingsley says grabbing his cloak

"By the way Molly's cooking", Harry says with a smirk

"Well we won't have to worry about food then", Draco mutters

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

><p>Minerva quickly takes out a piece of parchment.<p>

"_Portus"_, she says waving her wand, "Everyone place one finger on the parchment and let's get going"

Everyone quickly does what she says the parchment quickly begins to glow. Soon they are all spinning. They arrived with lighting speed they land just outside the Burrow's perimeter.

"Where are we?" James asks picking himself up

"We are at the Burrow", Minerva answers, "Follow me"

She leads them towards the Burrow. Were they could see a man with grey hair levitating a table to the middle of the yard. Fred quickly realises that he is his dad. He was a lot older then he was the last time he saw him.

"Arthur we are here", Minerva calls to the man

Arthur quickly turns towards them and he smiles and quickly sets down the table.

"It's good to see you Minerva", Arthur says walking towards them

"You too. I am sure you have been informed of our guests", Minerva says gesturing towards Albus, Severus, Fred, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Dora and the children

"Fred", Arthur whispers laying eyes on his son

"Hi dad", Fred says smiling

Arthur quickly pulls Fred into a hug.

"You look exactly the same", Arthur says pulling away looking at his son

"You don't. Got a lot of grey hair dad", Fred says smiling

Arthur laughs, "I blame it on the grandchildren"

Arthur then turns to greet everyone else. Shaking everyone's hand and hugging Lily and Dora.

"I better tell Molly you are here. She has been cooking up a storm since she heard you all were coming", Arthur says walking towards the house

Everyone quickly follows him.

"Molly our guests are here!" Arthur shouts into the house

There is a crash before Molly appears. She spots Fred first and pulls him into a crushing hug

"Mum can you let me go your squashing me", Fred complains

"Oh my Fred your back. I am so happy and I am sure everyone else is too", Molly says pulling away

"I am glad to hear it", Fred replies

Molly then turns to Severus, "Severus we owe you an apology. We are all glad you are back"

Severus is surprised but thanks her and tell her he never blamed them

"Remus, Dora look at you, you haven't aged a day", Molly exclaims hugging them both tightly

"Thanks Molly. It is good to see you", Remus replies

"Albus it is good to see you. It has been a while", Molly says hugging him

"Thanks Molly. You are looking well", Albus replies eyes twinkling

"Thanks. I am faithful that our grandchildren haven't driven us insane yet", Molly replies before turning to Sirius and glaring at him

"Sirius Black how could you have been so reckless. Do you know how much your death effected everyone?" Molly scolds

Sirius winces, "I am sorry Molly. Really I am. I will apology's to everyone. Especially Harry and my wife"

"You better", Molly says before giving him a hug

She then turns to Lily and James.

"Lily, James get over here and give me a hug it has been forever since I last saw you", Molly says

Lily quickly hugs her older friend

"It has been so long", Lily says

"It has. You look older", Molly says looking at her

"That's because James and I came back in 2000", Lily explains

"Why didn't you come to us then?" Molly asks

"We thought Harry was dead so we moved away to get away from the pain", James replies

Before Molly could reply there was the sound of two people apparating. Out of the trees comes Kingsley and Hestia.

"Minister what are you doing here?" Molly asks

That surprises them.

"I was told we had guests. We wanted to join in the questioning", Kingsley replies

"Ok. I have to get the food. It is not much but it will have to do. Why don't you all take a seat at the table?", Molly says running back inside

"Albus, Severus, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Fred it is good to see all of you", Kingsley says

"It is good to see you too minister?" Albus asks eyes twinkling

"After the war we needed a new minister and I was voted in. I have been minister ever since", Kingsley explains taking a seat at the table

"It is good to see you all again", Hestia says also taking a seat

"It is good to see you all too. It is weird to be back", James replies

Molly and Arthur quickly come out of the house both levitating a few plates of food out with them.

"Where is everyone else?" Sirius asks

"They will be here soon. It would be a miracle if they were here before 4", Molly explains putting food down on the table

"Harry left the ministry when we did. So he could be a while", Kingsley says

"So how are you alive?" Hestia asks

"We don't know. That is the honest truth", Remus replies

"I am sure Mrs Weasley will have a field day with this", Hestia says with a chuckle

They all look at Molly.

"Not be. Ronald's wife will have a field day", Molly explains

"Little Ronny got married?" Fred asks

"Yes. And don't call him little", Molly says sighing

It was good to have Fred back. But he was a handful like her grandchildren. It was about ten to 4 when they heard two more people apparating in. Out of the trees comes Neville and a woman with long blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Hi Molly", Neville says coming over to the table

"Here Molly. I had some food for tonight that I have bought here", the woman says

"Thanks dears. I didn't have enough time to make a lot", Molly says

"Everyone this is my wife Luna Lovegood", Neville says introducing everyone to his wife

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs Longbottom", Lily says

"Please call me Luna", Luna says taking a seat next to her husband

"Where are the others? How far behind are they?" Molly asks Neville and Luna

"Some of them had just arrived when we left and others hadn't turned up. So we could be in for a bit of a wait", Neville replies

Suddenly there was another pop.

"I guess I was mistaken", Neville says with a chuckle

Everyone turns to look at the couple walking towards them. The female had long blonde hair and the male had short black hair.

"Hey Dudley long time no see", Neville says raising from his chair to shake his hand

"Hi Neville it has been a while. We really must catch up more often", Dudley replies

"Dudley as in my nephew?" Lily asks

"Yes Aunt Lily it is a pleasure to meet you. And everyone else. This is my wife Hannah Abbott", Dudley says introducing his wife

"Are you the one who bullied my godson?" Sirius asks glaring

"Yes. And I don't like what I did. But you can't change the past. Harry and I have put the past behind us. I hope we can do the same", Dudley replies

Sirius grunts but doesn't comment. Dudley and Hannah take a seat and start chatting with Neville, Luna, Molly and Arthur. At ten past 4 there is the sound of two people apparating in. Everyone turns to find out who it is. A red-haired man and a brunette haired female walk out of the trees.

"Hey mum", the red haired says

"Charlie come here and greet your brother", Molly says pointing to Fred

"You got old", Fred says laughing shaking his brothers hand

Charlie laughs, "And you haven't changed a day. That is going to take some time to get used too", Charlie then turns to the rest and says, "I am Charlie Weasley and this is my wife Madeline Chambers"

"I remember you. I used to help Molly with you", Lily says remembering the little boy

Charlie laughs, "That would be me or it could be one of my brothers we all look alike"

Before anyone can say anything two more people come out of the trees. Another red haired man and a blonde female. Fred quickly realises who they are even if they are older.

"Hey Bill got some grey hair coming through there", Fred says grinning

Bill grins, "I blame it on the children"

"That's what everyone has said", Fred replies

"Well then you need to get to know your nieces and nephews", Bill says, "Hey everyone I am Bill Weasley and this is my wife Fleur Delacour"

"It is good to see you both again", Remus replies

"Thanks it is good to see you all too", Bill replies taking his seat

As two more pops can be heard and the sound of arguing.

"I have half a mind to lock her up and home school her", a blonde haired male says

"Where would you find the time to home school her?" the blonde haired female asks amused

"Lord Malfoy stop arguing and get over here and introduce yourself", Minerva says sternly

"Of course Headmistress. I am Draco Malfoy and this is my wife Astoria Greenglass", Draco says

"Malfoy!" they all exclaim

Neville laughs and hands Draco 5 galleons.

"I knew it", Draco mutters taking a seat near the centre

"What are you doing here?" Severus asks confused as to why his godson was here

"I changed a long time ago. I became friends with Harry, Ron and Hermonie and everyone else", Draco replies

They all look at him as if he had grown a second head.

"If you don't believe me ask them", Draco says reading their looks

"We will", Sirius mutters thinking his godson might have gone crazy

It was 4.20 when two more people come out of the trees. One with red hair and the other with brown.

"Hey Mum we bought some food over. Thought you might need some", the red haired says

"Thanks. Put it on the table. Oh and introduce yourself to our guests", Molly replies

"Hi I am Percy Weasley and the is my wife Audrey Redman", Percy says not looking at Fred

"What's the matter Perce?" Fred asks

Percy sighs, "Do you blame me for your death?"

Fred is shocked for a minute before saying, "No. Why would I?"

"Don't mind my husband he has been guilty since your death. I think having you alive will help", Audrey says

"Don't blame yourself for my death it is not your fault", Fred says to his brother

Before he could respond two more figures come out of the trees arguing.

"I am getting grey hairs I tell you", the male says

"Yes dear. Just like you gave your mother and father grey hairs?" the female asks amused

The male growls, "This is not funny. I lost a mornings pay out of this"

Minerva laughs and the man glares at her.

"Not a word", the male growls at her

"Wouldn't dream of it", Minerva chuckles

"They are your problem come September", the man reminds her

"Don't remind me", Minerva says groaning

That's when Fred realises this is his twin. Well they were twins but now they weren't. He was much older than him and appears to have gotten more serious.

"I…", the man doesn't finish because he had seen Fred, "Fred?"

"George?" Fred asks

George grins tears in his eyes and makes his way over and hugs his brother tightly.

"I am glad you are back", George says pulling away

"I am glad to be back. Brother is that a grey hair?" Fred asks trying to look serious

George glares.

Fred bursts out laughing, "Just joking you should see the look on your face"

"Ha. Ha very funny. Just you wait to your my age", George complains taking a seat next to his wife

"How old are you?" Fred asks

"41", George replies

"Who are you?" James asks

"Sorry I should have introduced myself. I am George Weasley and this is my wife Angelina Johnson", George says

"My girlfriend", Fred exclaims

"Well she isn't anymore", George says lightly feeling much lighter than he did before

Suddenly there is another pop and two young adults appear. One had turquoise hair and the other had blonde hair. Both of them looked very nervous.

"You all right?" Draco asks concerned

"Um… How are we meant to do this?" the young man asks nervously tripping over his feet

Tonks grins this must be her son. Turquoise hair and trips he is defiantly her son.

"Just say your name. We can talk later when your godfather is present", Draco says gently

"I am Teddy Lupin and this is my girlfriend Victorie Weasley", Teddy says nervously

Tonks squeals and jumps up and hugs him tight. Teddy awkwardly hugs her back.

"Hi mum", he says softly

"My baby boy all grown up. Look at his Remus he looks like you and has my power", Tonks says excitedly

"Yes is does dear. Why don't you sit down you are overwhelming him", Remus says looking at his son

Tonks quickly sits down a little bit disappointed.

"So your girlfriend is a Weasley?" Remus asks

"Yes I am. I am Bill's daughter", Victorie replies dragging Teddy to a seat, "I am only one year younger than him"

"I am happy for you", Remus says smiling at the couple

It was 4.30 when they heard another person arrive. It was an older woman. Not as old as Molly and Arthur. But she had grey hair.

"Where is my Severus?" she asks

"Samantha?" Severus asks shocked

Samantha throws herself at him and kisses him.

"I am so glad your back", she cries planting kisses all over his face

Severus kisses her back, "I am so sorry I left you. I left you pregnant"

"I love you Severus. Always have and always will", Samantha says

"I love you too Samantha. What happened with the pregnancy?" Severus asks

"Don't worry. You'll meet them tonight. They should be here soon", Samantha says

"What do you mean their?" Severus asks shocked

"I had twins", Samantha says with a smile on her face

"I am really sorry I left you to deal with all of this on your own", Severus says

"Don't worry you're here now that all that matters", Samantha says taking a seat next to Severus

"How old are you now?" Severus asks

"54", Samantha replies

"Where have you been living all this time?" Severus asks

"I have lived with Harry at Potter manor", Samantha replies

"Are you two close?" Severus asks

"He is like my son", Samantha replies as another pop was heard

"Where is he?" a voice yells

"Over here Bella" Draco yells back

An old woman appears looking around for someone.

"SIRIUS!" the old woman shouts

"Marbella?" Sirius asks

"Of course it is me you fool", Marbella says smacking his shoulder before kissing him

"I am sorry I left you. I was stupid. I left you all alone and pregnant", Sirius says looking ashamed

"It's ok. I forgave you long ago", Marbella says

"What did you have?" Sirius asks

"Yeh what did little old Padfoot have?" James asks grinning

"You have twins", Marbella says grinning, "They should be here any minute along with Samantha's two"

"Where do you all live?" Sirius asks

"After the war I moved in with Harry. We all didn't want to be alone", Marbella explains

"Mum?" a voice calls

A young woman with blonde hair and dark eyes comes out of the trees.

"Over here dear", Samantha says

"Hi everyone. I am Sandy Shannon Snape. It is a pleasure…", Sandy say but is interrupted

"Of course it is a pleasure we haven't meet them yet", a man with dark brown hair says coming out of the trees

"Orion do you have to interrupt me?" she asks annoyed

"Yes. It keeps you on your toes", the man Orion replies grinning

"Stop this game and introduce yourself", Marbella says sternly

"Fine mum. My name is Orion Sirius Black", Orion says grinning sitting down next to a glaring Sandy

"Are you my son?" Sirius asks

"Yep. I am your only son too", Orion replies

"As I am your only daughter", Sandy says to Severus

The sound of another two people apparating interrupts everyone.

"How many people are coming?" James mutters

"About 4 more after these two", Charlie replies grinning

Two people come out of the trees a man with black hair and light blue eyes and a female with black hair and grey eyes.

"Hello I am Santiago Severus Snape", the man says

"And I am Lyra Marbella Black his fiancée", the female says with a grin

"His what!" Severus and Sirius yell

Sandy sighs and hands a grinning Orion 5 galleons.

"His fiancée. You two will have to learn to work together. The wedding is in three weeks", Lyra replies grinning taking her seat

James and Remus laugh, "Sirius you will have to grow out of that grudge against each other"

Albus eyes twinkle, "It is a pleasure to meet you both"

"Likewise", they both reply

"This is going to take some time to get used to", Sirius mutters

"You can say that", Severus says

"What do you know they can agree", James says laughing

Soon two more people appear. One with red hair and the other with brown.

"This is simply impossible", the woman says looking around

Albus eyes twinkle as he recognises her, "Miss Granger or should I say Mrs Weasley?"

Hermione smiles, "Sir it is good to see you all. For those who don't know I am Hermione Weasley nee Granger"

"I am Ron Weasley", Ron says introducing himself, "Oh George, Fred and James have got together at the house we think they are planning something"

James, Lily, Tonks, Remus, Albus, Severus and Sirius look questioning at George.

"I will talk to him when we are done here. He is grounded and if I didn't have to be here he would be at home away from James and his little gang", George replies

"Looks like the talk you gave him before didn't work", Ron says sitting down

"That boy", Angelina mutters as the final two people emerge from the trees.

The male has black messy hair with a few grey hairs to it and the female has red hair.

"Everyone is gathered?" the man asks

"Yep everyone is here we were just waiting for you", Draco replies

"Great. I am Harry James Potter and this is my wife Ginevra Molly Weasley", Harry says

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter .5.**

* * *

><p><em>The male has black messy hair with a few grey hairs to it and the female has red hair.<em>

_"Everyone is gathered?" the man asks_

_"Yep everyone is here we were just waiting for you", Draco replies_

_"Great. I am Harry James Potter and this is my wife Ginevra Molly Weasley", Harry says_

* * *

><p>Lily, James, Remus, Dora, Sirius, Fred, Albus and Severus gasp at him. They really didn't believe Minerva till they saw him themselves.<p>

"Fred?" Ginny questions

"Ginny?" Fred asks

Ginny runs over and hugs him, "I am so glad your back"

"The question is should we be afraid that he is back as well as the Marauders", Harry mutters and everyone who knows who he is talking about nods and laughs breaking the tension.

Ginny laughs and slaps Harry, "I don't think we have to be afraid"

"You don't think love? Remember the trouble those five have caused? And now remember who those said five Uncle's and Grandparents are", Harry says grinning

Ginny groans, "You're right. We are not leaving them alone with them"

Everyone who gets it laughs.

"I will make that an order. Those five cause enough trouble without help", Minerva says glaring at James, Sirius, Remus and Fred

Harry shakes his head and looks at his mother, "Well mum are you going to come and give me a hug?"  
>Lily jumps up and hugs her son tightly. James soon joins them.<p>

"You have grown son", James says

"You're not my little boy any more", Lily says pulling away and looking him over

Harry laughs, "No I am not your little boy any longer but I am still your son. Everyone tells me that"

"With good reason. You and Mr Potter could pass for twins except for the eyes", George says smiling

"It's James by the way not Mr Potter", James says

"And call me Lily. Mrs Potter will just get old", Lily says

Everyone nods and grins.

Harry turns to his godfather, "Come here you old dog"

"I am not old", Sirius complains as he hugs Harry tightly

"You are too. Well actually you're not compared to me", Harry replies

"How old are you?" James asks

"38. I will turn 39 next week" Harry replies grinning turning to Remus and Dora, "Remus, Dora it is good to see you"

He hugs them both tightly.

"Thank you for taking care of our son", Remus says to Harry

"I told you I would take him in as my own and I did", Harry replies

"Does he live with you?" Dora asks

"No he has his own flat now", Harry replies

Harry then turns to Albus.

"Albus it is good to see you", Harry says

"It is good to know that you survived", Albus says shaking Harry's hand

"It was close. But the light finally one", Harry replies letting the mans hand go

Harry now turns to Severus.

"Mr Snape I apologies for everything I have done to you. Thank you for risking your life to save mine", Harry says offing the man his hand

Severus shakes it, "I don't blame you. So there is nothing to forgive. Let's start a new"

"Deal", Harry replies, "So who are the rest of you?"

"Your brother and sister", Lily says smiling

Harry is shocked for a minute but then smiles.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves to us? I am sure everyone wants to know you all", Harry says

"I am Richard Charlus Potter. I am 14 and was born on the 13th of August 2005", Richard says

"I am Charlotte Dorea Potter. I am 14 and I am Richard's twin", Charlotte says

"Well it is a pleasure to meet my brother and sister. I am looking forward to getting to know all of you", Harry says grinning

"You know that is weird you have a children older than Richard and Charlotte", Ron says

"That is weird", Harry agrees

"So you have children?" Lily asks

"Yes. So that would make you grandparents and the rest Uncles and Aunts", Harry replies

"How old is your oldest?" James asks

"18", Harry replies taking a seat in the centre next to Ginny and Draco

"Your right that is weird", James replies

"How come your friends with a Malfoy?" Sirius asks

Harry laughs, "Long story. But I am not crazy Draco is my friend. You'll get used to it"

"What about you and Dudley?" Sirius asks

Harry rolls his eyes at the questions.

"We are friends. We started to get along the summer of my 7th year. We are good friends now", Harry replies

Sirius was thinking his godson might have gone crazy.

"Is my mother still alive?" Dora asks

"Yes. She is on a cruise at the moment. She will be back before the wedding", Harry explains, "Now that I think about it. I should probably track her down before word reaches her that you are alive"

"That might be a good idea Harry. She is old after all. It might give her a heart attack if you don't tell her", Ginny says

"Are you are daughter in law?" Lily asks

"Yep. Just call me Ginny", Ginny replies smiling at her mother-in-law

"How did you survive marrying her?" Fred asks

Ginny glares at him.

"What I mean is how did the others leave you alive for marrying are sister", Fred amends

The Weasley brothers laugh

"We did give him a stern talking too", George says laughing

"We scared him good", Ron says smiling

Harry rolls his eyes, "Of course they did. But it didn't scare me off. I love Ginny. She is my world. She is my soul mate. I don't know what I'll do without her"

Ginny kisses his lips, "I love you too"

Everyone can see how much they love each other.

"How do we go about getting us declared alive again?" Sirius asks

Kingsley, Draco, Ron and Harry share a knowing look.

"Well you have to be questioned by the head of the Auror office", Kingsley says

"Then it has to be taken to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement", Ron says

"Then it goes to questioning at the Wizengamot", Harry says

"Then the Minister officiates the document and declares you alive", Draco says

"And you need at least 3 people as witnesses", Kinsley says lastly

"That is going to take a long time", James complains

Everyone laughs except for Lily, Remus, James, Dora, Fred, Severus, and Albus.

"No it isn't", George says chuckling

"Why are you all laughing?" Fred asks, "This is going to be a pain"

"No it isn't. Kingsley is Minister for Magic", Percy says chuckling

"That is only one out of 7 people we need to convince", Sirius states

"Well Teddy, Orion and Santiago are Auror's so they will class as witnesses", Harry says grinning

"Your Auror's?" Sirius asks proudly looking at his son

"Yep. We can talk more about it later. I aspect Uncle Harry has more to say", Orion replies

"We have 3 people left", Albus says

"No you don't. Draco is Head of the Wizengamot", Bill says grinning

"Really?" Severus asks shocked

Draco chuckles, "Really. I am the boss. Took me a while but I family made a good name for my Family"

"We need 2 more", Remus says

"Ron is Head of the Auror Office", Neville says grinning at their shocked expressions

"Shocked?" Ron asks laughing

"A bit", Fred replies

"Now all we need is the Head of Magical Law Enforcement", Dora says excitedly

Harry and the others laugh.

"What?" Lily asks

"I am the Head of Magical Law Enforcement"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter .6.**

* * *

><p><em>"Now all we need is the Head of Magical Law Enforcement", Dora says excitedly<em>

_Harry and the others laugh._

_"What?" Lily asks_

* * *

><p>"I am the Head of Magical Law Enforcement", Harry says grinning<p>

"What?" they ask shocked

"You're only what 38?" Albus asks

"I am. I am the youngest head of department in centaury's", Harry replies

"When did you start?" James asks feeling proud of his son

"I started as an Auror. Then I became head of the Auror's office. Then 6 years ago I became head of Magical Law Enforcement", Harry explains

"So everyone we need is here", Fred states

"Yes", Harry says grinning

"I even bought the Veritaserum and the forms we have to fill in", Draco says handing forms to Ron, Kingsley and Harry

"But we were already questioned under Veritaserum", Sirius protests

"Yes but we have to do it again with us. Who wants to start?" Harry asks

Before they could start there was a popping sound coming from the trees.

"Are you expecting anyone?" James asks

"No", Harry replies drawing his wand and pointing it at the trees

"Come out", Teddy orders his wand draw too

Out of the trees come Mad-eye Moody, Collin Creevey, Ted Tonks and Lavender Brown.

Harry and the others drop their wands.

"More returnees", Ron mutters

"What is going on?" Mad-eye growls

They all quickly explain up where they are now.

"So your my boss", Mad-eye says looking at Ron

"Yep. That is if you want to return to the force. But at the moment we have to check you identy", Ron replies

"Ok. Who will go first?" Harry asks

"I'll go", Fred says grinning

Harry hands him a glass. They all wait a minute for it to take effect.

"What is your name?" Ron asks

"Fredrick Fabian Weasley", Fred says

They all write that done. Molly beams at her son. Be really is here. This wasn't a joke.

"Father?" Draco asks

"Arthur Septimus Weasley", Fred replies

"Mother?" Kingsley asks

"Molly Danielle Weasley", Fred says

"Brothers full names?" Ron asks

"William Arthur Weasley, Charles David Weasley, Percy Ignatius Weasley, George Gideon Weasley and Ronald Bilius Weasley", Fred replies

"Sister?" Harry asks noting the answers down

"Ginevra Molly Weasley", Fred replies

"Grandparents?" Draco asks

"Septimus and Cedrella Weasley", Fred replies

"Date of birth?" Ron asks

"1st of April 1978", Fred replies

"Where do you live in your childhood?" Harry asks

"The Burrow", Fred replies

"What was your wand made off?" Kingsley asks

"Ash and Hippogriff feather", Fred replies

"Patronus?" Draco asks

"A dog", Fred replies

"Hogwarts House?" Harry asks

"Gryffindor", Fred replies

"What position did you play on the Quidditch Team?" Draco asks

"Beater", Fred replies

"Who was your Yule Ball date?" Harry asks

"Angelina Johnson", Fred replies

"What type of broom did you use?" Draco asks

"Cleansweep Five", Fred replies

"Favourite past time?" Ron asks

"Pulling Pranks", Fred replies

"How did you get the money to build your shop?" Harry asks

"From Harry", Fred replies

"What was your best class?" Kingsley asks

"Charms", Fred replies

"Why did you only get three O.W.L.S?" Ron asks grinning

"George and I faked our O.W.L.S. We didn't want anyone to know how smart we are", Fred replies

"What society are you apart off?" Harry asks

"Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix", Fred replies

"What did you use to spy on the Order of the Phoenix?" Ron asks

"Extendable Ears", Fred replies

"Where is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asks

"12 Grimmauld Place", Fred replies

"When did you give me the Marauder's Map?" Harry asks

"In your third year", Fred replies

"When did you get it?" Harry asks

"In George and mines first year", Fred replies

"Where you responsible for the pranks on Umbridge?" Kingsley asks

"Yes", Fred replies

"What is your occupation?" Ron asks

"I partly on Weasley Wizard Wheezes", Fred replies

"How did you get the money to open Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asks

"You have us your Triwizard tournament winnings", Fred says

"Who were you in love with?" Harry asks

"I was in love with Angelina Johnson", Fred replies wincing at the look George was giving him

"Ok. You have been Identified. Draco give his the antidote", Harry says signing the document before handing it to Teddy

Molly squeals and hugs Fred to her tightly.

"Oh my little boy is back", Molly says

"Mum please let me go your squashing me", Fred complains

His brothers all go over and hug him tightly.

"Don't go chasing my girl", George says

"I won't. Brothers honour", Fred says

"We have something to give you Fred", Harry asks smiling

"What is it?" Fred asks

Draco hands over a medal. That he had gotten from the Ministry

"It's the Order of Merlin First Class", Draco replies

"I don't need this", Fred says

"You have it. It is well deserved", Ron says

"Thank you", Fred says

"Ok who is next?" Harry asks as Orion hands him the signed document

"I'll go", Lavender says trusting Ron, Harry and Hermione

"Name?" Ron asks

"Lavender Daisy Brown", Lavender replies

"Date of birth?" Harry asks

"April 13th 1980", Lavender says

"Any siblings?" Draco asks

"3", Lavender replies

"Names?" Harry asks

"Paige Carmella Brown, Rosalie Leanne Brown, and David Rush Brown", Lavender replies

"Wand?" Draco asks

"Ash and Unicorn Hair Core", Lavender replies

"Favourite Colour?" Ron asks

"Pink", Lavender replies

"Hogwarts House?" Kingsley asks

"Gryffindor", Lavender replies

"Who did you date in 6th year?" Draco asks

"Ronald Weasley", Lavender says

"What blood-type?" Ron asks

"Half-Blood", Lavender says

"Who was your best friend?" Hermione asks knowing that question

"Parvati Patil", Lavender replies

"Who was your date to the Yale Ball?" Harry asks

"Seamus Finnigan", Lavender replies

"Pet?" Ron asks

"Rabbit", Lavender replies

"Name?" Ron asks

"Binky", Lavender replies

"Favourite Subject?" Harry asks

"Divination", Lavender replies

"What organization were you apart of?" Draco asks

"Dumbledore's Army", Lavender replies

"That is enough. Welcome back Lavender", Harry says signing the document, "I will tell your family that you are alive"

"Thank you", Lavender says thinking about the hurt you caused her family

"Here is your Order of Merlin First Class", Draco says handing it to her

"Thank you. I really didn't do anything special", Lavender says

"Yes you did. You stayed to fight. And died for it. You are one of the Hero's of the light", Harry replies firmly

"Who'll go next?" Draco asks

"I'll go" Moody says gruffly

"Name?" Ron asks

"Alastor Walter Moody", he replies

"Other names?" Harry asks

"Mad-eye Moody", he replies

"Born on?" Draco asks

"6th of June 1945", Moody replies

"Wand?" Ron asks

"Blackthorn and Dragons Heartstring", Moody replies

"Occupation?" Kingsley asks

"Auror", he replies

"Hogwarts house?" Draco asks

"Gryffindor", Moody replies

"What's your favourite expression?" Kingsley asks

"Constant Vigilance", Moody replies

"That's enough. Welcome back Moody", Kingsley says

"Here is your Order of Merlin First Class for being in battle", Draco says handing the medal over

Moody just grunts

"Who's next?" Harry asks

"I'll go", a nervous Collin says

"Name?" Ron asks

"Colin Samuel Creevey", he replies

"Date of Birth?" Kingsley asks

"9th of March 1981", Colin replies

"Brother?" Harry asks

"Dennis Daniel Creevey" he replies

"Parents?" Ron asks

"Mitch Samuel Creevey and Belinda Linzi Creevey", Colin replies

"Wand?" Kingsley asks

"Ebony and Hippogriff Feather", Colin replies

"Hogwarts house?" Draco asks

"Gryffindor", Colin replies

"What happened in your 1st year?" Harry asks

"I was Petrified", Colin replies

"What's your favourite past time?" Draco asks

"Taking pictures with my camera", Colin replies

"What Class did you get me out of in my first year?" Harry asks

"Potions", Colin replies

"What organization were you apart of at Hogwarts?" Kingsley asks

"Dumbledore's Army", Colin says

"Done. Welcome back Colin. I will personal tell your brother that you are alive", Harry replies

"What does my brother do?" Colin asks

"He is an Auror and Ron's second in command", Harry replies

Colin smiles proud of his little brother.

"Here is your Order of Merlin Second Class", Draco says handing it to Colin

"Thank you", Colin says

"Who's next?" Ron asks

"I'll go", Ted says

"Name?" Harry asks

"Ted Matthew Tonks", he replies

"Parents?" Kingsley asks

"Wilbur Theodore Tonks and Matilda Rose Tonks", Ted replies

"Date of Birth?" Harry asks

"9th of May 1950", Ted replies

"Wand?" Draco asks

"English Oak and Unicorn Hair", Ted replies

"What year did you go to Hogwarts?" Draco asks

"1961", Ted replies

"Hogwarts house?" Ron asks

"Hufflepuff", he replies

"Best subject?" Harry asks

"Charms", Ted replies

"Where you a Prefect?" Ron asks

"Yes", Ted Replies

"Where you head boy?" Harry asks

"Yes", Ted replies

"Wife?" Draco asks

"Andromeda Lyra Black", he replies

"Child?" Kingsley asks

"Nymphadora Cassandra Tonks ", he replies

"Was she your only child?" Draco asks

"Yes", Ted replies

"What was your career before you died?" Ron asks

"A Lawyer", Ted replies

"That is enough. Who's next?" Harry asks

"I'll go", Sirius says

"Name?" Harry asks when the potion begins to work

"Sirius Orion Black", Sirius says

"Other names?" Ron asks

"Padfoot and Snuffles", Sirius replies

"Born on?" Harry asks

"15 November 1959", Sirius replies

"Mother?" Kingsley asks

"Walburga Black", Sirius replies

"Father?" Ron asks

"Orion Black", Sirius replies

"Any siblings?" Harry asks

"Yes", Sirius says

"What is his/hers name?" Harry asks

"Regulus Arcturus Black", Sirius replies

"Was he younger or older then you?" Ron asks

"Younger", Sirius replies

"Grandparents?" Kingsley asks

"Arcturus and Melania McMillan Black, and Pollux and Irma Crabbe Black", Sirius replies

"Where did you live as a child?" Ron asks

"12 Grimmauld Place, London", Sirius replies

"House Elf?" Draco asks

"Kreacher", Sirius replies

"What is your favourite past time?" Harry asks

"Pranking", Sirius replies

"Who is your favourite cousin?" Draco asks

"Andromeda Tonks", Sirius replies

"Family Motto?" Draco asks

"Toujours pur", Sirius replies

"What Hogwarts House where you in?" Harry asks

"Gryffindor", Sirius replies

"Where you a Prefect of Head Boy?" Ron asks

"I was neither", Sirius replies

"Wand?" Draco asks

"Dogwood and Dragons Heartstring 12 ½ inches", Sirius replies

"When you ran away who did you go too?" Harry asks

"To James house", Sirius replies

"Animagus?" Draco asks

"A shaggy black dog", Sirius replies

"What group were you involved with at Hogwarts?" Kingsley asks

"The Marauders", Sirius replies

"Who?" Harry replies

"Remus, James and Peter", Sirius replies

"What organization were you apart of?" Kingsley asks

"The Order of the Phoenix", Sirius replies

"Godson?" Harry asks with a smile

"Harry James Potter", Sirius replies

"Wife?" Ron asks

"Marbella Jacky Black", Sirius replies

"Did you betray the Potters?" Kingsley asks

"No", Sirius replies

"What was Harry's first Christmas Present from you?" Kingsley asks

"A miniature broom", Sirius replies

"Did you have any flying objects?" Harry asks

"Yes", Sirius replies

"What are they?" Draco asks

"Flying Motorcycle and Nimbus 1700 Broom", Sirius replies

"Where you on the Quidditch Team?" Harry asks

"Yes", Sirius replies

"What position did you play?" Ron asks

"Beater", Sirius replies

"Best Subject?" Harry asks

"Defence Against the Dark Arts", Sirius replies

"What was your career?" Kingsley asks

"I was an Auror", Sirius replies

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew and 12 Muggles?" Kingsley asks

"No", Sirius replies

"Well that is enough. Give him the anti-dote", Harry replies signing the document

"Oh and Sirius you are cleared of all charges", Ron says smiling

"Really?" Sirius asks shocked

"Yep. You were cleared by the Wizengamot 19 years ago", Draco replies signing the document

"What charges?" James asks

"You will find out later dad", Harry says

"Well then Minerva I will take that job", Sirius says

"What job?" Harry asks curious

"He will be teaching students who what to be Aurors with Tonks", Minerva replies

"This is your Order of Merlin First Class. Now who is next?" Draco asks wanting to get this done soon

"I'll go", Tonks says grinning

Ron hands her the glass and Tonks drinks it is seconds.

"Name?" Harry asks grinning

"Nymphadora Cassandra Tonks Lupin", Tonks says making a face

"Do you like your name?" Ron asks smiling

"No", Tonks replies

"Father's name?" Kinsley asks

"Ted Tonks", Tonks replies

"Mother's name?" Draco asks

"Andromeda Black", Tonks says

"Did you have any siblings?" Ron asks

"No", Tonks replies

"Date of birth?" Kingsley asks

"August 7th 1973", Tonks replies

"Husband's name?" Harry asks

"Remus Lupin", Tonks replies

"Son?" Draco asks looking at Teddy who was staring at his mother

"Teddy Remus Lupin", Tonks says

Teddy grins and quicking signs the document.

"Patronus?" Kingsley asks

"A wolf", Tonks replies

"Hogwarts house?" Ron asks

"Hufflepuff", Tonks replies

"Best subject?" Harry asks

"Defence Against the Dark Arts", Tonks replies

"Worst class?" Kingsley asks

"History of Magic", Tonks replies

"Were you a Prefect?" Ron asks

"No", Tonks replies

"What organization are you apart of?" Harry asks

"The Order of the Phoenix", Tonks replies

"What's your favourite hair colour?" Draco asks

"Pink", Tonks replies

"What career did you have?" Kingsley asks

"I was an Auror", Tonks replies

"Who was your mentor?" Kingsley asks

"Alastor Moody", Tonks replies

They ask her a few more questions before they stop.

"You have been identified. Welcome back Tonks", Harry says smiling at Teddy and silently asking him if he wanted to go over to his mother.

Teddy grins and moves from his place next to Victorie. He goes over and hugs his mum. Tonks cries and hugs her son tightly.

"I am glad you are back", Teddy says letting her go and taking his seat back next to Victorie

"Here is your 2 Medals of Merlin First Class Tonks", Draco says

"Why two?" Tonks asks

"Because you fought in two major battles. So you get to Orders of Merlin", Draco explains

"Remus will you go next?" Harry asks

"Sure", Remus says taking the glass from Ron

"Name?" Kingsley asks

"Remus John Lupin", Remus says

"Other names?" Harry asks

"Moony", Remus replies

"Date of birth?" Harry asks

"March 10th 1960", Remus says

"Mother?" Ron asks

"Natalie Lucy Lupin", Remus replies

"Father?" Harry asks

"Nathan Maxwell Lupin", Remus replies

"Who is your wife?" Draco asks

"Nymphadora Cassandra Tonks", Remus replies

"Son?" Ron asks

"Teddy Remus Lupin", Remus replies

"Who did you name as Godfather?" Harry asks

"Harry James Potter", Remus replies

"Hogwarts house?" Draco asks

"Gryffindor", Remus replies

"Wand?" Ron asks

"Aspen Wood and Sun Owl feather 12 ½ inches", Remus replies

"Where you a Prefect?" Harry asks

"Yes", Remus replies

"What was your best class?" Ron asks

"Defence Against the Dark Arts", Remus replies  
>"Are you an Occlumens or Legilimens?" Ron asks<p>

"I am an Occlumens", Remus replies

"What does your Boggart turn into?" Harry asks

"The Full Moon", Remus replies

"Are you a werewolf?" Kingsley asks

"Yes", Remus says

"Where did you hid out at school each full moon?" Harry asks

"The Shrieking Shack", Remus replies

"What does Peeves call you?" Ron asks

"Loony Loopy Lupin", Remus replies

"That's enough. You have been identified. Welcome back Remus", Draco says signing the document

Teddy jumps up again and hugs his Father. He didn't want to believe before. But now seeing the questioning before his eyes. He knew it was true. Remus hugs his son back tightly couldn't believe it had been 21 years.

"Here is Two Orders of Merlin First Class. Congratulations", Draco says handing Remus the two medals

"Thank you", Remus replies

"Ok. Godfather it is your turn", Draco says handing him the glass

"Name?" Harry asks

"Severus Tobias Snape"

"Father's name?" Harry asks

"Tobias Snape"

"Mother?" Harry asks

"Eileen Prince"

"Birthday?" Ron asks

"9th of January 1960", Severus replies

"Where did you live?" Draco asks

"Spinners End", Severus replies

"Wand?" Harry asks

"Red Oak and Unicorn Core", Severus replies

"Who was your first friend?" Harry asks

"Lily Evan's Potter", Severus replies

"What age where you?" Harry asks

"9", Severus replies

"Hogwarts house?" Draco asks

"Slytherin", Severus replies

"Where you a Prefect?" Harry asks

"Yes", Severus replies

"Best subject?" Kingsley asks

"Potions", Severus replies

"Profession?" Ron asks

"Potions master", Severus replies

"Were you a spy for the light?" Kingsley asks

"Yes I was", Severus replies

"Wife?" Draco asks

"Samantha Cooks", Severus replies quickly

"Who did you love before you married her?" Harry asks

"Lily Evans", Severus replies

"Patronus?" Harry asks

"A doe", Severus replies

"Are you an Occlumens or Legilimens?" Harry asks

"I am both", Severus replies

"What happened at my first Quidditch Match?" Harry asks

"Quirrell was cursing your broom and I was trying to counter it", Severus replies

"What did you try and teacher me in my 5th year?" Harry asks

"I tried to teach you Occumeny", Severus replies

"What happened in one of those sessions?" Harry asks

"You went into my Pensieve", Severus replies

"What was stolen from your office when you were the Headmaster?" Harry asks

"The Sword of Gryffindor", Severus replies

"Who was trying to steal it?" Ron asks

"Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom", Severus replies

"Done. Welcome back", Kingsley says signing the document that Draco had handed him

"Here is Two Orders of Merlin First Class", Draco says

"Thank you Draco", Severus says

"I'll go next", James says grinning

Everyone rolls their eyes. He remains them of Harry's son James. Those two were defiantly alike.

"Name?" Draco asks

"James Charlus Potter", James replies

"Other names?" Harry asks

"Prongs", James replies

"Father's name?" Draco asks

"Charlus Potter", James replies

"Mother?" Harry asks

"Dorea Potter", James replies

"Date of birth", Draco asks

"27th March 1960", James replies

"Hogwarts house?" Ron asks

"Gryffindor", James replies

"Friends?" Draco asks

"Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew", James replies

"Animagus form?" Ron asks

"A Stag", James replies

"Where you Head Boy?" Harry asks

"Yes", James replies

"Are you an Occlumens, or Legilimens?" Kingsley asks

"Occumens", James replies

"Who was your secret keeper in 1981?" Kingsley asks

"Peter Pettigrew. Sirius convinced us to change at the last minute", James replies

"Give him the antidote. That is all we need", Harry says signing the file

"Here is your Order of Merlin First Class", Draco says handing the medal to him

"Thank you", James says

"I'll go next", Lily says

"Name?" Ron asks

"Lily Rose Evans Potter", Lily says

"Born on?" Harry asks

"30 January 1960", Lily replies

"Father?" Ron asks

"Kevin Evans", Lily replies

"Mother?" Draco asks

"Sophie Evans", Lily replies

"Husband?" Harry asks

"James Potter", Lily replies

"Son?" Draco asks

"Harry James Potter", Lily replies, "Richard Charlus Potter"

"Patronus?" Harry asks

"A doe", Lily replies

"Sister?" Ron asks

"Petunia Evans Dursley", Lily replies

"How did you find out about magic?" Harry asks

"From my child hood friend Severus Snape", Lily replies

"What year did you fall in love with James?" Draco asks

"Seventh year", Lily replies

"What Hogwarts House were you in?" Harry asks

"Gryffindor", Lily replies

"Who were your best friends?" Draco asks

"Alice Longbottom and Severus Snape", Lily replies

"Where you a Prefect?" Ron asks

"Yes", Lily replies

"Where you Head Girl?" Harry asks

"Yes", Lily replies

"Enough. We have all we need. Welcome back Lily", Ron says signing the document

"Here is your Order of Merlin First Class", Draco says handing the medal over

"Thank you", Lily replies

"Well I guess it is my turn", Dumbledore says cheerfully

"Name?" Harry asks

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore", Albus replies

"Father?" Draco asks

"Percival Dumbledore", Albus replies

"Mother?" Ron asks

"Kendra Dumbledore", Albus replies

"Siblings?" Harry asks

"Abeforth and Ariana", Albus replies

"Patronus?" Draco asks

"A Phoenix", Albus replies

"What was to key to Voldemort's survival?" Harry asks

"He made himself Horcrux's", Albus replies

"How many Horcrux's did he make?" Harry asks

"7" Albus says

"What were they?" Harry asks a question only little people would know

"The Diary, Gaunt's Ring, Slytherin's Locket, Nagini and I don't know about the others", Albus says

"That's enough", Harry says reading their reactions.

Ron quickly gives Dumbledore the antidote.

"What do we do know?" Albus asks

Before they could reply a Patronus comes in front of them.

"You are needed at home. The Golden Marauders have struck again. Need assistance", the Patronus says

Everyone jumps up.

"Kingsley go to the ministry and get them declared alive. Molly can they stay with you?" Harry asks quickly

"Yes. Yes go. We'll be fine", Molly says

"I am going to kill that boy", Ginny says angrily following the rest to the trees to apparate.

"Vic I think we better go too they are going to need help", Teddy says

"I guess see you all later", Vic says.

Teddy quickly hugs his parents before running to catch up with Victoire.

"We better go too. Knowing them they are going to need the help", Lyra says pointing at Sandy, Orion and her fiancée

They quickly say their goodbyes before apparating out. Kingsley and Hestia both excuse themselves. Having to go back to the minister to sort everything out.

"What was that all about?" James asks


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter .7.**

* * *

><p>"I have to tell Dennis, Andromeda, Paige Brown-Morris and Parvati Patil-Thomas. All before the morning. Can you deal with everything here?" Harry asks Ginny<p>

They had spent the last two hours undoing the pranks the Golden Marauders.

"I will go. Break it too them gently", Ginny says kissing his lips

Harry quickly apparates to Dennis place. And knocks on the door.

"Hello Harry?" Dennis asks opening the door

"Hi Dennis how are the kids?" Harry asks following Dennis into the living room

"Great. They say they miss their Uncle Harry. What can I do for you tonight?" Dennis says smiling  
>Dennis was like an Uncle to his kids. And Harry was like an Uncle to his children.<p>

"I am here about today's interesting developments", Harry says

"What has happened today?" Dennis asks

"People have come back from the dead", Harry replies

"But that's not possible", Dennis replies

"They were questioned under Veritaserum. By myself Kingsley, Ron, Draco and Minerva. They are who they say they are", Harry explains

"Who has come back?" Dennis asks curious

"My parents are two", Harry says smiling

"Congratulations Harry", Dennis says smiling, "Who else is back?"

"Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Severus, Dumbledore, Mad-eye Moody, Ted Tonks, Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown and your brother", Harry says softly

Dennis freezes in shock, "Are you sure?"

"Very", Harry replies

"Where is he?" Dennis asks

"At the Burrow. But I would wait till the morning. Let him get settled in", Harry suggests

"Ok. I have to talk to my wife. Then tomorrow morning I will head to the Burrow. Where are you going next?" Dennis asks

"I am going to tell Andromeda that her husband and daughter are alive", Harry says

"That will be fun. But isn't she on holiday in the Caribbean?" Dennis asks

"Yep. I have a port-key that will take me to her. I will be lucky if I get her to wait till morning", Harry replies as Dennis walks him to the door

"Good luck with that. Say hello to the children from me and I'll see you soon", Dennis says

"And you say hi to your kids from me", Harry says activating the port-key

* * *

><p>Harry went to Paige Brown-Morris's house and told her she promised to come in the morning the next stop was Parvati Patil-Thomas. Parvati was excided her best friend was back and said she would like to be their and make it easier on her friend. Harry agreed telling her to Floo to the Burrow. And if Dean was coming to drop the kids at Potter Mansion. Parvati promised and wished him goodnight.<p>

* * *

><p>Soon Harry was on the deck of a boat in the middle of the sea.<p>

"Excuse me I need Mrs Tonks room number", Harry says to an employee

"I am sorry I can't do that sir", the employee says

"I am Lord Harry Potter. Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I need to talk to Andromeda Tonks", Harry says glaring at the employee

"Ok Lord Potter", the employee stutters, "Room number is 143"

"Thank you", Harry says walking away

Soon Harry finds himself outside her room. He knocks and it takes her a couple of minutes for her to answer.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Andromeda asks shocked my his appearance

"I am here with some news can I come in?" Harry asks

"Is Teddy alright?" she asks

"He's fine. Now what I am about to tell you is going to be a little bit of shock", Harry says gently

"What has happened? Nothing bad I hope", she says

"Nothing bad. Actually something really good has happened", Harry says

"What?" she asks

"Some people have come back from the dead. And before you say that is not possible. They were questioned under Veritaserum by myself, Ron, Draco, Kingsley and Minerva. They are who they say they are", Harry explains

"Who has come back?" Andromeda asks

"My parents, your cousin Sirius, Dumbledore, Severus, Moody, Remus, Fred, Lavender Brown, Your daughter Nymphadora and your husband Ted Tonks", Harry says gently

Andromeda goes into shock. Her husband and her daughter were alive. Her grandson has his parents back.

"I need to see them", Andromeda exclaims

Harry sighs he knew this was going to happen. And he knew not to stop it. And he pulls out a port-key.

"This will take you to the Burrow. That's where they all are", Harry says handing her to port-key

Andromeda takes the port-key and is gone in seconds. Harry sighs and waves his wand packing all of Andromeda stuff. He then port-keys home. It had been a long day…

* * *

><p><em>The Burrow…<em>

* * *

><p>Everyone was seated in the living room. Talking about everything that has happened today.<p>

"Can you believe how old Harry is? Next week is his 39th birthday", Lily says

"Yeh. So much time is past", Remus says remember his now adult son

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Molly goes to answer it.

"Who is it?" she asks

"It's Andromeda Tonks", the voice says

Ted and Dora freeze hearing that much older voice.

"Come it Dromeda. I take it Harry has told you?" Molly asks

"Yes. Now where are they?" she asks

"This way", Molly says smiling

Ted and Dora look up and in the doorway was a much older Andromeda Tonks. She had to be in her 70's.

"Ted", she whisperers and quickly walks over to him

"Dromeda", he says pulling her into his arms

"Oh I have missed you", Andromeda cries kissing him

"I love you", Ted says letting her go

"I love you too", she replies

She then looks around spotting her daughter she pulls her into a hug

"Nymphadora it is good to see you", she says pulling away

"It is good to see you mum", Dora replies

"Have you seen Teddy?" Andromeda asks

"Yes. But it was only for a little while. Then he left to help Harry. Apparently the 'Golden Marauders have stuck again'", Dora replies

"Those 5 are trouble makers", Andromeda says, "I am sure you will get to meet them. Like you and Remus will get to know your son. Severus to know his two and Sirius to know his two. Oh and the other two"

"What other two?" Sirius asks

"You will see", Marbella replies smiling at her husband

"Let's all go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow", Molly says smiling

"Where will we sleep?" Fred asks

"As you can see the house has been remodelled a bit. Remus, Dora can take Charlie's old room, Andromeda and Ted can take Bill's old room, Fred in his old room, Sirius and Marbella can take Ginny's old room, Severus and Samantha can take Percy's old room, Albus and Moody can take Ron's old room, Colin can take to knew spare room, James and Lily can take the other spare room and Lavender in the other spare room", Molly says directing everyone to their rooms.

Tomorrow will be a busy day…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter .8.**

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning…<em>

* * *

><p>After everyone had eaten they move into the living room to talk. That's when they hear a knock at the door.<p>

"Who is it?" Molly asks

"It's Dennis Creevey", a voice says

Colin looks up at the sound of his brother's name.

"Come in. Come in", Molly says

"Where is he? Harry told me he was here", Dennis says

"They are in the living room. How are Sophie and the kids?" Molly asks leading him to the living room

"They are great. They didn't come with me because she didn't want to overwhelm them", Dennis replies looking around the living room locking eyes with his brother

"Dennis?" Colin asks coming over to him

"Hi Colin", Dennis says giving him a hug, "I am glad you are back"

"Me too. Who's Sophie?" Colin asks retaking his seat

Dennis sits down and says, "My wife"

"Congratulations Mr Creevey", Albus says

"Thanks", Dennis says

"Got any kids?" Colin asks

"Yes. 6", Dennis replies smiling, "You'll get to meet them later"

That's when the floo flares to life and Teddy appears seconds later Victorie appears after him.

"Teddy!" Dora says going over to hug him

"Hi", Teddy says laughing, "Grandma. Pa told me you would be here"

"Hello Teddy, Victorie how did it go last night? I heard what happened", Andromeda says hugging her grandson

"It took us two hours to undo all their pranks. Pa wasn't impressed", Teddy replies, "Safe to say the 5 our grounded till school starts"

"Who are these pranksters?" Fred asks smiling

"You will find out in time", Victorie replies

That's when the floo flares again and Minerva steps out.

"Good morning everyone. How is everyone today?" she asks

"Good Minerva thank you. Are the others coming today?" Albus asks

"Yes. They want to tell you their story. They will be here any minute", Minerva replies

"Has Harry's years at Hogwarts been eventful?" Lily asks

"Yes. To say the least", Minerva says as the floo flares and Sandy Snape steps out

"Morning Dad, Mum", Sandy says smiling going over to hug her parents much to Severus surprise.

"Morning. Dear", Samantha says, "Is Santiago on his way?"

"Yes. He is just getting everyone settled", Sandy replies

The floo flares again and Orion and a woman steps out. The woman they hadn't seen before.

"Everyone this is my wife Jennifer Barrett", Orion says introducing the woman

Sirius freezes for a minute. His son is married!

"Pleasure to meet you I am Sirius Black", Sirius says shaking her hand

"Pleasure to meet you Mr Black. Lord Potter has told me all about you", Jennifer says

"Please call me Sirius", he says

"Ok", Jennifer says with a smile

"I am James Potter and this is my wife Lily", James says introducing himself

"I am Albus Dumbledore", Albus says

"I am Severus Snape", Severus says introducing himself

"I am Remus Lupin and this is my wife Dora Tonks", Remus says

"This is Colin Creevey and Moody", Dora says pointing to the two

"I am Lavender Brown", Lavender says

"I am Fred Weasley. The better looking twin", Fred says

Jennifer laughs, "Pleasure to meet you all. I have heard a lot about you"

The floo lights up again and Lyra and Santiago step out.

"Morning Mum, dad", Lyra says hugging both of them

"Morning Lyra", Sirius replies

"Morning", Santiago says yawning

"Late night?" Samantha asks her son knowingly

"We got up and down a lot", Santiago replies

"Why?" Sirius asks curious

"Tell you later", Lyra says looking at Santiago

"What do you do for a living Sandy?" Severus asks his daughter

"I am working towards my masters in potions. I assist teaching at Hogwarts", Sandy replies

"I can help you with that", Severus says proudly at his daughter

"I would like that", Sandy replies smiling

"What do you do?" Sirius asks Lyra

"I am a healer", Lyra replies smiling, "Trust me it has come in handy. With Orion, Santiago and Teddy being Aurors"

"Why did you choose to be an Auror?" Severus asks Santiago

"Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron were Aurors. And I wanted to do it since I was little. I like my job", Santiago replies

"Same with me", Orion and Teddy reply

"What do you do Victorie?" Dora asks

"I am a healer", Victorie replies smiling

That's when the floo flares and Neville and Luna step out.

"Morning", they both says

"Morning", everyone replies

"What do you do for a living Luna?" Lily asks

"I am Care of Magical Creatures professor and head of Ravenclaw house", Luna replies

"What happened to Hagrid?" Fred asks

"He still teaches years 1-4. I teach years 5-9", Luna replies

The floo lights up again and Draco and Astoria come out.

"What do you do Mrs Malfoy?" Albus asks

"Please call me Astoria. I am head of the department of Social Services", Astoria replies as the floo lights up again.

This time it with Dudley, Hannah and Petunia. Closely followed my Percy and Audrey Weasley.

"Perce what do you and your wife do?" Fred asks

"I am head of the department of Transportation and Audrey is Head of International Magical Cooperation", Percy replies

The floo flares again and Bill and Fleur Weasley step out.

"Still at Gringotts?" Fred asks them

They both nod as the floo flares again bring Charlie and Madeline Weasley.

"What do you too do?" Sirius asks

"I am still a dragon keeper in Romania and Madeline is Head of Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes", Charlie replies

"How can that be? Do you live in Romania?" Dumbledore asks

"No. I floo home every night", Charlie replies taking a seat

The floo flares again and George and Angelina Weasley step out.

"I know George still owns WWW. What do you do Angelina?" Fred asks

"I am the Head of Department of Magical Games and Sports", Angelina says smiling

The floo flares again and Hermonie and Ron step out.

"What do you do Hermonie?" Remus asks

"I am the Head of the Rights for Magical Creatures Department", Hermonie says

"Does everyone work at the Ministry?" James asks because so far Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Percy, Audrey, Madeline, Angelina, Astoria, Draco, Teddy, Santiago and Orion work at the ministry

Everyone chuckles.

"About half do", Arthur replies, "I work at the ministry too. I am the deputy Minister for Magic"

That's when Harry and Ginny arrive by the floo.

"You have questions we are going to answer them today. Tomorrow is a work day", Harry says taking a seat

The Floo lights up and a woman in brown hair and blue eyes appears looking at Lavender.

"Oh Lav it is true", the woman says hugging Lavender

"It that you Paige?" Lavender asks

"It is. I have missed you", Paige says letting go

"I would say the same but I feel like no time has past", Lavender says

"Don't worry. We will help you", Paige says taking a seat

"What do you do now Mrs?" Dumbledore asks

"Mrs Morris", Paige replies

"What do you do now Mrs Morris?" Dumbledore asks

"I am a healer at St Murgo's", Paige replies

The flames light up again and a couple were standing their the female with long black hair and the man with brown hair.

"Hi Lavender", they both say stepping out

"I am Parvati Patil-Thomas", Parvati says

"I am Dean Thomas her husband", Dean says smiling

"I have missed my best friend", Parvati says hugging Lavender

"I am still your best friend?" Lavender asks tears in her eyes

"Yes. Always", Parvati replies taking a seat next to Lavender, Dean taking a seat next to Parvati

"What do you do now Mr Thomas?" Albus asks

"After Hogwarts added a gym. I became gym teacher. I am Half-Blood and knew the sports people played in the Muggle World. So Minerva hired me 17 years ago. Been there since", Dean replies

"What about you Parvati?" Lavender asks

"I teach Cultural Awareness at Hogwarts. I am Indian. I have been teaching for 15 years", Parvati says smiling

That's when the floo lights up one last time. And a woman with grey, black and blonde hair stands looking nervous

"Oh I forgot I told her", Draco says look sheepish

"Cissy you made it. Isn't it great?" Andromeda says smiling

"It is Andy. Hello everyone just in case you don't know me I am Narcissa Druella Malfoy. Oh I mean Black", Narcissa says looking nervously at the angry faces

"Hi Aunt Cissy", Teddy says hugging he

"Hello Teddy", Narcissa says returning the hug

"Why is SHE here?!" Sirius yells

"She is a death eater", Severus says

"I am not any more. Please let me explain", Narcissa begs

"We are showing them our memories. Your welcome to add yours", Harry says smiling

"Thank you Harry. It is good to see you and you too Ginny", Narcissa says taking a seat near her sister

"Why is my Aunt here?" Dora asks looking suspiciously at her Aunt

"I invited her. Forgot to tell everyone. I told her last night", Draco replies

"What about Lucius?" Remus asks interested

"I divorced that drunk years ago after I betrayed he-shall-not-be-named", Narcissa replies

"What did you do?" Dora asks

"You will know soon. It is in our memories", Harry says

Narcissa gives him a thankful smile

"What do you do for a living Ginny?" Dora asks curiously changing subject

"I am head healer at St Murgo's", Ginny replies

"How many kids to you all have?" Lily asks excitedly

"8" Draco says

"9" Neville says

"7", Dudley says

"8" Bill says

"10", Charlie says

"8", Percy replies

"10" George replies

"13" Ron replies

"29", Harry replies smiling at their shocked faces

"6", Dennis replies

"11", Paige says

"8", Dean says

Orion, Jennifer, Lyra and Santiago don't comment wanting to keep it secret a while longer.

"That's a lot of kids", Fred says shocked

"I am a grandfather for 29 kids?" James asks shocked

"Yes. We told everyone about you last night. They are all excited to meet you all", Harry replies

"We had multiple sets", Ginny says

"How old are your Eldest and Youngest?" Dora asks

"16 eldest and 4 youngest", Astoria replies

"16 eldest and 7 youngest", Luna replies

"14 eldest and 9 youngest", Hannah replies

"20 eldest and 11 youngest", Fleur replies

"19 eldest and 11 youngest", Madeline replies

"17 eldest and 11 youngest", Audrey replies

"17 eldest and 11 youngest", Angelina replies

"15 eldest and 1 youngest", Hermonie replies

"18 eldest and 1 youngest", Ginny replies

"7 eldest and 3 months youngest", Dennis replies

"16 eldest and 3 youngest", Parvati replies

"18 eldest and 2 youngest", Paige replies

"I am a Aunt?" Lavender asks excitedly

"Yes and you will meet them soon", Paige says smiling

"How many prefects have you got?" Lily asks

"We have prefect from the third year up", Minerva replies

"Two head boys, 5 head girls, 18 prefects including the ones that left school", Neville replies

"I was prefect and Head Girl", Lyra says

"I was prefect and Head boy", Teddy says

"I was prefect", Santiago says

"And I was prefect and Head Girl", Sandy says

"What houses were you in?" James asks

"Slytherin", Draco says

"Slytherin", Astoria says

"Gryffindor", Neville says

"Ravenclaw", Luna says

"Hufflepuff", Hannah replies

"Gryffindor", Bill says

"Gryffindor", Charlie says

"Ravenclaw", Madeline says

"Gryffindor", Percy replies

"Hufflepuff", Audrey replies

"Gryffindor", George replies

"Gryffindor", Angelina replies

"Gryffindor", Ron replies

"Gryffindor", Hermonie replies

"Gryffindor", Ginny replies

"Gryffindor", Harry says

"Gryffindor", Dennis says

"Gryffindor", Dean says

"Gryffindor", Parvati says

"Hufflepuff", Paige says

"Slytherin", Sandy says

"Gryffindor", Santiago says

"Ravenclaw", Lyra says

"Gryffindor", Orion replies

"Gryffindor", Teddy replies

"What is the curriculum at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asks

"Like I told you we have up to 9 years now. First year you learn Astronomy, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Gym, Potions and Transfiguration. Second year is the same plus Music, Duelling, Art and Dancing. Third year adds Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, Care of Magical Creatures, Cultural Awareness, Divination and Muggle Studies. Fourth year you can have Healing and Latin. Fifth year is all of the above. Sixth year is Government and Law. Seventh year is Financial Management and Business Management. Eighth year is Auror Training, Healer Training, Teacher Training

Obviator Training, Lawyer Training, Wand Maker Training, Curse Breaking Training, Accidental Magic Training, Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Training, Magical Creature Training, Magical Transportation Training. Ninth year is the above plus Charms Mastery, Defence Against the Dark Arts Mastery, Herbology Mastery, Potions Mastery, and Transfiguration Mastery", Minerva says

"The system works well?" Albus asks

"Yes it has for the last 19 years", Minerva replies

"Can you tell us about your years at Hogwarts?" James asks Harry

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Draco, Astoria, Parvati and Dean look at each other.

"I guess"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter .9.**

* * *

><p>Before they could start there was the sound of 3 someone's apparating in. Harry, Ron, Teddy, Orion, Santiago, and Dennis draw there wands and walked out the door.<p>

"Who's there?" Santiago asks

That's when Cedric Diggory, Gideon and Fabian Prewett come out.

"More returnee's. Tell Draco to get some more Veritaserum", Harry says

"Right away", Orion says running into the house

"Come in. And we will explain everything", Harry says leading they into the house

Molly shrieks sighting her brothers and goes up to up them but Harry stops her.

"We need to make sure they are who they say they are before you can hug them Molly", Harry says gently

"Your Molly –', says Gideon

"Our sister", says Fabian

"Yes", Molly whisperers staring at them

Arthur comes up and wraps his arms around her. That's when Draco comes back into the living room.

"Here is the Veritaserum. Let's question them so we can explain", Draco says with Kingsley right behind him.

"Who's first?" Harry asks

"I'll go", says Gideon

"Name?" Harry asks

"Gideon Mick Prewett", he says

"Date of Birth?" Ron asks

"16th of March 1948", he replies

"Sister?" Dennis asks

"Molly Prewett", he replies

"Mother?" Ron asks

"Joanna Prewett", Gideon replies

"Father?" Draco asks

"Eric Mick Prewett", he replies

"School House?" asks Dennis

"Gryffindor", he replies

"That's enough. Welcome back Mr Prewett", Harry says quickly getting out of the way so Molly can hug him

"Fabian It's your turn", Ron says

"Name?" Harry asks

"Fabian Eric Prewett", he says

"Date of Birth?" Ron asks

"16th of March 1948", he replies

"Sister?" Dennis asks

"Molly Prewett", he replies

"Mother?" Ron asks

"Joanna Prewett", Gideon replies

"Father?" Draco asks

"Eric Mick Prewett", he replies

"School house?" Harry asks

"Gryffindor", he replies

"That's enough welcome back", Kingsley says

Molly now hugs both of her brothers

"Cedric you're up", Harry says and Cedric quickly takes the drink

"Name?" Ron asks

"Cedric Amos Diggory", he replies

"Born on?" Teddy asks

"September 30 1977", he replies

"School house?" Draco asks

"Hufflepuff", he replies

"Where you on the Quidditch team?" Harry asks

"I played Seeker and was captain of it", Cedric replies

"What did I tell you in my fourth year?" Harry asks

"You told me the first task was dragons", Cedric replies

"That's enough. Welcome back", Harry says signing the document

"I better get going Harry. I'll see you later. By the way you Ron, Dennis and the others have the week off to catch everyone up on what they missed", Kingsley says going to the Floo

"Thanks minister that is a big help", Harry says as he disappears

"What year is it?" Cedric asks

"2019", Ron replies

"You have been dead for 24 years. Fabian and Gabion you have been dead for 39 years", Harry replies

"Who is…", Gabion

"Everyone else?" Fabian finishes

"Well you already know my husband Arthur", Molly replies pointing to the man, "Everyone I think it is time you introduced yourselves"

"The other people who have come back to the dead are Collin Creevey", Harry says pointing at him, "Ted Tonks, Mad-eye Moody, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin or Dora as she likes to be called, James and Lily Potter, and Fred Weasley", Harry says pointing to each in turn.

"You…", Fabian says

"Died?" Gabion finishes looking at Fred

"Yeh. It was in the final battle that I am sure you will find out about later", Fred replies

"I am William Weasley. But I liked to be called Bill. I am 49. I have 8 kids and the oldest is 20", Bill says

"I am Fleur Delacour and I am married to Bill. I am 42", Fleur says

"We remember", Fabian says

"You and your brothers", Gabion says

"But we don't know who is", Fabian says

"Which now", they finish

"I am Charlie Weasley. I am 47. I have 10 kids the oldest is 19", Charlie says

"I am Madeline Chambers I am married to Charlie. I am 45", she says

"I am Percy Weasley. I am 43. I have 8 kids the oldest is 17", Percy says

"I am Audrey Redman his wife. I am 42", she says

"I am George Weasley. I am 41. I have 10 kids the oldest is 17", George says

"I am Angelina Johnson his wife. I am 41", she says

"I am Ron Weasley. I am 39. I have 13 children the oldest is 15", Ron says

"I am Hermonie Granger his wife. I am 39 and it is a pleasure to meet you too and to see you again Cedric", Hermonie says smiling

"I am Ginny Weasley. I am 37. I have 30 kids and the oldest is 21", she says looking at Teddy and Teddy smiling back

Remus and Dora grimace a little bit.

"21 is too old to be you", Gabion says

"He is my adopted son", Ginny says smiling at Teddy with pride

Remus and Dora's eyes go wide.

"I am Harry Potter and I am married to Ginny. I am 38 and will be 39 next week", Harry says

"Who are the rest of you? You do not look like Weasley's", Cedric says

"I am Andromeda Black Tonks I am 68. I have one daugter and I am married to Ted Tonks", Andromeda says

"I am sure you remember me. Minerva McGonagall. Hogwarts Headmistress", Minerva says

"I am Neville Longbottom. I am 38. I also will be 39 next week and have 9 kids the oldest is 16", Neville says

"I am Luna Lovegood his wife and I am 38", Luna says smiling brightly

"I am Draco Malfoy. I am 39. I have 8 kids and the oldest is 16", Draco says

"Didn't you guys hated each other in school?" Cedric asks looking at them

"We did people change", Ron says

"I am Astoria Greenglass. I am 37 and I am married to Draco", Astoria says

"I am Dennis Creevey. I am 37. I have 6 kids and I am married to Sophie South. But she is not here. She is tending to the children", Dennis says

"I am Dudley Dursley. Cousin of Harry Potter. I am 39 and I have 7 kids", Dudley says

"I am Petunia Evans. Aunt of Harry Potter. Mother of Dudley and sister of Lily", Petunia says

"I am Hannah Abbott his wife and I am also 39", she says

"I am Narcissa Black", Narcissa says

"I am Marbella Black. I am married to Sirius. I am 59. I have two kids", Marbella says

"I am Samantha Snape. I am married to Severus. I am 55. I have two kids", Samantha says

"I am Orion Sirius Black born on November 2nd 1996. I am 22 years old", Orion says

"I am Jennifer Barrett his wife", Jenny says

"I am Lyra Marbella Black twin of Orion", Lyra says smiling

"I am Santiago Severus Snape. Born on the 23rd of August 1998. I am 20. I am Lyra's fiancée", Santiago says

"I am Sandy Shannon Snape twin of Santiago", sandy says

"I am Teddy Remus Lupin. Born on 21st of April 1998. I am 21. My adoptive parents are Harry and Ginny Potter. They took me in when I was a baby", Teddy says

"I am Victoire Gabriella Weasley. Born on the 2nd of May 1999. My parents are Bill and Fleur Weasley. I am in Ravenclaw and I am 20 years old. Teddy is my boyfriend", Victoire says

"These are Richard and Charlotte Potter our children", James says pointing to them

"I think that is everyone", Harry says, "Let's get back to the story"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update next Tuesday<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J K Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Happy 20th Birthday to me! So as a birthday treat here is the longest chapter I have every written:)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .10.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I guess we can start on first year", Hermonie says<p>

"Just so you know. Draco and us weren't friends at school", Harry says

"I was a jerk back then", Draco says wincing

"That is putting it mildly", Ron mutters

"Why are you friends now then?" James asks

"That's a long story", Harry replies

"For later", Hermonie says giving Harry a look

"Right", Harry says

"Tell them where you lived Harry", Hermonie says

Harry looks at Dudley and they both wince.

"What do you mean? Didn't he have his on room?" Lily asks

"I didn't. I slept in a cupboard for ten years of my life", Harry says quickly

"You slept in a cupboard?" Lily asks in a deadly voice

"Yep", Harry says

"I am going to kill Petunia", Lily yells

"Mum calm down. Everything is in the past now", Harry says trying to calm her down

"Continue Harry", James says

"I think I might show you. Just give me a minute", Harry says going to the floo and shouting Potter Manor

Harry is back in minutes with his pensieve.

"Excellent idea Harry", Hermonie says smiling

Harry put his wand to the temple and pulled out several memories.

"With this Pensieve you will able to hear our thoughts too. Ok let's go in", Harry says motioning to the pensieve

_Quickly they were standing in the Dursley house._

"_Up! Get up! Now!" Aunt Petunia yells_

"That cupboard was really small wasn't it?" Lily asks shocked

"Yes it was", Harry replies

Everyone growls

"_Up!" Aunt Petunia screeched_

_His Aunt left then came back again._

"_Are you up yet?" she demands_

"_Nearly", Harry replies_

"_Well get a move on. I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn. I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday", Aunt Petunia says_

"I am so sorry Harry", Dumbledore says eyes loss of his twinkle

"They made you cook?" James asks

"Yes since I was 5", Harry replies

"But that is dangerous" Lily exclaims

"It didn't matter to them", Harry replies, "Skipping"

"Why?" Sirius asks

"I just wanted to show you were I slept. Now we are skipping", Harry replies

_Soon they found themselves at the zoo._

"_Make it move", Dudley whines_

_Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass with his knuckles but the snake just snoozed on._

"_This is boring" Dudley moans he shuffles away._

_Harry moved in front on the tank and looked intently at the snake. The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were level with Harry's._

_The snake suddenly winked at him._

_Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching they weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked too._

_The snake jerked its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eye to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: I get that all the time._

"_I know", Harry murmured through the glass, "It must be really annoying"_

_The snake nodded vigorously_

"_Where do you come from anyway?" Harry asked_

_The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass._

_Boa Constrictor, Brazil_

"_Was it nice there?" Harry asks_

_The snake jabbed its tail at the sigh again. Harry read on: Bred in the zoo._

"_Oh I see – so you've never been to brazil?" Harry asks_

_As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump._

"_DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT ITS DOING!"_

"_Out of the way you", Dudley says punching Harry in the ribs. _

_Harry fell hard on the concrete floor._

Everyone growls and glares at Dudley.

Dudley puts his hands up in defence, "I was young and I am sorry for what I did"

_What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened. One second Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror._

_Harry sat up and gasped. The glass front of the snake tank vanished. The great snake uncoiled itself rapidly slithering out on to the floor._

_As the snake slid swiftly past him. Harry could have sworn a low hissing voice said "Brazil here I come…Thanksss amigo"_

"That was brilliant", says Gabion and Fabian

"You're a Parselmouth!" James exclaims

"Yes I was", Harry replies

"Was?" Lily asks

"Yes. Explain more later", Harry says

"Did they punish you?" Lily asks

"Yes I was left in the cupboard for a week and no meals", Harry replies

"What! They starved you", Lily exclaims

"Yes. Now skipping", Harry says

"_Get the post, Dudley" Uncle Vernon says from behind his paper_

"_Make Harry get it"_

"_Get the post Harry"_

"_Make Dudley get it"_

"_Poke him with your smelting's stick Dudley", Vernon says_

_Harry quickly picks up the mail and there was a letter to him._

_Mr H Potter_

_The cupboard under the stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

"_Hurry up boy", Uncle Vernon yells_

_Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down and slowly began to open the yellow envelope._

_Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust and flipped over the postcard._

"_Marge's ill", he informed, "Ate a funny whelk"_

"_Dad!" said Dudley suddenly, "Dad, Harry's got something"_

_Uncle Vernon quickly snatched it from him_

"_That's mine", Harry says trying to get it back_

"_Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, "P-P-Petunia", he gasped_

"_Vernon oh my goodness- Vernon!" Petunia says_

"_I want to read it", Harry says furiously, "As it's mine"_

"_Get out both of you", croaked Uncle Vernon_

_Harry didn't move._

"_I want my letter!" Harry shouted_

"_Out!" roared Uncle Vernon_

"They wouldn't let you have your letter?" James asks furious

"No. Now skipping a few days. Let's just say they gave me a room. And then Uncle Vernon tried out running the letters", Harry explains as the new scene comes.

"Idoit", Gabion says, "You can't out run the letters"

_They all saw Harry lying on the floor. As a storm raged outside. They watched as Harry drew a cake in the dirt._

_Harry laid and watched his birthday tick nearer. Wondering if the Dursley's would remember._

"They never gave you a birthday party?" Lily asks Harry

"No they didn't even say happy birthday to me", Harry says as if it was nothing

_BOOM!_

_The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in._

_BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake._

"_Where's the cannon?" Dudley says stupidly _

_There was a crash from behind and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. HE was holding arifle in his hands._

"_Who's there?" Vernon shouted, "I warn you – I'm armed!"_

_SMASH!_

_A giant of a man was standing in the doorway._

"Hagrid", everyone said

"_Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been as easy journey…", Hagrid said_

_He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear._

"_Budge up, yeh great lump", Hagrid says_

_Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother._

"_An' here's Harry", Hagrid says, "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby. Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes"_

"_I demand that you leave at once sir. You are breaking and entering", Vernon says with his gun_

"Like that will do him any good", George chuckles

"_Ah, shut up Dursley yeh great prune", Hagrid says jerking the gun out of Vernon's hands bent it into a not easily._

"_Anyway – Harry" said Hagrid, "A very Happy Birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here – I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right"_

_Inside his overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it._

"Thank you Hagrid", Lily says

"That was your first birthday cake wasn't it?" Molly asks

"Yes it was", Harry replies

"_Who are you?" Harry asks_

_Hagrid chuckled, "True I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Call me Hagrid everybody does. An' like I told yeh I'm keeper of keys at Hogwarts – yeh'll know all about Hogwarts o' course"_

"_Er – no", said Harry_

"What?" everyone asks shocked

Harry looks at them amused

_Hagrid looked shocked_

"_Sorry", Harry said quickly_

"_Sorry?" barked Hagrid turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't getting yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learnt it all?" _

"_All what?" asked Harry_

"_ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!"_

_He leapt to his feet. In anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall._

"_Do you mean ter tell me", he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy – this boy! Knows nothing about – about ANYTHING?"_

"_I know some things", Harry said "I can do maths and stuff"_

_Hagrid simply waved his hand and said "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world"_

"_What world?" Harry asks_

"_DURSLEY!" Hagrid boomed_

"Go for it Hagrid!" James yells

"Scare him good", Sirius yells

_Hagrid then turned to Harry, "But yeh must know about yer mum and dad", he said, "I mean they're famous. You're famous"_

"_What? My – mum and dad weren't famous were they?" Harry asks_

"_Yeh don' know what you are?" Hagrid asks finally _

"_Stop!" Uncle Vernon commanded, "Stop right there sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"_

"_You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore_ _left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?" Hagrid says_

"_Kept what from me?" Harry asks_

"_STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yells Vernon_

"_Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh", Hagrid said. "Harry – yer a wizard"_

"That's how you found out. If I had known I would have told you myself", Minerva says

"Skipping a little bit" Harry lightly

"_You knew? You knew I'm a wizard?" said Harry_

"_Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly, "Knew! Of course we knew! Oh she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that school and came home every holiday with pockets full of frog-spawn. I was the only one who saw her for what she was – a freak! But for my mother and father oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family! Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as abnormal and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you"_

_Harry went white, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"_

"What!" everyone yells again

Harry shares a look with Dudley before continuing.

"What happened to them?" Gabion asks

"You'll hear", Harry replies

"_CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? Its an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"_

"_But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently_

_Hagrid then told him his own story._

"That's how you found out about us?" James asks saddened

"Yes"

"Voldemort killed you?" Fabion asks

"Yes", Lily replies

"_I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!", yelled Uncle Vernon_

_Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head "NEVER INSULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN FRONT OF ME!"_

_There was a flash of violet light a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal and next, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pigs tail poking through a hole in the trousers._

Everyone laughed

"Bloody brilliant", Gabion and Fabian say

"No swearing", Molly says to them

"I knew I liked Hagrid", Dora says laughing

"Did he ever get his wand back?" Albus asks

"Yes he did. I made sure of it. He is still at Hogwarts. He is old now but is still around. I must tell him your alive", Harry says

"That's good", everyone says

"Now we are skipping again", Harry says

"First time we meet?" Draco asks

"Yes that would explain some", Harry replies

"_Hogwarts dear?" she said_

_In the back of the shop was a boy with a pale pointed face was standing on a footstool while a witch pinned up his black robes._

"_Hullo", said the boy, "Hogwarts too?"_

"_Yes", Harry replies_

"_My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands", said the boy. He had a bored drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. Have you got your own broom?"_

"_No"_

"_Play Quidditch at all?"_

"_No", Harry said again wondering what Quidditch could be_

"You didn't know what Quidditch was. It's outrageous", James complains

"_I do – Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house and I must say I agree. Know what house you'll be it yet?"_

"_No"_

"_Well no one really knows until they get there, do they but I know I'll be in Slytherin all our family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff I think I'd leave wouldn't you? I say look at that man!" the boy says suddenly looking at Hagrid_

"_That's Hagrid" Harry said pleased to know something the boy didn't, "He works at Hogwarts"_

"_Oh. I've heard of him. He's sort of servant, isn't he?"_

"_He's gamekeeper", Harry said liking the boy less and less_

That's when they came out of the pensieve.

"Who was the boy?" Lily asks

"Me", Draco says looking at them

"Ok moving on lets go", Harry says turning the attention away from Draco and back on the Pensieve.

_Harry was stranded in the middle of the station with a trunk he could hardly lift a pocket full of Wizard money and a large owl._

_Hagrid must of forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the life to get into Diagon alley. He wondered if he should get his wand out and start taping the ticket box between platforms nine and ten._

_At the moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying._

"_-packed with muggles of course-"_

_Harry swung around. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of them – and they had an owl._

_Heart hammering. Harry pushed his trolley after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying._

"Molly", Gabion and Fabian say recognise the younger version of their sister.

"_Now what's the platform number?" she the boys mother_

"_Nine and three quarters", piped a small girl also red-headed who was holding her hand, "Mum can I go…"_

"_You're not old enough Ginny, now be quiet. All right Percy you go first. Fred you next", said the plump woman_

"_I'm not Fred I'm George", say the boy and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up._

_Suddenly he wasn't there anymore. There was nothing else for it._

"_Excuse me", Harry said to the plump woman_

"_Hullo dear", she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too"_

_She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. _

"_Yes", said Harry, "The thing is – the thing is. I don't know how to -" _

"_How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly and Harry nodded_

"_Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it that's very important. Best do it at a run if your nervous", she says_

"So that is how you meet the Weasleys", James says

"Thanks for helping my son", Lily says to Molly

"My pleasure dear. He is a treasure", Molly says

"Moving on", Harry says

"_Want a hand?" it was one of the red-haired twins_

"_Yes please", Harry panted_

"_Oi, Fred, c'mere and help!" _

_With the twins' help, Harry's truck was tucked away in the corner of the compartment_

"_Thanks", said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes._

"_What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar._

"_'Blimey", said the other twin. "Are you-?"_

"_He is", said the first twin. "Aren't you" he added to Harry._

"_What?" said Harry._

"_Harry Potter" chorused the twins._

"_Oh, him", said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am"_

_The two boys gawped at him and Harry felt himself go red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating through the train's open door._

"_Fred? George? Are you there?'"_

"_Coming, Mum"_

_With one last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train._

_Harry sat down next the window where, half-hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief/_

"_Ron, you've got something on your nose"_

_The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose._

"_Mum – geroff", he wriggled free._

"_Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins._

"_Shut up", said Ron._

"_Where's Percy?" said their mother._

"_He's coming now"_

_The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into hiss billowing black Hogwarts robes and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it. _

"_Can't stay long", Mother,' he said. "I'm up front, the Prefects have got two compartments to themselves –"_

"_Oh, are you a Prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise "You should have said something, we had no idea"_

"_Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it,' said the other twin. "Once –"_

"_'Or twice –"_

"_A minute –"_

"_All summer –"_

"_Oh, shut up", said Percy the Prefect._

"_How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins._

"_Because he's a Prefect", said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term – send me an owl when you get there"_

_She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins._

"_Now, you two – this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me – you've blown up a toilet or –"_

"_Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet"_

"_Great idea though, thanks, Mum"_

"_It's not funny. And look after Ron"_

"_Don't worry; ickle Ronniekins is safe with us"_

"_Shut up", said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it._

"_Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"_

_Harry leant back quickly so they couldn't see him looking._

"_You know that black-haired boy who was near us on the station? Know who he is?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Harry Potter!"_

_Harry heard the little girl's voice._

"_Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum oh please …"_

"_You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"_

"_Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there – like lightning."_

"_Poor dear. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get on the platform"_

"_Never mind that, do you thing he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"_

_Their mother suddenly became very stern._

"_I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school"_

"_Alright keep your hair on"_

_A whistle sounded._

"Thank you again Molly", Lily says

"Skipping", Harry says

"_Anyone sitting here", Ron asked, pointing to the seat opposite Harry, "Everywhere else is full"_

_Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose._

"_Hey, Ron"_

_The twins were back._

"_Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there"_

"_Right", mumbled Ron._

"_Harry", said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley, and this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then"_

"_Bye", said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them._

"_Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out._

_Harry nodded._

"_Oh – well, I thought it might be one of Fred and Georges jokes", said Ron. "And have you really got – you know …"_

_He pointed to Harry's forehead._

_Harry pulled back his fringe to show the lightening scar. Ron stared._

"_So that's where You-Know-Who -?"_

"_Yes" said Harry, "but I can't remember anything"_

"_Nothing?" said Ron eagerly._

"I told you not to ask", Molly exclaims

"You only told Fred and George", Ron says defending himself

"_Well – I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else"_

"That's still way too much", Lily said saddened while everyone else nodded

James looks at his son saddened that was what he remembered.

Harry knew they weren't going to react well to his third year.

"_Wow", said Ron, he sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out the window again._

"_Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry._

"_Er – yes, I think so", said Ron. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him"_

"_So you must know loads of magic already"_

"_I heard you went to live with Muggles" said Ron. "What are they like?"_

"_Horrible – well, not all of them. My Uncle is, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers"_

"_Five", said Ron. For some reason looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left – Bill was Head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a Prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat"_

"Oh, Ron", Molly sighed.

"You're your own person, son", said Arthur, "You just do your best and we're proud of you"

"I know", Ron says smiling at his parents

_Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asleep._

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and all the Weasley's all growled at the rat, while the rest looked at them in shock and confusion.

"_His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a Prefect, but they couldn't aff – I mean, I got Scabbers instead"_

_Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago and he told Ron so all about having to wear Dudley's old cloths and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up._

"…_and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort-" _

_Ron gasped_

"_What?" said Harry_

"_You said you-know-whos name", said Ron sounding both shocked and impressed, "I'd have thought you of all people-"_

"_I'm not trying to be brave or nothing saying the name", said Harry, "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn…I bet", he added voicing for the first time, "I bet I'm the worst in the class"_

"_You won't be. There's loads of people who come from muggles families and they learn quick enough", Ron says _

"_Anything off the trolley, dears?"_

_Harry leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went into the corridor._

_He got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts._

_Ron stared as Harry brought it all back into the compartment and tipped in on to an empty seat._

"_Hungry, are you?"_

"_Starving", said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pastry._

_Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches in there, he pulled one apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef"_

"_Swap you for one of these", said Harry, holding up a pastry. "Go on –"_

"_You don't want this, it's all dry", said Ron. "She hasn't got much times", he added quickly, "you know, with five of us"_

"_Go on, have a pastry", said Harry._

"Skipping again", Harry sung. As Molly and Lily smiled at their sons sitting there eating their way through Harry's sweets.

Harry and Ron smiled remembering the good times.

"_Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one", said the girl with bushy brown hair_

"_We've already told him we haven't seen it", Ron said_

"_Oh are you doing magic? Let's see it then", she says_

"_Er- all right"_

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow", Ron says_

"_Are you sure that is a real spell?" said the girl, "Well it's not very good is it? I'm Hermonie Granger by the way"_

"Boy I was annoying back then", Hermonie says

Ron and Harry laugh and nod

"That's how you two meet. But it doesn't look like you were friends right away", Lily says

"We weren't. You'll see", Harry says

_They entered again as three boys entered, an eleven year old Draco Malfoy and his cronies._

Draco winces knowing what was going to happen. This was going to make him so popular.

"_Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"_

"_Yes", said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on with side of the pale boy they looked like bodyguards._

"_Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle", said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"_

_Ron gave a slight cough, which may have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him._

"_Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford"_

_He turned back to Harry_

"_You'll soon find out some wizarding families much better than others, Potter. You don't to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there"_

_He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it._

"_I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks", he said, coolly._

"Atta boy, Harry" James said

"Way to go Harry", Sirius exclaims

_Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinged appeared in his pale cheeks._

"_I'd be careful if I were you, Potter' he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was best for them either. You go hanging around with riff-raff like the Weasley's and that Hagrid, it'll rub off on you"_

"How dare you!" Hermione exclaimed rounding on Draco

Everyone growls at him.

"Really Lord Malfoy that wasn't nice. If I had known I would have had you in detention to you graduated", Minerva says

"Who says that to an eleven year old boy about his parents?" Audrey said, shocked.

"I am sorry and I have apologies", Draco says

"Isn't that kind of a death threat?" Remus asked, and everyone nodded.

"The Weasley's are far better than you", James said.

"So's Hagrid!" Sirius added.

Draco hung his head ashamed.

"Ok. Enough everyone. Calm down. Remember this is the past", Harry says

Everyone quickly settles down. Some of them still glaring at Draco.

"Ok skipping to the sorting. Draco, Hermonie, Ron, Neville, and Hannah put your memories of the sorting in", Harry says

They all nod and they are in the pensieve again.

"_When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted", said Professor McGonagall, "Abbott Hannah"_

_A pink face with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line._

"_You are loyal so it better be HUFFLEPUFF", the hat shouted _

"_Granger Hermonie"_

_Hermonie almost run to the stool._

"_Difficult. You're as smart as a Ravenclaw. But you have bravery as a Gryffindor. Better be GRYFFINDOR!" _

"_Longbottom Neville"_

"_You are as loyal as a Hufflepuff. But you have the courage of a lion. You just need to work on it a little more. Better be GRYFFINDOR"_

_Neville ran off still wearing it and had to jog back amid gales of laughter._

"_Malfoy Draco"_

"_You cunning and Sly better be SLYTHERIN"_

"_Potter Harry"_

_As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall._

"_Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…So where shall I put you?"_

"_Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin", Harry thought_

"_Not Slytherin eh?. Are you sure? You could be great you know it's all here in your head and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doudt about that – no? Well if you're sure – better be GRYFFINDOR!"_

"You were going to be put in Slytherin?" Severus asks shocked

"Yes. But as you saw I hated Draco on first sight. I didn't want to be put in the same house as him", Harry explains

"Slytherin's are bad", James says

"Hey!" Sandy says

"There is nothing wrong with Slytherin. You will find some of the children are in Slytherin and they are just fine. Slytherin is different in this time. Muggleborns are now in Slytherin", Harry says to everyone

"Well said Harry", Dumbledore says

"_Weasley Ronald"_

"_Another Weasley I know what to do with you. GRYFFINDOR!"_

"Skipping", Harry sung

_Their teacher Madam Hooch arrived. _

"_Well what are you waiting for?" she barked, "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on hurry up", she says_

_Harry glanced at his broom._

"_Stick out your right hand over your broom and say up!" she barks_

"_UP", everyone shouts_

_Harry's broom jumped in his hand at once._

"That's my boy", James says proudly

"_Now when I blow my whistle you kick off from the ground hard", Madam Hooch says, "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by learning forwards slightly. On my whistle – three –two…"_

_But Neville nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hoochs lips._

"_Broken wrist"_

_Everyone heard Madam Hooch mutter as she leant over an eleven year old Neville. _

Lily and Molly winced, as did Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville winced

"_Come on, boy – it's all right, up you get"_

_She turned to the rest of the class._

"_None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out Hogwarts before you can say "Quidditch". Come on, dear"_

_Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him._

_No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter._

"_Did you see his face, the great lump?"_

_The other Slytherin's joined in._

"_Shut up, Malfoy", snapped Parvati Patil._

"_Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry-babies, Parvati"_

"_Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him"_

_The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up._

"_Give that here, Malfoy", said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch._

_Malfoy smiled nastily._

"_I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect – how about – up a tree?"_

"_Give it Here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt on to his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well – hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"_

_Harry grabbed his broom._

"_No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all in trouble"_

_Harry ignored her. He mounted the broom _

"Of course", Lily and Molly groan

_And kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared, air rushed through is hair and his robes whipped out behind him. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron._

_He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy n mid-air. Malfoy looked stunned._

"_Give it here" Harry called "or I'll knock you off that broom!"_

"_Oh, year?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried._

_Harry leant forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hand and it shot towards Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp turn ad held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping._

"_No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save you neck, Malfoy" Harry called._

_The same though seemed to have struck Malfoy._

"_Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted._

"You better not!" Lily and Molly exclaimed. James, Sirius, George, Fred, Fabian, Gabion and Teddy had been grinning since Harry had got on his broom Remus and Arthur were smiling widely with Dora. No one felt the need to try calm the two protective women down. Since this was a memory. Nothing they could do to change what happened.

_Malfoy three the glass ball high in the air and streaked back towards the ground_

_Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leant forward and pointed his broom handle down – next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball – people screamed – he stretched out his hand - a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and toppled gently on the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist._

"What a catch! That's my son", James exclaims

"That was fantastic", Gabion says

"Your a natural", Sirius says

"_Harry Potter!"_

"Busted", Sirius, James and Teddy whistled.

Dora and Lily groaned and hit Remus and James, they nodded their heads, sadly. That was his entire fault - silly marauders

_Professor McGonagall was running towards them. He got to his feet, trembling._

"_Never – in all my at time at Hogwarts –"_

_Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously " – how dare you – might have broken your neck –"_

"Exactly", Lily and Molly exclaimed. The Quidditch fans rolled their eyes.

"You about gave me a heart attack", Minerva says to Harry

"_It wasn't his fault, Professor –"_

"_Be quiet, Miss Patil –"_

"_But Malfoy –"_

"_That's enough, Mr Weasley. Potter, follow me, now"_

_Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left._

"Skipping", Harry said. As the scene resumed to Harry and Wood entering a class room behind Professor McGonagall.

"_Out Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys._

"_Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood – I've found a Seeker"_

"You're joking", James exclaimed both his and Lily's in masks of shock. "But first- years never –"

"You sound like Ron", Harry laughed.

"I am so proud of you son", James says giving Harry a one armed hug

_Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight._

"_Are you serious, Professor?"_

"_Absolutely", said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"_

_Harry nodded silently._

"_He caught that thing is his hand after a fifty- foot dive", Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it"_

_Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once._

"_Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly._

"_He's just a build for a Seeker, too", said Wood. Now walking round Harry and staring at him. "Light – speedy – we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor – a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say"_

"_I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't been the first-year rule. Heaven knows we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks …"_

_Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry._

"_I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you"_

_Then she suddenly smiled._

"_Your father would have been proud", she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch Player himself"_

"You must have been the youngest player in a –", James exclaimed.

"Centaury", Ginny said, proudly.

"That was how you got on the team", Cedric says

"Could have broken his neck, stupid Quidditch genes", Lily and Molly were still muttering.

All the Quidditch fanes rolled their eyes at the over protective women. Harry grinned at his father, while Teddy looked at his godfather in shook, although he knew his Pa was brilliant, Teddy just wondered why he didn't play professionally like his Ma had.

"Why don't you play properly?" James asked, voicing Teddy's thoughts.

"I had more important things to do", Harry said shortly. "Plus, your daughter-in-law was a professional Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies"

Everyone who died stared at Ginny in shook.

"Woo!" James cheered, pulling her up from her seat and spinning her around.

"Do you still play?" Remus asked.

"No, I stopped when I became pregnant with my eldest son" she said smiling. "But I don't miss it; the kids keep me busy. And I am head healer at St Murgo's. I am very busy"

_Harry turned around – and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into an nightmare – this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far._

_They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden_

_They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog which filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellow fangs._

_It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprised, but it was quickly getting over tat, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant._

_Harry groped for the doorknob – between Filch and Death, he'd take Filch._

_Once they were back in Gryffindor tower._

"_I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed – or worse expelled. Now if you mine I'm going to bed"_

"I am glad you sorted out your pieties since then", Ron says to his wife

"What are they doing keeping that in school?" Lily asked shocked and looking like she might faint.

"Kreacher!" Ginny calls seeing what was happening

James, Sirius, Remus, Dora and Fred look at her shocked.

There is a sharp crack and he appears.

"Yes Mistress Ginny?" Kreacher says with a bow

The returnees looked at him in shock. The bow was not a mocking bow either.

"Can you get Harry's mother a glass of water?" Ginny asks

"Right away Mistress Ginny", Kreacher says disappearing and reappearing quickly and handing the glass to Lily, "Feel better Master Harry's mother"

"You may go home now Kreacher. Watch over the kids", Ginny says

"I will Mistress Ginny. Master Harry", Kreacher says bowing and disappearing.

"Was that really Kreacher?" Sirius asks not believing what he was seeing

"Yes", Harry says smiling at the look on their faces

"What did you do to him?" Fred asks

"You will find out now let us continue", Harry says

_Harry was just helping himself to a jacket potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair slumped against the table and gasped, "Troll – in the dungeons – though you ought to know", then he fainted._

_There was uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence._

"_Prefects", he rumbled "lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately"_

"That was a bad idea Slytherin was in the Dungeons", Dumbledore says

"Hufflepuff is close to", Hannah says

"There was a troll in the school?" Lily says looking faint again

"Yes. Let's continue shall we?" Harry says

"_I've just though –Hermione"_

"_What about her?"_

"_She doesn't know about the troll!"_

_Ron bit his lip._

"_Oh, all right" he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us"_

_Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor and hurried off towards the girls toilets. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them._

"_Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin._

_Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view._

"_What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"_

"_Search me."_

_Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps._

"_He's heading for the third floor", Harry said, but Ron held up his hand._

"_Can smell something?"_

"Oh Merlin", Lily said, as she and everyone else stiffened.

_Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean_

_And then they heard it – a low grunting and the shuffling foot-falls f gigantic feet. Ron pointed: at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving towards them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight._

_It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite grey, it great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long._

Lily screamed at the sight, while Molly, Marbella, and Samantha started to breathe quickly and heavily. The men who hadn't seen one before gasped. Severus wrapped his arms around his wife trying to calm her. Sirius was doing the same.

_The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room._

"_The key's in the lock", Harry muttered. "We could lock it in"_

"_Good idea", said Ron nervously._

_They edged towards the open door, moths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it/ with one great leap. Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it._

"_Yes!"_

_Flushed with their victory they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop – a high, petrified scream – and it was coming from the chamber they'd just locked up._

"_Oh ,no", said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron._

"_It's the girls' toilets!" Harry gasped._

"_Hermione!" they said together._

"You locked it in there with me!" Hermione screeched.

"Sorry", both boys said repeatedly as she hit them. Harry managed to get out the way but then his wife turned on him. Everyone found the scene quite amusing and would have laughed if it wasn't so tense.

_It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? Wheeling around the sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic – Harry pulled the door open – they ran inside._

_Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went._

"_Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron, and seizing a tap he threw it as hard as he could against the wall._

_The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went_

"_Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and. threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it._

"_Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her towards the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror._

"Not the time to freeze, Hermione", Sirius and Remus exclaimed, worried for his godson and his friends. Harry hadn't told them this, but then they hadn't had much time together.

_The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started towards Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape._

_Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: he took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the trolls next from behind. The couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still be in his hand when he jumped – it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils._

_Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him of or catch him a terrible blow with the club._

_Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand not knowing what he was going to do he head himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"_

_The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over – and dropped, with a sickening crack, on to its owners head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face with a thud that made the whole room tremble._

_Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had down._

_It was Hermione that spoke first._

"_Is it – dead?"_

"_I don't think so", said Harry. "I think it's just been knocked out"_

_He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy grey glue._

"_Urgh – troll bogies"_

_He wiped it on the trolls trousers. _

_A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the tree of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashed and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed my Snape, with Quirrell bring up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper and sat down quickly on a toilet, clutching his heart._

_Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Harry and Ron. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. _

"_What on earth were you thinking of?" Said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"_

_Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor._

_Then a small voice came out of the shadows._

"_Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me"_

"_Miss Granger!"_

_Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last._

"_I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I've read all about them"_

_Ron dropped his wand. _

"Make friends in normal ways, Harry!" Lily said, getting her breath back.

"I knew you were lying. But I didn't want to call you out on it", Minerva says

Sirius and James were calming down with Molly and Arthur. Hermione hugged her boys, Ginny smiled her brother and husband - they'd do anything for anyone, and Hermione. Harry even gave Voldemort a chance. Harry's brothers and sisters couldn't believe there brother faced a troll in his first year and lived to tell the tale.

"Ron and I made friends over food", Harry said, giving his mother an example of a normal way to make friends. "Sorry, mum, I didn't make friends normally with Ron either", Harry said, laughing at Sirius expression. "I did with Neville"

"Let's move on shall we? Hermione – Quidditch", Harry said, not waiting for an answer.

"Yes I'll get to see my son play Quidditch", James exclaims

Hermione nodded and replaced the memory and went in after Harry before anyone could ask them anything. When everyone joined them, they frowned at Harry before turning to the memory. The memory soon started.

"_Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing", Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom … but he can't have …"_

_Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from It., holding on with only one hand._

"_Did something happen to it when Flint blocked it?" Seamus whispered. _

"Not possible", Cedric says

"_Can't have", said Hagrid, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark Magic – no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand"_

_At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd._

"_What are you doing?" moaned Ron, grey-faced._

"_I knew it", Hermione gasped. "Snape – look"_

_Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering non-stop under his breath._

"_He's doing something – jinxing the broom", said Hermione._

Everyone glared a Severus. Samantha steps in front of him. Blocking him if anyone trys to curse him.

"I wasn't jinxing the broom. You will see", he says calming everyone down

"_What should we do?"_

"_Leave it to me"_

_Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibration so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd were on their feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely on to one of their brooms, but it was no good – every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell._

"Thank you", Molly, Lily and James said to the twins

"It was nothing. He is or brother and friend. Of course we would help him", George says

_Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five time without anyone noticing._

"_Come on, Hermione", Ron muttered desperately._

_Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood and was now racing along the behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot out her wand on to the hem of Snape's robes. _

_It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire of him into a little jar in her pocket she scrambled back along the row – Snape would never know what happened._

_It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom._

"_Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes._

_Harry was speeding towards the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth s though he was about to be sick - he hit the pitch on all fours – coughed – and something gold fell into his hand._

"_I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion._

"That was your first game?" James asks

Harry nods a yes.

"That was a brilliant catch", James says looking proudly at his son

"Thanks", Harry replies, "Skipping"

_On Christmas eve Harry went to bed looking forward to next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all. When he woke up early next day, however the first thing he saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of his bed._

"_Happy Christmas", said Ron_

"_You too", said Harry "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"_

"_What did you expect turnips?" said Ron turning to his own pile_

_Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was To Harry from Hagrid. Inside was a roughly-cut wooden flute. Second , very small parcel contained a note. We received your message and enclose you Christmas present from Uncle Vernon and Aunt  
>Petunia. Sellotaped to the note was a fifty-pence piece.<em>

"_That's friendly", Harry said_

_Ron was fascinated by the fifty pence._

"_Weird", he said, "What a shape! This is money?" _

"_You can keep it", said Harry laughing at how pleased Ron was, "Hagrid and my Aunt and Uncle – so who sent these?"_

"_I think I know that one's from", Ron said going pink and pointing to a very lumpy parcel, "My mum. I told her you didn't expect any presents and – Oh no", he groaned, "She's made you a Weasley jumper"_

_Harry had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of fudge. Next present also contained sweets – a large box of chocolate frogs from Hermonie. This only left one parcel. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it. Something fluid and silvery-grey slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Ron gasped._

"_I've heard of those", he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of sweets, "If that's what I think it is – they're really rare and really valuable"_

"_What is it?" Harry asks_

"_It's an invisibility cloak", said Ron_

"My old cloak. How did you get that?" James asks

"I sent it to him. It only seemed right", Dumbledore says

"Who has it now?" James asks

"My eldest son", Harry replies

"Thank you Molly for sending Harry a Christmas present", Lily says to Molly

"No need to thank me. Harry is like a seventh son to us", Molly says smiling

"Thank you for saying so Molly", Harry says giving her a hug which she gladly returned.

"Ok skipping again", Harry says, "Should we show them that dragon?"

"No", Hermonie says

"What dragon?" James asks

"Hagrid had a dragon and we had to get it to some friends of Charlie's without anyone noticing", Harry explained

"There really was a dragon. I thought Draco just made it up to get you in trouble", Minerva says going white

"There really was a dragon but it doesn't matter now. Let's skip", Harry says firmly

"_If you want to go back, I won't black", he said, "You take the cloak, I won't need it now"_

"_Don't be stupid", said Ron._

"_We're coming", said Hermione._

_Harry pushed the door opened_

_As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them._

"_What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered._

"_Looks like a harp", said Ron. "Snape must have left it there"_

"_It must wake up the moment you stop playing", said Harry. "Well, here goes."_

_He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blue. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop._

_Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dogs growls ceased – it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground , fast asleep._

"_Keep playing", Ron warned Harry as they slipped out of the Cloak and crept towards the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads._

"_I think we'll be able to pull the door open", Ron said, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"_

"Brave Gryffindor, aren't you, Ron", Sirius joked.

"Shut up", Ron said, his ears going pink.

"_No, I don't!"_

"Hermione", Sirius groaned. "You're no Gryffindor either"

"Shut up, Snuffles", Hermione said.

Sirius huffed at her in annoyance at the name.

"_All right", Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor which swung up and open._

"_What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously._

"_Nothing – just black – there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop"_

_Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed to himself. _

"_You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron, "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep"_

_Harry handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep._

_Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom_

_He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on but his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow, "Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"_

"_Right", said Ron._

"_See you in a minute, I hope"_

_And Harry let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and –_

_FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes note used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant._

"_It's OK!" he called up to the light the size of postage stamp which was the open trapdoor. "It's a soft landing, you can jump!"_

_Ron followed straight away. He landed sprawled next to Harry._

"_What's this stuff?" were his first words._

"_Dunno, sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!"_

_The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side._

"_We must be miles under the school", she said._

"_Lucky this plant thing's here, really", said Ron._

"_Lucky!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you both!"_

_She leapt up and struggled towards a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist, snake-like tendrils around her ankles. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing._

"Devils Snare", Lily, Remus and Neville breathed.

_Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant of them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them._

"_Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is – it's Devil's Snare"_

"_Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help", snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant curling around his neck._

"_Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione._

"_Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling it as it curled around his chest._

"_Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare … What did Professor Sprout say? It likes the dark and the damp. –"_

"_So light a fire!" Harry choked._

"_Yes – of course – but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands._

"_HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"_

"_Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unravelled itself from their bodied and they were able to pull free._

_"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face._

_"Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis — 'there's no wood,' honestly."_

_"This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward._

_All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and Harry was reminded of Gringotts._

_"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered._

_Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead._

_"Do you think it's a ghost?"_

_"I don't know… sounds like wings to me."_

_"There's light ahead — I can see something moving."_

_They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door._

_"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron._

_"Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once… well, there's no other choice… I'll run."_

_He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked._

_The other two followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm._

_"Now what?" said Ron._

_"These birds… they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione._

_They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering —glittering?_

_"They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys — look carefully. So that must mean…" he looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "… yes — look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"_

_"But there are hundreds of them!" _

_Ron examined the lock on the door._

_"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one — probably silver, like the handle."_

"Very good, son", Arthur said, clapping his son on the shoulder

_They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one._

_Not for nothing, though, was Harry the youngest Seeker in a century. He had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole._

_"That one!" he called to the others. "That big one — there — no, there — with bright blue wings — the feathers are all crumpled on one side."_

_Ron went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom._

Molly shrieked while everyone else winced.

"Where you all right", Lily asked looking at her son's best friend.

"I was fine Mrs Potter", he said politely.

"Lily. Not Mrs Potter. Make me feel old", she corrected.

"I was fine, Lily" Ron corrected himself with a glance at Harry.

"Much better", Lily smiled. "But are you sure you weren't hurt"

"God, you're as bad as my mum!" Ron exclaimed, earning him so cringe worthy glares from the women in question.

_"We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron, you come at it from above — Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"_

_Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upward, the key dodged them both, and Harry streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber._

_Everyone was cheering as well as Harry caught the key so it mingled with eleven year old Ron and Hermione's cheers making it sound like a small Quidditch match – like they had in the Weasley's orchard._

_They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned – it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice._

_"Ready?" Harry asked the other two, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open._

_The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight._

_They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly – the towering white chessmen had no faces._

_"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered._

_"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."_

_Behind the white pieces they could see another door._

_"How?" said Hermione nervously._

_"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."_

_He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron._

_"Do we — er — have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other two._

"It wasn't like real wizard chess, was it?" Molly asked. Harry, Ron and Hermione avoided everyone's eyes but that was answer enough.

"Oh, dear, Merlin", Lily says

Minerva winced. Knowing she had set it up.

_"This needs thinking about…" he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces…"_

_Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess —"_

_"We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do."_

_"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go there instead of that castle."_

_"What about you?"_

_"I'm going to be a knight," said Ron._

_The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving three empty squares that Harry, Ron, and Hermione took._

_"White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes… look…"_

_A white pawn had moved forward two squares._

_Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling._

_"Harry — move diagonally four squares to the right."_

_Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown._

Lily and Molly had screamed when it happened, both now sure they were correct in their assumptions

_"Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."_

_Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones._

_"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think — let me think…"_

_The white queen turned her blank face toward him._

_"Yes…" said Ron softly, "It's the only way… I've got to be taken."_

_"NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted._

"No!" Everyone echoed but Harry, Hermonie and Ron they'd already live through this. Ron watched his family with amusement, although this wasn't something he wanted to see from their point of view.

_"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I make my move and she'll take me — that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"_

_"But —"_

_"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"_

_"Ron —"_

_"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"_

_There was no alternative._

"Very noble, Ron", Remus said

"Please no", Molly whimpered

Arthur wrapped his arm around her waist.

Fabian and Gabion look at their nephew proudly

"_Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go — now, don't hang around once you've won."_

_He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor —_

Molly screamed as she watched her eleven year old son crash to the floor. Tears welled up in her and Arthurs eyes, he held her to him trying to calm her down, whispering things like 'he's okay, we know he gets out of this,' 'this is the past,' 'we know he fine,' 'he's right over there.' Ron quickly went over to his parents and hugged them both tightly.

_Hermione screamed but stayed on her square — the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out._

_Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left._

_The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway._

_"What if he's —?"_

_"He'll be all right," said Harry, trying to convince himself. "What do you reckon's next?"_

_"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's."_

_They had reached another door._

_"All right?" Harry whispered._

_"Go on."_

_Harry pushed it open._

_A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head._

" _I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe."_

_He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line._

_"Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?"_

_They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped._

_"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:_

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

_Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing._

_"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic — it's logic — a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic; they'd be stuck in here forever."_

_"But so will we, won't we?"_

_"Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."_

_"But how do we know which to drink?"_

_"Give me a minute."_

_Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands._

"Well done, Hermione", Remus said, again sounding like a teacher.

Molly and Arthur were beaming at their daughter in law.

"_Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire — toward the Stone."_

_Harry looked at the tiny bottle._

_"There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow."_

_They looked at each other._

_"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"_

_Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line._

_"You drink that," said Harry. "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy — go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really."_

_"You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"_

_"Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered._

_"It's not poison?" said Harry anxiously._

_"No — but it's like ice."_

_"Quick, go, before it wears off."_

_"Good luck — take care."_

_"GO!"_

_Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire._

_Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames._

_"Here I come," he said, and he drained the little bottle in one gulp._

_He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body, but couldn't feel them — for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire — then he was on the other side, in the last chamber._

_There was already someone there — but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort._

_It was Quirrell!_

"Quirrell?" Lily asked

Harry nodded.

"Why do you almost end up at the most dangerous part alone", Ron said before realizing what he said - he looked at everyone else.

They all stared at Harry, in shock and anger. Lily and James more in anger,

"This happens again!" James yelled.

"Kind of" Harry said, not in least fazed.

James blanched, but Lily spoke for him, "It's a yes or no question, Harry?"

Harry thought for a while, "it's not possible to answer that in yes or no, so I won't answer at all"

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Arthur smirked while everyone else frowned at him in annoyance. Teddy, Orion, Lyra, Santiago and Sandy just accepted he was their Uncle and they knew his too well.

"_You!" gasped Harry_

_Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all_

"_Me" he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter"_

"_But I thought – Snape –"_

"_Severus?" Quirrell laughed and it wasn't his usual quivering tremble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an over grown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"_

_"But Snape tried to kill me!"_

"_No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at the Quidditch match"_

"That was brilliant Aunt Hermione!" Teddy said, smiling at her

"_She broke my eye contract with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before ten if Snape hadn't been muttering a counter-curse trying to save you"_

"_Snape was trying to save me?"_

"_Of course", said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really … he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor winning, he did make himself unpopular … and what a waste, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight"_

_Quirrell snapped his finger. Ropes sprang out of thin air nod wrapped themselves tightly around Harry._

"_You're to nosy to live, Potter"_

"_Scurrying around the school at Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone"_

"_You let the troll in?"_

"_Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls – you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off – and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly"_

"_Now, wait quietly, Potter". _

"Not going to happened" ,everyone except Harry, Lily and James said.

James and Lily frowned at how everyone knew their son better than they did – it was fair enough and they were glad– they just upset that they didn't know there son as well as they had planned too. Remus and Dora, Sirius and Severus sometime felt that same way. 6 people just wished they could have been their sons and daughters.

"_I need to examine this interesting mirror"_

_It was only then that Harry realized what was standing behind Quirrell._

"_The Mirror of Erised", Lily breathed in awe._

"_This mirror is the key to finding the Stone", Quirrell murmur, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this … but he's in London … I'll be far away by the time he gets back …"_

"_I saw you and Snape in the forest –", Harry blurted out._

"_Yes", said Quirrell idly, walking around the Mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me – as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side …"_

"No" everyone breathed again except the golden trio.

_Quirrell came back out from behind the Mirror and stared hungrily into it. _

"_I see the Stone … I'm presenting it to my master … but where is it?"_

_Harry struggled against the ropes binding him, but they didn't give._

"_But Snape always seemed to hate me so much"_

"_'Oh, he does", said Quirrell casually, "heaven, yes. He was at Hogwarts with you, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead" _

"_But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing – I thought Snape was threatening you ..."_

_For the first time, a spasm of fear flittered across Quirrell's face._

"_Sometimes", he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions – he is a great wizard and I am weak"_

"Yeah, you're weak", said Fred

"But Voldemort's not a great wizard", George finished smiling finally he could twin talk again.

Everyone smiled at them. Finally the twins were back together again.

"_You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped._

"_He is with me where ever I go", said Quirrell quietly._

"NO!" everyone exclaimed. But the golden trio and Ginny already knew what happened.

"_I met him when I travelled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no and evil, there is only power, and those to weak to seek it …Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me", Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the Stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me … decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me…"_

_Quirrell's voice tailed away. Harry was remembering his trip to Diagon Alley – how could he have been so stupid? He'd seen Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron._

_Quirrell cursed under his breath._

"_I don't understand … is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"_

_Harry's mind was racing._

_Harry tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignored him. He was still talking to himself._

"_What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"_

_And to Harry's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself._

"_Use the boy … Use the boy ..."_

"No!" Lily and Molly exclaimed. Everyone else exchange glances.

_Quirrell rounded on Harry._

"_Yes – Potter – come here"_

_He clapped his hands once and the ropes binging Harry fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet._

"_Come here", Quirrell repeated. "Look in the Mirror and tell me what you see"_

_Harry walked towards him._

_Quirrell moved close behind him. Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. He closed his eyes. Stepped in front of the Mirror and opened them again._

_He saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket – and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow – incredibly – he'd got the Stone._

"How?" Charlie said

"You'll see", Harry replies

"_Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"_

_Harry screwed up his courage._

"_I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore", he invented. "I – I've won the House Cup for Gryffindor"_

"Good", said the Marauders and Fabian and Gabion. "Believable"

"Good lie Harry", Fred says

"Brilliant", George says

Quirrell cursed again.

"_Get out of the way", he said. As Harry moved aside he felt the Philosopher's Stone against his leg. Dare he make a break for it? But he hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips._

"_He lies … He lies …"_

"_Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you see?"_

_The high voice spoke again._

"_Let me speak to him … face to face …"_

"_Master, you are not strong enough!"_

_I have strength enough … for this …'_

_Harry felt as if the Devils Snare was rooting him to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, he watch as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. The he turned slowly on the spot._

_Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake._

"Merlin!" James and Arthur exclaimed. All the woman screamed. Sirius, Remus, Dora, Ron, Orion, Santiago and Teddy exchanged shocked and terrified glances before their eyes flickered back to Voldemort.

"_Harry Potter …" it whispered._

_Harry tried to take a step backwards but his legs wouldn't move._

"_See what I have become?" said the face. "Mere shadow and vapour … I have form only when I can share another's body … but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds … Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks … you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the Forest … and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own … Now .. why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"_

"He knows", Lily and Molly say

"Damn", James and Sirius say

_Harry stumbled backwards._

"_Don't be a fool", snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me … or you'll meet the same end as your parents … They died begging me for mercy"_

"_LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly._

"Atta boy, Harry", Lily, Sirius, Remus and James says

_Quirrell was walking backwards at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was no smiling._

"_How touching …", it hissed. "I always value bravery … yes, boy, your parents were brave … I killed your father first and he put up a courageous fight … but your mother needn't have died … she was trying to protect you … Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain"_

"My death would never be in vain as long as Harry doesn't die before his time", Lily said firmly, while everyone looked at her in admiration

Harry wondered what she would say when she learnt he died once and came back.

"_NEVER!"_

_Harry sprang towards the flame door, but Voldemort screamed, "SEIZE HIM!" and, next second, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar; his head felt as though it was about to spilt in two; he yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him. The pain in his head lessoned – he looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers – they were blistering before his eyes._

"_Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet, landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck – Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony._

"_Master, I cannot hold him – my hands – my hands!"_

_And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his Knees, let go if his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms – Harry could see they looked burnt, raw, read and shiny._

"Yes!" nearly everyone exclaimed nearly laugh with relief.

Dumbledore, Minerva and Harry don't say anything. Knowing what happened.

"_The kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort._

_The giddy feeling soon disappeared as Voldemort spoke and every one, once again, looked fearful._

_Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face –_

"_AAAARGH!"_

_Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering too, and then Harry knew: Quirrell couldn't touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain – his only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him doing a curse._

_Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off – the pain in Harry's head was building – he couldn't see – he could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" and other voices, maybe in Harry's own head, crying, "Harry! Harry!"_

"That was me", Dumbledore says softly

_He felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from his grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down … down … down._

"You were dying!" Lily exclaims

Harry just nodded. All the girls were crying, while all their husbands tried to stop their crying. Dora seemed frozen and Remus was trying to get her attention with Teddy's helped. Dudley and Draco were in shock. Sirius, Cedric and Dennis were frozen in shock as well.

"Did you know about this?" James asked Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

They shook their heads but it was Hermione who spook, still crying. "Madam Pomfrey told us that he wasn't th-that bad and w-would wake up in a few days. We didn't really believe her but w-we didn't think he was that close"

"Why weren't we told?" Ron asks Dumbledore and Minerva

"Madam Pomfrey told Minerva and me how Harry was and I told her not to tell you. So you didn't worry. The truth was that if I had been even a second later Harry would have died. He was about an inch from death at the age of eleven", Dumbledore says

"Nobody thought - it w-would be a good idea to - to tell me and Ron that our b-best friend was an inch from d-de-death", Hermonie managed between sobs.

"We didn't want you to worry", Minerva said softly.

"I don't - it would have been - how could - knowing better than –", Hermione gave up trying to speak and just gave in to her cries again.

It was nearly an hour before the women had stopped crying, the Marauders had unfrozen after about 30 minutes and had gone to help Harry, Minerva, Dumbledore, Cedric, Dennis, Fabian and Gabion comfort the others, although they shot glances at Harry every now and then as though he would suddenly disappear. Although, Ginny was doing a good job holding on to him so he couldn't.

"How many time have you faced Voldemort?" Lily asks

"7. But if you count the mental attacks. The number would be unknown", Harry replies

"7 time!" Lily explains

"When I was one, 11, 12, 14, 15, 17 twice", Harry says counting them off

"That is way to much", Lily says saddenly can't believing her baby thought Voldemort 7 times

"Let's continue. Shall me?" Harry says gently

Every nodded and Harry replaced the memory before following everyone in.

_Harry blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above him._

"_Good afternoon, Harry", said Dumbledore._

_Harry stared at him. Then he remembered. "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick –"_

"_Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times", said Dumbledore. "Quirrell does not have the Stone"_

"_The who does? Sir, I-"_

"_Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out"_

_Harry swallowed and looked around him. He realized he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white lined sheets and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the sweet-shop._

"_Tokens from your friends and admirers", said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happen down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a lavatory seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it"_

"You sent him a toilet seat?" James asks cracking a smile

"Yes. We thought it might give him a laugh", George says grinning at the memory

"Shame Madam Pomfrey took it", Fred says shaking his head

"_How long have I been in here?" Harry asks_

"_Three days. Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried"_

"That was an understatement", Ron said

"I think a more correct thing to say would be out of their minds", Hermione said speaking alone while Ron nodded his vigorously beside her.

"_But sir, the Stone –"_

"_I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on you own, I must say"_

"_You got there? You got Hermione's owl?"_

"_We must have crossed mid-air. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived in time to pull Quirrell off you –"_

"_It was you"_

"_I feared I might be too late"_

"_You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer –"_

"I meant you", Dumbledore says smiling

"_Not the Stone, boy, you – the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed"_

"_Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But your friend – Nicolas Flamel –"_

"_Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat"_

"_But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"_

"_They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die"_

_Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face._

"_To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a great thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all – the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things which are worst for them"_

_Harry lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling._

"_Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking … Sir – even if the Stone's gone, Vol -… I mean You-Know-Who –"_

"_Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the prper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself"_

"_Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"_

"_No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share … not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next times- and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power"_

_Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me … things I want to know the truth about …"_

"_The truth", Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie"_

"_Well … Voldemort said he only tried to kill my mother because she tried to stop him killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"_

_Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time._

"_Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day … put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older … I know you hate to hear this … when you are ready, you will know"_

_And Harry knew it would do no good to argue._

"_But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"_

"_Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign … to have loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection for ever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell full of hatred, greed and ambition, sharing his soul with Lord Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good"_

"You saved him, again, Lils", James whispered to his wife, pulling her close as she was crying.

_Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the window-sill, which gave Harry time to dry his eyes on the sheet. When he found his voice again, Harry said, 'And there's something else …'_

"_Fire away"_

"_Quirrell said Snape –"_

"_Professor Snape, Harry"_

"_Yes, him – Quirrell said he hated me because he hated my father. Is that true?"_

"_Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive"_

"_What?"_

"_He saved his life"_

"_What?"_

"_Yes …", said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt … I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father quits. Then he could go back to hating you father in peace …"_

"That's not it", Severus and Harry muttered

"_And sir, there's one more thing …"_

"_Just the one?"_

"_How did I get the Stone out of the Mirror?"_

"_Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone – find it, but not use it – would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes. Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit-flavoured one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them – but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"_

_He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said. "Alas! Earwax!"_

Everyone laughed.

"Skipping", Harry says

"_Now as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points; in third Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty two; Ravenclaw have four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin four hundred and seventy-two"_

"Bugger", James and Sirius say

"_Yes, yes well done Slytherin. However recent events must be taken into account", Dumbledore says, "Ahem I have a few last minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…First to Ronald Weasley for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen this many years I award Gryffindor house fifty points  
>"<em>

_Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"_

"_Second – to Miss Hermonie Granger for the use of cool logic in the face of fire. I award Gryffindor house fifty points. Third – to Mr Harry Potter…", said Dumbledore. _

_The room went deadly quiet._

"…_for pure love nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor house sixty points"_

_The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew Gryffindor now were tied with Slytherin._

"_There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to your friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom"_

"Gryffindor won, Gryffindor won", sang James and Sirius while others laughed

"What's next?" Lily asks them

"Second year", Harry says looking at Dudley

"Go ahead. They will find out sooner or later", Dudley says

"I guess", Harry says putting his wand to his temple again and pulling memories out, "Before we go in let me tell you that my Uncle locked up all of my school stuff this year. Ok everyone into pensieve"

"_Eat quickly! The Masons will be here soon!" snapped Aunt Petunia, pointing to two slices of bread and a lump of cheese on the kitchen table. She was already wearing a salmon-pink cocktail dress._

"That's all they gave you to eat?" Lily asks

Harry nodded

"That's not enough. No wonder you were so skinny when you came to us", Molly says

_Harry washed his hands and bolted down his pitiful supper. The moment he finished, Aunt Petunia whisked away his plate. "Upstairs! Hurry!"_

_As he passed the door to the living room. Harry caught a glimpse of Uncle Vernon and Dudley in bow ties and dinner jackets. He only just reached the upstairs landing when the doorbell rang and Uncle Vernon furious face appeared at the foot of the stairs,_

"_Remember, boy – one sound…"_

_Harry crossed to his bedroom on tiptoe slipped inside, closed the door and turned to collapse on his bed. The trouble was, there was already someone sitting on it._

_Harry managed not to shout out, but it was a close thing. The little creature on the bed had large bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls._

"A house elf got into your room?" Remus asks

"Yes", Harry says, "Watch"

_Harry knew instantly that this was what had been watching him out of the garden hedge that morning. _

_As they stared at each other. Harry heard Dudley's voice from the hall._

"_May I take your coats Mr and Mrs Mason?"_

_The creature slipped off the bed and bowed so low that the end of its long thin nose touched the carpet. Harry noticed that it was wearing only an old pillowcase, with rips for arm and leg-holes._

"_Er – hello", said Harry nervously _

"_Harry Potter!" said the creature, in a high-pitched voice Harry was sure carry down the stairs. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you sir…Such an honour it is…"_

"_Th-thank you", said Harry, edging along the wall and sinking into his desk chair, next to Hedwig, who was sleeping in her large cage. He wanted to ask 'What are you?' but though it would sound too rude, so instead he said "Who are you?"_

"_Dobby sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf", said the creature_

"_Oh – really?" said Harry, "Er – I don't want to be rude or anything, but – this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf in me bedroom"_

_Aunt Petunia's high false laugh sounded from the living room. The elf hung his head._

"_Not that I'm not pleased to meet you", said Harry quickly, "But, er, is there any particular reason you're here?"_

"_Oh, yes sir", said Dobby earnestly, "Dobby has come to tell you, sir…it is difficult, sir…Dobby wonders where to begin…"_

"_Sit down", said Harry politely pointing at the bed_

_To his horror the elf burst into tears – very noisy tears._

"_S-sit down!" he wailed, "Never…never ever…"_

_Harry though he heard the voices downstairs falter._

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything", said Harry_

"_Offend Dobby!" choked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard – like an equal –" _

_Harry, trying to say "Shh!" and look comforting at the same time, ushered Dobby back to the bed where he sat hiccoughing looking like a very large doll. At last he managed control himself and sat with his great eyes fixed on Harry in an expression of watery adoration._

"_You can't have met many decant wizards", said Harry trying to cheer him up_

Draco looked guilty but quickly hide it.

_Dobby shook his head. Then without warning, he leapt up and started banging his head furiously on the window, shouting, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"_

"_Don't – what are you doing?" Harry hissed springing up and pulling Dobby back to the bed. Hedwig had woken up with a particularly load screech and was beating her wings wildly against the bars of her cage._

"Skipping a little", Harry said

"_Dobby heard tell", he said hoarsely, "That Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time, just weeks ago…that Harry Potter escaped yet again"_

_Harry nodded and Dobby's eyes suddenly shone with tears._

"_Ah sir", he gasped, dobbing his face with the corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. "Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in an oven door later…Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts"_

"Dobby warned you about what was to come at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes. But he didn't tell me exactly what", Harry replies

_There silence broken only by the chink of knives and forks from downstairs and the distant rumble of Uncle Vernon's voice._

"_W-what?" Harry stammered. "But I've got to go back – term starts on September first. It's all that is keeping me going. You don't know what it's like here. I don't belong here. I belong in your world – at Hogwarts"_

"_No, no, no" squeaked Dobby shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Harry Potter must stay where he is safe. He is too great too good to lose. Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger"_

"_Why?" said Harry in surprise_

"_There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts this year", whispered Dobby suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important sir!"_

"Why didn't you tell me this Harry?" Dumbledore asks

"I didn't think it was real at the time. Now we are skipping again a little bit", Harry says

"_See what it's like here?" Harry said, "See why I've got to go back to Hogwarts? It's like the only place I've got – think I have got friends"_

"Harry we are your friends?" Hermonie says frowning

"You'll see", Harry says

"_Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" said Dobby slyly _

"_I expect they've just been – hang on", said Harry frowning, "How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?"_

_Dobby shuffled his feet._

"_Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby – Dobby did it for the best…"_

"_Have you been stopping my letters?" Harry asks_

"_Dobby has them here sir", said the elf._

_Stepping nimbly out of Harry's reach, he pulled a thick wad of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing. Harry could make out Hermonie's neat writing, Ron's untidy scrawl and even a scribble that looked as though it was from the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid._

_Dobby blinked anxiously up at Harry._

"_Harry Potter mustn't be angry…Dobby hoped…if Harry Potter though his friends had forgotten him…Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir…"_

_Harry wasn't listening. He made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of reach._

"_Harry Potter will have them sir, if he gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. Ah sir this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, sir!"_

"_No", said Harry angrily. "Give me my friends letters!"_

"_Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice", said the elf sadly_

_Before Harry could move, Dobby darted to the bedroom door, pulled it open – and sprinted down the stairs._

_Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding, the mountain of cream and sugared violets, was floating up near the ceiling. On top of a cupboard in the corner crouched Dobby._

"_No", croaked Harry. "Please…they'll kill me…"_

"_Harry Potter must say he's not going back to school –"_

"_Dobby…please"_

"_Say it sir"_

"_I can't"_

_Dobby gave him a tragic look._

"_Then Dobby must do it sir. For Harry Potters own good"_

_The pudding fell to the floor with a heart-stopping crash. Cream splattered the windows and the walls as the dish shattered with a crack like a whip, Dobby vanished._

_There were screams from the dining room and Uncle Vernon burst into the kitchen to find Harry, rigid with shock, covered from head to foot in Aunt Petunia's pudding._

"Oh no", Lily moans

"Let's just say I go an official warning. Now moving on", Harry says

"_You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside school", said Uncle Vernon, a mad gleam dancing in his eyes. "Forgot to mention it…slipped your mind, I daresay…"_

_He was bearing down on Harry like a great bulldog, all his teeth bared. "Well, I've got news for you, boy…I'm locking you up…you're never going back to that school…never…and if you try and magic yourself out – they'll expel you!"_

_And laughing like a maniac he dragged Harry back upstairs._

_Uncle Vernon was as bad as his word. The following morning, he paid a man to fit bars on Harry's window. He himself fitted the cat-flap in the bedroom door, so the small amounts of food could be pushed inside three times a day. They let Harry out to use the bathroom morning and evening. Otherwise, he was locked in his room around the clock._

"Damn you Petunia", Lily yells

"I will kill them", James yells

"Why didn't you tell me Harry?" Sirius asks

"What could you have done about it? You could do nothing and this was before I meet you", Harry says

_He dreamed that he was on show in a zoo, with a card reading 'under-age wizard attached to the cage. People goggled through the bars at him as he lay, staving and weak, on a bed of straw. He saw Dobby's face in the crowd and shouted out asking for help, but Dobby called, 'Harry Potter is safe sir" and vanished._

_Then the Dursley's appeared and Dudley rattled the bars of the cage laughing at him._

"_Stop it", Harry muttered as the rattling pounded in his sore head. "Leave me alone…cut it out…I'm trying to sleep…"_

_He opened his eyes. Moonlight was shining through the bars on the window. And someone was goggling through the bars at him: a freckle-faced, red-haired, long-nosed someone._

_Ron Weasley was outside Harry's window._

"Ya Ron", Sirius cheered

The Weasley boys grin. Molly frowned so this is what they rescued Harry from.

"_Ron!" breathed Harry, creeping to the window and pushing it up so he can talk though the bars. "Ron how did you – what the -?"_

_Harry's mouth fell open as the full impact of what he was seeing hit him. Ron was leaning out of the back window of an old turquoise car, which was parked in mid-air. Grinning at Harry from there front seats were Fred and George, Ron's elder twin brothers._

"_All right Harry", Ron asks with concern_

"Of course he is not all right", Bill muttered

"_What's been going on?" said Ron. "Why haven't you been answering my letters? I've asked you to stay about twelve times and then dad came home and said you'd got an official warning for using magic in front of muggles…"_

"_It wasn't me – how did he know?"_

"_He works for the Ministry", said Ron "You know we're not supposed to do spells outside of school –"_

"_Bit rich coming from you", said Harry staring at the floating car_

"_Oh, this doesn't count", said Ron, "We're only borrowing this, it's dad's, we didn't enchant it. But doing magic in front of those muggles you live with…"_

"_I told you, I didn't – but it'll take too long to explain now look can you explain to them at Hogwarts that the Dursley's have locked me up and won't let me come back and obviously I can't spell I've done in three days so –"_

"_Stop gibbering", said Ron, "We've come to take you home with us"_

"_But you can't magic me out either –"_

"_We don't need to", said Ron jerking his head towards the front seats grinning. "You forgot who I've got with me"_

"_Tie that around the bars", said Fred throwing the end of a rope to Harry_

"_If the Dursley's wake up I'm dead", said Harry as he tied the rope tightly around a bar and Fred revved up the car._

"_Don't worry", said Fred, "And stand back"_

_Harry moved back into the shadows next to Hedwig, who seemed to have realized how important this was and kept still and silent. The car revved louder and louder and suddenly, with a crunching noise, the bars were pulled clean out of the window as Fred drove straight in the air- Harry ran back to the window to see the bars dangling a few feet above the ground. Panting, Ron hoisted them into the car. Harry listened anxiously, but there was no sound from the Dursley's bedroom._

_When the bars were safely in the back seat with Ron, Fred reversed as close as possible to Harry's window. _

"_Get in", Ron said_

"_But all my Hogwarts stuff…my wand…my broomstick…"_

"_Where is it?"_

"_Locked in the cupboard under the stairs and I can't get out of this room –"_

"_No problem", said George from the front passenger seat. "Out of the way Harry"_

_Fred and George climbed carefully through the window into Harry's room. You had to hand it to them thought Harry as George took an ordinary hairpin from his pocket and started to pick the lock._

"_A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick", said Fred, "But we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow"_

_There was a small click and the door swung open._

"_So – we'll get your trunk – you grab anything you need from your room and hand it to Ron", whispered George_

"_Watch out for the bottom stair, it creaks", Harry whispered back as the twins disappeared onto the dark landing._

_Harry dashed around his room collecting his things together and passing them out the window to Ron. Then he went to help Fred and George heave the trunk up the stairs. Harry heard Uncle Vernon cough._

_At last panting they reached the landing, then carried the trunk through Harry's room to the open window. Fred climbed back into the car to pull with Ron, and Harry and George pushed from the bedroom side. Inch by inch the trunk slid through the window._

_Uncle Vernon coughed again._

"_A bit more", panted Fred who was pulling from inside the car, "One good push"_

_Harry and George threw their shoulders against the trunk and it slid out of the window into the back seat of the car._

"_Ok let's go", George whispered_

_But as Harry climbed onto the window-still there came a sudden loud screech from behind him, followed immediately by the thunder of Uncle Vernon's voice._

"_THAT RUDDY OWL!"_

"_I've forgotten Hedwig!"_

_Harry tore back across the room as the landing light clicked on. He snatched up Hedwig's cage, dashed to the window and passed it out to Ron. He was scrambling back onto the chest of drawers when Uncle Vernon hammered on the unlocked door – and it crashed open._

_For a split second Uncle Vernon stood framed in the doorway; then he let out a bellow like an angry bull and dived at Harry grabbing him by the ankle._

_Ron, Fred and George seized Harry's arms and pulled as hard as they could._

"_Petunia!" roared Uncle Vernon. "He's getting away! HE'S GETTING AWAY"_

_The Weasley's gave a gigantic tug and Harry's leg slid out of Uncle Vernon's grasp. As soon as Harry was in the car and had slammed the door shut Ron yelled, "Put your foot down Fred!" and the car suddenly shot towards the moon._

_Harry couldn't believe it – he was free. He wound down the window the night air whipping his hair and looked back at the rooftops of Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were all hanging dumbstruck out at Harry's window._

"_See you next summer!" Harry yelled_

_The Weasley's roared with laughter._

Everyone was laughing.

"That was brilliant", James exclaims

"Was it ever", Sirius says

"That's our nephews", the twins says

Dudley chuckles, "Looking back on it now is funny"

"Albus I told you not to leave him with those Muggles. It is a wonder those wards ever worked at all", Minerva exclaims

"I am afraid you are right. I do wonder why they worked. When he didn't call that place home", Albus says thinking hard

"Let's continue", Harry says chuckling

_The kitchen was small and rather cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chairs in the middle, and Harry sat down on the edge of his seat, looking around. He had never been in a wizard house before._

_The clock on the wall opposite him had only one hand and no numbers at all. Written around the edge were things like Time to make tea, Time to feed the chickens, and You're late._

_Books were stacked three deep on the mantelpiece, books with titles like Charm Your Own Cheese, Enchantment in Baking, and One Minute Feasts — It's Magic! And unless Harry's ears were deceiving him, the old radio next to the sink had just announced that coming up was "Witching Hour, with the popular singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck."_

_Mrs. Weasley was clattering around, cooking breakfast a little haphazardly, throwing dirty looks at her sons as she threw sausages into the frying pan. Every now and then she muttered things like "don't know what you were thinking of," and "never would have believed it."_

_"I don't blame you, dear," she assured Harry, tipping eight or nine sausages onto his plate._

_"Arthur and I have been worried about you, too. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron by Friday. But really," (she was now adding three fried eggs to his plate) "flying an illegal car halfway across the country — anyone could have seen you —"_

_She flicked her wand casually at the dishes in the sink, which began to clean themselves, clinking gently in the background._

_"It was cloudy, Mum!" said Fred._

_"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" Mrs. Weasley snapped._

_At that moment there was a diversion in the form of a small, redheaded figure in a long nightdress, who appeared in the kitchen, gave a small squeal, and ran out again._

"Ginny", Harry, George, Fred and Ron laughed

_"Ginny," said Ron in an undertone to Harry. "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer."_

"Did you have to show that?" Ginny asks blushing

_"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry," Fred said with a grin, but he caught his mother's eye and bent his face over his plate without another word. Nothing more was said until all four plates were clean, which took a surprisingly short time._

"Urg!" Ginny exclaimed, hiding her face from everyone

"Hey Ma I didn't know you were a fan girl", Teddy says teasingly with his arms around Victorie.

Everyone laughs again. But Remus and Dora are sad that their son was calling someone else his parents.

"Don't you start Teddy", Ginny says blushing

_"Blimey, I'm tired," yawned Fred, setting down his knife and fork at last. "I think I'll go to bed and —"_

"He can't really have thought that you'd allow that? Even if it was for a good reason", Lily said to Molly, who grinned at her.

_"You will not," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me; they're getting completely out of hand again —"_

_"Oh, Mum —"_

_"And you two," she said, glaring at Ron and Fred. "You can go up to bed, dear," she added to Harry. "You didn't ask them to fly that wretched car —"_

_But Harry, who felt wide awake, said quickly, "I'll help Ron. I've never seen a de-gnoming —"_

_"That's very sweet of you, dear, but it's dull work," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, let's see what Lockhart's got to say on the subject —"_

"NO!" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny yelled to the shock and confusion of everyone else. They just shook their heads at everyone's questioning looks.

_And she pulled a heavy book from the stack on the mantelpiece. George groaned._

_"Mum, we know how to de-gnome a garden —"_

_Harry looked at the cover of Mrs. Weasley's book. Written across it in fancy gold letters were the words Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests. There was a big photograph on the front of a very good-looking wizard with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. As always in the wizarding world, the photograph was moving; the wizard, who Harry supposed was Gilderoy Lockhart, kept winking cheekily up at them all. Mrs. Weasley beamed down at him._

_"Oh, he is marvelous," she said. "He knows his household pests, all right, it's a wonderful book…"_

_"Mum fancies him," said Fred, in a very audible whisper._

"I do not", Molly said, blushing slightly. "Don't be ridiculous"

_"Don't be so ridiculous, Fred," said Mrs. Weasley, her cheeks rather pink._

Everyone laughed and the similarity, even Molly.

_"All right, if you think you know better than Lockhart"_

"Anyone knows better than Lockhart", Harry, Ron and Hermione said together frowning, although Harry looked slightly angry. Everyone shot them strange looks, which the golden trio ignored.

"_You can go and get on with it, and woe betide you if there's a single gnome in that garden when I come out to inspect it."_

_Yawning and grumbling, the Weasleys slouched outside with Harry behind them. The garden was large, and in Harry's eyes, exactly what a garden should be. The Dursleys wouldn't have liked it — there were plenty of weeds, and the grass needed cutting — but there were gnarled trees all around the walls, plants Harry had never seen spilling from every flower bed, and a big green pond full of frogs._

_"Muggles have garden gnomes, too, you know," Harry told Ron they crossed the lawn._

_Yeah, I've seen those things they think are gnomes," said Ron, bent double with his head in a peony bush, "like fat little Santa Clauses with fishing rods…"_

_There was a violent scuffling noise, the peony bush shuddered, and Ron straightened up. "This is a gnome," he said grimly._

_"Gerroff me! Gerroff me!" squealed the gnome._

_It was certainly nothing like Santa Claus. It was small and leathery looking, with a large, knobby, bald head exactly like a potato. Ron held it at arm's length as it kicked out at him with its horny little feet; he grasped it around the ankles and turned it upside down._

_"This is what you have to do," he said. He raised the gnome above his head ("Gerroff me!") and started to swing it in great circles like a lasso._

_Seeing the shocked look on Harry's face, Ron added, "It doesn't hurt them —you've just got to make them really dizzy so they can't find their way back to the gnome holes."_

_He let go of the gnome's ankles: It flew twenty feet into the air and landed with a thud in the field over the hedge._

_"Pitiful," said Fred. "I bet I can get mine beyond that stump."_

_Harry learned quickly not to feel too sorry for the gnomes. He decided just to drop the first one he caught over the hedge, but the gnome, sensing weakness, sank its razor-sharp teeth into Harry's finger and he had a hard job shaking it off — until_

_"Wow, Harry — that must've been fifty feet…"_

"That's the key then, Uncle Harry", Orion laughed. "Let it bit you!"

"Shut up, Orion", Harry said, as he and everyone laughed at Orion's comment.

_The air was soon thick with flying gnomes._

_"See, they're not too bright," said George, seizing five or six gnomes at once. "The moment they know the de-gnoming's going on they storm up to have a look. You'd think they'd have learned by now just to stay put."_

_Soon, the crowd of gnomes in the field started walking away in a straggling line, their little shoulders hunched._

_"They'll be back," said Ron as they watched the gnomes disappear into the hedge on the other side of the field. "They love it here… Dad's too soft with them; he thinks they're funny…"_

"They are", Arthur said, speaking for the first time in a while.

Molly rolls her eyes at her husband. His children all grin.

_Just then, the front door slammed._

_"He's back!" said George. "Dad's home!"_

_They hurried through the garden and back into the house._

_Mr. Weasley was slumped in a kitchen chair with his glasses off and his eyes closed. He was a thin man, going bald, but the little hair he had was as red as any of his children's. He was wearing long green robes, which were dusty and travel-worn._

_"What a night," he mumbled, groping for the teapot as they all sat down around him. "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned…"_

_Mr. Weasley took a long gulp of tea and sighed._

_"Find anything, Dad?" said Fred eagerly._

_"All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle," yawned Mr. Weasley. "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness…"_

_"Why would anyone bother making door keys shrink?" said George._

_"Just Muggle-baiting," sighed Mr. Weasley. "Sell them a key that keeps shrinking to nothing so they can never find it when they need it… Of course, it's very hard to convict anyone because no Muggle would admit their key keeps shrinking — they'll insist they just keep losing it. Bless them, they'll go to any lengths to ignore magic, even if it's staring them in the face… But the things our lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe —"_

_"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?"_

"You really were setting yourself up for that one, Arthur", James laughed, said man grimaced and nodded.

_Mrs. Weasley had appeared, holding a long poker like a sword. Mr. Weasley's eyes jerked open. He stared guiltily at his wife._

_"C-cars, Molly, dear?"_

_"Yes, Arthur, cars," said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes flashing. "Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do with it was take it apart to see how it worked, while really he was enchanting it to make it fly."_

_Mr. Weasley blinked._

_"Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if — er — he maybe would have done better to, um, tell his wife the truth… There's a loophole in the law, you'll find… As long as he wasn't intending to fly the car, the fact that the car could fly wouldn't —"_

"Did you right that law?" Dora asked at the same time as Hermione.

_"Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law!" shouted Mrs. Weasley._

"Well that answered that question", Lyra says

Everyone was trying really hard not to laugh now, except, of course, Molly and Arthur_._

_"Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Harry arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!"_

_"Harry?" said Mr. Weasley blankly. "Harry who?"_

"Hey, Harry", Ginny said. "Someone who doesn't know you!"

"Yes!" Harry said while Ginny laughed.

"Do a lot of people know you?" Lily asks

"You could say that", Harry says grimacing

"Why?" James asks

"You will find out", Harry replies

_He looked around, saw Harry, and jumped._

_"Good lord, is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about —"_

_"Your sons flew that car to Harry's house and back last night!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "What have you got to say about that, eh?"_

The golden trio was in fits of laughter knowing how Arthur was with his tinkering.

_"Did you really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly. "Did it go all right? I — I mean"_

The marauders know joined in along with Dora and Lily. Even Molly was struggling to keep her disapproving expression on her face, while everyone, including Arthur laughed

_He faltered as sparks flew from Mrs. Weasley's eyes, "that — that was very wrong, boys — very wrong indeed…"_

The laughter from the Golden trio and Ginny only got louder.

_"Let's leave them to it," Ron muttered to Harry as Mrs. Weasley swelled like a bullfrog. "Come on, I'll show you my bedroom."_

_They slipped out of the kitchen and down a narrow passageway to an uneven staircase, which wound its way, zigzagging up through the house. On the third landing, a door stood ajar. Harry just caught sight of a pair of bright brown eyes staring at him before it closed with a snap._

"Very friendly, Aunt Ginny" Santigo said, his laughter, which had died down, bubbling up again.

Ginny glared at him while saying, "What did you tell him now?"

_"Ginny," said Ron. "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy. She never shuts up normally —"_

"Ron, you idiot", Ginny said, punching him.

_They climbed two more flights until they reached a door with peeling paint and a small plaque on it, saying RONALD'S ROOM._

_Harry stepped in, his head almost touching the sloping ceiling, and blinked. It was like walking into a furnace: Nearly everything in Ron's room seemed to be a violent shade of orange: the bedspread, the walls, even the ceiling. Then Harry realized that Ron had covered nearly every inch of the shabby wallpaper with posters of the same seven witches and wizards, all wearing bright orange robes, carrying broomsticks, and waving energetically._

_"Your Quidditch team?" said Harry._

_"The Chudley Cannons," said Ron, pointing at the orange bedspread, which was emblazoned with two giant black C's and a speeding cannonball. "Ninth in the league."_

_Ron's school spell books were stacked untidily in a corner, next to a pile of comics that all seemed to feature The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle. Ron's magic wand was lying on top of a fish tank full of frog spawn on the windowsill, next to his fat gray rat, Scabbers, who was snoozing in a patch of sun._

_Harry stepped over a pack of Self-Shuffling playing cards on the floor and looked out of the tiny window. In the field far below he could see a gang of gnomes sneaking one by one back through the Weasleys' hedge. Then he turned to look at Ron, who was watching him almost nervously, as though waiting for his opinion._

_"It's a bit small," said Ron quickly. "Not like that room you had with the Muggles. And I'm right underneath the ghoul in the attic; he's always banging on the pipes and groaning…"_

_But Harry, grinning widely, said, "This is the best house I've ever been in."_

_Ron's ears went pink._

"Thank you again for taking him in Molly, Arthur", Lily asks

"It was no problem dear", Molly says and Arthur nods

"Do we need to show them Diagon Ally?" Harry asks

"No. Let's just say Harry got loosed by the Floo but Hagrid found him and bought him back to us", Ron says explaining

_"Let's go together, we've only got a minute," Ron said to Harry._

_Harry made sure that Hedwig's cage was safely wedged on top of his trunk and wheeled his trolley around to face the barrier. He felt perfectly confident; this wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as using Floo powder. Both of them bent low over the handles of their trolleys and walked purposefully toward the barrier, gathering speed. A few feet away from it, they broke into a run and —_

_CRASH._

"What!" Everyone who didn't know exclaimed.

"How did that happen?" Sirius asks

_Both trolleys hit the barrier and bounced backward; Ron's trunk fell off with a loud thump, Harry was knocked off his feet, and Hedwig's cage bounced onto the shiny floor, and she rolled away, shrieking indignantly._

_People all around them stared and a guard nearby yelled, "What in blazes d'you think you're doing?"_

_"Lost control of the trolley," Harry gasped, clutching his ribs as he got up. Ron ran to pick up Hedwig, who was causing such a scene that there was a lot of muttering about cruelty to animals from the surrounding crowd._

_"Why can't we get through?" Harry hissed to Ron._

_"I dunno —"_

"Can someone seal it off before the train leaves?" Teddy asked.

"They can", Remus said. "But it's powerful magic"

"I don't get why anyone would though", Dora said. "Pretty pointless"

_Ron pressed his ear to the cold barrier._

_"Can't hear a thing," he said tensely, "What're we going to do? I don't know how long it'll take Mum and Dad to get back to us."_

_They looked around. People were still watching them, mainly because of Hedwig's continuing screeches._

_"I think we'd better go and wait by the car," said Harry. "We're attracting too much atten —"_

_"Harry!" said Ron, his eyes gleaming. "The car!"_

"It was your idea, Ron?" Hermione said.

"No need to sound so shocked"

_"What about it?"_

_"We can fly the car to Hogwarts!"_

_"But I thought —"_

_"We're stuck, right? And we've got to get to school, haven't we? And even underage wizards are allowed to use magic if it's a real emergency, section nineteen or something of the Restriction of Thingy —"_

_"But your Mum and Dad…" said Harry, pushing against the barrier again in the vain hope that it would give way. "How will they get home?"_

"_They don't need the car!" said Ron impatiently. "They know how to Apparate! You know, just vanish and reappear at home! They only bother with Floo powder and the car because we're all underage and we're not allowed to Apparate yet…"_

_Harry's feeling of panic turned suddenly to excitement._

_"Can you fly it?"_

_"No, problem," said Ron, wheeling his trolley around to face the exit. "C'mon, let's go. If we hurry we'll be able to follow the Hogwarts Express —"_

_And they marched off through the crowd of curious Muggles, out of the station and back onto the side road where the old Ford Anglia was parked._

_Ron unlocked the cavernous trunk with a series of taps from his wand. They heaved their luggage back in, put Hedwig on the back seat, and got into the front._

_"Check that no one's watching," said Ron, starting the ignition with another tap of his wand. Harry stuck his head out of the window: Traffic was rumbling along the main road ahead, but their street was empty._

_"Okay," he said._

_Ron pressed a tiny silver button on the dashboard. The car around them vanished — and so did they. Harry could feel the seat vibrating beneath him, hear the engine, feel his hands on his knees and his glasses on his nose, but for all he could see, he had become a pair of eyeballs, floating a few feet above the ground in a dingy street full of parked cars._

"You actually flew a car to school?" Lily, James, Sirius and Dudley all said together, although in very different tones. Harry and Ron just grinned.

"You must be legends at school!" Sirius exclaimed happily.

"Oh they are, it's so funny", Teddy said, laughing. "Everyone knows that they flew the car"

"It's skipping by the way", Harry said, chuckling at Teddy.

_Ron put his foot on the accelerator and drove them upward again, but as he did so, the engine began to whine._

_Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances._

"Uh oh", Sirius said.

_"It's probably just tired," said Ron. "It's never been this far before…"_

_And they both pretended not to notice the whining growing louder and louder as the sky became steadily darker. Stars were blossoming in the blackness. Harry pulled his sweater back on, trying to ignore the way the windshield wipers were now waving feebly, as though in protest._

_"Not far," said Ron, more to the car than to Harry, "not far now," and he patted the dashboard nervously._

_When they flew back beneath the clouds a little while later, they had to squint through the darkness for a landmark they knew._

_"There!" Harry shouted, making Ron and Hedwig jump. "Straight ahead!"_

_Silhouetted on the dark horizon, high on the cliff over the lake, stood the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts castle._

_But the car had begun to shudder and was losing speed._

_"Come on," Ron said cajolingly, giving the steering wheel a little shake, "nearly there, come on —"_

"That's not gonna hold, Ron", Dora said, grinning at him.

_The engine groaned. Narrow jets of steam were issuing from under the hood. Harry found himself gripping the edges of his seat very hard as they flew toward the lake._

_The car gave a nasty wobble. Glancing out of his window, Harry saw the smooth, black, glassy surface of the water, a mile below. Ron's knuckles were white on the steering wheel. The car wobbled again._

_"Come on," Ron muttered._

_They were over the lake — the castle was right ahead — Ron put his foot down._

_There was a loud clunk, a splutter, and the engine died completely._

"No!" Lily exclaimed along with several others.

"_Uh-oh," said Ron, into the silence._

_The nose of the car dropped. They were falling, gathering speed, heading straight for the solid castle wall._

_"Noooooo!" Ron yelled, swinging the steering wheel around; they missed the dark stone wall by inches as the car turned in a great arc, soaring over the dark greenhouses, then the vegetable patch, and then out over the black lawns, losing altitude all the time._

_Ron let go of the steering wheel completely and pulled his wand out of his back pocket —_

_"STOP! STOP!" he yelled, whacking the dashboard and the windshield,_

_but they were still plummeting, the ground flying up toward them —_

_"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Harry bellowed, lunging for the steering wheel, but too late —_

_CRUNCH._

_With an earsplitting bang of metal on wood, they hit the thick tree trunk and dropped to the ground with a heavy jolt. Steam was billowing from under the crumpled hood; Hedwig was shrieking in terror; a golfball-size lump was throbbing on Harry's head where he had hit the windshield; and to his right, Ron let out a low, despairing groan._

"Tell me that's not the willow, Harry?" Remus asked nervously.

"Sorry, I won't lie to you", Harry said.

Remus, along with some others who didn't know, groaned_._

_"Are you okay?" Harry said urgently._

_"My wand," said Ron, in a shaky voice. "Look at my wand —"_

_It had snapped, almost in two; the tip was dangling limply, held on by a few splinters._

"That's not repairable, Ron", Dora said, while Lily frowned.

"We know", the trio said, thinking of all the disasters that wand caused over the cause of the year.

_At that very moment, something hit his side of the car with the force of a charging bull, sending him lurching sideways into Ron, just as an equally heavy blow hit the roof._

_Ron gasped, staring through the windshield, and Harry looked around just in time to see a branch as thick as a python smash into it. The tree they had hit was attacking them. Its trunk was bent almost double, and its gnarled boughs were pummeling every inch of the car it could reach._

_"Aaargh!" said Ron as another twisted limb punched a large dent into his door; the windshield was now trembling under a hail of blows from knuckle-like twigs and a branch as thick as a battering ram was pounding furiously on the roof, which seemed to be caving in._

_"Run for it!" Ron shouted, throwing his full weight against his door, but next second he had been knocked backward into Harry's lap by a vicious uppercut from another branch._

_"We're done for!" he moaned as the ceiling sagged, but suddenly the floor of the car was vibrating — the engine had restarted._

_"Reverse!" Harry yelled, and the car shot backward; the tree was still trying to hit them; they could hear its roots creaking as it almost ripped itself up, lashing out at them as they sped out of reach._

"Did the car just move on its own?" Arthur said excited.

Everyone smiled at his enthusiasm and nodded.

_"That," panted Ron, "was close. Well done, car —"_

_The car, however, had reached the end of its tether. With two sharp clunks, the doors flew open and Harry felt his seat tip sideways: Next thing he knew he was sprawled on the damp ground. Loud thuds told him that the car was ejecting their luggage from the trunk; Hedwig's cage flew through the air and burst open; she rose out of it with an angry screech and sped off toward the castle without a backward look. Then, dented, scratched, and steaming, the car rumbled off into the darkness, its rear lights blazing angrily._

"Only you two could get a car mad at you", Hermione said

Ron just grinned sheepishly at his wife.

_"Come back!" Ron yelled after it, brandishing his broken wand. "Dad'll kill me!"_

_But the car disappeared from view with one last snort from its exhaust._

_"Can you believe our luck?" said Ron miserably, bending down to pick up Scabbers. "Of all the trees we could've hit, we had to get one that hits back."_

"That's just Harry's luck", Sirius said knowledgeably

_He glanced over his shoulder at the ancient tree, which was still flailing its branches threateningly._

_"Come on," said Harry wearily, "we'd better get up to the school…"_

"I still can't believe you did that", Molly said.

"Me neither", Hermione agreed.

"And got off basically scot free", Ginny exclaimed.

"We got detention!" Ron exclaimed. "And they wrote to mum"

_Harry was sitting writing on envelopes while Lockhart prattled on about nonsense._

_"This first one's to Gladys Gudgeon, bless her — huge fan of mine —"_

_The minutes sailed by. Harry let Lockhart's voice wash over him, occasionally saying, "Mmm" and "Right" and "Yeah." Now and then he caught a phrase like, "Fame's a fickle friend, Harry," or "Celebrity is as celebrity does, remember that."_

_The candles burned lower and lower, making the light dance over the many moving faces of Lockhart watching him. Harry moved his aching hand over what felt like the thousandth envelope, writing out Veronica Smethley's address. It must be nearly time to leave, Harry thought miserably, please let it be nearly time…_

_And then he heard something — something quite apart from the spitting of the dying candles and Lockhart's prattle about his fans._

_It was a voice, a voice to chill the bone marrow, a voice of breathtaking, ice-cold venom._

_"Come… come to me… Let me rip you...Let me tear you.. .Let me kill you…"_

"What is that?" Everyone except Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione exclaimed.

_Harry gave a huge jump and a large lilac blot appeared on Veronica Smethley's street._

_"What?" he said loudly._

_"I know!" said Lockhart. "Six solid months at the top of the best-seller list! Broke all records!"_

"Not you, you idiot!" James snarled, causing everyone except them marauders and Lily to look at him in shock, having not heard him snarl before. And Harry didn't want to hear him snarl again.

"_No," said Harry frantically. "That voice!"_

_"Sorry?" said Lockhart, looking puzzled. "What voice?"_

_"That — that voice that said — didn't you hear it?"_

"He didn't hear it?" Sandy asks

"No", Harry says

_Lockhart was looking at Harry in high astonishment._

_"What are you talking about, Harry? Perhaps you're getting a little drowsy? Great Scott — look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours!"_

"This is at the end of Sir Nicks Deathday party", Harry said, as they landed in a dungeon filled with ghosts.

_"I can't stand much more of this," Ron muttered, his teeth chattering, as the orchestra ground back into action and the ghosts swept back onto the dance floor._

_"Let's go," Harry agreed._

_They backed toward the door, nodding and beaming at anyone who looked at them, and a minute later were hurrying back up the passageway full of black candles._

_"Pudding might not be finished yet," said Ron hopefully, leading the way toward the steps to the entrance hall._

_And then Harry heard it._

_"… rip… tear… kill…"_

"Oh no", Molly muttered, grasping Arthurs hand, as Dora did the same and James put his arm round Lily pulling her near. Harry was too busy keeping an eye on Ginny to notice much else – although he also had a hand on Teddy's arm.

_It was the same voice, the same cold, murderous voice he had heard in Lockhart's office._

_He stumbled to a halt, clutching at the stone wall, listening with all his might, looking around, squinting up and down the dimly lit passageway._

_"Harry, what're you —?"_

_"It's that voice again — shut up a minute —"_

"Polite Harry", Sirius and James tried to joke_._

_"… soo hungry… for so long…"_

_"Listen!" said Harry urgently, and Ron and Hermione froze, watching him._

_"… kill… time to kill…"_

"I don't like this, whatever it is, it's trying to kill," Lily said paling.

Everyone was thinking and looking the same except the Trio. They were too focused on Ginny, who had gone paler than anyone else – but then it's not a surprised no one noticed as she had buried her head in Harry's chest again. Anyone looking at them would just think she was worried but they knew better.

_The voice was growing fainter. Harry was sure it was moving away — moving upward. A mixture of fear and excitement gripped him as he stared at the dark ceiling; how could it be moving upward? Was it a phantom, to whom stone ceilings didn't matter?_

_"This way," he shouted, and he began to run, up the stairs, into the entrance hall. It was no good hoping to hear anything here, the babble of talk from the Halloween feast was echoing out of the Great Hall. Harry sprinted up the marble staircase to the first floor, Ron and Hermione clattering behind him._

_"Harry, what're we —"_

_"SHH!"_

_Harry strained his ears. Distantly, from the floor above, and growing fainter still, he heard the voice: "… I smell blood… I SMELL BLOOD!"_

_His stomach lurched —_

_"It's going to kill someone!" he shouted, and ignoring Ron's and Hermione's bewildered faces, he ran up the next flight of steps three at a time, trying to listen over his own pounding footsteps — Harry hurtled around the whole of the second floor, Ron and Hermione panting behind him, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage._

"I thought he'd gone completely mental", Ron joked, considering he was one of the few who had it in them now.

"Hey", if Harry hadn't been holding Ginny, he would have hit him.

Their display seemed to work though as some lips twitched towards a smile.

_"Harry, what was that all about?" said Ron, wiping sweat off his face. "I couldn't hear anything…"_

_But Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor._

_"Look!"_

_Something was shining on the wall ahead. They approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches._

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE

"I thought that was a myth", Teddy says

"I thought so too", Remus says

Orion, Santiago, Lyra and Sandy nodded

"All myths have some basis in fact", Lily said.

"But who opened it?" James asked.

"Probably a Slytherin", Sirius muttered in such a hate filled voice that Ginny flinched in Harry's arms.

_"What's that thing — hanging underneath?" said Ron, a slight quiver in his voice._

_As they edged nearer, Harry almost slipped — there was a large puddle of water on the floor; Ron and Hermione grabbed him, and they inched toward the message, eyes fixed on a dark shadow beneath it. All three of them realized what it was at once, and leapt backward with a splash._

_Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring._

_For a few seconds, they didn't move. Then Ron said, "Let's get out of here"_

_But it was too late. A rumble as though of distant thunder, told them the feast had just ended. From either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of students._

_The chatter, the bustle the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. Harry, Ron, and Hermonie stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students, pressing forward to see the grisly sight._

_Then someone shouted through the quiet._

"_Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next mudbloods!"_

_It was Draco Malfoy._

"I bet it was Malfoy", James mutters glaring at Draco

Draco winced and Ginny flinched.

"I didn't do it", Draco says

"Let me guess you got blamed", Lily says

"Sort of. Dumbledore sorted it out", Hermonie says

"Let's continue", Harry says

_"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three… two… one…"_

"Another Quidditch match. Woah!" James says

_With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Harry flew higher than any of them, squinting around for the Snitch._

_"All right there, Scarhead?" yelled Malfoy, shooting underneath him as though to show off the speed of his broom._

_Harry had no time to reply. At that very moment, a heavy black Bludger came pelting toward him; he avoided it so narrowly that he felt it ruffle his hair as it passed._

_"Close one, Harry!" said George, streaking past him with his club in his hand, ready to knock the Bludger back toward a Slytherin. Harry saw George give the Bludger a powerful whack in the direction of Adrian Pucey, but the Bludger changed direction in midair and shot straight for Harry again._

"Crap!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lily!" the marauders, Molly and Arthur said shocked.

"I take it the ball isn't meant to do that, Aunt Lily?" Dudley asked

Lily smiled at him, "No, it's not"

"What?" James asked confused

"Really, James?" Remus said exasperated, Sirius looked up confused as well. "You guys are Quidditch players"

They still looked confused.

"It's focusing on Pa" Teddy yelled at them and watched as their faces whitened.

The trio and Ginny just rolled their eyes.

_Harry dropped quickly to avoid it, and George managed to hit it hard toward Malfoy. Once again, the Bludger swerved like a boomerang and shot at Harry's head._

"Someone's tampered with that", James and the others say darkly.

_Harry put on a burst of speed and zoomed toward the other end of the pitch. He could hear the Bludger whistling along behind him. What was going on? Bludgers never concentrated on one player like this; it was their job to try and unseat as many people as possible…_

_Fred Weasley was waiting for the Bludger at the other end. Harry ducked as Fred swung at the Bludger with all his might; the Bludger was knocked off course._

_"Gotcha!" Fred yelled happily,_

"Somehow I don't think it's that easy", Sirius muttered

_But he was wrong; as though it was magnetically attracted to Harry, the Bludger pelted after him once more and Harry was forced to fly off at full speed._

_It had started to rain; Harry felt heavy drops fall onto his face, splattering onto his glasses. He didn't have a clue what was going on in the rest of the game until he heard Lee Jordan, who was commentating, say, "Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero"_

_The Slytherins' superior brooms were clearly doing their jobs, and meanwhile the mad Bludger was doing all it could to knock Harry out of the air. Fred and George were now flying so close to him on either side that Harry could see nothing at all except their flailing arms and had no chance to look for the Snitch, let alone catch it._

_"Someone's — tampered — with — this — Bludger —" Fred grunted, swinging his bat with all his might at it as it launched a new attack on Harry._

"Thank you", Lily says to Fred and George

"Like we said before. He is like our brother", Fred and George says

_"We need time out," said George trying to signal to Wood and stop the Bludger breaking Harry's nose at the same time._

_Wood had obviously got the message. Madam Hooch's whistle rang out and Harry, Fred, and George dived for the ground, still trying to avoid the mad Bludger._

_"What's going on?" said Wood as the Gryffindor team huddled together, while Slytherins in the crowd jeered. "We're being flattened. Fred, George, where were you when that Bludger stopped Angelina scoring?"_

_"We were twenty feet above her, stopping the other Bludger from murdering Harry, Oliver," said George angrily. "Someone's fixed it — it won't leave Harry alone. It hasn't gone for anyone else all game. The Slytherins must have done something to it."_

_"But the Bludgers have been locked in Madam Hooch's office since our last practice, and there was nothing wrong with them then…" said Wood, anxiously._

_Madam Hooch was walking toward them. Over her shoulder, Harry could see the Slytherin team jeering and pointing in his direction._

_"Listen," said Harry as she came nearer and nearer, "with you two flying around me all the time the only way I'm going to catch the Snitch is if it flies up my sleeve. Go back to the rest of the team and let me deal with the rogue one."_

_"Don't be thick," said Fred. "It'll take your head off"_

"Thanks", Molly says to them

_Wood was looking from Harry to the Weasleys._

_"Oliver, this is insane," said Alicia Spinner angrily. "You can't let Harry deal with that thing on his own. Let's ask for an inquiry…"_

_"If we stop now, we'll have to forfeit the match!" said Harry. "And we're not losing to Slytherin just because of a crazy Bludger! Come on, Oliver, tell them to leave me alone!"_

"No!" everyone yelled

_"This is all your fault," George said angrily to Wood. "'Get the Snitch or die trying,' what a stupid thing to tell him —"_

_Madam Hooch had joined them._

_"Ready to resume play?" she asked Wood._

_Wood looked at the determined look on Harry's face._

_"All right," he said. "Fred, George, you heard Harry — leave him alone and let him deal with the Bludger on his own."_

_The rain was falling more heavily now. On Madam Hooch's whistle, Harry kicked hard into the air and heard the telltale whoosh of the Bludger behind him. Higher and higher Harry climbed; he looped and swooped, spiraled, zigzagged, and rolled. Slightly dizzy, he nevertheless kept his eyes wide open, rain was speckling his glasses and ran up his nostrils as he hung upside down, avoiding another fierce dive from the Bludger. He could hear laughter from the crowd; he knew he must look very stupid, but the rogue Bludger was heavy and couldn't change direction as quickly as Harry could; he began a kind of roller-coaster ride around the edges of the stadium, squinting through the silver sheets of rain to the Gryffindor goal posts, where Adrian Pucey was trying to get past Wood._

_A whistling in Harry's ear told him the Bludger had just missed him again; he turned right over and sped in the opposite direction._

_"Training for the ballet, Potter?" yelled Malfoy as Harry was forced to do a stupid kind of twirl in midair to dodge the Bludger, and he fled, the Bludger trailing a few feet behind him; and then, glaring back at Malfoy in hatred, he saw it — the Golden Snitch. It was hovering inches above Malfoy's left ear — and Malfoy, busy laughing at Harry, hadn't seen it._

_For an agonizing moment, Harry hung in midair, not daring to speed toward Malfoy in case he looked up and saw the Snitch._

"No!" many chorused. "Don't stop"

_WHAM._

_He had stayed still a second too long. The Bludger had hit him at last, smashed into his elbow, and Harry felt his arm break._

"I bet that hurt", Lily says

"It sure did", Harry says wincing

_Dimly, dazed by the searing pain in his arm, he slid sideways on his rain-drenched broom, one knee still crooked over it, his right arm dangling useless at his side — the Bludger came pelting back for a second attack, this time zooming at his face — Harry swerved out of the way, one idea firmly lodged in his numb brain: get to Malfoy._

_Through a haze of rain and pain he dived for the shimmering, sneering face below him and saw its eyes widen with fear: Malfoy thought Harry was attacking him._

_"What the —" he gasped, careening out of Harry's way._

_Harry took his remaining hand off his broom and made a wild snatch; he felt his fingers close on the cold Snitch but was now only gripping the broom with his legs, and there was a yell from the crowd below as he headed straight for the ground, trying hard not to pass out._

_With a splattering thud he hit the mud and rolled off his broom. His arm was hanging at a very strange angle; riddled with pain, he heard, as though from a distance, a good deal of whistling and shouting. He focused on the Snitch clutched in his good hand._

"Wooo!" James and Sirius yelled dancing in the air before dragging Remus up as well.

"_Oh, no, not you", Harry moaned _

"_Doesn't know what he's saying", said Lockhart loudly_

"Get away", James says

"_Not to worry. Harry I'm about to fix your arm", said Lockhart_

"_No!" said Harry, "I'll keep it like this thanks…"_

_He tried to sit up but the pain was terrible. He heard a familiar clicking noise nearby._

"_I don't what a photo of this Colin", Harry said loudly_

"Sorry", Colin says sheepishly

"_Lie back Harry", said Lockhart soothingly, "It's a simple charm. I've used countless times"_

"_Why can't I got to the hospital wing?" said Harry through clenched teeth_

"_He should really professor", said a muddy Wood who couldn't help grinning even through his seeker was injured. "Great capture Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say"_

"_Stand back", said Lockhart rolling up Harry's sleeves._

"_Do – don't –", said Harry weakly_

_Lockhart hadn't mended Harry's bones. He had removed them._

"That idiot", Lily yells

"I will kill him. Where is here?" James snarls

"Watch and see and you will find out", Harry says calmly

_Hours and hours later, Harry woke quite suddenly in the pitch blackness and gave a small yelp of pain: His arm now felt full of large splinters. For a second, he thought that was what had woken him. Then, with a thrill of horror, he realized that someone was sponging his forehead in the dark._

_"Get off!" he said loudly, and then, "Dobby!"_

_The house-elf's goggling tennis ball eyes were peering at Harry through the darkness. A single tear was running down his long, pointed nose._

_"Harry Potter came back to school," he whispered miserably. "Dobby warned and warned Harry Potter. Ah sir, why didn't you heed Dobby? Why didn't Harry Potter go back home when he missed the train?"_

"It was Dobby?" everyone asked but the golden trio.

_Harry heaved himself up on his pillows and pushed Dobby's sponge away._

_"What're you doing here?" he said. "And how did you know I missed the train?"_

_Dobby's lip trembled and Harry was seized by a sudden suspicion._

_"It was you!" he said slowly. "You stopped the barrier from letting us through!"_

_"Indeed yes, sir," said Dobby, nodding his head vigorously, ears flapping. "Dobby hid and watched for Harry Potter and sealed the gateway and Dobby had to iron his hands afterward" — he showed Harry ten long, bandaged fingers — "but Dobby didn't care, sir, for he thought Harry Potter was safe, and never did Dobby dream that Harry Potter would get to school another way!"_

_He was rocking backward and forward, shaking his ugly head._

_"Dobby was so shocked when he heard Harry Potter was back at Hogwarts, he let his master's dinner burn! Such a flogging Dobby never had, sir…"_

_Harry slumped back onto his pillows._

_"You nearly got Ron and me expelled," he said fiercely. "You'd better get lost before my bones come back, Dobby, or I might strangle you."_

"Harry!" Lily says

"He won't have done it", Ginny says calmly

Harry's eyes were pained. Ginny hugs him tightly.

_Dobby smiled weakly._

_"Dobby is used to death threats, sir. Dobby gets them five times a day at home."_

"I bet he's Malfoy's", James said darkly.

Draco flinches.

_He blew his nose on a corner of the filthy pillowcase he wore, looking so pathetic that Harry felt his anger ebb away in spite of himself._

_"Why d'you wear that thing, Dobby?" he asked curiously._

_"This, sir?" said Dobby, plucking at the pillowcase. "'Tis a mark of the house-elf's enslavement, sir. Dobby can only be freed if his masters present him with clothes, sir. The family is careful not to pass Dobby even a sock, sir, for then he would be free to leave their house forever."_

_Dobby mopped his bulging eyes and said suddenly, "Harry Potter must go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make —"_

"It was Dobby!" Molly exclaimed, she knew that Harry loved that elf but it was just didn't understand why.

_"Your Bludger?" said Harry, anger rising once more. "What d'you mean, your Bludger? You made that Bludger try and kill me?"_

_"Not kill you, sir, never kill you!" said Dobby, shocked. "Dobby wants to save Harry Potter's life! Better sent home, grievously injured, than remain here sir! Dobby only wanted Harry Potter hurt enough to be sent home!"_

_"Oh, is that all?" said Harry angrily. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you wanted me sent home in pieces?"_

_"Ah, if Harry Potter only knew!" Dobby groaned, more tears dripping onto his ragged pillowcase. "If he knew what he means to us, to the lowly, the enslaved, we dregs of the magical world! Dobby remembers how it was when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at the height of his powers, sir! We house-elves were treated like vermin, sir! Of course, Dobby is still treated like that, sir," he admitted, drying his face on the pillowcase. "But mostly, sir, life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry Potter survived, and the Dark Lord's power was broken, and it was a new dawn, sir, and Harry Potter shone like a beacon of hope for those of us who thought the Dark days would never end, sit_ _and now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen, are perhaps happening already, and Dobby cannot let Harry Potter stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more."_

_Dobby froze, horrorstruck, then grabbed Harry's water jug from his bedside table and cracked it over his own head, toppling out of sight. A second later, he crawled back onto the bed, cross-eyed, muttering, "Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby…"_

_"So there is a Chamber of Secrets?" Harry whispered. "And did you say it's been opened before? Tell me, Dobby!"_

_He seized the elf's bony wrist as Dobby's hand inched toward the water jug. "But I'm not Muggle-born — how can I be in danger from the Chamber?"_

_"Ah, sir, ask no more, ask no more of poor Dobby," stammered the elf, his eyes huge in the dark. "Dark deeds are planned in this place, but Harry Potter must not be here when they happen — go home, Harry Potter, go home. Harry Potter must not meddle in this, sir, 'tis too dangerous —"_

_"Who is it, Dobby?" Harry said, keeping a firm hold on Dobby's wrist to stop him from hitting himself with the water jug again. "Who's opened it? Who opened it last time?"_

_"Dobby can't, sir, Dobby can't, Dobby mustn't tell!" squealed the elf. "Go home, Harry Potter, go home!"_

_"I'm not going anywhere!" said Harry fiercely. "One of my best friends is Muggle-born; she'll be first in line if the Chamber really has been opened —"_

"_But he must save himself, he must, Harry Potter must not —"_

_Dobby suddenly froze, his bat ears quivering. Harry heard it, too. There were footsteps coming down the passageway outside._

_"Dobby must go!" breathed the elf, terrified. There was a loud crack, and Harry's fist was suddenly clenched on thin air._

_He slumped back into bed, his eyes on the dark doorway to the hospital wing as the footsteps drew nearer._

_Next moment, Dumbledore was backing into the dormitory, wearing a long woolly dressing gown and a nightcap. He was carrying one end of what looked like a statue. Professor McGonagall appeared a second later, carrying its feet. Together, they heaved it onto a bed._

_"Get Madam Pomfrey," whispered Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall hurried past the end of Harry's bed out of sight. Harry lay quite still, pretending to be asleep. He heard urgent voices, and then Professor McGonagall swept back into view, closely followed by Madam Pomfrey, who was pulling a cardigan on over her nightdress. He heard a sharp intake of breath._

_"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore, bending over the statue on the bed._

_"Another attack," said Dumbledore. "Minerva found him on the stairs."_

_"There was a bunch of grapes next to him," said Professor McGonagall. "We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter."_

"Who's now?" Lily moaned

_Harry's stomach gave a horrible lurch. Slowly and carefully, he raised himself a few inches so he could look at the statue on the bed. A ray of moonlight lay across its staring face._

_It was Colin Creevey. His eyes were wide and his hands were stuck up in front of him, holding his camera._

Colin's eyes widened seeing himself. Dennis closes his eyes. Knowing he looked how he died. He didn't need reminder of that.

_"Petrified?" whispered Madam Pomfrey._

_"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "But I shudder to think… If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate — who knows what might have —"_

_The three of them stared down at Colin. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and wrenched the camera out of Colin's rigid grip._

_"You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" said Professor McGonagall eagerly._

_Dumbledore didn't answer. He opened the back of the camera._

_"Good gracious!" said Madam Pomfrey._

_A jet of steam had hissed out of the camera. Harry, three beds away, caught the acrid smell of burnt plastic._

_"Melted," said Madam Pomfrey wonderingly. "All melted…"_

_"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently._

_"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."_

"So it's defiantly real and open", Sirius summarized

"Before you ask, Hermione brewed Poly juice potion", Harry said.

"And we drugged Crabbe and Goyle", Ron added.

"To find out if Malfoy opened the chamber", Hermione finished.

Everyone smirked at the friendship between the three.

"Isn't that a really high level potion?" Lily asked.

"It is how on earth did you brew it? You only were in second year", Severus asks

"We just did", Hermonie says blushing

_Ron's door opened. They stared at each other. Except that he looked pale and shocked, Ron was indistinguishable from Crabbe, from the pudding-bowl haircut to the long, gorilla arms._

_"This is unbelievable," said Ron, approaching the mirror and prodding Crabbe's flat nose. "Unbelievable."_

_"We'd better get going," said Harry, loosening the watch that was cutting into Goyle's thick wrist. "We've still got to find out where the Slytherin common room is. I only hope we can find someone to follow…"_

_Ron, who had been gazing at Harry, said, "You don't know how bizarre it is to see Goyle thinking." He banged on Hermione's door. "C'mon, we need to go —"_

_A high-pitched voice answered him._

_"I — I don't think I'm going to come after all. You go on without me."_

_"Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrode's ugly, no one's going to know it's you —"_

_"No — really — I don't think I'll come. You two hurry up, you're wasting time —"_

_Harry looked at Ron, bewildered._

_"That looks more like Goyle," said Ron. "That's how he looks every time a teacher asks him a question."_

_"Hermione, are you okay?" said Harry through the door._

_"fine — I'm fine — go on —"_

_Harry looked at his watch. Five of their precious sixty minutes had already passed._

_"We'll meet you back here, all right?" he said._

_Harry and Ron opened the door of the bathroom carefully, checked that the coast was clear, and set off._

_"Don't swing your arms like that," Harry muttered to Ron._

_"Eh?"_

_"Crabbe holds them sort of stiff…"_

_"How's this?"_

_"Yeah, that's better…"_

_They went down the marble staircase. All they needed now was a Slytherin that they could follow to the Slytherin common room, but there was nobody around._

_"Any ideas?" muttered Harry._

_"The Slytherins always come up to breakfast from over there," said Ron, nodding at the entrance to the dungeons. The words had barely left his mouth when a girl with long, curly hair emerged from the entrance._

_"Excuse me," said Ron, hurrying up to her. "We've forgotten the way to our common room."_

_"I beg your pardon?" said the girl stiffly. "Our common room? I'm a Ravenclaw."_

_She walked away, looking suspiciously back at them._

_Harry and Ron hurried down the stone steps into the darkness, their footsteps echoing particularly loudly as Crabbe's and Goyle's huge feet hit the floor, feeling that this wasn't going to be as easy as they had hoped._

_The labyrinthine passages were deserted. They walked deeper and deeper under the school, constantly checking their watches to see how much time they had left. After a quarter of an hour, just when they were getting desperate, they heard a sudden movement ahead._

_"Ha!" said Ron excitedly. "There's one of them now!"_

_The figure was emerging from a side room. As they hurried nearer, however, their hearts sank. It wasn't a Slytherin, it was Percy._

_"What're you doing down here?" said Ron in surprise._

_Percy looked affronted._

_"That," he said stiffly, "is none of your business. It's Crabbe, isn't it?"_

_"Wh — oh, yeah," said Ron._

_"Well, get off to your dormitories," said Percy sternly. "It's not safe to go wandering around dark corridors these days."_

_"You are," Ron pointed out._

_"I," said Percy, drawing himself up, "am a prefect. Nothing's about to attack me."_

"I was annoying back then", Percy says

"Too right you were", Ron mutters

_A voice suddenly echoed behind Harry and Ron. Draco Malfoy was strolling toward them, and for the first time in his life, Harry was pleased to see him._

_"There you are," he drawled, looking at them. "Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time? I've been looking for you; I want to show you something really funny."_

_Malfoy glanced witheringly at Percy._

_"And what're you doing down here, Weasley?" he sneered._

_Percy looked outraged._

_"You want to show a bit more respect to a school prefect!" he said. "I don't like your attitude!"_

_Malfoy sneered and motioned for Harry and Ron to follow him. Harry almost said something apologetic to Percy but caught himself just in time. He and Ron hurried after Malfoy, who said as they turned into the next passage, "That Peter Weasley —"_

_"Percy," Ron corrected him automatically._

_"Whatever," said Malfoy. "I've noticed him sneaking around a lot lately. And I bet I know what he's up to. He thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's heir single-handed."_

_He gave a short, derisive laugh. Harry and Ron exchanged excited looks._

_Malfoy paused by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall._

_"What's the new password again?" he said to Harry._

_"Er —" said Harry._

_"Oh, yeah — pure-blood!" said Malfoy,_

"What a stupid password", Lily exclaimed.

"We know", Harry says frowning

_Not listening, and a stone door concealed in the wall slid open. Malfoy marched through it, and Harry and Ron followed him._

_The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs._

_"Wait here," said Malfoy to Harry and Ron, motioning them to a pair of empty chairs set back from the fire. "I'll go and get it my father's just sent it to me —"_

_Wondering what Malfoy was going to show them, Harry and Ron sat down, doing their best to look at home._

_Malfoy came back a minute later, holding what looked like a newspaper clipping. He thrust it under Ron's nose._

_"That'll give you a laugh," he said._

_Harry saw Ron's eyes widen in shock. He read the clipping quickly, gave a very forced laugh, and handed it to Harry._

_It had been clipped out of the Daily Prophet, and it said:_

_INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car._

_Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr. Weasley's resignation. "Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute," Mr. Malfoy told our reporter. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately."_

_Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she'd set the family ghoul on them._

"Brilliant, Molly", Dora said.

"I was mad", Molly says shrugging

_"Well?" said Malfoy impatiently as Harry handed the clipping back to him. "Don't you think it's funny?"_

_"Ha, ha," said Harry bleakly._

_"Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them," said Malfoy scornfully. "You'd never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave."_

_Ron's — or rather, Crabbe's — face was contorted with fury._

_"What's up with you, Crabbe?" snapped Malfoy._

_"Stomache," Ron grunted._

_"Well, go up to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick from me," said Malfoy, snickering._

_"You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet," he went on thoughtfully. "I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns. A decent headmaster would never've let slime like that Creevey in."_

_Malfoy started taking pictures with an imaginary camera and did a cruel but accurate impression of Colin: "'Potter, can I have your picture, Potter? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, please, Potter?"'_

_He dropped his hands and looked at Harry and Ron._

_"What's the matter with you two?"_

_Far too late, Harry and Ron forced themselves to laugh, but Malfoy seemed satisfied; perhaps Crabbe and Goyle were always slow on the uptake._

_"Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend," said Malfoy slowly. "He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood._

_And people think he's Slytherin's heir!"_

_Harry and Ron waited with bated breath: Malfoy was surely seconds away from telling them it was him — but then "I wish I knew who it is," said Malfoy petulantly. "I could help them."_

_Ron's jaw dropped so that Crabbe looked even more clueless than usual. Fortunately, Malfoy didn't notice, and Harry, thinking fast, said, "You must have some idea who's behind it all…"_

_"You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you?" snapped Malfoy. "And Father won't tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing — last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time… I hope it's Granger," he said with relish._

_Ron was clenching Crabbe's gigantic fists. Feeling that it would be a bit of a giveaway if Ron punched Malfoy, Harry shot him a warning look and said,_

_"D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?"_

_"Oh, yeah… whoever it was expelled," said Malfoy. "They're probably still in Azkaban."_

_"Azkaban?" said Harry, puzzled._

_"Azkaban — the wizard prison, Goyle," said Malfoy, looking at him in disbelief "Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backward."_

_He shifted restlessly in his chair and said, "Father says to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at the moment. You know the Ministry of Magic raided our manor last week?"_

_Harry tried to force Goyle's dull face into a look of concern._

_"Yeah…" said Malfoy. "Luckily, they didn't find much. Father's got some very valuable Dark Arts stuff. But luckily, we've got our own secret chamber under the drawing-room floor —"_

_"Ho!" said Ron._

_Malfoy looked at him. So did Harry. Ron blushed. Even his hair was turning red. His nose was also slowly lengthening — their hour was up, Ron was turning back into himself, and from the look of horror he was suddenly giving Harry, he must be, too._

"Get out of there", Moody grunts

_They both jumped to their feet._

_"Medicine for my stomach," Ron grunted, and without further ado they sprinted the length of the Slytherin common room, hurled themselves at the stone wall, and dashed up the passage, hoping against hope that Malfoy hadn't noticed anything. Harry could feel his feet slipping around in Goyle's huge shoes and had to hoist up his robes as he shrank; they crashed up the steps into the dark entrance hall, which was full of a muffled pounding coming from the closet where they'd locked Crabbe and Goyle. Leaving their shoes outside the closet door, they sprinted in their socks up the marble staircase toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom._

_"Well, it wasn't a complete waste of time," Ron panted, closing the bathroom door behind them. "I know we still haven't found out who's doing the attacks, but I'm going to write to Dad tomorrow and tell him to check under the Malfoys' drawing room."_

_Harry checked his face in the cracked mirror. He was back to normal. He put his glasses on as Ron hammered on the door of Hermione's stall._

_"Hermione, come out, we've got loads to tell you —"_

_"Go away!" Hermione squeaked._

_Harry and Ron looked at each other._

_"What's the matter?" said Ron. "You must be back to normal by now, we are."_

_But Moaning Myrtle glided suddenly through the stall door. Harry had never seen her looking so happy._

_"Ooooooh, wait till you see," she said. "It's awful —"_

_They heard the lock slide back and Hermione emerged, sobbing, her robes pulled up over her head._

_"What's up?" said Ron uncertainly. "Have you still got Millicent's nose or something?"_

_Hermione let her robes fall and Ron backed into the sink._

_Her face was covered in black fur. Her eyes had turned yellow and there were long, pointed ears poking through her hair._

"It was cat hair", Lily exclaimed as they ended up back in the family room. "You poor dear"

Everyone else was laughing.

"I am glad you find it laughable", Hermonie says

"Sorry Aunt Hermonie", Orion says

_"This match has been cancelled," _

"What? No!" The Quidditch fans who didn't know what was going on yelled.

_Professor McGonagall called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. There were boos and shouts. Oliver Wood, looking devastated, landed and ran toward Professor McGonagall without getting off his broomstick._

_"But, Professor!" he shouted. "We've got to play — the cup —Gryffindor —"_

_Professor McGonagall ignored him and continued to shout through her megaphone:_

_"All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"_

_Then she lowered the megaphone and beckoned Harry over to her._

_"Potter, I think you'd better come with me…"_

_Wondering how she could possibly suspect him this time, Harry saw Ron detach himself from the complaining crowd; he came running up to them as they set off toward the castle. To Harry's surprise, Professor McGonagall didn't object._

_"Yes, perhaps you'd better come, too, Weasley…"_

_Some of the students swarming around them were grumbling about the match being canceled; others looked worried. Harry and Ron followed Professor McGonagall back into the school and up the marble staircase. But they weren't taken to anybody's office this time._

_"This will be a bit of a shock," said Professor McGonagall in a surprisingly gentle voice as they approached the infirmary. "There has been another attack… another double attack."_

_Harry's insides did a horrible somersault. Professor McGonagall pushed the door open and he and Ron entered… Madam Pomfrey was bending over a fifth-year girl with long, curly hair._

_Harry recognized her as the Ravenclaw they'd accidentally asked for directions to the Slytherin common room._

_And on the bed next to her was —_

_"Hermione!" Ron groaned._

"No!" Everyone yelled

_Hermione lay utterly still, her eyes open and glassy._

"_They were found near the library", said Professor McGonagall, "I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them…"_

_She was holding up a small circular mirror._

_Harry and Ron shook their heads both staring at Hermonie._

"I looked bad", Hermione said. "Sorry guys that must have been a shock"

"Shock", Ron repeated dumbly. "Shock, Hermione?"

"It was more than that, it was –", Harry couldn't finish.

"What were you doing with a mirror?" Remus asks

"You'll see", Hermonie says

_"'Course," Ron was saying as he and Harry strode across the black grass, "we might get to the forest and find there's nothing to follow. Those spiders might not've been going there at all. I know it looked like they were moving in that sort of general direction, but…" _

_His voice trailed away hopefully._

_They reached Hagrid's house, sad and sorry-looking with its blank windows. When Harry pushed the door open, Fang went mad with joy at the sight of them. Worried he might wake everyone at the castle with his deep, booming barks, they hastily fed him treacle fudge from a tin on the mantelpiece, which glued his teeth together._

_Harry left the Invisibility Cloak on Hagrid's table. There would be no need for it in the pitch-dark forest._

_"C'mon, Fang, we're going for a walk," said Harry, patting his leg, and Fang bounded happily out of the house behind them, dashed to the edge of the forest, and lifted his leg against a large sycamore tree._

_Harry took out his wand, murmured, "Lumos!" and a tiny light appeared at the end of it, just enough to let them watch the path for signs of spiders._

_"Good thinking," said Ron. "I'd light mine, too, but you know — it'd probably blow up or something…"_

_Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder, pointing at the grass. Two solitary spiders were hurrying away from the wand light into the shade of the trees._

_"Okay," Ron sighed as though resigned to the worst, "I'm ready. Let's go."_

_So, with Fang scampering around them, sniffing tree roots and leaves, they entered the forest. By the glow of Harry's wand, they followed the steady trickle of spiders moving along the path. They walked behind them for about twenty minutes, not speaking, listening hard for noises other than breaking twigs and rustling leaves. Then, when the trees had become thicker than ever, so that the stars overhead were no longer visible, and Harry's wand shone alone in the sea of dark, they saw their spider guides leaving the path._

_Harry paused, trying to see where the spiders were going, but everything outside his little sphere of light was pitch-black. He had never been this deep into the forest before. He could vividly remember Hagrid advising him not to leave the forest path last time he'd been in here. But Hagrid was miles away now, probably sitting in a cell in Azkaban, and he had also said to follow the spiders._

_Something wet touched Harry's hand and he jumped backward, crushing Ron's foot, but it was only Fang's nose._

_"What d'you reckon?" Harry said to Ron, whose eyes he could just make out, reflecting the light from his wand._

_"We've come this far," said Ron._

_So they followed the darting shadows of the spiders into the trees. They couldn't move very quickly now; there were tree roots and stumps in their way, barely visible in the near blackness. Harry could feel Fang's hot breath on his hand. More than once, they had to stop, so that Harry could crouch down and find the spiders in the wandlight._

_They walked for what seemed like at least half an hour, their robes snagging on low-slung branches and brambles. After a while, they noticed that the ground seemed to be sloping downward, though the trees were as thick as ever._

_Then Fang suddenly let loose a great, echoing bark, making both Harry and Ron jump out of their skins._

_"What?" said Ron loudly, looking around into the pitch-dark, and gripping Harry's elbow very hard._

_"There's something moving over there," Harry breathed. "Listen… sounds like something big…"_

_They listened. Some distance to their right, the something big was snapping branches as it carved a path through the trees._

_"Oh, no," said Ron. "Oh, no, oh, no, oh —"_

_"Shut up," said Harry frantically. "It'll hear you."_

"It already heard Fang", James exclaims

_"Hear me?" said Ron in an unnaturally high voice. "It's already heard Fang!"_

_The darkness seemed to be pressing on their eyeballs as they stood, terrified, waiting. There was a strange rumbling noise and then silence._

_"What d'you think it's doing?" said Harry._

_"Probably getting ready to pounce," said Ron._

_They waited, shivering, hardly daring to move._

_"D'you think it's gone?" Harry whispered._

_"Dunno —"_

_Then, to their right, came a sudden blaze of light, so bright in the darkness that both of them flung up their hands to shield their eyes. Fang yelped and tried to run, but got lodged in a tangle of thorns and yelped even louder._

_"Harry!" Ron shouted, his voice breaking with relief "Harry, it's our car!"_

_"What?"_

_"Come on!"_

_Harry blundered after Ron toward the light, stumbling and tripping, and a moment later they had emerged into a clearing._

_Mr. Weasley's car was standing, empty, in the middle of a circle of thick trees under a roof of dense branches, its headlights ablaze. As Ron walked, open-mouthed, toward it, it moved slowly toward him, exactly like a large, turquoise dog greeting its owner._

"Amazing", Arthur muttered.

"Thank Merlin", Lily and Molly exclaimed

"It's quite cute", Dora said

_"It's been here all the time!" said Ron delightedly, walking around the car. "Look at it. The forest's turned it wild…"_

_The sides of the car were scratched and smeared with mud. Apparently it had taken to trundling around the forest on its own. Fang didn't seem at all keen on it; he kept close to Harry, who could feel him quivering. His breathing slowing down again, Harry stuffed his wand back into his robes._

_"And we thought it was going to attack us!" said Ron, leaning against the car and patting it. "I wondered where it had gone!"_

_Harry squinted around on the floodlit ground for signs of more spiders, but they had all scuttled away from the glare of the headlights._

_"We've lost the trail," he said. "C'mon, let's go and find them."_

_Ron didn't speak. He didn't move. His eyes were fixed on a point some ten feet above the forest floor, right behind Harry. His face was livid with terror._

_The relief everyone felt a second ago soon left, as everyone tensed again muttering nonsense under the breaths in prayer._

_Harry didn't even have time to turn around. There was a loud clicking noise and suddenly he felt something long and hairy seize him around the middle and lift him off the ground,_ _so that he was hanging facedown. Struggling, terrified, he heard more clicking, and saw Ron's legs leave the ground, too, heard Fang whimpering and howling — next moment, he was being swept away into the dark trees._

"Bloody hell", Sirius said.

_Head hanging, Harry saw that what had hold of him was marching on six immensely long, hairy legs, the front two clutching him tightly below a pair of shining black pincers. Behind him, he could hear another of the creatures, no doubt carrying Ron._

_They were moving into the very heart of the forest._

_Harry could hear Fang fighting to free himself from a third monster, whining loudly, but Harry couldn't have yelled even if he had wanted to; he seemed to have left his voice back with the car in the clearing._

_He never knew how long he was in the creature's clutches; he only knew that the darkness suddenly lifted enough for him to see that the leaf-strewn ground was now swarming with spiders. Craning his neck sideways, he realized that they had reached the ridge of a vast hollow, a hollow that had been cleared of trees, so that the stars shone brightly onto the worst scene he had ever laid eyes on._

_Spiders. Not tiny spiders like those surging over the leaves below. Spiders the size of carthorses, eight-eyed, eight-legged, black, hairy, gigantic. The massive specimen that was carrying Harry made its way down the steep slope toward a misty, domed web in the very centre of the hollow, while its fellows closed in all around it, clicking their pincers excitedly at the sight of its load._

_Harry fell to the ground on all fours as the spider released him. Ron and Fang thudded down next to him. Fang wasn't howling anymore, but cowering silently on the spot._

_Ron looked exactly like Harry felt. His mouth was stretched wide in a kind of silent scream and his eyes were popping._

_Harry suddenly realized that the spider that had dropped him was saying something. It had been hard to tell, because he clicked his pincers with every word he spoke._

Lily shrieked she hated spiders. James chuckles and wraps an arm around her.

_"Aragog!" it called. "Aragog!"_

_And from the middle of the misty, domed web, a spider the size of a small elephant emerged, very slowly. There was gray in the black of his body and legs, and each of the eyes on his ugly, pincered head was milky white. He was blind._

_"What is it?" he said, clicking his pincers rapidly._

_"Men," clicked the spider that had caught Harry._

_"Is it Hagrid?" said Aragog, moving closer, his eight milky eyes wandering vaguely._

_"Strangers," clicked the spider who had brought Ron._

_"Kill them," clicked Aragog fretfully. "I was sleeping…"_

_"We're friends of Hagrid's," Harry shouted. His heart seemed to have left his chest to pound in his throat._

_Click, click, click went the pincers of the spiders all around the hollow._

_Aragog paused._

"Thank you", Lily said, her nails digging into James' arm.

_"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before," he said slowly._

_"Hagrid's in trouble," said Harry, breathing very fast. "That's why we've come."_

_"In trouble?" said the aged spider, and Harry thought he heard concern beneath the clicking pincers. "But why has he sent you?"_

_Harry thought of getting to his feet but decided against it; he didn't think his legs would support him. So he spoke from the ground, as calmly as he could._

_"They think, up at the school, that Hagrid's been setting a — a — something on students. They've taken him to Azkaban."_

_Aragog clicked his pincers furiously, and all around the hollow the sound was echoed by the crowd of spiders; it was like applause, except applause didn't usually make Harry feel sick with fear._

_"But that was years ago," said Aragog fretfully. "Years and years ago. I remember it well. That's why they made him leave the school. They believed that I was the monster that dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free."_

_"And you… you didn't come from the Chamber of Secrets?" said Harry, who could feel cold sweat on his forehead._

_"I!" said Aragog, clicking angrily. "I was not born in the castle. I come from a distant land. A traveler gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend, and a good man._

_When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all through Hagrid's goodness…"Harry summoned what remained of his courage._

_"So you never — never attacked anyone?"_

_"Never," croaked the old spider._

_"It would have been my instinct, but out of respect for Hagrid, I never harmed a human. The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up. Our kind like the dark and the quiet…"_

_"But then… Do you know what did kill that girl?" said Harry. "Because whatever it is, it's back and attacking people again —"_

_His words were drowned by a loud outbreak of clicking and the rustling of many long legs shifting angrily; large black shapes shifted all around him._

_"The thing that lives in the castle," said Aragog, "is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. Well do I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school."_

_"What is it?" said Harry urgently._

_More loud clicking, more rustling; the spiders seemed to be closing in._

_"We do not speak of it!" said Aragog fiercely. "We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dread creature, though he asked me, many times."_

_Harry didn't want to press the subject, not with the spiders pressing closer on all sides. Aragog seemed to be tired of talking. He was backing slowly into his domed web, but his fellow spiders continued to inch slowly toward Harry and Ron._

_"We'll just go, then," Harry called desperately to Aragog, hearing leaves rustling behind him._

_"Go?" said Aragog slowly. "I think not…"_

_"But — but —"_

_"My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friend of Hagrid."_

"No!", everyone but Harry and Ron yelled

_Harry spun around. Feet away, towering above him, was a solid wall of spiders, clicking, their many eyes gleaming in their ugly black heads._

_Even as he reached for his wand, Harry knew it was no good, there were too many of them, but as he tried to stand, ready to die fighting, a loud, long note sounded, and a blaze of light flamed through the hollow._

"Why wasn't your wand out already?" Moody growls

_Mr. Weasley's car was thundering down the slope._

"Yes!" Everyone then cheered, Harry and Ron laughing at them.

_Headlights glaring, its horn screeching, knocking spiders aside; several were thrown onto their backs, their endless legs waving in the air. The car screeched to a halt in front of Harry and Ron and the doors flew open._

_"Get Fang!" Harry yelled, diving into the front seat; Ron seized the boarhound around the middle and threw him, yelping, into the back of the car — the doors slammed shut — Ron didn't touch the accelerator but the car didn't need him; the engine roared and they were off, hitting more spiders. They sped up the slope, out of the hollow, and they were soon crashing through the forest, branches whipping the windows as the car wound its way cleverly through the widest gaps, following a path it obviously knew._

_Harry looked sideways at Ron. His mouth was still open in the silent scream, but his eyes weren't popping anymore._

_"Are you okay?"_

_Ron stared straight ahead, unable to speak._

_They smashed their way through the undergrowth, Fang howling loudly in the back seat, and Harry saw the side mirror snap off as they squeezed past a large oak. After ten noisy, rocky minutes, the trees thinned, and Harry could again see patches of sky._

_The car stopped so suddenly that they were nearly thrown into the windshield. They had reached the edge of the forest. Fang flung himself at the window in his anxiety to get out, and when Harry opened the door, he shot off through the trees to Hagrid's house, tail between his legs._

_Harry got out too, and after a minute or so, Ron seemed to regain the feeling in his limbs and followed, still stiff-necked and staring. Harry gave the car a grateful pat as it reversed back into the forest and disappeared from view._

_Harry went back into Hagrid's cabin to get the Invisibility Cloak. Fang was trembling under a blanket in his basket. When Harry got outside again, he found Ron being violent sick in the pumpkin patch._

_"Follow the spiders," said Ron weakly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "I'll never forgive Hagrid. We're lucky to be alive._

"Yes, you are", Molly and Lily say weakly.

_"I bet he thought Aragog wouldn't hurt friends of his," said Harry._

_"That's exactly Hagrid's problem!" said Ron, thumping the wall of the cabin._

_"He always thinks monsters aren't as bad as they're made out, and look where it's got him! A cell in Azkaban!" He was shivering uncontrollably now. "What was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out, I'd like to know?"_

_"That Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets," said Harry, throwing the cloak over Ron and prodding him in the arm to make him walk. "He was innocent."_

_Ron gave a loud snort. Evidently, hatching Aragog in a cupboard wasn't his idea of being innocent._

_As the castle loomed nearer Harry twitched the cloak to make sure their feet were hidden, then pushed the creaking front doors ajar. They walked carefully back across the entrance hall and up the marble staircase, holding their breath as they passed corridors where watchful sentries were walking. At last they reached the safety of the Gryffindor common room, where the fire had burned itself into glowing ash. They took off the cloak and climbed the winding stair to their dormitory._

_Ron fell onto his bed without bothering to get undressed. Harry, however, didn't feel very sleepy. He sat on the edge of his four-poster, thinking hard about everything Aragog had said._

_The creature that was lurking somewhere in the castle, he thought, sounded like a sort of monster Voldemort — even other monsters didn't want to name it. But he and Ron were no closer to finding out what it was, or how it petrified its victims. Even Hagrid had never known what was in the Chamber of Secrets._

_Harry swung his legs up onto his bed and leaned back against his pillows, watching the moon glinting at him through the tower window._

_He couldn't see what else they could do. They had hit dead ends everywhere. Riddle had caught the wrong person, the Heir of Slytherin had got off, and no one could tell whether it was the same person, or a different one, who had opened the Chamber this time. There was nobody else to ask. Harry lay down, still thinking about what Aragog had said._

_He was becoming drowsy when what seemed like their very last hope occurred to him, and he suddenly sat bolt upright._

"What now?" Dora asked.

_"Ron," he hissed through the dark, "Ron —"_

_Ron woke with a yelp like Fang's, stared wildly around, and saw Harry._

_"Ron — that girl who died. Aragog said she was found in a bathroom," said Harry, ignoring Neville's snuffling snores from the corner. "What if she never left the bathroom? What if she's still there?"_

"Moaning Myrtle!" James said.

"God, I hope not", Sirius groaned

"Why?" James asks

"Because she is so annoying", Sirius says

_Ron rubbed his eyes, frowning through the moonlight. And then he understood, too._

_"You don't think — not Moaning Myrtle?"_

"Skipping", Harry says

"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny asked once he'd stopped gently pulling her along.

"Do you want to stay and watch this?" Harry asked tensely.

"I'll be fine Harry", she replied, smiling slightly. "I promise, and I promise to tell you if I want to leave"

She wrapped her arms around him and balled her hands in his jumped, as though trying to give herself, which worked quite well. Harry squeezed her tightly, dropping a kiss on her head.

"Just don't let go" she whispered to him

"I wasn't planning on it", he replied gently.

"Let's do this", she said pulling back.

"_Mark my words," he said, ushering them around a corner. "The first words out of those poor Petrified people's mouths will be 'It was Hagrid.' Frankly, I'm astounded Professor McGonagall thinks all these security measures are necessary."_

"Idiot", Lily, the Marauders and Fabian and Gabion muttered.

_"I agree, sir," said Harry, making Ron drop his books in surprise._

_"Thank you, Harry," said Lockhart graciously while they waited for a long line of Hufflepuffs to pass. "I mean, we teachers have quite enough to be getting on with, without walking students to classes and standing guard all night…"_

_"That's right," said Ron, catching on. "Why don't you leave us here, sir, we've only got one more corridor to go —"_

_"You know, Weasley, I think I will," said Lockhart. "I really should go and prepare my next class —"_

"Brilliant", Arthur said, grinning proudly.

_And he hurried off._

_"Prepare his class," Ron sneered after him. "Gone to curl his hair, more like."_

_They let the rest of the Gryffindors draw ahead of them, then darted down a side passage and hurried off toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. But just as they were congratulating each other on their brilliant scheme._

_"Potter! Weasley! What are you doing?"_

_It was Professor McGonagall, and her mouth was the thinnest of thin lines._

_"We were — we were —" Ron stammered. "We were going to — to go and see —"_

_"Hermione," said Harry. Ron and Professor McGonagall both looked at him._

_"We haven't seen her for ages, Professor," Harry went on hurriedly, treading on Ron's foot, "and we thought we'd sneak into the hospital wing, you know, and tell her the Mandrakes are nearly ready and, er, not to worry —"_

_Professor McGonagall was still staring at him, and for a moment, Harry thought she was going to explode, but when she spoke, it was in a strangely croaky voice._

_"Of course," she said, and Harry, amazed, saw a tear glistening in her beady eye. "Of course, I realize this has all been hardest on the friends of those who have been… I quite understand. Yes, Potter, of course you may visit Miss Granger. I will inform Professor Binns where you've gone. Tell Madam Pomfrey I have given my permission."_

"Brilliant!" Sirius says

"Amazing!" James agrees

"I can't believe I fell for that", Minerva says

"Sorry Minerva", Harry says

Dumbledore chuckles.

_Harry and Ron walked away, hardly daring to believe that they'd avoided detention. As they turned the corner, they distinctly heard Professor McGonagall blow her nose._

_"That," said Ron fervently, "was the best story you've ever come up with."_

_They had no choice now but to go to the hospital wing and tell Madam Pomfrey that they had Professor McGonagall's permission to visit Hermione._

_Madam Pomfrey let them in, but reluctantly._

_"There's just no point talking to a Petrified. person," she said, and they had to admit she had a point when they'd taken their seats next to Hermione. It was plain that Hermione didn't have the faintest inkling that she had visitors, and that they might just as well tell her bedside cabinet not to worry for all the good it would do._

_"Wonder if she did see the attacker, though?" said Ron, looking sadly at Hermione's rigid face. "Because if he sneaked up on them all, no one'll ever know…"_

_But Harry wasn't looking at Hermione's face. He was more interested in her right hand. It lay clenched on top of her blankets, and bending closer, he saw that a piece of paper was scrunched inside her fist._

"Why are you looking at her hand?" Fred asks

_Making sure that Madam Pomfrey was nowhere near, he pointed this out to Ron._

_"Go on and get it out," Ron whispered, shifting his chair so that he blocked Harry from Madam Pomfrey's view._

_It was no easy task. Hermione's hand was clamped so tightly around the paper that Harry was sure he was going to tear it. While Ron kept watch he tugged and twisted, and at last, after several tense minutes, the paper came free._

_It was a page torn from a very old library book._

"You ripped a page from a library book!" Sirius exclaimed shocked.

"It was necessary", Hermione replied.

_The Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."_

_And beneath this, a single word had been written, in a hand Harry recognized as Hermione's. 'Pipes'._

_It was as though somebody had just flicked a light on in his brain._

_"Ron," he breathed. "This is it. This is the answer. The monster in the Chamber's a basilisk — a giant serpent! That's why I've been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else has heard it. It's because I understand Parseltongue…"_

_Harry looked up at the beds around him._

_"The basilisk kills people by looking at them. But no one's died — because no one looked it straight in the eye. Colin saw it through his camera. The basilisk burned up all the film inside it, but Colin just got Petrified. Justin… Justin must've seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn't die again… and Hermione and that Ravenclaw prefect were found with a mirror next to them. Hermione had just realized the monster was a basilisk. I bet you anything she warned the first person she met to look around corners with a mirror first! And that girl pulled out her mirror — and —"_

"There's his Ravenclaw side", Hermione said proudly

_Ron's jaw had dropped._

So had many of the dead peoples, who Harry hadn't shown this side too.

_"And Mrs. Norris?" he whispered eagerly._

_Harry thought hard, picturing the scene on the night of Halloween._

_"The water…" he said slowly. "The flood from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I bet you Mrs. Norris only saw the reflection…"_

"Brilliant, Harry!" Hermione said, happily.

_He scanned the page in his hand eagerly. The more he looked at it, the more it made sense._

_"… The crowing of the rooster… is fatal to it"! he read aloud. "Hagrid's roosters were killed! The Heir of Slytherin didn't want one anywhere near the castle once the Chamber was opened! Spiders flee before it.! It all fits!"_

_"But how's the basilisk been getting around the place?" said Ron. "A giant snake… Someone would've seen…"_

_Harry, however, pointed at the word Hermione had scribbled at the foot of the page._

_"Pipes," he said. "Pipes… Ron, it's been using the plumbing. I've been hearing that voice inside the walls…"_

_Ron suddenly grabbed Harry's arm._

_"The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!" he said hoarsely. "What if it's a bathroom? What if it's in —"_

_"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," said Harry._

_They sat there, excitement coursing through them, hardly able to believe it._

_"This means," said Harry, "I can't be the only Parselmouth in the school. The Heir of Slytherin's one, too. That's how he's been controlling the basilisk."_

_"What're we going to do?" said Ron, whose eyes were flashing. "Should we go straight to McGonagall?"_

_"Let's go to the staff room," said Harry, jumping up. "She'll be there in ten minutes. It's nearly break."_

"They never got to me", Minerva says making people frown

_They ran downstairs. Not wanting to be discovered hanging around in another corridor, they went straight into the deserted staff room. It was a large, paneled room full of dark, wooden chairs. Harry and Ron paced around it, too excited to sit down._

_But the bell to signal break never came._

_Instead, echoing through the corridors came Professor McGonagall's voice, magically magnified._

_"All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."_

"No!" Everyone chorused. "Not now"

_Harry wheeled around to stare at Ron. "Not another attack? Not now?"_

_"What'll we do?" said Ron, aghast. "Go back to the dormitory?"_

_"No," said Harry, glancing around. There was an ugly sort of wardrobe to his left, full of the teachers' cloaks. "In here. Let's hear what it's all about. Then we can tell them what we've found out."_

_They hid themselves inside it, listening to the rumbling of hundreds of people moving overhead, and the staff room door banging open. From between the musty folds of the cloaks, they watched the teachers filtering into the room. Some of them were looking puzzled, others downright scared. Then Professor McGonagall arrived._

_"It has happened," she told the silent staff room. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."_

_Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?"_

"See, Severus does care about his students", Lily said, happily.

"Probably worried it was one of his Slytherin's", Sirius muttered

"I wasn't. I was worried about everyone", Severus snaps

"Don't fight", Lyra says

_"The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, who was very white, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.' "_

_Professor Flitwick burst into tears_

_"Who is it?" said Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak-kneed, into a chair. "Which student?"_

_"Ginny Weasley," said Professor McGonagall._

"No", everyone, apart from Ginny and Harry, yelled, screamed, or breathed that one word.

_Harry felt Ron slide silently down onto the wardrobe floor beside him._

_"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow," said Professor McGonagall. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said…"_

_The staffroom door banged open again. For one wild moment, Harry was sure it would be Dumbledore. But it was Lockhart, and he was beaming._

Everyone started glaring and Dudley couldn't help thinking of the phrase 'If looks could kill'.

_"So sorry — dozed off — what have I missed?"_

_He didn't seem to notice that the other teachers were looking at him with something remarkably like hatred. Snape stepped forward._

_"Just the man," he said. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."_

_Lockhart blanched._

_"That's right, Gilderoy," chipped in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"_

_"I — well, I —"sputtered Lockhart._

_"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick._

_"D-did I? I don't recall —"_

_"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"_

_Lockhart stared around at his stony-faced colleagues._

_"I — I really never — you may have misunderstood —"_

_"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."_

_Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue. He didn't look remotely handsome anymore. His lip was trembling, and in the absence of his usually toothy grin, he looked weak-chinned and feeble._

_"V-very well," he said. "I'll — I'll be in my office, getting — getting ready."_

_And he left the room._

_"Right," said Professor McGonagall, whose nostrils were flared, "that's got him out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories."_

_The teachers rose and left, one by one._

_The scene changed to Harry, Ron, Fred and George sat in a group in a corner of the Gryffindor Tower, not speaking – the air in the room made it feel as though even if they wanted to they couldn't._

"I don't think any afternoon had lasted longer than that one", Harry said,

Ron nodded, "nor had Gryffindor Tower ever been so crowded and yet so quiet"

_Near sunset, Fred and George went up to bed, unable to sit there any longer._

_"She knew something, Harry," said Ron, speaking for the first time since they had entered the wardrobe in the staff room. "That's why she was taken. It wasn't some stupid thing about Percy at all. She'd found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That must be why she was —" Ron rubbed his eyes frantically. "I mean, she was a pure-blood. There can't be any other reason."_

_Harry could see the sun sinking, blood-red, below the skyline. This was the worst he had ever felt. If only there was something they could do. Anything._

_"Harry" said Ron. "D'you think there's any chance at all she's not — you know —"_

_Harry didn't know what to say. He couldn't see how Ginny could still be alive._

_"D'you know what?" said Ron. "I think we should go and see Lockhart. Tell him what we know. He's going to try and get into the Chamber. We can tell him where we think it is, and tell him it's a basilisk in there."_

_Because Harry couldn't think of anything else to do, and because he wanted to be doing something, he agreed, they got up, crossed the room, and left through the portrait hole._

_Darkness was falling as they walked down to Lockhart's office. There seemed to be a lot of activity going on inside it. They could hear scraping, thumps, and hurried footsteps._

_Harry knocked and there was a sudden silence from inside. Then the door opened the tiniest crack and they saw one of Lockhart's eyes peering through it._

_"Oh — Mr. Potter — Mr. Weasley —" he said, opening the door a bit wider. "I'm rather busy at the moment —if you would be quick —"_

_"Professor, we've got some information for you," said Harry. "We think it'll help you."_

_"Er — well — it's not terribly —" The side of Lockhart's face that they could see looked very uncomfortable. "I mean — well — all right —"_

_He opened the door and they entered._

_His office had been almost completely stripped. Two large trunks stood open on the floor. Robes, jade-green, lilac, midnight blue, had been hastily folded into one of them; books were jumbled untidily into the other. The photographs that had covered the walls were now crammed into boxes on the desk._

_"Are you going somewhere?" said Harry._

_"Er, well, yes," said Lockhart, ripping a life-size poster of himself from the back of the door as he spoke and starting to roll it up. "Urgent call — unavoidable — got to go —"_

_"What about my sister?" said Ron jerkily._

Everyone narrowed their eyes at Lockhart.

"Coward", growled Moody

_"Well, as to that — most unfortunate —" said Lockhart, avoiding their eyes as he wrenched open a drawer and started emptying the contents into a bag. "No one regrets more than I —"_

"_You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" said Harry. "You can't go now! Not with all the Dark stuff going on here!"_

_"Well — I must say — when I took the job —" Lockhart muttered, now piling socks on top of his robes. "nothing in the job description — didn't expect —"_

_"You mean you're running away?" said Harry disbelievingly. "After all that stuff you did in your books —"_

_"Books can be misleading," said Lockhart delicately._

"He stole that information. Didn't he?" Lily asks

"Yes", Harry says

_"You wrote them!" Harry shouted._

_"My dear boy," said Lockhart, straightening up and frowning at Harry. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a harelip. I mean, come on —"_

_"So you've just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?" said Harry incredulously._

_"Harry, Harry," said Lockhart, shaking his head impatiently, "it's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms. No, it's been a lot of work, Harry. It's not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog."_

_He banged the lids of his trunks shut and locked them._

_"Let's see," he said. "I think that's everything. Yes. Only one thing left."_

_He pulled out his wand and turned to them._

"Don't you dare", everyone growled

_"Awfully sorry, boys, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. I'd never sell another book —"_

_Harry reached his wand just in time. Lockhart had barely raised his, when Harry bellowed, "Expelliarmus!"_

_Lockhart was blasted backward, falling over his trunk; his wand flew high into the air; Ron caught it, and flung it out of the open window._

_"Shouldn't have let Professor Snape teach us that one," said Harry furiously, kicking Lockhart's trunk aside. Lockhart was looking up at him, feeble once more. Harry was still pointing his wand at him._

_"What d'you want me to do?" said Lockhart weakly. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do."_

_"You're in luck," said Harry, forcing Lockhart to his feet at wandpoint. "We think we know where it is. And what's inside it. Let's go."_

"Why are you taking him?" Remus asked, Harry and Ron just shrugged.

_They marched Lockhart out of his office and down the nearest stairs, along the dark corridor where the messages shone on the wall, to the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom._

_They sent Lockhart in first. Harry was pleased to see that he was shaking._

_Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the tank of the end toilet._

_"Oh, it's you," she said when she saw Harry. "What do you want this time?"_

_"To ask you how you died," said Harry._

_Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once. She looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering question._

_"Ooooh, it was dreadful," she said with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then —" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I died."_

_"How?" said Harry._

_"No idea," said Myrtle in hushed tones._

"Helpful", Sirius muttered grumpily.

"Yes. Very helpful", Fabian and Gabion say

_"I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away…"_

_She looked dreamily at Harry. "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."_

_"Where exactly did you see the eyes?" said Harry._

_"Somewhere there," said Myrtle, pointing vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet._

_Harry and Ron hurried over to it. Lockhart was standing well back, a look of utter terror on his face._

_It looked like an ordinary sink. They examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. And then Harry saw it: Scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake._

_"That tap's never worked," said Myrtle brightly as he tried to turn it._

_"Harry," said Ron. "Say something. Something in Parseltongue."_

_"But —" Harry thought hard. The only times he'd ever managed to speak Parseltongue were when he'd been faced with a real snake. He stared hard at the tiny engraving, trying to imagine it was real._

_"Open up," he said._

_He looked at Ron, who shook his head._

_"English," he said._

_Harry looked back at the snake, willing himself to believe it was alive. If he moved his head, the candlelight made it look as though it were moving._

"_Open up," he said._

_Except that the words weren't what he heard; a strange hissing had escaped him, and at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into._

_Harry heard Ron gasp and looked up again. He had made up his mind what he was going to do._

_"I'm going down there," he said._

"Of course", Lily moans

_He couldn't not go, not now they had found the entrance to the Chamber, not if there was even the faintest, slimmest, wildest chance that Ginny might be alive._

_"Me too," said Ron._

_There was a pause._

_"Well, you hardly seem to need me," said Lockhart, with a shadow of his old smile. "I'll just —"_

_He put his hand on the door knob, but Ron and Harry both pointed their wands at him._

_"You can go first," Ron snarled._

_White-faced and wandless, Lockhart approached the opening._

_"Boys," he said, his voice feeble. "Boys, what good will it do?"_

_Harry jabbed him in the back with his wand. Lockhart slid his legs into the pipe._

_"I really don't think —" he started to say, but Ron gave him a push, and he slid out of sight. Harry followed quickly. He lowered himself slowly into the pipe, then let go._

_It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. He could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as theirs, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and he knew that he was falling deeper below the school than even the dungeons. Behind him he could hear Ron, thudding slightly at the curves._

_And then, just as he had begun to worry about what would happen when he hit the ground, the pipe leveled out, and he shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in. Lockhart was getting to his feet a little ways away, covered in slime and white as a ghost. Harry stood aside as Ron came whizzing out of the pipe, too._

_"We must be miles under the school," said Harry, his voice echoing in the black tunnel._

_"Under the lake, probably," said Ron, squinting around at the dark, slimy walls._

_All three of them turned to stare into the darkness ahead._

_"Lumos!" Harry muttered to his wand and it lit again. "C'mon," he said to Ron and Lockhart, and off they went, their footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor._

_The tunnel was so dark that they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wandlight._

_"Remember," Harry said quietly as they walked cautiously forward, "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away…"_

_But the tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first unexpected sound they heard was a loud crunch as Ron stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull. Harry lowered his wand to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones. Trying very hard not to imagine what Ginny might look like if they found her, Harry led the way forward, around a dark bend in the tunnel._

_"Harry — there's something up there —" said Ron hoarsely, grabbing Harry's shoulder._

_They froze, watching. Harry could just see the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving._

_"Maybe it's asleep," he breathed, glancing back at the other two. Lockhart's hands were pressed over his eyes. Harry turned back to look at the thing, his heart beating so fast it hurt._

_Very slowly, his eyes as narrow as he could make them and still see, Harry edged forward, his wand held high._

_The light slid over a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least._

Everyone made noises or sound of shock.

_"Blimey," said Ron weakly._

_There was a sudden movement behind them. Gilderoy Lockhart's knees had given way._

_"Get up," said Ron sharply, pointing his wand at Lockhart._

_Lockhart got to his feet — then he dived at Ron, knocking him to the ground._

"Damn!" Sirius said.

_Harry jumped forward, but too late — Lockhart was straightening up, panting, Ron's wand in his hand and a gleaming smile back on his face._

Sirius expression then changed to one of utmost joy but when everyone looked at his strangely he just shook his head.

_"The adventure ends here, boys!" he said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body — say good-bye to your memories!"_

_He raised Ron's Spellotaped wand high over his head and yelled, "Obliviate!"_

_The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. Harry flung his arms over his head and ran, slipping over the coils of snake skin, out of the way of great chunks of tunnel ceiling that were thundering to the floor. Next moment, he was standing alone, gazing at a solid wall of broken rock._

_"Ron!" he shouted. "Are you okay? Ron!"_

_"I'm here!" came Ron's muffled voice from behind the rockfall. "I'm okay — this git's not, though — he got blasted by the wand —"_

"Good!" most said firmly but Harry was getting more and more tense as the memory went on.

_There was a dull thud and a loud "ow!" It sounded as though Ron had just kicked Lockhart in the shins._

_"What now?" Ron's voice said, sounding desperate. "We can't get through — it'll take ages…"_

_Harry looked up at the tunnel ceiling. Huge cracks had appeared in it. He had never tried to break apart anything as large as these rocks by magic, and now didn't seem a good moment to try — what if the whole tunnel caved in?_

_There was another thud and another "ow!" from behind the rocks. They were wasting time. Ginny had already been in the Chamber of Secrets for hours… Harry knew there was only one thing to do._

_"Wait there," he called to Ron. "Wait with Lockhart. I'll go on… If I'm not back in an hour…"_

_There was a very pregnant pause, "I'll try and shift some of this rock," said Ron, who seemed to be trying to keep his voice steady. "So you can — can get back through. And, Harry —"_

"What were you going to say?" Harry asked

"I don't think I had anything to say", Ron replied tightly. "Probably something about being careful and that I didn't want to lose you too"

Everyone flinched as they thought how hard that would be on Ron, his best mate and his sister in one night.

_"See you in a bit," said Harry, trying to inject some confidence into his shaking voice._

_And he set off alone past the giant snake skin._

_Soon the distant noise of Ron straining to shift the rocks was gone. The tunnel turned and turned again. Every nerve in Harry's body was tingling unpleasantly. He wanted the tunnel to end, yet dreaded what he'd find when it did. And then, at last, as he crept around yet another bend, he saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds._

_Harry approached, his throat very dry. There was no need to pretend these stone snakes were real; their eyes looked strangely alive._

_He could guess what he had to do. He cleared his throat, and the emerald eyes seemed to flicker._

_"Open," said Harry, in a low, faint hiss._

_The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Harry, shaking from head to foot, walked inside._

_He was standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. His heart beating very fast, Harry stood listening to the chill silence. Could the basilisk be lurking in a shadowy corner, behind a pillar? And where was Ginny?_

_He pulled out his wand_

"Why wasn't your wand already out?" Moody growls

_and moved forward between the serpentine columns. Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. He kept his eyes narrowed, ready to clamp them shut at the smallest sign of movement._

_The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following him. More than once, with a jolt of the stomach, he thought he saw one stir._

_Then, as he drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall._

_Harry had to crane his neck to look up into the giant face above: It was ancient and monkeyish, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. And between the feet, facedown, lay a small, black-robed figure with flaming-red hair._

_"Ginny!" Harry muttered, sprinting to her and dropping to his knees. "Ginny — don't be dead — please don't be dead —" He flung his wand aside, grabbed Ginny's shoulders, and turned her over. Her face was white as marble, and as cold, yet her eyes were closed, so she wasn't Petrified. But then she must be…_

Molly let out a sob when she saw he daughter in Harry's memory and Arthur pulled her into a hug. Everyone looked thoroughly shocked at the sight. Lily and Dora were crying, even though Lily and Ginny hadn't known each other long.

_"Ginny, please wake up," Harry muttered desperately, shaking her. Ginny's head lolled hopelessly from side to side._

_"She won't wake," said a soft voice._

_Harry jumped and spun around on his knees._

_A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though Harry were looking at him through a misted window. But there was no mistaking him._

_"Tom — Tom Riddle?"_

_Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry's face._

_"What d'you mean, she won't wake?" Harry said desperately. "She's not — she's not —?"_

_"She's still alive," said Riddle. "But only just."_

Molly let out a sob in relief.

_Harry stared at him. Tom Riddle had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago, yet here he stood, a weird, misty light shining about him, not a day older than sixteen._

_"Are you a ghost?" Harry said uncertainly._

_"A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."_

_He pointed toward the floor near the statue's giant toes. Lying open there was the little black diary Harry had found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. For a second, Harry wondered how it had got there — but there were more pressing matters to deal with._

_"You've got to help me, Tom," Harry said, raising Ginny's head again. "We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk… I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment… Please, help me."_

_Riddle didn't move. Harry, sweating, managed to hoist Ginny half off the floor, and bent to pick up his wand again._

_But his wand had gone._

_"Did you see —?"_

_He looked up. Riddle was still watching him — twirling Harry's wand between his long fingers._

_"Thanks," said Harry, stretching out his hand for it._

_A smile curled the corners of Riddle's mouth. He continued to stare at Harry, twirling the wand idly._

_"Listen," said Harry urgently, his knees sagging with Ginny's dead weight. "We've got to go! If the basilisk comes —"_

_"It won't come until it is called," said Riddle calmly._

_Harry lowered Ginny back onto the floor, unable to hold her up any longer._

_"What d'you mean?" he said. "Look, give me my wand, I might need it —"_

_Riddle's smile broadened._

_"You won't be needing it," he said._

_Harry stared at him._

_"What d'you mean, I won't be —?"_

_"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter," said Riddle. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."_

_"Look," said Harry, losing patience, "I don't think you get 're in the Chamber of Secrets. We can talk later —"_

_"We're going to talk now," said Riddle, still smiling broadly, and he pocketed Harry's wand._

_Harry stared at him. There was something very funny going on here…_

_"How did Ginny get like this?" he asked slowly._

_"Well, that's an interesting question," said Riddle pleasantly_

_"And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."_

_"What are you talking about?" said Harry._

_"The diary," said Riddle. "My diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes — how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how —" Riddle's eyes glinted "— how she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her…"_

_All the time he spoke, Riddle's eyes never left Harry's face. There was an almost hungry look in them._

_"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," he went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. No one's ever understood me like you, Tom… I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in… It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket…"_

_Riddle laughed, a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him. It made the hairs stand up on the back of Harry's neck._

_Everyone shuddered at the sound but Harry, who'd heard it and knew what it symbolized (pain) flinched so violently that everyone saw._

_"If I say it myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted… I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her…"_

_"What d'you mean?" said Harry, whose mouth had gone very dry._

_"Haven't you guessed yet, Harry Potter?" said Riddle softly. "Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."_

_"No," Harry whispered._

_"Yes," said Riddle, calmly. "Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries… far more interesting, they became… Dear Tom," he recited, watching Harry's horrified face, "'I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me… There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad… I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!'"_

_Harry's fists were clenched, the nails digging deep into his palms._

_"It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary," said Riddle._

"She's not stupid", Hermione said angrily.

_"But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where you came in, Harry. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, the very person I was most anxious to meet…"_

_"And why did you want to meet me?" said Harry. Anger was coursing through him, and it was an effort to keep his voice steady._

_"Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you, Harry," said Riddle. "Your whole fascinating history." His eyes roved over the lightning scar on Harry's forehead, and their expression grew hungrier. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust —"_

"_Hagrid's my friend," said Harry, his voice now shaking. "And you framed him, didn't you? I thought you made a mistake, but —"_

_Riddle laughed his high laugh again._

_"It was my word against Hagrid's, Harry. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so brave, school prefect, model student… on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed_ _, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls… but I admit, even I was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought someone must realize that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken me five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance… as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power! Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed… Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did…"_

_"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you," said Harry, his teeth gritted._

_"Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled," said Riddle carelessly. "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I'd spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."_

_"Well, you haven't finished it," said Harry triumphantly. "No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again —"_

_"Haven't I already told you," said Riddle quietly, "that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been — you."_

_Harry stared at him._

_"Imagine how angry I was when the next time my diary was opened, it was Ginny who was writing to me, not you. She saw you with the diary, you see, and panicked. What if you found out how to work it, and I repeated all her secrets to you? What if, even worse, I told you who'd been strangling roosters? So the foolish little brat" _

"Ginny's not a foolish little brat", the Weasley boys growled.

"_Waited until your dormitory was deserted and stole it back. But I knew what I must do. It was clear to me that you were on the trail of Slytherin's heir. From everything Ginny had told me about you, I knew you would go to any lengths to solve the mystery — particularly if one of your best friends was attacked._

_And Ginny had told me the whole school was buzzing because you could speak Parseltongue…_

_"So I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. She struggled and cried and became very boring. But there isn't much life left in her… She put too much into the diary, into me. Enough to let me leave its pages at last… I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I have many questions for you, Harry Potter."_

_"Like what?" Harry spat, fists still clenched._

_"Well," said Riddle, smiling pleasantly, "how is it that you — a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent_ _-managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"_

_There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes now._

_"Why do you care how I escaped?" said Harry slowly. "Voldemort was after your time…"_

_"Voldemort," said Riddle softly, "is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter…"_

_He pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:_

_TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_

_Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:_

_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_

"No!" everyone who didn't know yelled

"_You see?" he whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course._

"You have no friends", Dora snapped.

"They're followers", Remus finished for her.

_You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Harry — I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"_

_Harry's brain seemed to have jammed. He stared numbly at Riddle, at the orphaned boy who had grown up to murder Harry's own parents, and so many others… At last he forced himself to speak._

_"You're not," he said, his quiet voice full of hatred._

_"Not what?" snapped Riddle._

_"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world," said Harry, breathing fast. "Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days —"_

_The smile had gone from Riddle's face, to be replaced by a very ugly look._

_"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" he hissed._

_"He's not as gone as you might think!" Harry retorted. He was speaking at random, wanting to scare Riddle, wishing rather than believing it to be true._

_Riddle opened his mouth, but froze._

_Music was coming from somewhere. Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on Harry's scalp and made his heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size. Then, as the music reached such a pitch that Harry felt it vibrating inside his own ribs, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar._

_A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle._

_A second later, the bird was flying straight at Harry. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at his feet, then landed heavily on his shoulder. As it folded its great wings, Harry looked up and saw it had a long, sharp golden beak and a beady black eye._

_The bird stopped singing. It sat still and warm next to Harry's cheek, gazing steadily at Riddle._

_"That's a phoenix." said Riddle, staring shrewdly back at it._

_"Fawkes?" Harry breathed, and he felt the bird's golden claws squeeze his shoulder gently._

_"And that —" said Riddle, now eyeing the ragged thing that Fawkes had dropped, "that's the old school Sorting Hat —"_

_So it was. Patched, frayed, and dirty, the hat lay motionless at Harry's feet._

_Riddle began to laugh again. He laughed so hard that the dark chamber rang with it, as though ten Riddles were laughing at once._

_"This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?"_

_Harry didn't answer. He might not see what use Fawkes or the Sorting Hat were, but he was no longer alone, and he waited for Riddle to stop laughing with his courage mounting._

_"To business, Harry," said Riddle, still smiling broadly. "Twice — in your past, in my future — we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. How did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk," he added softly, "the longer you stay alive."_

_"No one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me," said Harry abruptly. "I don't know myself. But I know why you couldn't kill me. Because my mother died to save me. My common Muggle-born mother," he added, shaking with suppressed rage. "She stopped you killing me. And I've seen the real you, I saw you last year. You're a wreck. You're barely alive. That's where all your power got you. You're in hiding. You're ugly, you're foul —"_

"Harry!" Arthur groaned

"Careful, Pa," Teddy said nervously.

_Riddle's face contorted. Then he forced it into an awful smile. "So. Your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful countercharm. I can see now… there is nothing special about you, after all. I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself. We even look something alike…_ _but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know."_

_Harry stood, tense, waiting for Riddle to raise his wand. But Riddle's twisted smile was widening again._

_"Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him…"_

_He cast an amused eye over Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, then walked away. Harry, fear spreading up his numb legs, watched Riddle stop between the high pillars and look up into the stone face of Slytherin, high above him in the half-darkness. Riddle opened his mouth wide and hissed._

"What's he saying?" Sirius asked.

"If I remember right, Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four", Harry replied.

"If you remember right?" Remus asked. "You can't speak it anymore?"

Harry smiled and shook his head.

_Harry wheeled around to look up at the statue, Fawkes swaying on his shoulder._

_Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Horror-struck, Harry saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole. And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths._

_Harry backed away until he hit the dark Chamber wall, and as he shut his eyes tight he felt Fawkes' wing sweep his cheek as he took flight. _

_Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. Harry felt it shudder — he knew what was happening, he could sense it, could almost see the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth. Then he heard Riddle's hissing voice:_

"And that?" James questioned.

"Something I've heard him say many, many times", Harry replied without a trace of doubt. "Kill him"

Everyone's eyes widened as the turned back to Riddle.

_The basilisk was moving toward Harry; he could hear its heavy body slithering heavily across the dusty floor. Eyes still tightly shut, Harry began to run blindly sideways, his hands outstretched, feeling his way — Voldemort was laughing._

_Harry tripped. He fell hard onto the stone and tasted blood the serpent was barely feet from him, he could hear it coming._

_There was a loud, explosive spitting sound right above him, and then something heavy hit Harry so hard that he was smashed into the wall. Waiting for fangs to sink through his body he heard more mad hissing, something thrashing wildly off the pillars._

_He couldn't help it — he opened his eyes wide enough to squint at what was going on._

_The enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, had raised itself high in the air and its great blunt head was weaving drunkenly between the pillars. _

"Oh my", Hermione breathed, her eyes wide,

Lily and Molly screamed, while everyone else just froze.

_As Harry trembled, ready to close his eyes if it turned, he saw what had distracted the snake._

_Fawkes was soaring around its head, and the basilisk was snapping furiously at him with fangs long and thin as sabers Fawkes dived. His long golden beak sank out of sight and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor._

_The snake's tail thrashed, narrowly missing Harry, and before Harry could shut his eyes, it turned — Harry looked straight into its face and saw that its eyes, both its great, bulbous yellow eyes, had been punctured by the phoenix; blood was streaming to the floor, and the snake was spitting in agony._

_Harry heard Riddle screaming. _

"Something about leaving the bird and that the snake can still smell me?" Harry said before anyone could ask, although it sounded as if he was questioning himself

_The blinded serpent swayed, confused, still deadly. Fawkes was circling its head, piping his eerie song, jabbing here and there at its scaly nose as the blood poured from its ruined eyes._

_"Help me, help me," Harry muttered wildly, "someone — anyone…"_

_The snake's tail whipped across the floor again. Harry ducked. Something soft hit his face._

_The basilisk had swept the Sorting Hat into Harry's arms. Harry seized it. It was all he had left, his only chance — he rammed it onto his head and threw himself flat onto the floor as the basilisk's tail swung over him again._

Neville grinned and looked at Harry.

_He grabbed the top of the hat to pull it off and felt something long and hard beneath it._

_A gleaming silver sword had appeared inside the hat, its handle glittering with rubies the size of eggs._

"Kill the boy, leave the bird, the boy is behind you. Sniff – smell him", Harry said again as they all listened to Riddle yell in Parseltongue

_Harry was on his feet, ready. The basilisk's head was falling, its body coiling around, hitting pillars as it twisted to face him. He could see the vast, bloody eye sockets, see the mouth stretching wide, wide enough to swallow him whole, lined with fangs long as his sword, thin, glittering, venomous —_

_It lunged blindly — Harry dodged and it hit the Chamber wall_._ It lunged again, and its forked tongue lashed Harry's side._

_He raised the sword in both his hands —_

_The basilisk lunged again, and this time its aim was true — Harry threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth —_

"Yes!"

"Go, Harry!"

_But as warm blood drenched Harry's arms, he felt a searing pain_ _just above his elbow. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm and it splintered as the basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching, to the floor._

"No, NO, NO!" Lily yelled

"What?" James and Sirius asked panic.

"Don't you remember?" Remus said, looking pale. "Basilisk venom in poisonous, James, it kills within minutes"

Everyone paled at the sudden reminder of what the venom does – all seemed to have forgotten Harry and Ginny hugging the corner

"What!" James and Sirius yelled. "NO!"

_Harry slid down the wall. He gripped the fang that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out of his arm. But he knew it was too late. White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even as he dropped the fang and watched his own blood soaking his robes, his vision went foggy. The Chamber was dissolving in a whirl of dull colour._

_A patch of scarlet swam past, and Harry heard a soft clatter of claws beside him._

_"Fawkes," said Harry thickly. "You were fantastic, Fawkes…"_

_He felt the bird lay its beautiful head on the spot where the serpent's fang had pierced him._

_He could hear echoing footsteps and then a dark shadow moved in front of him._

_"You're dead, Harry Potter," said Riddle's voice above him. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying."_

_Harry blinked. Fawkes's head slid in and out of focus. Thick, pearly tears were trickling down the glossy feathers._

_"I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry."_

_Harry felt drowsy. Everything around him seemed to be spinning._

_"So ends the famous Harry Potter," said Riddle's distant voice. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends"_

"We have not forsaken him!" Ron and Hermione yelled.

"_Defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged" _

"He didn't challenge you!" Molly shouted.

"_You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry…"_

Despite their misplaced grief everyone growled at that.

"_She bought you twelve years of borrowed time… but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must…"_

_If this is dying, thought Harry, it's not so bad. Even the pain was leaving him… But was this dying? Instead of going black, the Chamber seemed to be coming back into focus. Harry gave his head a little shake and there was Fawkes, still resting his head on Harry's arm. A pearly patch of tears was shining all around the wound — except that there was no wound._

_"Get away, bird," said Riddle's voice suddenly. "Get away from him — I said, get away —"_

_Harry raised his head. Riddle was pointing Harry's wand at Fawkes; there was a bang like a gun, and Fawkes took flight again in a whirl of gold and scarlet._

_"Phoenix tears…" said Riddle quietly, staring at Harry's arm. "Of course… healing powers… I forgot…"_

Lily and Remus looked at each other in shook, "How could we have forgotten that?" they both said at the same time.

"I don't know", said Harry.

Everyone heads whipped towards the dark corner where Harry was comforting Ginny

Sirius laughed at them all, "How did we forget he and Ginny where over there?"

_He looked into Harry's face. "But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Harry Potter… you and me…"_

_He raised the wand…_

_Then, in a rush of wings, Fawkes had soared back overhead and something fell into Harry's lap — the diary._

_For a split second, both Harry and Riddle, wand still raised, stared at it. Then, without thinking, without considering, as though he had meant to do it all along, Harry seized the basilisk fang on the floor next to him and plunged it straight into the heart of the book._

"Brilliant, Harry", Remus and James said.

"That should kill it", Sirius says

_There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then — He had gone. Harry's wand fell to the floor with a clatter and there was silence. Silence except for the steady drip of ink still oozing from the diary. The basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it._

_Shaking all over, Harry pulled himself up. His head was spinning as though he'd just traveled miles by Floo powder. Slowly, he gathered together his wand and the Sorting Hat, and, with a huge tug, retrieved the glittering sword from the roof of the basilisk's mouth._

_Then came a faint moan from the end of the Chamber. Ginny was stirring. As Harry hurried toward her, she sat up. Her bemused eyes travelled from the huge form of the dead basilisk, over Harry, in his blood-soaked robes, then to the diary in his hand. She drew a great, shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face._

"That must have been a sight for you" Dudley said, smiling at her sympathetically.

"That definably would be a shock", Luna says

Ginny nodded, she was still pale and refused to let her hold on Harry go.

_"Harry — oh, Harry — I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy — it was me, Harry — but I — I s-swear I d-didn't mean to — R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over — and — how did you kill that — that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary —"_

" _It's all right," said Harry, holding up the diary, and showing Ginny the fang hole, "Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here —"_

_"I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept as Harry helped her awkwardly to her feet. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and — w-what'll Mum and Dad say?"_

_Fawkes was waiting for them, hovering in the Chamber entrance. Harry urged Ginny forward; they stepped over the motionless coils of the dead basilisk, through the echoing gloom, and back into the tunnel. Harry heard the stone doors close behind them with a soft hiss._

_After a few minutes' progress up the dark tunnel, a distant sound of slowly shifting rock reached Harry's ears._

_"Ron!" Harry yelled, speeding up. "Ginny's okay! I've got her!"_

_He heard Ron give a strangled cheer, and they turned the next bend to see his eager face staring through the sizable gap he had managed to make in the rock fall._

_"Ginny!" Ron thrust an arm through the gap in the rock to pull her through first. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened? How — what — where did that bird come from?"_

"Skipping", Harry says

_"I seem to remember telling you both that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules," Dumbledore was saying._

_Ron opened his mouth in horror._

_"Which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words," Dumbledore went on, smiling._

"You thought I was going to expel you", Dumbledore says smiling

"Yep", Ron and Harry say

_"You will both receive Special Awards for Services to the School"_

"You should have enough of them, Pa" Teddy laughed.

"_and — let me see — yes, I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor."_

_Ron went as brightly pink as Lockhart's valentine flowers and closed his mouth again._

_"But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure," Dumbledore added. "Why so modest, Gilderoy?"_

_Harry gave a start. He turned and saw that Lockhart was standing in a corner of the room, still wearing his vague smile. When Dumbledore addressed him, Lockhart looked over his shoulder to see who he was talking to._

_"Professor Dumbledore," Ron said quickly, "there was an accident down in the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockhart —"_

_"Am I a professor?" said Lockhart in mild surprise. "Goodness. I expect I was hopeless, was I?"_

"Yes", everyone chorused.

"_He tried to do a Memory Charm and the wand backfired," Ron explained quietly to Dumbledore._

_"Dear me," said Dumbledore, shaking his head, his long silver moustache quivering. "Impaled upon your own sword, Gilderoy!"_

"You knew", Lily exclaims turning to Dumbledore

"I knew. He was the only candidate for the job", Dumbledore replies

_"Sword?" said Lockhart dimly. "Haven't got a sword. That boy has, though." He pointed at Harry. "He'll lend you one."_

_"Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary, too?" Dumbledore said to Ron. "I'd like a few more words with Harry…"_

_Lockhart ambled out. Ron cast a curious look back at Dumbledore and Harry as he closed the door._

_Dumbledore crossed to one of the chairs by the fire._

_"Sit down, Harry," he said, and Harry sat, feeling unaccountably nervous._

_"First of all, Harry, I want to thank you," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling again. "You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you."_

"Skipping a little", Harry says

_Lucius Malfoy stood there, fury in his face. And cowering behind his legs, heavily wrapped in bandages, was Dobby._

_"Good evening, Lucius," said Dumbledore pleasantly._

_Mr. Malfoy almost knocked Harry over as he swept into the room. Dobby went scurrying in after him, crouching at the hem of his cloak, a look of abject terror on his face._

_The elf was carrying a stained rag with which he was attempting to finish cleaning Mr. Malfoys shoes. Apparently Mr. Malfoy had set out in a great hurry, for not only were his shoes half-polished, but his usually sleek hair was dishevelled. Ignoring the elf bobbing apologetically around his ankles, he fixed his cold eyes upon Dumbledore._

_"So!" he said "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."_

_"Well, you see, Lucius," said Dumbledore, smiling serenely, "the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasleys daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all.__Very strange tales they told me, too… Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."_

_Mr. Malfoy went even paler than usual, but his eyes were still slits of fury._

_"So — have you stopped the attacks yet?" he sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?"_

_"We have," said Dumbledore, with a smile._

_"Well?" said Mr. Malfoy sharply. "Who is it?"_

_"The same person as last time, Lucius," said Dumbledore. "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary."_

_He held up the small black book with the large hole through the centre, watching Mr. Malfoy closely._

_Harry, however, was watching Dobby._

_The elf was doing something very odd. His great eyes fixed meaningfully on Harry; he kept pointing at the diary, then at Mr. Malfoy, and then hitting himself hard on the head with his fist._

_"I see…" said Mr. Malfoy slowly to Dumbledore._

_"A clever plan," said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring Mr. Malfoy straight in the eye. "Because if Harry here —" Mr. Malfoy shot Harry a swift, sharp look "and his friend Ron hadn't discovered this book, why — Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will…"_

_Mr. Malfoy said nothing. His face was suddenly masklike._

_"And imagine," Dumbledore went on, "what might have happened then… The Weasleys are one of our most prominent pure-blood families. Imagine the effect on Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act, if his own daughter was discovered attacking and —killing Muggle-borns__… Very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise…"_

_Mr. Malfoy forced himself to speak._

_"Very fortunate," he said stiffly._

_And still, behind his back, Dobby was pointing, first to the diary, then to Lucius Malfoy, then punching himself in the head._

_And Harry suddenly understood. He nodded at Dobby, and Dobby backed into a corner, now twisting his ears in punishment._

_"Don't you want to know how Ginny got hold of that diary, Mr. Malfoy?" said Harry._

_Lucius Malfoy rounded on him._

_"How should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it?" he said._

_"Because you gave it to her," said Harry. "In Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her old Transfiguration book and slipped the diary inside it, didn't you?"_

_He saw Mr. Malfoy's white hands clench and unclench._

_"Prove it," he hissed._

_"Oh, no one will be able to do that," said Dumbledore, smiling at Harry. "Not now that Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you, Lucius, not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things. If any more of them find their way into innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley, for one, will make sure they are traced back to you…"_

"Yes", Arthur said.

_Lucius Malfoy stood for a moment, and Harry distinctly saw his right hand twitch as though he was longing to reach for his wand. Instead, he turned to his house-elf. "We're going, Dobby!"_

_He wrenched open the door and as the elf came hurrying up to him, he kicked him right through it._

"Leave him alone!" Lily and Hermione yelled

_They could hear Dobby squealing with pain all the way along the corridor._

_Harry stood for a moment, thinking hard. Then it came to him —_

_"Professor Dumbledore," he said hurriedly. "Can I give that diary back to Mr. Malfoy, please?"_

_"Certainly, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly. "But hurry. The feast, remember…" Harry grabbed the diary and dashed out of the office. He could hear Dobby's squeals of pain receding around the corner. Quickly, wondering if this plan could possibly work, Harry took off one of his shoes, pulled off his slimy, filthy sock, and stuffed the diary into it. Then he ran down the dark corridor._

_He caught up with them at the top of the stairs._

_"Mr. Malfoy," he gasped, skidding to a halt, "I've got something for you —"_

_And he forced the smelly sock into Lucius Malfoy's hand._

_"What the —?"_

_Mr. Malfoy ripped the sock off the diary, threw it aside, then looked furiously from the ruined book to Harry. _

"Atta boy, Harry", said James who realized what his son had done.

_"You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents' one of these days, Harry Potter," he said softly. "They were meddlesome fools, too."_

"Dad", Draco groaned

_He turned to go._

_"Come, Dobby. I said, come."_

_But Dobby didn't move. He was holding up Harry's disgusting, slimy sock, and looking at it as though it were a priceless treasure._

_"Master has given a sock," said the elf in wonderment. "Master gave it to Dobby."_

_"What's that?" spat Mr. Malfoy. "What did you say?"_

_"Got a sock," said Dobby in disbelief. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby — Dobby is free."_

Lily and Hermione beamed at Harry

_Lucius Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the elf then he lunged at Harry._

_"You've lost me my servant, boy!"_

_But Dobby shouted, "You shall not harm Harry Potter!"_

_There was a loud bang, and Mr. Malfoy was thrown backward. He crashed down the stairs, three at a time, landing in a crumpled heap on the landing below._

"Brilliant Dobby!" Dudley cheered

_He got up, his face livid, and pulled out his wand, but Dobby raised a long, threatening finger._

_"You shall go now," he said fiercely, pointing down at Mr. Malfoy. "You shall not touch Harry Potter. You shall go now."_

_Lucius Malfoy had no choice. With a last, incensed stare at the pair of them, he swung his cloak around him and hurried out of sight._

_"Harry Potter freed Dobby!" said the elf shrilly, gazing up at Harry, moonlight from the nearest window reflected in his orb-like eyes. "Harry Potter set Dobby free!"_

_"Least I could do, Dobby," said Harry, grinning. "Just promise never to try and save my life again."_

Harry groaned he wasn't sure whether he wished Dobby listened to him or not.

_The elf's ugly brown face split suddenly into a wide, toothy smile._

_"I've just got one question, Dobby," said Harry as Dobby pulled on Harry's sock with shaking hands. "You told me all this had nothing to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, remember? Well —"_

_"It was a clue, sir," said Dobby, his eyes widening, as though this was obvious. "Was giving you a clue. The Dark Lord, before he changed his name, could be freely named, you see?"_

_"Right," said Harry weakly. "Well, I'd better go. There's a feast, and my friend Hermione should be awake by now…"_

_Dobby threw his arms around Harry's middle and hugged him._

_"Harry Potter is greater by far than Dobby knew!" he sobbed. "Farewell, Harry Potter!"_

_And with a final loud crack, Dobby disappeared._

"That's second year. It's late and we should be getting home. We will see you all tomorrow for third year", Harry says

"Of course. Go home to your children see you all tomorrow", Lily says hugging her son goodbye.

There were a lot of goodbyes before everyone was gone.

"I can't believe our son calls another mum and dad", Dora says quietly to Remus

"I know. But we have to remember that they raised him", Remus says

"I know. But he isn't warming up to us", Dora says sadly

"I know. Give him time. He has lived 21 years without us", Remus reminders her

Tomorrow was going to be another busy day…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>

**Poll: Should I have Frank and Alice Longottom regain their memories?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thanks for the birthday wishes. He is another chapter for my faithful readers**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter .11.**

* * *

><p><em>Potter Manor<em>

* * *

><p>"I have to go to St Murgo's and tell them that myself, Lyra and Victorie will not be at work today", Ginny says as they eat breakfast at the manor with everyone<p>

"Ok. I'll get the kids settled and head to the Burrow. You'll meet us there?" Harry asks

"Yes ok. I should not be long. LYRA! VICTORIE! We need to go", Ginny yells

* * *

><p><em>The Burrow<em>

* * *

><p>"You're not in the paper yet. Kingsley must want to give us time to relax", Arthur says reading the paper<p>

"That's good. It will be a media circus once this gets out", Marbella says

"Harry doesn't want more attention", Minerva says

After breakfast they quickly make their way into the living room. Waiting for everyone to turn up. The floo flares and Neville and Luna step out smiling.

"Morning", Neville says

"Morning Neville, Luna", Lily says

Charlie and Madeline were next to come through quickly followed by Bill and Fleur.

"Morning dears", Molly says kissing her sons

"Morning mum", Bill says

Percy, Audrey, Draco, Astoria, Dudley and Hannah all come through the floo quickly. Next to come were Ron and Hermonie.

"Morning everyone", Hermonie says smiling at everyone

"Morning Hermonie", Samantha says

Dennis was the next to come through followed by Orion and Jennifer.

"Morning. Mum, Dad", Orion says a grin on his face as always

"Morning son. Are the others on their way?" Sirius asks

"Yep. They are coming through the floo now", Orion says

The floo lights up as Santiago and Sandy step out of the floo.

"Where is Lyra?" Sirius asks

"She is at St Murgo's telling them she needs the week off", Santiago says taking a seat

George and Angelina soon turn up and take a seat down. After them Teddy and Harry turn up.

"Ginny, Victorie and Lyra should be here soon. They had to tell them they needed the week off", Harry explains pulling out his pensieve.

That's when a doe Patronus comes in.

"Neville parents have woken up. Bring them with me to get verify", the voice says

Neville freezes in shock. Luna quickly goes over and hugs him tightly.

"Who's Patronus was that?" Remus asks

"That was Ginny's", Harry says

"What happened to Frank and Alice?" Lily asks, "Why are they at St Murgo's?"

"They were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix", Draco says

"Orion go to the ministry and get Kingsley and some Veritaserum", Harry says to Orion

Orion quickly disappears into the Floo and is back in ten minutes with Kingsley and the Veritaserum. Harry quickly explains what is going on and they sit in to wait. The first to come through was Victorie she smiles and goes to sit beside Teddy. Lyra was next through and she sits with Santiago. The next to come through were two people one both with brown hair. One with blue eyes and the other with brown.

"Frank? Alice?" Lily asks

"Lily", they say going over and hugging them as the floo flares again as Ginny steps through smiling.

"Ok everyone let's quiet down", Harry says loudly over the noise of the room

Everyone quickly settles. Neville is still in shock.

"Who are you?" Frank asks

"I am Lord Harry Potter Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Now Frank, Alice you must he questioned under Veritaserum", Harry explains

"I remember you. You and Neville used to play together when you were little", Alice says

"Before we go into this. You must be questioned. Who wants to go first?" Ron asks

"I'll go", Frank says taking to drink

"Name?" Harry asks

"Frank Neville Longbottom", Frank replies

"Wife?" Ron asks

"Alice Jenny Longbottom", Frank replies

"Son?" Kingsley asks

"Neville Frank Longbottom", Frank says

Neville unfreezes and smiles. He has his parents back.

"Mother?" Harry asks

"Augusta Longbottom", Frank replies

"What was your occupation?" Draco asks

"I was an Auror", Frank replies

"What secret organization were you apart off?" Harry asks

"The order of the phoenix", Frank replies

"That's enough. Welcome back", Harry says, "Mrs Longbottom please drink"

"Please don't call me Mrs Longbottom. It is Alice", Alice says

"Ok Alice please drink", Harry says smiling

"Name?" Ron asks

"Alice Jenny Longbottom", Alice replies

"Husband?" Draco asks

"Frank Neville Longbottom", Alice replies

"Son?" Harry asks

"Neville Frank Longbottom", Alice says

"What was your occupation?" Kingsley asks

"I was an Auror", Alice says

"What secret organization were you apart off?" Harry asks

"The order of the phoenix", Alice replies

"Welcome back Alice. This is your son Neville", Harry says pointing to Neville

Alice jumps up quickly followed by Frank goes and hugs her son.

"Mum, Dad this is my wife Luna Lovegood", Neville says

"It's nice to meet you Alice and Frank. Please call me Luna", Luna says

"Nice to meet you", Frank says

"What year is it?" Alice asks

"2019", Harry replies

"I am 38. I will be 39 next week", Neville says

"Do I have any grandchildren?" Alice asks

"Yes. I have 9 children", Neville replies

"I can't wait to meet them", Alice excitedly

"You all we meet our children after we are finished with our memories", Harry says

"Who is everyone else?" Frank asks

Everyone quickly introduced themselves.

"Ok now let's start we third year"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I have been depressed latly and sick so I haven't felt like writing. I hope you all like this chapter:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .12.<strong>

* * *

><p>Before they could start there was a popping sound from outside.<p>

"Not again", Harry groans drawing his wand

"Who else is it this time?" Ron says groaning getting up and moving to the door with Harry, Orion, Santiago, Teddy, Dennis, and Draco

"Stay inside", Draco says to everyone, "Just in case"

There were 13 people standing there. Only three were young children. The others were older.

"Who are you?" Harry asks kind of recognising them he had his suspicions.

"I am Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement", Amelia says

Orion, Santiago and Teddy chuckle.

"What?" Amelia asks

"Nothing. You will find out after we confirm your identity's", Harry says glaring at Orion, Santiago and Teddy

They quickly are quiet at his glare.

"Continue", Ron says

"I am Alfred Bones", Alfred says

"I am Camille Bones", Camille says introducing herself

"I am Edgar Bones", Edgar says

"I am Juliet Bones, his wife", Juliet says

"I am Grant their oldest son", Grant says

"I am Danielle their only daughter", Danielle says

"I am Joseph their youngest child", Joseph says

"I am Emmeline Vance", Emmeline says

"I am Regulus Black", Regulus Black says

"I am Percival Dumbledore", the older man says

"I am Kendra Dumbledore", the female says

"I am Ariana", the young girl says shyly

Their jaws drop. After all the Dumbledore's were not killed by Voldemort or his death eaters. This was a shock. But they had to check to be sure. Harry looks at the Dumbledore's for a second thinking hard. They had to be questioned. But not the girl. She already had been through too much for his and everyone's liking.

"Ok here is what we are going to do. You all have to be questioned under Veritaserum to confirm your identity's. But I will not question Ariana under it or the kids", Harry says firmly

"Why do we have to be questioned?" Kendra asks

"Just to make sure you are who you say you are and not someone who will harm us. I am sorry but it is procedure", Harry says apologising

"I guess there is no harm in that", Amelia says knowing she would do the same thing. But she wondered what was going on.

"Ok then. Draco go and get some Veritaserum and tell everyone to bring the tables out here. Orion go and get the files for them at the Ministry and go pick up the forms we will need. Teddy go and find Kingsley. Tell him we have 13 more returnees", Harry orders, "And to tell him to get here as soon as possible. Santiago quickly go inside and tell everyone we have 13 new returnees. Don't mention names yet"

"On it Uncle Harry", they say running off

"What is going on?" Amelia asks getting frustrated

"All of you have come back from the dead. We don't know why it is happening but it is. We are taking it as a gift. I am sure all of your families will be glad you are back. I am friends with most of them", Harry says

"So after you have questioned us?" Kendra asks

"You're welcome to come and view my memories. That's a quick way to catch up", Harry replies

"If you are sure", Kendra says unsure

"Mum, Dad, Ariana", Albus Dumbledore says rushing out of the house

Harry stops him.

"Albus you know the procedure. They need to be checked", Harry says softly as everyone comes outside

Albus just nods. Still looking at his family.

"Reg", Sirius says looking at his brother

"Sirius", Regulus says

Quickly Bill and Arthur had the long table out and everyone was waiting for the others to return. Draco was first to get back.

"This is the last bottle of Veritaserum. So I hope we don't get any more returnees", Draco says

"We better get some more of that brewed. Just in case", Harry replies, "Ginny, Lyra and Victoria can you all please do me a favour?"

"What is it love?" Ginny asks

"I want you to take Arianna inside and do a check of her mental status. And find out how old she is as well", Harry says

"Ok. Love we will do that. Lyra, Victorie let's go. Arianna please follow us. We won't hurt you", Ginny says gently holding out her hand to her

Arianna looks at her mother before nodding and running over to the witches that took them inside.

Orion was next back with files and forms that his gives to Harry. Soon Teddy arrives back with Kingsley right behind him.

"Ok so I heard we have 13 more returnees. Let's get on with the questioning. So we can reunite these families", Kingsley says

"Who's first?" Ron asks

"I'll go", Alfred says

Draco quickly hands him a glass. Which he quickly takes.

"Name?" Harry asks

"Alfred John Bones", Alfred says

"Wife's name?" Ron asks

"Camille Ellie Bones", Alfred says

"Daughter?" Draco asks

"Susan Teresa Bones", Alfred replies

"Hogwarts house?" Harry asks

"Gryffindor", Alfred replies

"Did you play on the house team?" Ron asks

"I played beater on the house team", Alfred replies

"That's enough. Draco give him the antidote", Kingsley says

"Who's next?" Orion asks

"I'll go", says Camille Bones

Santiago quickly hands her a cup. She quickly drinks it.

"Name?" Teddy asks

"Camille Ellie Bones", Camille replies

"Husband?" Ron asks

"Alfred John Bones", Camille says

"Daughter?" Harry asks

"Susan Teresa Bones", Camille replies

"Hogwarts house?" Orion asks

"Hufflepuff", Camille replies

"Give her the antidote. Welcome back Mrs Bones", Harry says signing a document

"I'll go next", Edgar says

"Name?" Ron asks

"Edgar Allan Bones", Edgar replies

"Wife?" Orion asks

"Juliet Rose Bones", Edgar replies

"Children?" Teddy asks

"3", Edgar replies

"Names?" Harry asks

"Grant, Danielle and Joseph", Edgar replies

"Ages for the kids?" Minerva asks

"Grant is 15, Danielle is 12 and Joseph is 11", Edgar says

Minerva quickly writes them down. Knowing that they would be coming to Hogwarts this year.

"Sister?" Harry asks

"Amelia Susan Bones", Edgar replies  
>"Hogwarts House?" Draco asks<p>

"Gryffindor", Edgar replies

"What secret Society were you apart off?" Kingsley asks

"The Order of the Phoenix", Edgar replies

"Welcome back Mr Bones. Mrs Bones you go next", Harry says looking at her

She quickly takes the drink.

"Name?"

"Juliet Rose Bones", she replies

"Husband?" Teddy asks

"Edgar Allan Bones", Edgar replies

"Children?" Teddy asks

"3", Juliet replies

"Names?" Harry asks

"Grant, Danielle and Joseph", Juliet

"Hogwarts House?" Harry asks

"Ravenclaw", Juliet replies

"That all checks out. I won't do the children. It is illegal to test them under Veritaserum. Now who's next?"

"I'll go", Amelia Bones says

"Ok. Full name?" Harry asks

"Amelia Susan Bones", Amelia replies

"Brother?" Ron asks

"Edger Allan Bones", Amelia replies

"Occupation?" Kingsley asks

"Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement", Amelia replies

"Hogwarts House?" Harry asks

"Gryffindor", Amelia replies

"That's enough. Welcome back", Harry says signing the document.

"Who's next?" Draco asks

"I'll go", says Emmeline Vance taking the drink

"Name?" Harry asks

"Emmeline Emma Vance", she replies

"Hogwarts house?" Ron asks

"Hufflepuff", Emmeline says

"What secret group were you apart off?" Draco asks

"The Order of the Phoenix", Emmeline replies

"When did you first meet me?" Harry asks

"I was part of your Advance Guard", Emmeline replies

"What year was that?" Harry asks

"1995", Emmeline replies

"Give her the antidote and let's move on", Harry says

"Did I pass?" Emmeline asks

"You did. Now who's next?" Harry says

"I'll go", Percival Dumbledore says

"Name?" Harry says as the truth serum takes effect

"Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore", he replies

"Wife?" Ron asks

"Kendra Dumbledore", he replies

"Children?" Draco asks

"Albus, Abeforth, and Arianna", he replies

"Hogwarts House", Harry asks

"Slytherin", he replies

"Ok Kendra it is your turn please take a cup and drink it all and we will begin", Harry says gently

"Name?" Ron asks

"Kendra Maryellen Dumbledore", she replies

"Husband?" Draco asks

"Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore", she replies

"Children?" Teddy asks

"Albus, Abeforth and Arianna", she replies

"Hogwarts House?" Ron asks

"Gryffindor", Kendra replies

"That is enough", Harry says

"I'll go next", Regulus says

"Ok. Everyone this will be a private questioning. Only Ron and Hermonie can join", Harry says firmly

"Why?" Sirius asks looking at his brother

"You will find out one day. But not now", Harry says firmly leaving no room to argument, "Catch up with your families while we question Regulus"

They nod seeing how they weren't getting anywhere. Ron and Hermonie quickly join Harry and Harry sets up a sound proof shield around them.

"Ok Regulus let's begin", Harry says as Regulus takes the potion

"Name?" Harry asks

"Regulus Arcturus Black", Regulus replies

"Born on?" Harry asks

"July 6th 1961", Regulus replies

"Mother?" Ron asks

"Walburga Black", Regulus replies

"Father?" Harry asks

"Orion Black", Regulus replies

"Hogwarts house?" Ron asks

"Slytherin", Regulus replies

"Quidditch Position?" Harry asks

"Seeker", Regulus replies

"Were you loyal to Voldemort?" Hermonie asks

"No", Regulus replies

"When did you join the death eaters?" Harry asks

"When I was 16", Regulus replies

"What was the key to Voldemort's survival?" Harry asks

"He made Horcrux's", Regulus replies

"What was the Horcrux you took?" Ron asks

"The golden locket of Slytherin", Regulus replies

"What house elf did Voldemort use?" Hermonie asks

"He used Kreacher", Regulus replies

"That's enough. Welcome back Regulus", Harry says giving him the antidote

"Why didn't you question me with the others?" Regulus asks

"Because they don't know about the Horcrux's yet. And they don't know your involvement. They will soon. But not yet", Harry explains

"Is Kreacher ok?" Regulus asks

"He is fine. He is now bonded to me. He will be happy to see you", Harry replies

"We better drop the shield looks like Ginny is back with Adrianna", Hermonie says

Harry nods and drops the shield.

"How did it go?" Kingsley asks

"He is who he says he is", Harry replies

"Good. Ginny how is Adrianna?" Kingsley asks

"She is perfectly healthy. Her mind is stable according to Lyra", Ginny replies

"How old is she?" Harry asks

"She is 11", Ginny replies as Adrianna goes and hugs Albus

"I have missed you Adrianna", Albus says hugging her tightly

"Ok I think it is time for introductions. We know who the returnees are but they don't know who we are. Let's introduce ourselves. Tell them your name, age, career and anything else you like to add. Oh and if you come back from the death", Harry says

"First of what year is this?" Amelia asks

"2019", Hermonie replies

"Did we win the war?" Emmeline asks

"Yes we did. Voldemort is dead", Harry replies

"I am Kingsley Shacklebolt. I am the Minister for Magic", Kingsley says

"Well done Kingsley", Amelia says

"I am sorry but I must go", Kingsley says, "I have a lot to do. How are you playing on telling the other families?"

"I will have a party at Potter Manor within the next week", Harry replies, "And I will invite everyone"

"Ok just let me know when. I will see you all later", Kingsley says apparating out

"Well I will go first I am Albus Dumbledore. I have come back from the dead", Albus says from his place next to his family

"I am Minerva McGonagall. I am Headmistress of Hogwarts", Minerva says

"I am Severus Snape. I have come back from the dead", Severus says

"I am his wife Samantha Cooks. I am 55", Samantha says

"I am Sandy Snape. Their daughter. I am 20. I am working towards my masters in Potions", Sandy says

"I am Santiago Snape. Sandy's twin. I am an Auror", Santiago says

"I am Sirius Black. I have come back from the dead", Sirius says

"I am Marbella Black. I am his wife. I am 59", Marbella says from her place next to Sirius

"I am Lyra Marbella Black. I am 22. I am engaged to Santiago. I am a mind healer", Lyra says

"I am Orion Sirius Black. Twin of Lyra. I am an Auror", Orion says grinning

"I am Jennifer Barrett. Orion's wife", Jennifer says smiling warmly at the returnees

"I am Alastor Moody. I have come back from the dead", Moody says

"I am Andromeda Black Tonks I am 68", Andromeda says

"I am Ted Tonks. I have come back from the dead", Ted says

"I am Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. I like to be called Tonks or Dora. I am their daughter. I have come back from the dead", Tonks says

"I am Remus Lupin her husband. I have also come back from the dead", Remus says

"I am Teddy Lupin. I am 21. I am their son. My adopted parents are Harry and Ginny. I am an Auror", Teddy says

"I am James Potter. I have come back from the dead", James says

"I am Lily Potter his wife and I have also come back from the dead", Lily says

"These are our children Richard, Rosie, Charlotte, Charles and Dorea", James says introducing his children.

"I am Colin Creevey. I have also come back from the dead", Colin says

"I am Dennis Creevey. I am 37. I am an Auror. I am married with 6 kids", Dennis says

"I am Fabian –", Fabian says

"And I am Gabion Prewett", Gabion says

"We have also come back from the dead", Fabian says

"I am Cedric Diggory. I have come back from the dead", Cedric says

"I am Fred Weasley. I have also come back from the dead", Fred says

"I am Molly Weasley. I am 67", Molly says

"I am Arthur Weasley. Molly's Husband. I am Deputy Minister for Magic", Arthur says smiling

"I am William Weasley. But I liked to be called Bill. I am 49. I have 7 kids. I work at Gringotts as a curse breaker", Bill says

"I am Fleur Delacour and I am married to Bill. I am 42. I also work at Gringotts", Fleur says

"I am Victorie Weasley. Their daughter. I am 20. I am dating Teddy. I am a healer", Victorie says

"I am Charlie Weasley. I am 47. I have 8 kids. I am a dragon keeper in Romania", Charlie says

"I am Madeline Chambers I am married to Charlie. I am 45. I am Head of Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes ", Madeline says

"How many departments do you run?" Amelia asks

"I run 6 offices", Madeline replie

"I am Percy Weasley. I am 43. I have 7 kids. I am the Head of the Department of Transportation", Percy says

"How many departments do you run?" Amelia asks Percy

"I run 4 offices", Percy replies

"I am Audrey Redman his wife. I am 42. I am the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation", Audrey says

"How many offices do you run?" Amelia asks

"I run 3 offices", Audrey replies

"I am George Weasley. I am 41. I have 7 kids. I own Weasley Wizard Wheezes", George says

"What is that?" Kendra asks

"It is a joke shop. I have stores all over the world", George replies

"Really that has gone that far?" Fred asks

"Yes it has", George replies

"I am Angelina Johnson, George's wife. I am 41. I am the Head of Department of Magical Games and Sports", Angelina says

"How many offices do you run?" Amelia asks

"I run 4 offices", Angelina says smiling

"I am Ron Weasley. I am 39. I have 9. I am the Head of the Auror Department", Ron says

"I am Hermonie Granger his wife. I am 39. I am the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures", Hermonie says smiling

"How many offices are in that deparment?" Amelia asks

"I run 10 offices", Hermonie replies

"That's an increase since we were last there", Albus says

"I helped right have the bills about right to magical creatures. Like abusing a house elf is an offence. And Werewolves can get jobs in the world without trouble", Hermonie replies

"Thanks Hermonie", Remus says going over and hugging her

"I am Ginny Weasley. I am 37. I have 15 kids. I am head healer at St Murgo's", Ginny says

"I am Harry Potter and I am married to Ginny. I am 38 and will be 39 next week. I am Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement", Harry says smiling

"That's why they laughed", Amelia says

"Yes. They were wrong to do so. But I am sorry I can't give you your job back", Harry replies

"It's ok. I will just spend time with my family", Amelia says, "How many offices do you run?"

"I run 12 different offices. Which includes the Auror Office and the Wizardamont", Harry replies

"I am Neville Longbottom. I am 38. I also will be 39 next week. I am Herbology Professor and Head of Gryffindor House at Hogwarts ", Neville says

"I am Luna Lovegood his wife and I am 38. I am Care of Magical Creatures professor and Head of Ravenclaw house", Luna says smiling brightly

"I am Draco Malfoy. I am 39. I have 8 kids. I am Head of the Wizardmont", Draco says

"I am Astoria Greenglass. I am 37 and I am married to Draco. I am Head of the Department of Social Services. I have 4 offices under me", Astoria says

"I am Dudley Dursley. Cousin of Harry Potter. I am 39 and I have 5 kids", Dudley says

"I am Hannah Abbott his wife and I am also 39. I am Charms Professor and Head of Hufflepuff House", Hannah says

"That's everyone. I think we better get back to the memories. But first Dennis will you Floo call Sophie and ask her if she can watch Arianna, Grant, Danielle and Joseph?" Harry asks

"Sure", Dennis says jogging into the house

He is back in minutes with a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hello everyone I am Sophie South. I will take your kids to my place if that's ok?" Sophie asks

"Sure. But are you sure that it is alright?" Kendra asks

"I am sure. Let's go kids", Sophie says leading the 4 back into the house

"Ok. Let's begin with Third Year"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and it will make my day:)<strong>

**Author's Note 2: I have changed Hermonie profession.**

**Author Note 3: I like adding the Dumbledore's in. It makes the story different. **


	14. Chapter 13

****Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I have been very sick and depressed latly and sick so I haven't felt like writing. I hope you all like this chapter:) ****

********Author's Note 2: My mum has broken her pelvis and a couple of ribs and my nan had another stroke. I am doing my best to keep you all updated and the keep my nan and mum happy.********

****On another note. Happy New Year. I also hope everyone had a Merry Christmas****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .13.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ok. Let's begin with Third Year", Hermonie says<p>

Harry quickly puts his wand to his temple and pulls out many memories and places them in the pensieve.

"Here we go", Harry says

And everyone goes into the memories.

"_Who's looking after the other dogs, Marge?" Uncle Vernon asks_

"_Oh, I've got Colonel Fubster managing them", boomed Aunt Marge, "He's retired now good for him to have something to do. But I couldn't leave poor Ripper. He pines if he's away from me"_

"She looks like a whale", James says chuckling

Dudley chuckles remembering his Aunt.

_Ripper began to growl again as Harry sat down. This directed Aunt Marge's attention to Harry for the first time._

"_So!", she barked. "Still here, are you?"_

"_Yes", Harry said_

"_Don't you say 'yes' in that ungrateful tone", Aunt Marge growled. "It's damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on my doorstep"_

_Harry was bursting to say that he'd rather live in an orphanage than with the Dursley's, but the thought of the Hogsmeade form stopped him. He forced his face into a painful smile._

"What about Hogsmeade?" Lily asks

"I needed their permission to go. I needed to act like a muggle", Harry explains

"Would you'd really liked the orphanage then the my sister?" Lily asks

"Yes", Harry replies

Minerva glared at Albus, "See I wonder why those wards worked at all"

"_Don't toy smirk at me!" boomed Aunt Marge, "I can see you haven't improved since last I saw you/ I hoped school would knock some manners into you", she took a large gulp of tea. Wiped her moustache and said, "Where is it that you send him again Vernon?"_

"_St Brutus's", said Uncle Vernon, "It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases"_

"WHAT!" everyone but Harry yelled

Minerva continued to glare at Albus and Albus puts his head in his hands. His mother places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"_I see", said Aunt Marge. "Do they use the cane at St Brutus's boy?"_

"_Er-"_

_Uncle Vernon nodded curtly behind Aunt Marge's back._

"_Yes", said Harry. Then a feeling he might as well do the thing probably, he added, "All the time"_

"_Excellent", said Aunt Marge. "I won't have this namby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it. A good thrashing is what's needed in ninety-nine cases out of hundred. Have you been beaten often?"_

"_Oh yeah", said Harry, "Loads of times"_

_Aunt Marge narrowed her eyes._

"_I still don't like your tone, boy", she said, "If you can speak of your beatings in that casual way, they clearly aren't hitting you hard enough. Petunia I'd write if I were you. Make it clear that you approve the use of extreme force in this boys case"_

"_Heard the news this morning, Marge? What about that escaped prisoner, eh?" Vernon said_

"What escaped convict?" James, Lily, Alice, Frank, Gabion, Fabian, Percival, Kendra, and the Bones ask

Sirius and the others share a knowing look.

"You'll find out", Harry says

_"You mustn't blame yourself for the way the boy's turned out, Vernon. If there's something rotten on the inside, there's nothing anyone can do about it."_

_Harry tried to concentrate on his food, but his hands shook and his face burned with anger._

_Aunt Marge reached for her glass of wine._

_"It's one of the basic rules of breeding," she said. "You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup —"_

Everyone growls. Of course, she was Harry's mother and James' wife but, although, Sirius and Remus hadn't been very close to Lily until seventh year, when James deflated his head, she was James' world and they loved her like a sister.

_At that moment, the wineglass Aunt Marge was holding exploded in her hand. Shards of glass flew in every direction and Aunt Marge sputtered and blinked, her great ruddy face dripping._

"Did you just do accidental magic at 13?" Remus and Lily asked.

"Yes", Harry says

"Brilliant!" James, Sirius and the Prewett twins said.

"Great", George says

_"Marge!" squealed Aunt Petunia. "Marge, are you all right?"_

_"Not to worry," grunted Aunt Marge, mopping her face with her napkin. "Must have squeezed it too hard. Did the same thing at Colonel Fubster's the other day. No need to fuss, Petunia, I have a very firm grip…"_

_But Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were both looking at Harry suspiciously, so he decided he'd better skip dessert and escape from the table as soon as he could._

"Skipping", Harry says grimacing at what was coming up next

Dudley grimaces too. This wasn't going to be good.

_"Aah," said Aunt Marge, smacking her lips and putting the empty brandy glass back down. "Excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry-up for me of an evening, with twelve dogs to look after…" She burped richly and patted her great tweed stomach. "Pardon me. But I do like to see a healthy-sized boy," she went on, winking at Dudley. "You'll be a proper-sized man. Dudders, like your father. Yes I'll have a spot more brandy Vernon…"_

_"Now, this one here —" She jerked her head at Harry, "This one's got a mean, runty look about him. You get that with dogs. I had Colonel Fubster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was. Weak. Underbred."_

_"It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia" — she patted Aunt Petunia's bony hand with her shovel-like one "but your sister was a bad egg"_

Everyone growls

"Calm down", Harry says

"_They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us", Marge says_

Remus and Sirius growl. This woman was getting on their last nerves.

_"This Potter," said Aunt Marge loudly, seizing the brandy bottle and splashing more into her glass and over the tablecloth, "you never told me what he did?"_

_Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were looking extremely tense. Dudley had even looked up from his pie to gape at his parents._

"I was curious", Dudley defended himself, as everyone looked at him in shook

_"He — didn't work," said Uncle Vernon, with half a glance at Harry. "Unemployed."_

"What!" everyone yells

"That's a lie", Sirius growls

"What did he do?" Dudley asks

"I was training to be an Auror", James replies

"Let's continue", Harry says

_"As I expected!" said Aunt Marge, taking a huge swig of brandy and wiping her chin on her sleeve. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who —"_

"How dare she!" Tonks exclaimed.

_"He was not," said Harry suddenly._

"Uh oh", everyone who knew Harry says

_The table went very quiet. Harry was shaking all over. _

"Uh oh", everyone repeated again

_"MORE BRANDY!" yelled Uncle Vernon, who had gone very white. He emptied the bottle into Aunt Marge's glass. "You, boy," he snarled at Harry. "Go to bed, go on —"_

_"No, Vernon," hiccoughed Aunt Marge, holding up a hand, her tiny bloodshot eyes fixed on Harry's. "Go on, boy, go on. Proud of your parents, are you?__They go and get themselves killed in a car crash (drunk, I expect) —"_

"They weren't drunks", everyone yelled.

_"They didn't die in a car crash!" said Harry, who found himself on his feet._

_"They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" screamed Aunt Marge, swelling with fury. "You are an insolent, ungrateful little —"_

_But Aunt Marge suddenly stopped speaking. For a moment, it looked as though words had failed her. She seemed to be swelling with inexpressible anger — but the swelling didn't stop. Her great red face started to expand, her tiny eyes bulged, and her mouth stretched too tightly for speech — next second, several buttons had just burst from her tweed jacket and pinged off the walls — she was inflating like a monstrous balloon, her stomach bursting free of her tweed waistband, each of her fingers blowing up like a salami…_

Harry was finding it hard not to laugh at everyone's faces. As the swelling continued the jaws had dropped further.

_"MARGE!" yelled Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia together as Aunt Marge's whole body began to rise off her chair toward the ceiling. She was entirely round, now, like a vast life buoy with piggy eyes, and her hands and feet stuck out weirdly as she drifted up into the air, making apoplectic popping noises._

"Brilliant, Harry", the marauders, the Weasleys, Prewett's, Santiago, Orion and Teddy exclaimed, laughing, and although they didn't yelled, Lily and Molly were wearing evil, as well as proud, smirks.

"_Nooooo!"_

_Vernon seized one of Marge's feet and tried to pull her down again, but was almost lifted from the floor himself._

_Harry torn from the dining room before anyone could stop him, heading for the cupboard under the stairs. The cupboard door burst open magically as he reached it._

"More accidental magic?" Remus says

"What are you doing?" Lily asks

"You'll see", Harry replies

_In seconds he heaved his trunk to the front door. He sprinted upstairs and threw himself under the bed, wrenched up the loose floorboard and grabbed the pillowcase full of his books and birthday presents. He wriggled out, seized Hedwig's empty cage and dashed back downstairs to his trunk, just as Uncle Vernon burst out of the dining room, his trouser leg in bloody tatters._

"_COME BACK IN HERE! COME BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!" he bellowed_

_But a reckless rage had come over Harry. He kicked his trunk open, pulled out his wand and pointed it at Uncle Vernon._

"_She deserved it", Harry said breathing fast. "She deserved what she got. You keep away from me"_

_He fumbled behind him for the catch on the door._

"_I'm going", said Harry, "I've had enough"_

_And next moment, he was out in the dark, quiet street, heaving his heavy trunk behind him._

"You ran away. When a mass murderer was out there!" Lily exclaims

Harry looks at Sirius as he winces. Just wait to they find out who the mass murderer was.

"I was safe trust me", Harry says

"How could you be safe with a mass murderer out there?" Kendra asks

"I just was", Harry replies firmly

All the returnees share looks.

_He bent over his trunk again, but almost immediately stood up once more, his hand clenched on his wand. Harry squinted at the black alleyway. If only it would move, then he'd know whether it was just a stray cat or — something else._

"What's going on?" The twins ask

_"Lumos," Harry muttered, and a light appeared at the end of his wand, almost dazzling him. He held it high over his head, and the pebble-dashed walls of number two suddenly sparkled; the garage door gleamed, and between them Harry saw, quite distinctly, the hulking outline of something very big, with wide, gleaming eyes._

"Oh, it's just Sirius", James said as he, Lily, Molly, Marbella, and Samantha, breathed a sigh. "At least, I think"

"It's me!" Sirius exclaimed happily.

"Why didn't you show up in human form?" James asks his friend

"You'll find out", Sirius says wirily wondering what his friends reaction was going to be.

_Harry stepped backward. His legs hit his trunk and he tripped. His wand flew out of his hand as he flung out an arm to break his fall, and he landed, hard, in the gutter._

_There was a deafening BANG, and Harry threw up his hands to shield his eyes against a sudden blinding light…_

_With a yell, he rolled back onto the pavement, just in time. A second later, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt exactly where Harry had just been lying._

"Sorry for nearly getting you ran over", Sirius said, chuckling slightly.

_They belonged, as Harry saw when he raised his head, to a triple-decker, violently purple bus, which had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled The Knight Bus._

"Urg, I hate the night bus", Lily groaned, looking slightly green.

"So do I", Samantha says

"It is bad", Amelia says

_For a split second, Harry wondered if he had been knocked silly by his fall. Then a conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly to the night._

_"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve—"_

_The conductor stopped abruptly. He had just caught sight of Harry, who was still sitting on the ground. Harry snatched up his wand again and scrambled to his feet. Close up, he saw that Stan Shunpike was only a few years older than he was, eighteen or nineteen at most, with large, protruding ears and quite a few pimples._

_"What were you doin' down there?" said Stan, dropping his professional manner._

_"Fell over," said Harry._

_"'Choo fall over for?" sniggered Stan._

_"I didn't do it on purpose," said Harry, annoyed. One of the knees in his jeans was torn, and the hand he had thrown out to break his fall was bleeding_

"Oh no, were you alright?" Lily asks

"I was fine. Didn't feel a thing", Harry replies

_He suddenly remembered why he had fallen over and turned around quickly to stare at the alleyway between the garage and fence. The Knight Bus's headlamps were flooding it with light, and it was empty._

_"'Choo lookin' at?" said Stan._

_"There was a big black thing," said Harry, pointing uncertainly into the gap. "Like a dog… but massive…"_

"Excuse me, I am a dog", Sirius said, indignant.

"I didn't know that at the time", Harry says

"Haven't you meet before?" James asks

Sirius winces.

"No", Harry replies

"Why?" Lily asks

"Like I said you will find out", Harry says

The returnees were getting annoyed at the lack of answer.

"Sirius are you going to be ok. The next memory will tell them", Harry says looking worriedly at his godfather who had gone a bit pale.

"They need to know", Sirius says

Remus puts a hand on Sirius's shoulder in support.

_Stan had unfurled a copy of the Daily Prophet and was now reading with his tongue between his teeth. A large photograph of a sunken-faced man with long, matted hair blinked slowly at Harry from the front page. _

_"That man!" Harry said, forgetting his troubles for a moment. "He was on the Muggle news!"_

_Stanley turned to the front page and chuckled._

_"Sirius Black," he said, nodding. "'Course 'e was on the Muggle news"_

"What!" James yells

"_Neville. Where you been?"_

"Neville?" Neville asks chuckling

"I lied", Harry shrugged.

_He gave a superior sort of chuckle at the blank look on Harry's face, removed the front page, and handed it to Harry._

_"You oughta read the papers more, Neville."_

_Harry held the paper up to the candlelight and read._

_BLACK STILL AT LARGE_

_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress,_

"Azkaban!" James yelled rounding on his friend. "What did you do Sirius?"

"Nothing, James", Sirius mumbled going more pale

Harry walks over to Sirius and places a hand on his other shoulder in support.

_is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. "We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."_

_Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis._

_"Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it — who'd believe him if he did?"_

_While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._

"No", Lily breathed, wide-eyed as James yelled the same word.

"What?" The Prewett twins asked as though they'd misheard. The Sirius Black they had known from the Order would never do such a thing.

"Sirius!" Regulus says

_"Scary-lookin' fing, inee?" said Stan, who had been watching Harry read._

_"He murdered thirteen people?" said Harry, handing the page back to Stan, "with one curse?"_

"Sirius", James says looking at his friend in shock

"I didn't do it James", Sirius says putting his hands up in defence

"I hope you didn't. Your better than I am", Regulus says

_"Yep," said Stan, "in front of witnesses an' all. Broad daylight. Big trouble it caused, dinnit, Ern?"_

_"Ar," said Ern darkly._

_Stan swivelled in his armchair, his hands on the back, the better to look at Harry._

_"Black woz a big supporter of You-Know-'Oo," he said._

Lily and James were shaking their heads at this knew bit of information, everything Sirius did was against Voldemort – Peter was the traitor.

_"What, Voldemort?" said Harry, without thinking._

_Even Stan's pimples went white; Ern jerked the steering wheel so hard that a whole farmhouse had to jump aside to avoid the bus._

_"You outta your tree?"__yelped Stan. "'Choo say 'is name for?"_

_"Sorry," said Harry hastily. "Sorry, I — I forgot —"_

_"Forgot!" said Stan weakly. "Blimey, my 'eart's goin' that fast…"_

_"So — so Black was a supporter of You-Know-Who?" Harry prompted apologetically._

"No", James said, forcefully, upset that his son believed this about his godfather.

_"Yeah," said Stan, still rubbing his chest. "Yeah, that's right. Very close to You-Know-'Oo, they say… anyway, when little 'Arry Potter got the better of You-Know-'Oo" — Harry nervously flattened his bangs down again_

"That doesn't help much", George laughs

_"all You-Know-'Oo's supporters was tracked down, wasn't they, Ern? Most of 'em knew it was all over, wiv You-Know-'Oo gone, and they came quiet._

_"But not Sirius Black. I 'eard he thought 'e'd be second-in-command once You-Know-'Oo 'ad taken over._

_"Anyway, they cornered Black in the middle of a street full of Muggles an' Black took out 'is wand and 'e blasted 'alf the street apart, an' a wizard got it, an' so did a dozen Muggles what got in the way._

"Sirius wouldn't do that", Lily says

"Thanks Lily", Sirius says

_'Orrible, eh? An' you know what Black did then?" Stan continued in a dramatic whisper._

_"What?" said Harry._

_"Laughed," said Stan._

"Sirius!" Remus, James, and Lily say, known of them knowing this.

"Dad", Orion and Lyra say

"Uncle Sirius", Teddy, Victorie, Santiago and Sandy say

_"Jus' stood there an' laughed. An' when reinforcements from the Ministry of Magic got there, 'e went wiv em quiet as anyfink, still laughing 'is 'ead off. 'Cos 'e's mad, inee, Ern? Inee mad?"_

"Completely", said Fabian

"And utterly", added Gideon

"Mad", they finished together.

_"If he weren't when he went to Azkaban, he will be now," said Ern in his slow voice. "I'd blow meself up before I set foot in that place. Serves him right, mind you… after what he did…"_

_"They 'ad a job coverin' it up, din' they, Ern?" Stan said. "'Ole street blown up an' all them Muggles dead. What was it they said 'ad 'appened, Ern?"_

_"Gas explosion," grunted Ernie._

"That's wasn't very convincing", Molly and Amelia muttered

"It really wasn't" Arthur says

_"An' now 'e's out," said Stan, examining the newspaper picture of Black's gaunt face again. "Never been a breakout from Azkaban before, 'as there, Ern?_

"It's meant to be impossible", James says

"_Beats me 'ow 'e did it. Frightenin', eh? Mind, I don't fancy 'is chances against them Azkaban guards, eh, Ern?"_

_Ernie suddenly shivered. "Talk about summat else, Stan, there's a good lad. Them Azkaban guards give me the collywobbles."_

_Stan put the paper away reluctantly, and Harry leaned against the window of the Knight Bus, feeling worse than ever._

"How long were you in Azkaban?" Lily asks

"Just after you died", Sirius replies still pale

"WHAT!" Lily and James yells

"And he was innocent", Harry muttered angrily

Amelia winces. This was the ministry's fault.

"_There you are Harry", said a voice_

_Harry looked up at the owner of the hand on his shoulder and felt of bucketful of ice cascade into his stomach – he had walked right into Cornelius Fudge, the minister for magic himself._

"_Well Harry", said Fudge pouring out tea, "You've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your Aunt and Uncle's house like that! I'd start to think…but you're safe and that's what matters"_

_Fudge buttered himself a crumpet and pushed the plate towards Harry._

"_Eat Harry you look dead on your feet. Now then…You will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing up of Miss Marjorie Dursley. Two members of the accidental magic reversal department were dispatched to Privet Drive a few hours ago. Miss Dursley has been punctured and her memory has been modified. She has no recollection of the incident at all. So that's that, and no harm done"_

_Harry who couldn't believe his ears._

"_Ah you're worrying about the reaction of your aunt and uncle?" Fudge said, "Well I won't say that they are extremely angry, Harry, but they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter holidays"_

"_I always stay at Hogwarts for the holidays", Harry said, "and I don't ever want to go back to privet drive"_

"_Now, now I'm sure you'll feel differently once you've calmed down", said Fudge in a worried tone, "They are your family after all, and I'm sure you are fond of each other – er- very deep down"_

_It didn't occur to Harry to put Fudge right. He was still waiting to hear what was going to happen to him now. _

"_So all that remains", said Fudge, "is to decide where you're going to spend the last two weeks of your holidays. I suggest you take a room here at the Leaky Cauldron and –"_

"_Hang on", blurted Harry, "What about my punishment?"_

_Fudge blinked_

"_Punishment?"_

"_I broke the law!" Harry said, "The decree for the restriction of underage wizardry!"_

"_Oh my dear boy, we're not going to punish for a little thing like that"_

"So they didn't punish you?" Lily asked her son

"No. They were so worried about Sirius getting my they didn't want to punish me", Harry says chuckling, "Skipping"

_Harry heard angry voices through the wall, and went to see what was going on._

_The door of number twelve was ajar and Percy was shouting._

_"It was here, on the bedside table, I took it off for polishing —"_

_"I haven't touched it, all right?" Ron roared back._

_"What's up?" said Harry._

_"My Head Boy badge is gone," said Percy, rounding on Harry_

_"So's Scabbers's Rat Tonic," said Ron, throwing things out of his trunk to look. "I think I might've left it in the bar —"_

_"You're not going anywhere till you've found my badge!" yelled Percy._

"I was an arse back then", Percy says wincing at his younger self

"_I'll get Scabbers's stuff, I'm packed," Harry said to Ron, and he went downstairs._

_Harry was halfway along the passage to the bar, which was now very dark, when he heard another pair of angry voices coming from the parlour. A second later, he recognized them as Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys'. He hesitated, not wanting them to know he'd heard them arguing, when the sound of his own name made him stop, then move closer to the parlour door._

_"… makes no sense not to tell him," Mr. Weasley was saying heatedly. "Harry's got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating Harry like a child. He's thirteen years old and —"_

_"Arthur, the truth would terrify him!" said Mrs. Weasley shrilly. "Do you really want to send Harry back to school with that hanging over him? For heaven's sake, he's happy not knowing!"_

"Oh", Sirius muttered, knowing what this was about.

"Sorry Sirius", Molly says

"It's alright. You though I was a danger to him", Sirius replies

"What are you talking about?" James asks

"You will find out", Harry says butting in

_"I don't want to make him miserable, I want to put him on his guard!" retorted Mr. Weasley. "You know what Harry and Ron are like, wandering off by themselves — they've ended up in the Forbidden Forest twice! But Harry mustn't do that this year! When I think what could have happened to him that night he ran away from home! If the Knight Bus hadn't picked him up, I'm prepared to bet he would have been dead before the Ministry found him."_

_But he's not dead, he's fine, so what's the point —"_

_"Molly, they say Sirius Black's mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the Daily Prophet, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands._

_The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after —"_

_"But Harry will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts."_

_"We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts."_

_"But no one's really sure that Black's after Harry —"_

"I can't believe you people thought I was after Harry", Sirius exclaimed, still slightly angry that people thought he would have his godson.

"Harry was Sirius's world, just as much as he was mine and Lily's", James yelled, "You people are mad, Sirius would never hurt Harry!"

"But they didn't know that at the time", Harry reminds them

_There was a thud on wood, _

_"Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted it kept quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Blacks been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'He's at Hogwarts… he's at Hogwarts.'__Black is deranged, Molly, and he wants Harry dead. If you ask me, he thinks murdering Harry will bring You-Know-Who back to power__Black lost everything the night Harry stopped You-Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that…"_

"Yes he did, but not in the way you're thinking, dad", Ginny said softly and sadly.

Harry, Ron and Hermonie nodded agreeing with her.

_There was a silence. Harry leaned still closer to the door, desperate to hear more._

_"Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Harry at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's Headmaster. I suppose he knows about all this?"_

_"Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed."_

"WHAT!" the returnees who didn't know yelled

"That is not good", James says

"Are they mental", Lily exclaims

_"Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to catch Black?"_

_"Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards," said Mr. Weasley heavily. "Nor am I, if it comes to that… but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid."_

_"If they save Harry —"_

_"– then I will never say another word against them," said Mr. Weasley wearily. "It's late, Molly, we'd better go up…"_

_Harry heard chairs move. As quietly as he could, he hurried down the passage to the bar and out of sight. The parlour door opened, and a few seconds later footsteps told him that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were climbing the stairs._

_The bottle of rat tonic was lying under the table they had sat at earlier. Harry waited until he heard Mr. and Mrs. Wesley's bedroom door close then headed back upstairs with the bottle._

_Fred and George were crouching in the shadows on the landing, heaving with laughter as they listened to Percy dismantling his and Ron's room in search of his badge._

_"We've got it," Fred whispered to Harry._

_"We've been improving it."_

_The badge now read Bighead Boy._

Everyone laughed including Percy himself.

"Skipping", Harry says chuckling

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione checked on the threshold. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students and they had never seen an adult there before, except for the witch who pushed the food cart._

_The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray._

"Remus", Sirius and James say

"You don't look too good", Lily said concerned.

"It was the full moon the night before", Remus explained flinching.

"It was bad?" James asks

"One of the worst", Remus replies

_"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window._

_"Professor R. J. Lupin." whispered Hermione at once._

_"How'd you know that?"_

_"It's on his case," she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters._

_"Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron, frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile._

_"That's obvious," whispered Hermione. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defence Against the Dark Arts."_

"Congratulations, Remus", Lily laughed, hugging him. "You always wanted to be a teacher"

"Yeah, nice one, mate", James said, clapping him on the back. "I bet you were a good one"

"Best one we ever had", Hermione said, proudly, as Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, Fred, Percy, Hannah Cedric, Colin and Draco nodded beside her.

"That's why I re-hired you", Minerva says

"You're back as Defence teacher?" Harry asks

"Yes", Remus says smiling

"Lily is going to be charms Professor for years 1-4. James is going to be transfiguration Professor for years 1-4. Tonks is hired to help train Aurors so years 8-9. Sirius is the same. Severus is potions master for years 1-5. Albus is going to be history professor for all years. Fred is going to assist with charms", Minerva explains

"Congratulations", Harry says

"Colin do you want to finish school?" Minerva asks

"Sure", Colin says

"Well you can come back to complete year 7", Minerva says, "Cedric do you want to finish year 7 as well?"

"I do. I want a good job", Cedric says

"Your kids are welcome to come to Hogwarts too", Minerva says

"I think that is a good idea", Edgar

"Ok I will except you both back. Alastor do you want to help teach Auror's with Tonks and Sirius?" Minerva asks

"Or you can come back to the force", Ron offers

"I think I will go with the teaching job. I am a bit too old to become an Auror again", Moody says

"Ok. I will add you to the pay role", Minerva says smiling

"Ok let's get back to the memories", Harry says

_"Well, I hope he's up to it," said Ron doubtfully. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?_

"Ron", Molly said

"_Anyway…" he turned to Harry, "what were you going to tell us?"_

_Harry explained all about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's argument and the warning Mr. Weasley had just given him. When he'd finished, Ron looked thunderstruck, and Hermione had her hands over her mouth. She finally lowered them to say, "Sirius Black escaped to come after you? Oh, Harry… you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry…"_

_"I don't go looking for trouble," said Harry, nettled. "Trouble usually finds me."_

_"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" said Ron shakily_

Everyone who died chuckled. But the others exchanged looks.

_"No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," said Ron uncomfortably. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too."_

They all flinched thinking how many dementors he'd have had swarming around his all the time. Marbella holds on the her husband's arm tightly.

"It's alright. I'm not there anymore", Sirius says to her kissing her cheek.

"And never will be again", Harry says firmly

_"But they'll catch him, won't they?" said Hermione earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him too…"_

_"What's that noise?" said Ron suddenly._

_A faint, tinny sort of whistle was coming from somewhere. They looked all around the compartment._

_"It's coming from your trunk, Harry," said Ron, standing up and reaching into the luggage rack. A moment later he had pulled the Pocket Sneakoscope out from between Harry's robes. It was spinning very fast in the palm of Ron's hand and glowing brilliantly._

_"Is that a Sneakoscope?" said Hermione interestedly, standing up for a better look._

_"Yeah… mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron said. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."_

_"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" said Hermione shrewdly._

_"No! Well… I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys… but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?"_

"Ron", Molly and Arthur scolded

"Sorry", Ron says

_"Stick it back in the trunk," Harry advised as the Sneakoscope whistled piercingly, "or it'll wake him up."_

_He nodded toward Professor Lupin._

"No, need", Remus said, slyly. "I was already up"

"Remus!" Hermione shocked, "You eavesdropped on us"

"I may be the most innocent marauder", he said, smiling, "But I'm still a marauder"

James and Sirius laugh.

_Ron stuffed the Sneakoscope into a particularly horrible pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks, which deadened the sound, then closed the lid of the trunk on it._

_"We could get it checked in Hogsmeade," said Ron, sitting back down._

"Skipping", Harry says

_The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window became wilder and darker while the clouds overhead thickened overhead. People were chasing backwards and forwards past the door of their compartment. Crookshanks had now settled in an empty seat, his squashed face turned towards Ron, his yellow eyes on Ron's top pocket._

_At one o'clock the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door._

_"D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding towards Professor Lupin. "He looks like he could do with some food."_

_Hermione approached Professor Lupin cautiously._

_"Er — Professor?" she said. "Excuse me — Professor?"_

_He didn't move._

Lily raised an eyebrow, "You must have been hungry, Remus"

"I was more curious", Remus said, smirking slightly, "Plus I hadn't seen Harry since he went to the Dursleys"

Lily's expression softened, thinking how hard that would be for Remus – Harry had been all of their worlds.

_"Don't worry, dear," said the witch, as she handed a large stack of cauldron cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver."_

_"I suppose he is asleep?" said Ron quietly, as the witch slid the compartment door closed. "I mean — he hasn't died, has he?"_

"Ron!" Dora exclaimed.

'Sorry,' Ron muttered.

_"No, no, he's breathing," whispered Hermione, taking the cauldron cake Harry passed her._

_Mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, they heard footsteps outside in the corridor again, and their three least favourite people appeared at the door: Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle._

"Oh what a joy", the Prewett twins said together

"Harry did you have to show this. They already hate me", Draco complains

"Sorry", Harry says

_"Well, look who it is," said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. "Potty and the Weasel"_

_Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly._

_"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?"_

_Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks's basket to the floor. Professor Lupin gave a snort._

"You did that on purpose", James says grinning

"Yes I did", Remus says chuckling

_"Who's that?" said Malfoy, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Lupin._

_"New teacher," said Harry, who got to his feet, too, in case he needed to hold Ron back. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"_

"He's too much of a cowered to do anything know", Sirius said, chuckling.

Draco frowned but didn't comment.

_Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed; _

_"C'mon," he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared._

_Harry and Ron sat down again, Ron massaging his knuckles._

_"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," he said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and —"_

_Ron made a violent gesture in midair._

_"Ron," hissed Hermione, pointing at Professor Lupin, "be careful…"_

"Skipping", Harry says

_"We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window._

_The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down._

_"Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…"_

_"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch._

"Oh no", Dora and Kendra say

_"So why're we stopping?"_

_The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows._

_Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments._

_The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness._

_"What's going on?" said Ron's voice from behind Harry._

_"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"_

_Harry felt his way back to his seat._

_"D'you think we've broken down?"_

_"Dunno…"_

_There was a squeaking sound, and Harry saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out._

_"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard…"_

"Oh no", Molly breathed.

"Crap", Sirius said, knowing what was happening.

_The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Harry's legs._

_"Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry —"_

_"Hullo, Neville," said Harry, feeling around in the dark and pulling Neville up by his cloak._

_"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"_

_"No idea! Sit down —"_

_There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks._

"Opps", Neville says smiling

_"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice. Harry felt her pass him, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain._

_"Who's that?"_

_"Who's that?"_

_"Ginny?"_

_"Hermione?"_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I was looking for Ron —"_

_"Come in and sit down —"_

_"Not here!" said Harry hurriedly. "I'm here!"_

The twins raised the eyebrows at her but Molly hit them before they could say anything.

_"Ouch!" said Neville._

_"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly._

_Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last._

_Harry could hear movements in his corner._

_None of them spoke._

"Someone listened to you then, Remus", James laughed.

"Not that we ever did", Sirius added

_There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames._

_They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary._

_"Stay where you are." he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him._

_But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it_

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear", Lily and Molly started to chant_._

_Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry's eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, greyish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water…_

"It's a Dementor", Arthur breathed.

"Oh no", Lily and Molly say

_But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Harry's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak._

_And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings._

_An intense cold swept over them all. Harry's eyes rolled up into his head. He couldn't see. He was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in his ears as though of water. He was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder…_

"What going on?" Lily asks, breathless as everything went black,

"It's Harry memory", Hermione explained breathing hard

_And then, from far away, he heard screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams. He wanted to help whoever it was, he tried to move his arms, but couldn't… a thick white fog was swirling around him, inside him —_

_"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?"_

"Oh, thank goodness", Lily said, getting her breath back,

_Someone was slapping his face._

_"W-what?"_

_Harry opened his eyes; there were lanterns above him, and the floor was shaking — the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. He seemed to have slid out of his seat onto the floor. Ron and Hermione were kneeling next to him, and above them he could see Neville and Professor Lupin watching. Harry felt very sick; when he put up his hand to push his glasses back on, he felt cold sweat on his face._

_Ron and Hermione heaved him back onto his seat._

_"Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously._

_"Yeah," said Harry, looking quickly toward the door. The hooded creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that — that thing? Who screamed?"_

_"No one screamed," said Ron, more nervously still._

_Harry looked around the bright compartment. Ginny and Neville looked back at him, both very pale._

_"But I heard screaming —"_

_A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces._

_"Here," he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."_

_Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it._

_"What was that thing?" he asked Lupin._

_"A Dementor," said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban."_

"Just your luck, hey Remus", Dora muttered to her husband, "First time you see Harry in 12 years and you have to tell him about those horrible creatures"

_Everyone stared at him. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket._

_"Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…"_

_He strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor._

_"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" said Hermione, watching Harry anxiously._

_"I don't get it… what happened?" said Harry, wiping more sweat off his face._

_"Well — that thing — the Dementor — stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face) — and you — you —"_

_"I thought you were having a fit or something," said Ron, who still looked scared. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching —"_

_"And Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked toward the Dementor, and pulled out his wand," said Hermione, "and he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the Dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away…"_

_"It was horrible," said Neville, in a higher voice than usual. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"_

_"I felt weird," said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again…"_

_Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Harry felt, gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her._

_"But didn't any of you — fall off your seats?" said Harry awkwardly._

_"No," said Ron, looking anxiously at Harry again. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though…"_

"You saw the chamber didn't you, Ma?" Teddy asked, shuddering as he remembered his Ma so helpless.

_Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know…"_

_Harry took a bite _

_"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. "Are you all right, Harry?"_

_Harry didn't ask how Professor Lupin knew his name._

"_Fine," he muttered, embarrassed._

"Skipping. To a more cheerful memory", Harry says

Everyone sighs in relief.

He changed the memory and rushed everyone in. They land in the defence against dark arts classroom with the class filling in but Remus wasn't their yet.

_They all out their books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled sat down, took vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals._

_"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."_

"That was a shock", Neville says with a chuckle

"We only ever had one practical lesson and that ended in disaster", Ron says

'They're the best,' the twins said.

_A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. _

_"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."_

_Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum._

_Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song._

_"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin —"_

"Hmm", Remus says, looking at James and Sirius, who just grinned at him unabashed – obviously they had made the song up.

_Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling._

_"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."_

"That's the idea", James says

"Is Filch still there?" Sirius asks

"No. I fired him years ago for someone more pleasant", Minerva says

"About time", most people muttered

_However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry._

"Charming", Fleur says, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"That's Peeves", Ginny said, although she was smiling.

_Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand._

_"This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."_

_He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "Waddiwasi!" and pointed it at Peeves._

_With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing._

Everyone laughed at that.

_"Cool, sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement._

_"Thank you, Dean," said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"_

_They set off again, and he led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door._

_"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back._

_The staffroom, a long, panelled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. _

_His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."_

"Sev!" Lily exclaimed, she could vaguely understand his dislike to Harry, being James son, but Neville, the poor boy never did anything wrong and neither did his father

"I am sorry. I was very mean back then", Severus says apologising

"We accept your apology", Neville and the others say

"Thanks", Severus says

_Neville went scarlet. Harry glared at Snape .Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows._

_"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."_

Everyone smiled at Remus's confidence in Neville.

"And he did", Remus said, smiling largely and proudly.

"Thanks", Neville says smiling at Remus

_Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap._

_"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall._

_"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there."_

_Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively._

_"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks — I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice._

_"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?"_

_Hermione put up her hand._

_"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."_

_"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears._

_"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"_

_"Er — because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"_

_"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed._

_"It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake — tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening._

"No", Sirius agreed, having been it that class, "but it was funny"

"Sure was", James agree

_The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter._

_What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing._

_"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… riddikulus!"_

_"Riddikulus!" said the class together._

_"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."_

_The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows._

_"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"_

_Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out._

_"I didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully._

_Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."_

"Wise, for him", Arthur says.

"Yes, but he shouldn't be afraid of a teacher", Molly says sternly.

"You are right Molly. I should not have frightened them", Severus says

"It's alright now", Neville says

"It's all in the past now", Harry says

_Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful._

_"Professor Snape… hmmm… Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"_

_"Er — yes," said Neville nervously. "But — I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."_

"Again, wise", James says

Frank laughs he sure knew his mother.

_"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"_

"Remus?" Lily asks slowly, but he ignored her, smiling.

_Neville looked startled, but said, "Well… always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress… green, normally… and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."_

_"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin._

_"A big red one," said Neville._

_"Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"_

_"Yes," said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next._

_"When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And you will raise your wand — thus — and cry 'Riddikulus' — and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."_

Everyone laughed at the thought.

_There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently._

_"If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…"_

_Harry shivered, then looked around, hoping no one had noticed. Many people had their eyes shut tight. Ron was muttering to himself, "Take its legs off." _

"Spiders?" Fabian and Gabion asks, his lips twitching when Ron nodded.

"We filled his room with spiders when he was a child", Fred says with George

_"Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin. "Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward… Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot —"_

_They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready._

_"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One — two — three —now!"_

_A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville._

_Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes._

_"R — r — riddikulus! " squeaked Neville._

_There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag._

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Oh my god", Lily said threw her laughter, tears if mirth rolling down her cheeks.

Severus tries to scowl but fails.

"That was the best image I have ever seen", James chuckles

It took everyone a good fifteen minutes to calm down and still then we somebody thought of it they couldn't help let a giggle escape.

"Ok moving on", Harry says smiling

_"Harry?"_

_Harry doubled back to see who had spoken and met Professor Lupin, looking around his office door._

"Oh, good, Remus", Dora said smiling, knowing he could cheer Harry up.

_"What are you doing?" said Lupin. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"_

_"Hogsmeade," said Harry, in a would-be casual voice._

"Ooh", everyone sighs, their confusion cleared up.

_"Ah," said Lupin. He considered Harry for a moment. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a Grindylow for our next lesson."_

_"A what?" said Harry._

_He followed Lupin into his office. In the corner stood a very large tank of water. A sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers._

_"Water demon," said Lupin, surveying the Grindylow thoughtfully. "We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the Kappas._

_The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."_

"Remus", Lily laughed, "You do realize you are trying to cheer him up by teaching him, if he's too much like James …."

Remus grimaced slightly while James and Sirius laughed.

_The Grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner._

_"Cup of tea?" Lupin said, looking around for his kettle. "I was just thinking of making one."_

_"All right," said Harry awkwardly._

_Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout._

_"Sit down," said Lupin, taking the lid off a dusty tin. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid — but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?"_

_Harry looked at him. Lupin's eyes were twinkling._

_"How did you know about that?" Harry asked._

_"Professor McGonagall told me," said Lupin, passing Harry a chipped mug of tea. "You're not worried, are you?"_

_"No," said Harry._

"Course not", Hermione and Ron groans

_"Anything worrying you, Harry?"_

_"No," Harry lied. He drank a bit of tea and watched the Grindylow brandishing a fist at him. "Yes," he said suddenly, putting his tea down on Lupin's desk. "You know that day we fought the Boggart?"_

_"Yes," said Lupin slowly._

_"Why didn't you let me fight it?" said Harry abruptly._

_Lupin raised his eyebrows._

_"I would have thought that was obvious, Harry," he said, sounding surprised._

_Harry, who had expected Lupin to deny that he'd done any such thing, was taken aback._

_"Why?" he said again._

_"Well," said Lupin, frowning slightly, "I assumed that if the Boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort."_

"Harry's not scared of Voldemort", Fabian and Gabion say

"No", All of Harry's friends say

_Harry stared. Not only was this the last answer he'd expected, but Lupin had said Voldemort's name. The only person Harry had ever heard say the name aloud (apart from himself) was Professor Dumbledore._

_"Clearly, I was wrong," said Lupin, still frowning at Harry. "But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic."_

_"I didn't think of Voldemort," said Harry honestly. "I — I remembered those Dementors."_

"You're scared of Dementors?" Dudley asks, shocked, he hadn't noticed but then he was scared himself. After a while he added. "I don't blame you"

"He didn't think of Voldemort" everyone asks shocked

_"I see," said Lupin thoughtfully. "Well, well… I'm impressed." He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Harry's face. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is — fear. Very wise, Harry."_

_Harry didn't know what to say to that, so he drank some more tea._

_"So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the Boggart?" said Lupin shrewdly._

_"Well… yeah," said Harry. He was suddenly feeling a lot happier. "Professor Lupin, you know the Dementors —"_

_He was interrupted by a knock on the door._

_"Come in," called Lupin._

"Skipping", Harry says

_The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow robes. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Diggory smiled at Wood but Wood now looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded._

_Harry saw Madam Hooch's mouth form the words, "Mount your brooms."_

_He pulled his right foot out of the mud with a squelch and swung it over his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant — they were off._

_Harry rose fast, but his Nimbus was swerving slightly with the wind. He held it as steady as he could and turned, squinting into the rain._

_Within five minutes Harry was soaked to his skin and frozen, hardly able to see his teammates, let alone the tiny Snitch. He flew backward and forward across the field past blurred red and yellow shapes, with no idea of what was happening in the rest of the game. He couldn't hear the commentary over the wind. The crowd was hidden beneath a sea of cloaks and battered umbrellas. Twice Harry came very close to being unseated by a Bludger; his vision was so clouded by the rain on his glasses he hadn't seen them coming._

"How can you play in this", Arthur moaned

"This is dangerous", Lily says

_He lost track of time. It was getting harder and harder to hold his broom straight. The sky was getting darker, as though night had decided to come early. Twice Harry nearly hit another player, without knowing whether it was a teammate or opponent; everyone was now so wet, and the rain so thick, he could hardly tell them apart…_

_With the first flash of lightning came the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle; Harry could just see the outline of Wood through the thick rain, gesturing him to the ground. The whole team splashed down into the mud._

_"I called for time-out!" Wood roared at his team. "Come on, under here —"_

_They huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella; Harry took off his glasses and wiped them hurriedly on his robes._

_"What's the score?"_

_"We're fifty points up," said Wood, "but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."_

_"I've got no chance with these on," Harry said exasperatedly, waving his glasses._

_At that very moment, Hermione appeared at his shoulder;_ _she was holding her cloak over her head and was, inexplicably, beaming._

_"I've had an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses, quick!"_

_He handed them to her, and as the team watched in amazement, Hermione tapped them with her wand and said,_

_"There!" she said, handing them back to Harry. "They'll repel water!"_

_Wood looked as though he could have kissed her._

_"Brilliant!" he called hoarsely after her as she disappeared into the crowd. "Okay, team, let's go for it!"_

_Hermione's spell had done the trick. Harry was still numb with cold, still wetter than he'd ever been in his life, but he could see. Full of fresh determination, he urged his broom through the turbulent air, staring in every direction for the Snitch, avoiding a Bludger, ducking beneath Diggory, who was streaking in the opposite direction…_

_There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightning. This was getting more and more dangerous. Harry needed to get the Snitch quickly —_

_He turned, intending to head back toward the middle of the field, but at that moment, another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and Harry saw something that distracted him completely, the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats._

_Harry's numb hands slipped on the broom handle and his Nimbus dropped a few feet. Shaking his sodden bangs out of his eyes, he squinted back into the stands. The dog had vanished._

_"Harry!" came Wood's anguished yell from the Gryffindor goal posts. "Harry, behind you!"_

_Harry looked wildly around. Cedric Diggory was pelting up the field, and a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain-filled air between them…_

_With a jolt of panic, Harry threw himself flat to the broom handle and zoomed toward the Snitch._

_"Come on!" he growled at his Nimbus as the rain whipped his face. "Faster!"_

_But something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Harry had gone suddenly deaf — what was going on?_

_And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over him, inside him, just as he became aware of something moving on the field below…_

"No", everyone breathed

"I see them", Mad-eye says growling

"What were they doing on the field?" Amelia Bones asks cross

"Those poor children", Kendra says

_Before he'd had time to think, Harry had taken his eyes off the Snitch and looked down._

_At least a hundred Dementors, their hidden faces pointing up at him, were standing beneath him. It was as though freezing water were rising in his chest, cutting at his insides. And then he heard it again… Someone was screaming, screaming inside his head… a woman…_

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

"No!" Lily screamed, in a voice that most likely broke everyone's heart in the room, James wrapped and arm around her pulling her too him with a pained expression, guessing what had her so upset.

_"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…"_

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead —"_

"No", Molly breathed, looking at the women who was the mother of the boy she loved like a son.

She was barely an adult herself, younger than many of Molly's own children but she made the choice every good mother would, her child's life over her own. Molly knew she'd do the same without a spilt second thought but to her a mother begging for her child's life just pulled at her heartstrings and she began to sob along with Samantha and Marbella, of course not as badly as Lily was. Arthur pulled Molly in to a hug, as a few tears trickled down his face.

There wasn't a dry eye in the place.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all frozen with shock, of course they all knew this was what Harry had heard, but hearing it, actually hearing his mothers' voice begging for his life was completely different and they couldn't even imagine the pain of that.

_He was falling, falling through the icy mist._

_"Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"_

_A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was screaming, and Harry knew no more._

_"Lucky the ground was so soft."_

_"I thought he was dead for sure."_

_"But he didn't even break his glasses."_

_Harry could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever. He didn't have a clue where he was, or how he'd got there, or what he'd been doing before he got there. All he knew was that every inch of him was aching as though it had been beaten._

_That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."_

_Harry's eyes snapped open. He was lying in the hospital wing. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, spattered with mud from head to foot, was gathered around his bed. Ron and Hermione were also there, looking as though they'd just climbed out of a swimming pool._

_"Harry!" said Fred, who looked extremely white underneath the mud. "How're you feeling?"_

Arthur nodded firmly.

_"What happened?" he said, sitting up so suddenly they all gasped._

"When will you understand that injured means rest, mate", Ron asked weakly, still upset for hearing his best mates worst experience - in third year his was probably the spider incident with Fred and George.

"About the same time, Sirius admits that Hufflepuff is far better than Gryffindor", Dora tried to joke, to everyone's, mainly Teddy, relief.

"Never", Sires yelled.

All the Hufflepuff's present sent him a glare.

_"You fell off," said Fred. "Must've been — what — fifty feet?"_

_"We thought you'd died," said Alicia, who was shaking._

"Alicia, actually all the girls on the team, said you were like their little brother", Ron said before adding, while snickering, "Perfect little brother, material"

"Where is she now?" Dumbledore asks

"She is married to Oliver Wood. They also have children", Angelina says

_Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot._

"I was so scared", Hermione said, weakly, remembering watching one of her best friends falling to what she thought had been a painful death.

_"But the match," said Harry. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"_

"Are you joking me!" Lily, Marbella, Samantha, Alice, Kendra, Juliet, Camille and Molly screeched.

_No one said anything. The horrible truth sank into Harry like a stone._

_"We didn't — lose?"_

_"Diggory got the Snitch," said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square… even Wood admits it."_

_"Where is Wood?" said Harry, suddenly realizing he wasn't there._

_"Still in the showers," said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself."_

_Harry put his face to his knees, his hands gripping his hair. Fred grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly._

_"C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before."_

_"There had to be one time you didn't get it," said George._

_"It's not over yet," said Fred. "We lost by a hundred points."_

_"Right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"_

_"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," said George._

_"But if they beat Ravenclaw…"_

_"No way, Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff…"_

_"It all depends on the points — a margin of a hundred either way —"_

"They finish each other's sentences almost as much as we do", Fabian and Gideon laughed, gleefully.

George laughs, "We haven't done it in years though. Fred has been dead up to recently"

_Harry lay there, not saying a word. _

_After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave him in peace._

_"We'll come and see you later," Fred told him. "Don't beat yourself up Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had."_

_The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them. Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them, looking disapproving. Ron and Hermione moved nearer to Harry's bed._

_"Dumbledore was really angry," Hermione said in a quaking voice. "I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then he whirled his wand at the Dementors. Shot silver stuff at them. They left the stadium right away… He was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him —"_

"Only seen him that angry, twice?" Ron says uncertainly.

"When's the second time?" Harry asks warily and not knowing.

"Mundungus, fifth year", was all Hermione said, as Dora, Remus, Sirius, Molly, Arthur, Minerva, Marbella and Severus shuddered remembering

"They were not allowed that close to the school", Albus says

_"Then he magicked you onto a stretcher," said Ron. "And walked up to school with you floating on it. Everyone thought you were…"_

_His voice faded,_

"Oh Ron", Molly muttered, thinking how he must have felt.

"Scared the living daylights out of me", Ron said with Hermione nodding at his side.

_"Did someone get my Nimbus?"_

_Ron and Hermione looked quickly at each other._

"Oh no", James groans

"This is not good", Fabian says

"I have to agree", Gabion says

_"Er —"_

_"What?" said Harry, looking from one to the other._

_"Well… when you fell off, it got blown away," said Hermione hesitantly._

_"And?"_

_"And it hit — it hit — oh, Harry — it hit the Whomping Willow."_

"Stupid tree", James and Sirius mutter before they realized it.

"Sorry", Remus mutter before being hit round the head by Lily and Dora, who then grinned at each other.

"I got someone on my side, at last", Lily said.

"Having to deal with all three marauders by yourself", Dora said, ignoring Pettigrew existence, "You have my pity"

"Thanks. They were bad", Lily says

_"And?" he said, dreading the answer._

_"Well, you know the Whomping Willow," said Ron. "It — it doesn't like being hit."_

_"Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around," said Hermione in a very small voice._

_Slowly, she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed, the only remains of Harry's faithful, finally beaten broomstick._

"Bad luck, Harry", Dudley says, knowing how much Harry loved broomsticks and Quidditch.

"Fabian, Gideon, Marauders", Harry says. "You like this memory, or at least part of it"

Their faces lit up but dropped slightly at the end.

"Well, we might as well get on without", Remus says tiredly.

_On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Harry bid good-bye to Ron and Hermione, who were wrapped in cloaks and scarves, then turned up the marble staircase alone, and headed back toward Gryffindor Tower. Snow had started to fall outside the windows, and the castle was very still and quiet._

_"Psst — Harry!"_

"What now?" Molly asks

George and Fred grin knowing what is happening.

_He turned, halfway along the third-floor corridor, to see Fred and George peering out at him from behind a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch._

_"What are you doing?" said Harry curiously. "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"_

_"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," said Fred, with a mysterious wink. "Come in here…"_

_He nodded toward an empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed statue. Harry followed Fred and George inside. George closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming, to look at Harry._

_"Early Christmas present for you, Harry," he said._

_Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it. Harry, suspecting one of Fred and George's jokes, stared at it._

The Marauders grinned at the sight of the map they knew so well, as did Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Teddy.

_What's that supposed to be?"_

_"This, Harry, is the secret of our success," said George, patting the parchment fondly._

_"It's a wrench, giving it to you," said Fred, "but we decided last night, your need's greater than ours."_

_"Anyway, we know it by heart," said George. "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."_

_"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" said Harry._

"Harry!" Sirius yells, as he and James looked extremely hurt.

"He didn't know", Remus says

_"A bit of old parchment!" said Fred, closing his eyes with a grimace as though Harry had mortally offended him. "Explain, George."_

_"Well… when we were in our first year, Harry — young, carefree, and innocent —"_

"Yeah, right", Hermione scoffed.

"You two were never innocent", Ginny said as though speaking to Fred and George at that moment,

_Harry snorted. _

"See Harry agrees", Hermione and Ginny said.

_" —well, more innocent than we are now — we got into a spot of bother with Filch."_

'Don't you always?' Ron laughed to the annoyance of his mother.

_"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason —"_

_"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual —"_

_"— detention —"_

_"— disembowelment —"_

_"— and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."_

"Yes"' James and Sirius yelled, making everyone jump, as Remus smiled widely.

"They didn't", Molly frowned.

_"Don't tell me —" said Harry, starting to grin._

_Well, what would you've done?" said Fred. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed — this."_

_"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said George. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."_

_"And you know how to work it?"_

_"Oh yes," said Fred, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."_

"You're welcome", James and Sirius cheered as Remus rolled his eyes fondly.

_"You're winding me up," said Harry, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment._

_"Oh, are we?" said George._

_He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

_And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:_

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

_It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing was the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labelled with a name in minuscule writing._

"Cool", Dudley said.

_Astounded, Harry bent over it. A labelled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing his study; the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was prowling the second floor; and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room. And as Harry's eyes travelled up and down the familiar corridors, he noticed something else._

_This map showed a set of passages he had never entered. And many of them seemed to lead —_

_"Right into Hogsmeade," said Fred, tracing one of them with his finger. "There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four" —he pointed them out — "but we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in — completely blocked._

"_And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance"_

The marauders glanced at each other, James knowing at least three people who'd used it, and Sirius and Remus three more.

_But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump."_

_"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."_

_"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," said Fred solemnly._

_"Right," said George briskly. "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it —"_

_"— or anyone can read it," Fred said warningly._

_"Just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!' And it'll go blank."_

"I wonder how they worked that all out", James says, thoughtfully, as he and most other people, grinned.

"We are not telling you", Fred and George says

_"So, young Harry," said Fred, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, "mind you behave yourself."_

_"See you in Honeydukes," said George, winking._

_They left the room, both smirking in a satisfied sort of way._

"Great, now they've corrupted, Harry", Lily said, wishfully.

"Harry didn't need corrupting", Sirius laughs

Everyone laughs

_Harry stood there, gazing at the miraculous map. _

_Harry traced the secret passage to Honeydukes with his finger._

_Then, quite suddenly, as though following orders, he rolled up the map, stuffed it inside his robes, and hurried to the door of the classroom. He opened it a couple of inches. There was no one outside. Very carefully, he edged out of the room and behind the statue of the one-eyed witch._

"Yes, Harry!" James, Sirius, Gideon, and Fabian yells happily.

_What did he have to do? He pulled out the map again and saw to his astonishment, that a new ink figure had appeared upon it, labelled 'Harry Potter'. This figure was standing exactly where the real Harry was standing, about halfway down the third-floor corridor. Harry watched carefully. His little Ink self appeared to be tapping the witch with his minute wand. Harry quickly took out his real wand and tapped the statue. Nothing happened. He looked back at the map. The tiniest speech bubble had appeared next to his figure. The word inside said, 'Dissendium.'_

_"Dissendium!" Harry whispered, tapping the stone witch again._

_At once, the statue's hump opened wide enough to admit a fairly thin person. Harry glanced quickly up and down the corridor, then tucked the map away again, hoisted himself into the hole headfirst, and pushed himself forward._

_He slid a considerable way down what felt like a stone slide, then landed on cold, damp earth. He stood up, looking around. It was pitch dark. He held up his wand, muttered, "Lumos!" and saw that he was in a very narrow, low, earthy passageway. He raised the map, tapped it with the tip of his wand, and muttered, "Mischief managed!" The map went blank at once. _

"Now just watch out for the ending", the marauders said together each of them rubbing their heads remembering how many time they'd hit them on the trapdoor.

Harry grimaced remembering too, before speaking, "Skipping a bit and, by the way, you're probably not going to like anymore of this memory"

The joyful atmosphere in the room suddenly disappeared and the temperature dropped a couple of degrees.

_It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks up at the bar._

_"That's Madam Rosmerta," said Ron. "I'll get the drinks, shall I?" he added, going slightly red._

_Harry and Hermione made their way to the back of the room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and a handsome Christmas tree, which stood next to the fireplace. Ron came back five minutes later, carrying three foaming tankards of hot butterbeer._

_"Happy Christmas!" he said happily, raising his tankard._

_Harry drank deeply. _

_A sudden breeze ruffled his hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Harry looked over the rim of his tankard and choked._

_Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak — Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic._

"There's the problem", Sirius mutters, knowing where this was going.

He wished Harry hadn't showed this.

_In an instant, Ron and Hermione had both placed hands on the top of Harry's head and forced him off his stool and under the table._

"Clever", Arthur nodded in approval.

_Dripping with Butterbeer and crouching out of sight, Harry clutched his empty tankard and watched the teachers' and Fudge's feet move toward the bar, pause, then turn and walk right toward him. Somewhere above him, Hermione whispered, "Mobiliarbus!"_

"Brilliant, Hermione", Remus praises

_The Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways, and landed with a soft thump right in front of their table, hiding them from view._

_Staring through the dense lower branches, Harry saw four sets of chair legs move back from the table right beside theirs, then heard the grunts and sighs of the teachers and minister as they sat down._

_Next he saw another pair of feet, wearing sparkly turquoise high heels, and heard a woman's voice._

_"A small gillywater —"_

_"Mine," said Professor McGonagall's voice._

_"Four pints of mulled mead —"_

_"Ta, Rosmerta," said Hagrid._

_"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella —"_

_"Mmm!" said Professor Flitwick, smacking his lips._

_"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."_

_"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," said Fudge's voice. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us…"_

_"Well, thank you very much, Minister."_

_Harry watched the glittering heels march away and back again. His heart was pounding uncomfortably in his throat. Why hadn't it occurred to him that this was the last weekend of term for the teachers too? And how long were they going to sit there? He needed time to sneak back into Honeydukes if he wanted to return to school tonight… Hermione's leg gave a nervous twitch next to him._

_"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" came Madam Rosmerta's voice._

_Harry saw the lower part of Fudge's thick body twist in his chair as though he were checking for eavesdroppers. Then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"_

"What happened?" Dora asked, having not heard the story.

"Sirius attacked the fat lady", Hermione said.

Dora nodded but frowned wanting to know more, but Sirius assured her that now was not the time, so other time.

"How could you do that Sirius?" Lily asks

"I had a reason. You will find out", Sirius says

_"I did hear a rumour," admitted Madam Rosmerta._

_"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly._

_"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" whispered Madam Rosmerta._

_"I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly._

_"You know that the Dementors have searched the whole village twice?" said Madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away… It's very bad for business, Minister."_

_"Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Fudge uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution… unfortunate, but there you are… I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore — he won't let them inside the castle grounds."_

_"I should think not," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"_

_"Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground._

_"All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse…We all know what Black's capable of…"_

_"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought…I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."_

_"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."_

_"The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"_

_"I certainly do," said Fudge._

_"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"_

_"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"_

"Crap!" Lily says guessing where this was going.

_"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here — ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"_

_Harry dropped his tankard with a loud clunk. _

"That", Molly says, sadly, thinking how much of a shock that would have been and how much it would have hurt.

_Ron kicked him._

_"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course — exceptionally bright, in fact — but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers —"_

_"I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."_

_"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!"_

"That's because we are", Sirius and James said at the same time, making everyone smile.

"How could we have doubted them", Minerva groans

_"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry"_

"So that's how you found out", Sirius says, upset at how his precious godson found out that he _was _his godson.

"Not the best way of finding out", Harry says

"_Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him."_

_"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Madam Rosmerta._

_"Worse even than that, m'dear…" Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."_

_"How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat._

_"An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"_

_"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta._

_"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were"_

Sirius nodded his head firmly at this, it was completely true.

"_that Black was planning to go into hiding himself…" _

Sirius nodded again.

"_and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."_

_"He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta._

"Not really", Albus says

_"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," said Professor McGonagall darkly. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."_

_"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"_

_"He did," said Fudge heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed —"_

_"Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta._

"No!" Lily said angrily but she was looking at her son sadly, that must have hurt him badly

_"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colours as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it —"_

_"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet._

_"Shh!" said Professor McGonagall._

_"I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed!_

"Thank you", Lily breathed

_Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead… _

Molly's eyes filled with tears as she remembered that she had probably been celebrating by this time and not really thinking about the poor little boy who know had no parents and how that would affect his life.

_an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. _

"Of course he was", Remus said, sadly, he'd been the same.

_An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared._

_"Hagrid, please!" said Professor McGonagall. "Keep your voice down!"_

_"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'!_

"No", Sirius said getting frustrated at all the lies – no wonder Harry had tried to kill him the first time they'd met if this is what he'd been told, the only things he knew.

_An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him —' Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's._

_Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says._

_"I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him._

_"But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh?_

"I'd be dead, by now", Harry muttered but obviously too loud as Sirius looked at him shocked and hurt.

"What?" he says, his throat dry before trying to pass it of as a joke, "You doubt that I could have looked after you?"

"No, no, no", Harry muttered, realizing what he'd said.

"Blood protection", Albus says

_I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea._

"Never", Dora said, knowing how much Sirius loved Harry.

_His bes' friends' son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore…"_

_A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"_

_"Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew_

Everyone in the room, except the Dudley, the Dumbledore's, some of the Bones, and the Prewett twins growled at the name.

_another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, _

"No,' Hermione said, "Not grief. Power"

_- and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, hewent after Black himself."_

_"Pettigrew… that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" said Madam Rosmerta._

_"Hero — worshipped Black and Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I — how I regret that now…" She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold._

_"There, now, Minerva," said Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses — Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later — told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens…"_

_Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy… foolish boy… he was always hopeless at dueling… should have left it to the Ministry…"_

_"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands — I'd 've ripped him limb — from — limb," Hagrid growled._

Everyone in the room flinched at that.

_"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," said Fudge sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I — I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him… a heap of bloodstained robes and a few — a few fragments —"_

_Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown._

_"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."_

_Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh._

_"Is it true he's mad, Minister?"_

_"I wish I could say that he was," said Fudge slowly. "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while._

"Something unhinged him that night but it wasn't that", Ginny says, sadly.

"That night?" Harry asked incredulously. "He lost it long before that"

"So true", Ginny said, smirking at Sirius' face.

_The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man — cruel… pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them… but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored —_

"I was", Sirius said, following his godson and his wife's' advice and joking about it. "Not a place I'd recommend"

_asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the Dementors seemed to be having on him — and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."_

_"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said Madam Rosmerta. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"_

_"I daresay that is his — er — eventual plan," said Fudge evasively. "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing… but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again…"_

_There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass._

_"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," said Professor McGonagall._

_One by one, the pairs of feet in front of Harry took the weight of their owners once more; hems of cloaks swung into sight, and Madam Rosmerta's glittering heels disappeared behind the bar. The door of the Three Broomsticks opened again, there was another flurry of snow, and the teachers had disappeared._

_"Harry?"_

_Ron's and Hermione's faces appeared under the table. They were both staring at him, lost for words._

"Skipping", Harry says, sounding completely normal.

"Oh, dear", Ginny sighed, knowing how protective Harry was of his parents.

"Oh, Harry", Molly and Lily sighed, remembering that Harry was actually watching this, not knowing that it was all a lie.

"No, No, No!" Teddy said. "Don't give him pity, he hates pity"

Everyone quickly removed their sympathetic gazes from Harry, as he shifted uncomfortable. Despite the situation Remus and Dora couldn't help a small smile at how well Teddy knew his godfather.

"Ready?" Harry asks, and once everyone had nodded, the memory continued.

_"Harry, you — you look terrible."_

"Blunt", the twins laughed, at the slightly blushing, Hermione.

"She's right, though", Lily says, "You don't look very good"

"I couldn't sleep", Harry says, smiling slightly at her concern.

_"Where is everyone?" said Harry._

_"Gone! It's the first day of the holidays, remember?" said Ron, watching Harry closely. "It's nearly lunchtime; I was going to come and wake you up in a minute."_

_Harry slumped into a chair next to the fire. Snow was still falling outside the windows. Crookshanks was spread out in front of the fire like a large, ginger rug._

_"You really don't look well, you know," Hermione said, peering anxiously into his face._

_"I'm fine," said Harry._

Molly sighed, annoyed, as Arthur spoke, "you really say that too often – especially when you're not fine. It's okay to admit that you're hurt or something, it's not a sigh of weakness"

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled slightly, he knew all that, it was just a habit and he didn't want people's compassion or their fussing.

_"Harry, listen," said Hermione, exchanging a look with Ron, "you must be really upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is, you mustn't go doing anything stupid."_

_"Like what?" said Harry._

_"Like trying to go after Black," said Ron sharply._

"Listen to them Harry", James said, sternly.

_"You won't, will you, Harry?" said Hermione._

_"Because Black's not worth dying for," said Ron._

Harry was doing his best not to show that he still disagreed with that statement but Ron and Hermione's knowing look told him he didn't succeed.

_Harry looked at them. They didn't seem to understand at all._

_"D'you know what I see and hear every time a Dementor gets too near me?" Ron and Hermione shook their heads, looking apprehensive. "I can hear my mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort. And if you'd heard your mum screaming like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry. And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her —"_

_"There's nothing you can do!" said Hermione, looking stricken. "The Dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and — and serve him right!"_

"Sorry, Sirius", Hermione says

"It's ok you were all looking out for Harry", Sirius replies

_"You heard what Fudge said. Black isn't affected by Azkaban like normal people are. It's not a punishment for him like it is for the others."_

_"So what are you saying?" said Ron, looking very tense. "You want to — to kill Black or something?"_

_"Don't be silly," said Hermione in a panicky voice. "Harry doesn't want to kill anyone, do you, Harry?"_

_Again, Harry didn't answer. _

_"Malfoy knows," he said abruptly. "Remember what he said to me in Potions? 'If it was me, I'd hunt him down myself… I'd want revenge.'"_

_"You're going to take Malfoy's advice instead of ours?" said Ron furiously._

_"Listen… you know what Pettigrew's mother got back after Black had finished with him? Dad told me — the Order of Merlin, First Class, and Pettigrew's finger in a box. That was the biggest bit of him they could find. Black's a madman, Harry, and he's dangerous —"_

_"Malfoy's dad must have told him," said Harry, ignoring Ron. "He was right in Voldemort's inner circle —"_

_"Say You-Know-Who, will you?" interjected Ron angrily._

"No", Harry said, chuckling slightly

"Are you scared of saying the name?" Fabian asks

"Not anymore", Ron replies

"Everyone says his name now", Neville says from next to his parents

_"—so obviously, the Malfoys knew Black was working for Voldemort —"_

_"—and Malfoy'd love to see you blown into about a million pieces, like Pettigrew! Get a grip. Malfoy's just hoping you'll get yourself killed before he has to play you at Quidditch."_

_"Harry, please," said Hermione, her eyes now shining with tears, "Please be sensible. Black did a terrible, terrible thing, but d-don't put yourself in danger, it's what Black wants… Oh, Harry, you'd be playing right into Black's hands if you went looking for him. Your mum and dad wouldn't want you to get hurt, would they? They'd never want you to go looking for Black!"_

_"I'll never know what they'd have wanted, because thanks to Black, I've never spoken to them," said Harry shortly._

"Harry", Lily and James sighed.

"Technically, you did say hi to Lily once", Remus said, remembering how happy they had been.

"We're talking about thing's he remembers, Moony", Sirius said, chuckling, although his face was softer as he remember all the times Harry had had with his parents before they were unfairly ripped from him.

"Do Christmas next, Harry", Remus said, remembering the time of the last one.

Harry did as he was told and everyone entered, it was Christmas morning and Ron had just thrown a pillow at Harry.

_"Oi! Presents!"_

_Harry reached for his glasses and put them on, squinting through the semi-darkness to the foot of his bed, where a small heap of parcels had appeared. Ron was already ripping the paper off his own presents._

_"Another sweater from Mum… maroon again… see if you've got one."_

'"Of course, he had one", Molly said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lily and James look at her confused.

_Harry had. Mrs. Weasley had sent him a scarlet sweater with the Gryffindor lion knitted on the front, also a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle. As he moved all these things aside, he saw a long, thin package lying underneath._

_"What's that?" said Ron, looking over, a freshly unwrapped pair of maroon socks in his hand._

_"Dunno…"_

_Harry ripped the parcel open and gasped as a magnificent, gleaming broomstick rolled out onto his bedspread. Ron dropped his socks and jumped off his bed for a closer look._

"What's that?" James asked, loving all the new broom sticks that had been invented after he died, although he hated that he never had gotten one for himself or had the opportunity to buy one for Harry.

"Firebolt", Ginny said.

_"I don't believe it," he said hoarsely._

_It was a Firebolt. Its handle glittered as he picked it up. He could feel it vibrating and let go; it hung in midair, unsupported, at exactly the right height for him to mount it._

_His eyes moved from the golden registration number at the top of the handle, right down to the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail._

_"Who sent it to you?" said Ron in a hushed voice._

"Me!" Sirius yelled.

"Brilliant!" James shouted.

"Thanks, Padfoot", Lily said, having gotten into the habit of using the marauders names, well except James'.

_"Look and see if there's a card," said Harry._

_Ron ripped apart the Firebolt's wrappings._

_"Nothing! Blimey, who'd spend that much on you?"_

"Now or then?" Teddy asked laughing.

"What?" Dora, and Lily asks

"Pa's always getting sent stuff but he just sends it back", Teddy says

"Getting fan mail are we Harry?" Sirius asks grinning

"Be quiet you mangy dog", Harry growls

_"Well," said Harry, feeling stunned, "I'm betting it wasn't the Dursleys."_

_"I bet it was Dumbledore," said Ron, now walking around and around the Firebolt, taking in every glorious inch. "He sent you the Invisibility Cloak anonymously…"_

_"That was my dad's, though," said Harry. "Dumbledore was just passing it on to me. He wouldn't spend hundreds of Galleons on me. He can't go giving students stuff like this —"_

_"That's why he wouldn't say it was from him!" said Ron. "In case some git like Malfoy said it was favouritism. Hey, Harry —" Ron gave a great whoop of laughter — "Malfoy! Wait 'til he sees you on this! He'll be sick as a pig! This is an international standard broom, this is!"_

_"I can't believe this," Harry muttered, running a hand along the Firebolt, while Ron sank onto Harry's bed, laughing his head off at the thought of Malfoy. "Who—?"_

_"I know," said Ron, controlling himself, "I know who it could've been — Lupin!"_

_"What?" said Harry, now starting to laugh himself "Lupin? Listen, if he had this much gold, he'd be able to buy himself some new robes."_

_"Yeah, but he likes you," said Ron._

"More than like, Ron", Remus says, serenely

_"And he was away when your Nimbus got smashed, and hemight've heard about it and decided to visit Diagon Alley and get this for you —"_

_"What d'you mean, he was away?" said Harry. "He was ill when I was playing in that match."_

_"Well, he wasn't in the hospital wing," said Ron. "I was there, cleaning out the bedpans on that detention from Snape, remember?"_

"Uh oh", James said, that's how he and Sirius had found out.

_Harry frowned at Ron._

_"I can't see Lupin affording something like this."_

_"What're you two laughing about?"_

_Hermione had just come in, wearing her dressing gown and carrying Crookshanks, who was looking very grumpy, with a string of tinsel tied around his neck._

_"Don't bring him in here!" said Ron, hurriedly snatching Scabbers from the depths of his bed and stowing him in his pyjama pocket._

_But Hermione wasn't listening. She dropped Crookshanks onto Seamus's empty bed and stared, open-mouthed, at the Firebolt._

_"Oh, Harry! Who sent you that?"_

_"No idea," said Harry. "There wasn't a card or anything with it."_

_To his great surprise, Hermione did not appear either excited or intrigued by the news. On the contrary, her face fell, and she bit her lip._

"She knows!" Sirius moaned, he wondered why he hadn't seen Harry flying it before the match and practicing on the school brooms.

_"What's the matter with you?" said Ron._

_"I don't know," said Hermione slowly, "but it's a bit odd, isn't it? I mean, this is supposed to be quite a good broom, isn't it?"_

_Ron sighed exasperatedly. "It's the best broom there is, Hermione," he said._

_"So it must've been really expensive…"_

_"Probably cost more than all the Slytherins' brooms put together," said Ron happily._

_"Well… who'd send Harry something as expensive as that, and not even tell him they'd sent it?" said Hermione._

_"Who cares?" said Ron impatiently. "Listen, Harry, can I have a go on it? Can I?"_

_"I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" said Hermione shrilly._

"Skipping a bit", Harry says lightly

Harry and Ron were sat admiring the Firebolt at every angle in the common room, when the memory stopped moving through time.

_the portrait hole opened, and Hermione came in, accompanied by Professor McGonagall._

"What's she doing in the common room", James asked shocked, not having seen the head of Gryffindor in the common room unless there was very bad or good news.

_He and Ron stared at her, both holding the Firebolt. Hermione walked around them, sat down, picked up the nearest book and hid her face behind it._

_"So that's it, is it?" said Professor McGonagall beadily, walking over to the fireside and staring at the Firebolt. "Miss Granger has just informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Potter."_

_Harry and Ron looked around at Hermione. They could see her forehead reddening over the top of her book, which was upside-down._

_"May I?" said Professor McGonagall, but she didn't wait for an answer before pulling the Firebolt out of their hands. She examined it carefully from handle to twig-ends. "Hmm. And there was no note at all, Potter? No card? No message of any kind?"_

_"No," said Harry blankly._

_"I see…" said Professor McGonagall. "Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Potter."_

_"W — what?" said Harry, scrambling to his feet. "Why?"_

_"It will need to be checked for jinxes," said Professor McGonagall. "Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down —"_

"No!" All the Quidditch fanes except Ron, Ginny and Harry yelled.

Lily sighed, annoyed, "it doesn't hurt it"

"_Strip it down?" repeated Ron, as though Professor McGonagall was mad._

_"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks," said Professor McGonagall. "You will have it back if we are sure it is jinx-free."_

_"There's nothing wrong with it!" said Harry, his voice shaking slightly. "Honestly, Professor —"_

_"You can't know that, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, quite kindly, "not until you've flown it, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with. I shall keep you informed."_

_Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and carried the Firebolt out of the portrait hole, which closed behind her. Harry stood staring after her, the tin of High-Finish Polish still clutched in his hands. Ron, however, rounded on Hermione._

_"What did you go running to McGonagall for?"_

_Hermione threw her book aside. She was still pink in the face, but stood up and faced Ron defiantly._

_"Because I thought — and Professor McGonagall agrees with me — that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!"_

"Skipping", Harry says smiling

_"What's that?" said Harry._

_"Another Boggart," said Lupin, stripping off his cloak. "I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get to a real Dementor._

"What do you want a Dementor for?" Dudley asked shuddering.

"What are you doing, Remus?" Lily asked, nervously, not wanting to have Harry hearing her beg for his life.

"Teaching", was all Remus said in reply.

_The Boggart will turn into a Dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we're not using him; there's a cupboard under my desk he'll like."_

_"Okay," said Harry_

_"How does it work?" said Harry nervously._

_"Well, when it works correctly, It conjures up a Patronus," said Lupin, "which is a kind of anti-Dementor — a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the Dementor._

_"The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon — hope, happiness, the desire to survive — but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you, Harry, that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."_

_"What does a Patronus look like?" said Harry curiously._

_"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it."_

_"And how do you conjure it?"_

_"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory."_

_"Right," he said._

_"The incantation is this —" Lupin cleared his throat. "Expecto patronum!"_

_"Expecto patronum," Harry repeated under his breath, "expecto patronum."_

_"Concentrating hard on your happy memory?"_

_"Oh — yeah —" said Harry. "Expecto patrono — no, patronum — sorry — expecto patronum, expecto patronum"_

_Something whooshed suddenly out of the end of his wand; it looked like a wisp of silvery gas._

"Something happened", Fabian said, shocked, as he, and everyone else, stared at Harry.

"This early that is unheard of" Lily says

_"Did you see that?" said Harry excitedly. "Something happened!"_

_"Very good," said Lupin, smiling. "Right, then — ready to try it on a Dementor?"_

_"Yes," Harry said, gripping his wand very tightly, and moving into the middle of the deserted classroom_

_Lupin grasped the lid of the packing case and pulled._

_A Dementor rose slowly from the box, its hooded face turned toward Harry, one glistening, scabbed hand gripping its cloak. The lamps around the classroom flickered and went out. The Dementor stepped from the box and started to sweep silently toward Harry, drawing a deep, rattling breath. A wave of piercing cold broke over him —_

Everyone took a deep breath as they felt the cold as well.

_"Expecto patronum!" Harry yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto —"_

_But the classroom and the Dementor were dissolving… Harry was falling again through thick white fog, and his mother's voice was louder than ever, echoing inside his head — "Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything —"_

_"Stand aside — stand aside, girl —"_

_"Harry!"_

_Harry jerked back to life. He was lying flat on his back on the floor. The classroom lamps were alight again. He didn't have to ask what had happened._

_"Sorry," he muttered, sitting up and feeling cold sweat trickling down behind his glasses._

_"Are you all right?" said Lupin._

_"Yes…" Harry pulled himself up on one of the desks and leaned against it._

_"Here —" Lupin handed him a Chocolate Frog. "Eat this before we try again. I didn't expect you to do it your first time; in fact, I would have been astounded if you had."_

_"It's getting worse," Harry muttered, biting off the Frog's head. "I could hear her louder that time — and him — Voldemort —"_

_Lupin looked paler than usual._

"Sorry", Harry says, thinking how Remus must have felt.

Remus gave him a small smile as Dora squeezed his hand.

_"Harry, if you don't want to continue, I will more than understand —"_

_"I do!" said Harry fiercely, stuffing the rest of the Chocolate Frog into his mouth. "I've got to! What if the Dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw? I can't afford to fall off again. If we lose this game we've lost the Quidditch Cup!"_

"Is that all you care about?" Molly and Lily screeched.

"Grandma Molly, couldn't you tell that was a lie?' Teddy asked, shocked that she had missed it when it was so obvious to him – maybe it was to do with the link he and Harry had in common.

_"All right then…" said Lupin. "You might want to select another memory, a happy memory, I mean, to concentrate on… That one doesn't seem to have been strong enough…"_

_He gripped his wand tightly again and took up his position in the middle of the classroom._

_"Ready?" said Lupin, gripping the box lid._

_"Ready," said Harry._

_"Go!" said Lupin, pulling off the lid. The room went icily cold and dark once more. The Dementor glided forward, drawing its breath; one rotting hand was extending toward Harry —_

_"Expecto patronum!" Harry yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto Pat —"_

_White fog obscured his senses… big, blurred shapes were moving around him… then came a new voice, a man's voice, shouting, panicking —_

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off —"_

Lily, Sirius, Remus and Harry all flinched at that and where hugged by their partners.

_The sounds of someone stumbling from a room — a door bursting open — a cackle of high- pitched laughter —_

_"Harry! Harry… wake up…"_

Everyone breathed out again, glad that it was over.

_Lupin was tapping Harry hard on the face. This time it was a minute before Harry understood why he was lying on a dusty classroom floor._

_"I heard my dad," Harry mumbled. "That's the first time I've ever heard him — he tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give my mum time to run for it…"_

_Harry suddenly realized that there were tears on his face mingling with the sweat. He bent his face as low as possible, wiping them off on his robes, pretending to do up his shoelace, so that Lupin wouldn't see._

_"You heard James?" said Lupin in a strange voice._

"Oh Remus", Ginny said, knowing Harry didn't want her pity, just holding her gave him comfort.

_"Yeah…" Face dry, Harry looked up. "Why — you didn't know my dad, did you?"_

_"I — I did, as a matter of fact," said Lupin. "We were friends at Hogwarts._

"Is that it, Moony", James asked, mock-hurt. "Just friends?"

Everyone gave a weak laugh at that, as Lily hit him over the head.

_Listen, Harry — perhaps we should leave it here for tonight. This charm is ridiculously advanced… I shouldn't have suggested putting you through this…"_

_"No!" said Harry. He got up again. "I'll have one more go! I'm not thinking of happy enough things, that's what it is… hang on…"_

Everyone tensed as they waited for the heart-breaking voices to start up again.

_Harry got to his feet after a while and faced the packing case once more._

_"Ready?" said Lupin, who looked as though he were doing this against his better judgment._

"You don't think it was a good idea, do you?" Sirius said, recognising the look on the memory's face.

"Nearly everything I did for Harry I didn't think was a good idea", Remus laughed. "But this came in handy"

_"Concentrating hard? All right — go!"_

_He pulled off the lid of the case for the third time, and the Dementor rose out of it; the room fell cold and dark —_

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry bellowed. "EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

_The screaming inside Harry's head had started again — except this time, it sounded as though it were coming from a badly tuned radio — softer and louder and softer again… and he could still see the Dementor… it had halted… and then a huge, silver shadow came bursting out of the end of Harry's wand, _

"Amazing", Fabian and Gideon said together.

"Wow", Hermione, Dora, Lily, Marbella, Minerva, Samantha say, staring wide-eyed.

"How did you do that?" James asked in shock.

"You shouldn't be able to do even that so soon, "Sirius laughed, as was his way of showing his shock.

_to hover between him and the Dementor, and though Harry's legs felt like water, he was still on his feet — though for how much longer, he wasn't sure…_

_"Riddikulus!" roared Lupin, springing forward._

_There was a loud crack, and Harry's cloudy Patronus vanished along with the Dementor; he sank into a chair, and felt his legs shaking. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Professor Lupin forcing the Boggart back into the packing case with his wand; it had turned into a silvery orb again._

_"Excellent!" Lupin said, striding over to where Harry sat. "Excellent, Harry! That was definitely a start!"_

_"Can we have another go? Just one more go?"_

"No!" Lily, Marbella, Samantha and Molly yells, sternly.

_"Not now," said Lupin firmly_

"Thank you", Lily said.

_."You've had enough for one night. Here —"_

_He handed Harry a large bar of Honeydukes' best chocolate._

_"Eat the lot, or Madam Pomfrey will be after my blood. Same time next week?"_

_"Okay," said Harry. He took a bite of the chocolate and watched Lupin extinguishing the lamps that had rekindled with the disappearance of the Dementor. _

"That was brilliant Uncle Harry", Lyra says hugging her Uncle

"It this way you teach us the Patronus charm? So early" Teddy asks

Everyone looks around to Harry waiting for an answer.

"Yes this is why. So if you are in trouble you can call help to you", Harry replies

"What age do you teach them the Patronus Charm at Hogwarts Minerva?" Amelia ask

"Year 7", Minerva replies

"Harry when do you teach them?" Amelia asks

"I teach them when they are going into third you. All my family has jumped on the chance to learn. So I teach my family every year", Harry explains

"Let's move on with the memories", Hermonie suggests .

_Harry was walking down a corridor and was so lost in his thought's he walked straight into Professor McGonagall halfway up the stairs._

_"Do watch where you're going, Potter!"_

_"Sorry, Professor —"_

_"I've just been looking for you in the Gryffindor common room. Well, here it is, we've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it at all you've got a very good friend somewhere, Potter…"_

"Yes he does", Sirius said, proudly.

_Harry's jaw dropped. She was holding out his Firebolt, and it looked as magnificent as ever._

_"I can have it back?" Harry said weakly. "Seriously?"_

_"Seriously," said Professor McGonagall, and she was actually smiling. "I daresay you'll need to get the feel of it before Saturday's match, won't you? And Potter —do try and win, won't you? Or we'll be out of the running for the eighth year in a row, as Professor Snape was kind enough to remind me only last night…"_

_Speechless, Harry carried the Firebolt back upstairs toward Gryffindor Tower. As he turned a corner, he saw Ron dashing toward him, grinning from ear to ear._

_"She gave it to you? Excellent! Listen, can I still have a go on it? Tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah… anything…" said Harry, his heart lighter than it had been in a month. "You know what — we should make up with Hermione… She was only trying to help…"_

_"Yeah, all right," said Ron. "She's in the common room now working — for a change." _

"Are we going to watch the game?" Sirius asks

"Yes we are watch", Harry replies amused

_They walked out onto the field to tumultuous applause. The Ravenclaw team, dressed in blue, were already standing in the middle of the field. Their Seeker, Cho Chang, was the only girl on their team. She smiled at Harry as the teams faced each other behind their captains_

_"Wood, Davies, shake hands," Madam Hooch said briskly, and Wood shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain._

_"Mount your brooms… on my whistle… three — two — one —"_

_Harry kicked off into the air and the Firebolt zoomed higher and faster than any other broom; he soared around the stadium and began squinting around for the Snitch, listening all the while to the commentary, which was being provided by the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan._

_"They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt that Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to Which Broomstick, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship —"_

_"Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" interrupted Professor McGonagall's voice._

_"Right you are, Professor — just giving a bit of background information — the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and —"_

_"Jordan!"_

_"Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor heading for goal…"_

_Harry streaked past Katie in the opposite direction, gazing around for a glint of gold and noticing that Cho Chang was tailing him closely. She was undoubtedly a very good flier — she kept cutting across him, forcing him to change direction._

_"Show her your acceleration, Harry!" Fred yelled as he whooshed past in pursuit of a Bludger that was aiming for Alicia._

_Harry urged the Firebolt forward as they rounded the Ravenclaw goal posts and Cho fell behind. Just as Katie succeeded in scoring the first goal of the match, and the Gryffindor end of the field went wild, he saw it — the Snitch was close to the ground, flitting near one of the barriers._

_Harry dived; Cho saw what he was doing and tore after him — Harry was speeding up, excitement flooding him; dives were his specialty, he was ten feet away —_

_Then a Bludger, hit by one of the Ravenclaw Beaters, came pelting out of nowhere; Harry veered off course, avoiding it by an inch, and in those few, crucial seconds, the Snitch had vanished._

The Quidditch fanes made noises of disappointment but didn't say anything at Ginny's glare.

_There was a great "Ooooooh" of disappointment from the Gryffindor supporters, but much applause for their Beater from the Ravenclaw end. George Weasley vented his feelings by hitting the second Bludger directly at the offending Beater, who was forced to roll right over in midair to avoid it._

_"Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn — Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision — balance is really noticeable in these long —"_

_"JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!"_

_Ravenclaw was pulling back; they had now scored three goals, which put Gryffindor only fifty points ahead — if Cho got the Snitch before him, Ravenclaw would win. Harry dropped lower, narrowly avoiding a Ravenclaw Chaser, scanning the field frantically — a glint of gold, a flutter of tiny wings — the Snitch was circling the Gryffindor goal post…_

_Harry accelerated, eyes fixed on the speck of gold ahead — but just then, Cho appeared out of thin air, blocking him —_

_"HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN!" Wood roared as Harry swerved to avoid a collision. "KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"_

_Harry turned and caught sight of Cho; she was grinning. The Snitch had vanished again. Harry turned his Firebolt upward and was soon twenty feet above the game. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cho following him… She'd decided to mark him rather than search for the Snitch herself… _

_He dived again, and Cho, thinking he'd seen the Snitch, tried to follow; Harry pulled out of the dive very sharply; she hurtled downward; he rose fast as a bullet once more, and then saw it, for the third time — the Snitch was glittering way above the field at the Ravenclaw end._

_He accelerated; so, many feet below, did Cho. He was winning, gaining on the Snitch with every second — then —_

_"Oh!" screamed Cho, pointing._

_Distracted, Harry looked down._

_Three Dementors, threetall, black, hooded Dementors, were looking up at him._

_He didn't stop to think. Plunging a hand down the neck of his robes, he whipped out his wand and roared, "Expecto patronum!"_

_Something silver-white, something enormous, erupted from the end of his wand._

"What is it?" James asked, the shape seemed familiar to him but it was too blurry to make out – to his annoyance no one answered his question.

Draco remembers this game. He is going to look lick a complete idiot. Why couldn't he just been sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin. Draco sighs and watches with the others what they are about to witness.

_He knew it had shot directly at the Dementors but didn't pause to watch; his mind still miraculously clear, he looked ahead — he was nearly there. He stretched out the hand still grasping his wand and just managed to close his fingers over the small, struggling Snitch._

_Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. Harry turned around in midair and saw six scarlet blurs bearing down on him; next moment, the whole team was hugging him so hard he was nearly pulled off his broom. Down below he could hear the roars of the Gryffindors in the crowd._

_"That's my boy!" Wood kept yelling. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie had all kissed Harry; Fred had him in a grip so tight Harry felt as though his head would come off. In complete disarray, the team managed to make its way back to the ground. Harry got off his broom and looked up to see a gaggle of Gryffindor supporters sprinting onto the field, Ron in the lead. Before he knew it, he had been engulfed by the cheering crowd._

_"Yes!" Ron yelled, yanking Harry's arm into the air. "Yes! Yes!"_

_"Well done, Harry!" said Percy, looking delighted. "Ten Galleons to me! Must find Penelope, excuse me —"_

_"Good for you, Harry!" roared Seamus Finnigan._

_"Ruddy brilliant!" boomed Hagrid over the heads of the milling Gryffindors._

_"That was quite some Patronus," said a voice in Harry's ear._

_Harry turned around to see Professor Lupin, who looked both shaken and pleased._

_"The Dementors didn't affect me at all!" Harry said excitedly. "I didn't feel a thing!"_

_"That would be because they — er — weren't Dementors," said Professor Lupin. "Come and see —"_

_He led Harry out of the crowd until they were able to see the edge of the field._

_"You gave Mr. Malfoy quite a fright," said Lupin._

_Harry stared. Lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team Captain, all struggling to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes. It looked as though Malfoy had been standing on Goyle's shoulders. Standing over them, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Professor McGonagall._

"How dare they!" Molly and Lily shrieked.

James, Sirius and Dora were shaking with anger, while everyone else glared at Draco who meet their glares not once waving.

"Ok guys give it up. Lets more on shall we", Harry asks

_"An unworthy trick!" she was shouting. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!"_

_If anything could have set the seal on Gryffindor's victory, it was this. Ron, who had fought his way through to Harry's side, doubled up with laughter as they watched Malfoy fighting to extricate himself from the robe, Goyle's head still stuck inside it._

_"Come on, Harry!" said George, fighting his way over. "Party! Gryffindor common room, now!"_

_"Right," said Harry, and feeling happier than he had in ages, he and the rest of the team led the way, still in their scarlet robes, out of the stadium and back up to the castle._

"That was bloody brilliant", Sirius said, he hadn't seen that games.

"Amazing!" the twins shouted.

Lily and James were beaming proudly at their son.

"Let's move on to the next Memory", Harry says placing more memories in the Pensive.

_Ahead they could see Malfoy, who was walking with Crabbe and Goyle, and kept looking back, laughing derisively._

_"S'no good, Ron," said Hagrid sadly as they reached the castle steps. "That Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that…"_

_Hagrid turned around and hurried back toward his cabin, his face buried in his handkerchief._

_"Look at him blubber!"_

_Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had been standing just inside the castle doors, listening._

_"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"_

_Harry and Ron both made furious moves toward Malfoy, but Hermione got there first — SMACK!_

"Hermione!" Molly and Lily said shocked

"Great slap Hermonie", James and Sirius say laughing

"That was brilliant Aunt Hermonie", Orion says grinning

Draco chuckles.

"Why are you laughing?" Hermonie asks

"It is funny looking at it now", Draco replies

"Aren't you mad?" she asks

"I was back then. But now that I look back on it I deserve what I got", Draco replies

"Moving on", Harry says

_She had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy staggered. Harry, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again._

_"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul — you evil —"_

_"Hermione!" said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back._

_"Get off, Ron!"_

_Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backward. _

_"Hermione!" Ron said again, sounding both stunned and impressed._

_"Harry, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final!" Hermione said shrilly. "You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!"_

"Hermione, niece-in-law, we love you", Fabian and Gideon said, laughing.

"Hermonie sister in law we love you", Bill says grinning as Fleur smacks him

Hermione blushed slightly as the memories started up again.

_"Seen anything yet?" Harry asked them after a quarter of an hour's quiet crystal gazing._

_"Yeah, there's a burn on this table," said Ron, pointing. "Someone's spilled their candle."_

_"This is such a waste of time," Hermione hissed. "I could be practicing something useful. I could be catching up on Cheering Charms —"_

_Professor Trelawney rustled past._

_"Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?" she murmured over the clinking of her bangles._

_"I don't need help," Ron whispered. "It's obvious what this means. There's going to be loads of fog tonight."_

_Both Harry and Hermione burst out laughing._

_"Now, really!" said Professor Trelawney as everyone's heads turned in their direction. Parvati and Lavender were looking scandalized. "You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations!" She approached their table and peered into their crystal ball. _

"Oh, here we go", Ginny muttered.

_"There is something here!" Professor Trelawney whispered, lowering her face to the ball, so that it was reflected twice in her huge glasses. "Something moving… but what is it?"_

_Harry was prepared to bet everything he owned, including his Firebolt, that it wasn't good news, whatever it was. And sure enough —_

_"My dear," Professor Trelawney breathed, gazing up at Harry. "It is here, plainer than ever before… my dear, stalking toward you, growing ever closer… the Gr —"_

"Oh for goodness' sake", Lily snapped knowing where this was going, she had no patience with Divination.

"I hate Divination", Marbella says from within Sirius's arms

"That's why we never took it", Orion says pointing to himself Lyra, Santiago, Sandy and Teddy

_"Oh, for goodness' sake!" said Hermione loudly. "Not that ridiculous Grim again!"_

_Professor Trelawney raised her enormous eyes to Hermione's face. Parvati whispered something to Lavender, and they both glared at Hermione, too. Professor Trelawney stood up, surveying Hermione with unmistakable anger._

_"I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class my dear, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane."_

_There was a moment's silence. Then —_

_"Fine!" said Hermione suddenly, getting up and cramming Unfogging the Future back into her bag. "Fine!" she repeated, swinging the bag over her shoulder and almost knocking Ron off his chair. "I give up! I'm leaving!"_

"Aunt Hermonie actually left a class?" Lyra asks

"Yes she did. It all caused us to go into a bit of shock", Harry says

_And to the whole class's amazement, Hermione strode over to the trapdoor, kicked it open, and climbed down the ladder out of sight._

_It took a few minutes for the class to settle down again. Professor Trelawney seemed to have forgotten all about the Grim. She turned abruptly from Harry and Ron's table, breathing rather heavily as she tugged her gauzy shawl more closely to her._

_"Ooooo!" said Lavender suddenly, making everyone start. "Ooooo, Professor Trelawney, I've just remembered! You saw her leaving, didn't you? Didn't you, Professor? 'Around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever!' You said it ages ago, Professor!"_

_Professor Trelawney gave her a dewy smile._

_"Yes, my dear, I did indeed know that Miss Granger would be leaving us. One hopes, however, that one might have mistaken the Signs… The Inner Eye can be a burden, you know…"_

_Lavender and Parvati looked deeply impressed, and moved over so that Professor Trelawney could join their table instead._

_"Someday Hermione's having, eh?" Ron muttered to Harry, looking awed._

_"Yeah…"_

"Skipping", Harry says

_Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't want you to see it._

_Hagrid_

"Oh no", Arthur says

"Poor Hagrid", Molly says

"Poor Buckbeak", Lily says

_"We've got to go," said Harry at once. "He can't just sit there on his own, waiting for the executioner!"_

_"Sunset, though," said Ron, who was staring out the window ill a glazed sort of way. "We'd never be allowed… 'specially you, Harry…"_

_Harry sank his head into his hands, thinking._

_"If we only had the Invisibility Cloak…"_

_"Where is it?" said Hermione._

_Harry told her about leaving it in the passageway under the one-eyed witch._

_"…ifSnape sees me anywhere near there again, I'm in serious trouble," he finished._

_"That's true," said Hermione, getting to her feet. "If he sees you… How do you open the witch's hump again?"_

_"You — you tap it and say, 'Dissendium,'" said Harry. "But —"_

_Hermione didn't wait for the rest of his sentence; she strode across the room, pushed open the Fat Lady's portrait and vanished from sight._

_"She hasn't gone to get it?" Ron said, staring after her._

_She had. Hermione returned a quarter of an hour later with the silvery cloak folded carefully under her robes._

_"Hermione, I don't know what's gotten into you lately!" said Ron, astounded. "First you hit Malfoy, then you walk out on Professor Trelawney —"_

_Hermione looked rather flattered._

_They reached Hagrid's cabin and knocked. He was a minute in answering, and when he did, he looked all around for his visitor, pale-faced and trembling._

_"It's us," Harry hissed. "We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."_

_"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered, but he stood back, and they stepped inside. Hagrid shut the door quickly and Harry pulled off the cloak._

_Hagrid looked like a man who did not know where he was or what to do. This helplessness was worse to watch than tears._

_"Wan' some tea?" he said. His great hands were shaking as he reached for the kettle._

_"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" said Hermione hesitantly._

_"I — I took him outside," said Hagrid, spilling milk all over the table as he filled up the jug. "He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an' — an' smell fresh air — before —"_

_Hagrid's hand trembled so violently that the milk jug slipped from his grasp and shattered all over the floor._

"Poor Hagrid", Dudley says

Dudley actually liked the Hagrid they would always talk at parties.

_"I'll do it, Hagrid," said Hermione quickly, hurrying over and starting to clean up the mess._

_"There's another one in the cupboard," Hagrid said, sitting down and wiping his forehead on his sleeve. Harry glanced at Ron, who looked back hopelessly._

_"Isn't there anything anyone can do, Hagrid?" Harry asked fiercely, sitting down next to him. "Dumbledore —"_

"I tried", Albus says sadly

_"He's tried," said Hagrid. "He's got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told 'em Buckbeak's all right, but they're scared… Yeh know what Lucius Malfoy's like… threatened 'em, I expect… an' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal o' Malfoy's… but it'll be quick an' clean… an' I'll be beside him…"_

_Hagrid swallowed. His eyes were darting all over the cabin as though looking for some shred of hope or comfort._

_"Dumbledore's gonna come down while it — while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter — ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore…"_

_Hermione, who had been rummaging in Hagrid's cupboard for another milk jug, let out a small, quickly stifled sob. She straightened up with the new jug in her hands, fighting back tears._

_"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid," she began, but Hagrid shook his shaggy head._

_"Yeh're ter go back up ter the castle. I told yeh, I don' wan' yeh watchin'. An' yeh shouldn' be down here anyway… If Fudge an' Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, Harry, yeh'll be in big trouble."_

_Silent tears were now streaming down Hermione's face, but she hid them from Hagrid, bustling around making tea. Then, as she picked up the milk bottle to pour some into the jug, she let out a shriek._

_"Ron, I don't believe it — it's Scabbers!"_

Sirius growled again at the mention on the rat.

_Ron gaped at her._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_Hermione carried the milk jug over to the table and turned it upside down. With a frantic squeak, and much scrambling to get back inside, Scabbers the rat came sliding out onto the table._

_"Scabbers!" said Ron blankly. "Scabbers, what are you doing here?"_

_He grabbed the struggling rat and held him up to the light. Scabbers looked dreadful. He was thinner than ever, large tufts of hair had fallen out leaving wide bald patches, and he writhed in Ron's hands as though desperate to free himself._

_"It's okay, Scabbers!" said Ron. "No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you!"_

_Hagrid suddenly stood up, his eyes fixed on the window. His normally ruddy face had gone the colour of parchment._

_"They're comin'…"_

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione whipped around. A group of men was walking down the distant castle steps. In front was Albus Dumbledore, his silver beard gleaming in the dying sun. Next to him trotted Cornelius Fudge. Behind them came the feeble old Committee member and the executioner, Macnair._

_"Yeh gotta go," said Hagrid. Every inch of him was trembling. "They mustn' find yeh here… Go now…"_

_Ron stuffed Scabbers into his pocket and Hermione picked up the cloak. "I'll let yeh out the back way," said Hagrid._

_They followed him to the door into his back garden. Harry felt strangely unreal, and even more so when he saw Buckbeak a few yards away, tethered to a tree behind Hagrid's pumpkin patch. Buckbeak seemed to know something was happening. He turned his sharp head from side to side and pawed the ground nervously._

_"It's okay, Beaky," said Hagrid softly. "It's okay…" He turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Go on," he said. "Get goin'."_

_But they didn't move._

_"Hagrid, we can't —"_

_"We'll tell them what really happened —"_

_"They can't kill him —"_

_"Go!" said Hagrid fiercely. "It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"_

_They had no choice. As Hermione threw the cloak over Harry and Ron, they heard voices at the front of the cabin. Hagrid looked at the place where they had just vanished from sight._

_"Go quick," he said hoarsely. "Don' listen…"_

_And he strode back into his cabin as someone knocked at the front door._

_Slowly, in a kind of horrified trance, Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off silently around Hagrid's house. As they reached the other side, the front door closed with a sharp snap._

_"Please, let's hurry," Hermione whispered. "I can't stand it, I can't bear it…"_

_They started up the sloping lawn toward the castle. The sun was sinking fast now; the sky had turned to a clear, purple-tinged gray, but to the west there was a ruby-red glow._

_Ron stopped dead._

_"Oh, please, Ron," Hermione began._

"Get out of there", Arthur said, not wanting them to see.

_"It's Scabbers — he won't — stay put —"_

_Ron was bent over, trying to keep Scabbers in his pocket, but the rat was going berserk; squeaking madly, twisting and flailing, trying to sink his teeth into Ron's hand._

_"Scabbers, it's me, you idiot, it's Ron," Ron hissed._

_They heard a door open behind them and men's voices._

_"Oh, Ron, please let's move, they're going to do it!" Hermione breathed._

_"Okay — Scabbers, stay put —"_

_They walked forward; Harry, like Hermione, was trying not to listen to the rumble of voices behind them. Ron stopped again._

_"I can't hold him — Scabbers, shut up, everyone'll hear us —"_

_The rat was squealing wildly, but not loudly enough to cover up the sounds drifting from Hagrid's garden. There was a jumble of indistinct male voices, a silence, and then, without warning, the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe._

'No!' Lily and Petunia exclaimed sadly.

_Hermione swayed on the spot._

_"They did it!" she whispered to Harry. "I d — don't believe it — they did it!"_

_The three of them stood transfixed with horror under the Invisibility Cloak. The very last rays of the setting sun were casting a bloody light over the long-shadowed grounds. Then, behind them, they heard a wild howling._

_"Hagrid," Harry muttered. Without thinking about what he was doing, he made to turn back, _

"Good friend", James said proudly before adding sternly. "But now's not the time"

_but both Ron and Hermione seized his arms._

_"We can't," said Ron, who was paper-white. "He'll be in worse trouble if they know we've been to see him…"_

_Hermione's breathing was shallow and uneven._

_"How — could — they?" she choked. "How could they?"_

_"Come on," said Ron, whose teeth seemed to be chattering._

_They set off back toward the castle, walking slowly to keep themselves hidden under the cloak. The light was fading fast now._

_By the time they reached open ground, darkness was settling like a spell around them._

_"Scabbers, keep still," Ron hissed, clamping his hand over his chest. The rat was wriggling madly. Ron came to a sudden halt, trying to force Scabbers deeper into his pocket._

_"What's the matter with you, you stupid rat? Stay still — OUCH! He bit me!"_

_"Ron, be quiet!" Hermione whispered urgently. "Fudge'll be out here in a minute —"_

_"He won't — stay — put —" _

_Scabbers was plainly terrified. He was writhing with all his might, trying to break free of Ron's grip._

_"What's the matter with him?"_

_But Harry had just seen — stinking toward them, his body low to the ground, wide yellow eyes glinting eerily in the darkness — Crookshanks. Whether he could see them or was following the sound of Scabbers's squeaks, Harry couldn't tell._

_"Crookshanks!" Hermione moaned. "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!"_

_But the cat was getting nearer —_

_"Scabbers — NO!"_

_Too late — the rat had slipped between Ron's clutching fingers, hit the ground, and scampered away. In one bound, Crookshanks sprang after him, and before Harry or Hermione could stop him, Ron had thrown the Invisibility Cloak off himself and pelted away into the darkness._

_"Ron!" Hermione moaned._

_She and Harry looked at each other, then followed at a sprint; it was impossible to run full out under the cloak; they pulled it off and it streamed behind them like a banner as they hurtled after Ron; they could hear his feet thundering along ahead and his shouts at Crookshanks._

_"Get away from him — get away — Scabbers, come here —"_

_There was a loud thud._

_"Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat —"_

_Harry and Hermione almost fell over Ron; they skidded to a stop right in front of him. He was sprawled on the ground, but Scabbers was back in his pocket; he had both hands held tight over the quivering lump._

_"Ron — come on back under the cloak —" Hermione panted. "Dumbledore — the Minister — they'll be coming back out in a minute —"_

_But before they could cover themselves again, before they could even catch their breath, they heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws… Something was bounding toward them, quiet as a shadow — an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog._

'Sirius,' Remus said.

_Harry reached for his wand, but too late — the dog had made an enormous leap and the front paws hit him on the chest; he keeled over backward in a whirl of hair; he felt its hot breath, saw inch-long teeth — but the force of its leap had carried it too far; it rolled off him. Harry tried to stand up; he could hear it growling as it skidded around for a new attack._

_Ron was on his feet. As the dog sprang back toward them he pushed Harry aside; the dog's jaws fastened instead around Ron's outstretched arm. Harry lunged forward, he seized a handful of the brute's hair, but it was dragging Ron away as easily as though he were a rag doll —_

"Sirius!" Everyone except Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sirius yells

"Sorry, sorry", Sirius said, raising his hands in defence. "I _was_going for the rat"

_Then, out of nowhere, something hit Harry so hard across the face he was knocked off his feet again. He heard Hermione shriek with pain and fall too._

_Harry groped for his wand, blinking blood out of his eyes_

_"Lumos!" he whispered._

_The wandlight showed him the trunk of a thick tree; they had chased Scabbers into the shadow of the Whomping Willow and its branches were creaking as though in a high wind, whipping backward and forward to stop them going nearer._

_And there, at the base of the trunk, was the dog, dragging Ron backward into a large gap in the roots — Ron was fighting furiously, but his head and torso were slipping out of sight —_

_"Ron!" Harry shouted, trying to follow, but a heavy branch whipped lethally through the air and he was forced backward again._

_All they could see now was one of Ron's legs, which he had hooked around a root in an effort to stop the dog from pulling him farther underground — but a horrible crack cut the air like a gunshot; Ron's leg had broken,_

"Sirius Black", Molly screams

"I'm sorry, sorry, Molly, Ron, Arthur", Sirius says, quickly repeating "Sorry".

"It's fine", Ron says but Molly didn't seem stratified.

_and a moment later, his foot vanished from sight._

_"Harry — we've got to go for help —" Hermione gasped;_

"Exactly", Molly said.

_she was bleeding too; the Willow had cut her across the shoulder._

_"No! That thing's big enough to eat him; we haven't got time —"_

_"Harry — we're never going to get through without help —"_

_Another branch whipped down at them, twigs clenched like knuckles._

_"If that dog can get in, we can," Harry panted, darting here and there, trying to find a way through the vicious, swishing branches, but he couldn't get an inch nearer to the tree roots without being in range of the tree's blows._

_"Oh, help, help," Hermione whispered frantically, dancing uncertainly on the spot, "Please…"_

_Crookshanks darted forward. He slithered between the battering branches like a snake and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk._

_Abruptly, as though the tree had been turned to marble, it stopped moving. Not a leaf twitched or shook._

_"Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered uncertainly. She now grasped Harry's arm painfully hard. "How did he know —?"_

_"He's friends with that dog," said Harry grimly. "I've seen them together. Come on — and keep your wand out —"_

_They covered the distance to the trunk in seconds, but before they had reached the gap in the roots, Crookshanks had slid into it with a flick of his bottlebrush tail. Harry went next; he crawled forward, headfirst, and slid down an earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel._

_Crookshanks was a little way along, his eyes flashing in the light from Harry's wand. Seconds later, Hermione slithered down beside him._

_"Where's Ron?" she whispered in a terrified voice._

_"This way," said Harry, setting off, bent-backed, after Crookshanks._

_"Where does this tunnel come out?" Hermione asked breathlessly from behind him._

"Shrieking Shack", James said.

"Have your wands at the ready", Mad-eye growls

_"I don't know… It's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it… It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading for Hogsmeade…"_

_They moved as fast as they could, bent almost double; ahead of them, Crookshanks's tail bobbed in and out of view. _

_He and Hermione paused, gasping for breath, edging forward. Both raised their wands to see what lay beyond._

_It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up._

_Harry glanced at Hermione, who looked very frightened but nodded._

_Harry pulled himself out of the hole, staring around. The room was deserted, but a door to their right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway. Hermione suddenly grabbed Harry's arm again. Her wide eyes were travelling around the boarded windows._

_"Harry," she whispered, "I think we're in the Shrieking Shack."_

_Harry looked around. His eyes fell on a wooden chair near them. Large chunks had been torn out of it; one of the legs had been ripped off entirely._

_"Ghosts didn't do that," he said slowly._

_At that moment, there was a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. Both of them looked up at the ceiling._

_He raised his eyebrows at her; she nodded again and let go._

_Quietly as they could, they crept out into the hall and up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor, where a wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs._

_They reached the dark landing._

_"Nox," they whispered together, and the lights at the end of their wands went out. Only one door was open. As they crept toward it, they heard movement from behind it; a low moan, and then a deep, loud purring. They exchanged a last look, a last nod._

_Wand held tightly before him, Harry kicked the door wide open._

_On a magnificent four-poster bed with dusty hangings lay Crookshanks, purring loudly at the sight of them. On the floor beside him, clutching his leg, which stuck out at a strange angle, was Ron._

_Harry and Hermione dashed across to him._

_"Ron — are you okay?"_

_"Where's the dog?"_

_"Not a dog," Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. "Harry, it's a trap —"_

_"What —"_

_"He's the dog… he's an Animagus."_

'Yes, I am,' Sirius sang, proud of himself.

_Ron was staring over Harry's shoulder. Harry wheeled around. With a snap, the man in the shadows closed the door behind them._

_A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black._

"You really do look bad mate", James said, frowning. Sirius's good looks had been restored and you could hardly tell he had met the dementors or that he spent thirteen years around them.

_"Expelliarmus!" he croaked, pointing Ron's wand at them._

_Harry's and Hermione's wands shot out of their hands, high in the air, and Black caught them. Then he took a step closer. His eyes were fixed on Harry._

_"I thought you'd come and help your friend," he said hoarsely._

_His voice sounded as though he had long since lost the habit of using it. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful… it will make everything much easier…"_

"Merlin that was the wrong thing to say", Sirius said, that made it sound like he wanted to kill Harry.

_Without knowing what he was doing, he started forward, but there was a sudden movement on either side of him and two pairs of hands grabbed him and held him back…_

_"No, Harry!" Hermione gasped in a petrified whisper; Ron, however, spoke to Black._

_"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" he said fiercely, though the effort of standing upright was draining him of still more colour, and he swayed slightly as he spoke._

Lily and James smiled at their son having such loyal friends- friends like Remus and Sirius

_Something flickered in Black's shadowed eyes._

_"Lie down," he said quietly to Ron. "You will damage that leg even more."_

"First clue to his innocence", Teddy said smiling. "A mass murder wouldn't care"

_"Did you hear me?" Ron said weakly, though he was clinging painfully to Harry to stay upright. "You'll have to kill all three of us!"_

_"There'll be only one murder here tonight," said Black, and his grin widened._

"Argh!" Sirius groaned.

"Bad thing to say, Padfoot", Lily said sadly, hating how Harry believed his godfather to be a murderer.

"_Why's that?" Harry spat, trying to wrench himself free of Ron, and Hermione. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew… What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"_

_"Harry!" Hermione whimpered. "Be quiet!"_

_"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry roared, and with a huge effort he broke free of Hermione's and Ron's restraint and lunged forward —_

"Harry!" everyone expect the trio, Remus and Sirius yelled shocked that Harry would attack his godfather. Harry flinched slightly.

_one of Harry's hands fastened over his wasted wrist, forcing the wand tips away; the knuckles of Harry's other hand collided with the side of Black's head and they fell, backward, into the wall —_

_Hermione was screaming; Ron was yelling; there was a blinding flash as the wands in Black's hand sent a jet of sparks into the air that missed Harry's face by inches;_

_Harry felt the shrunken arm under his fingers twisting madly, but he clung on, his other hand punching every part of Black it could find._

_But Black's free hand had found Harry's throat_

_"No," he hissed, "I've waited too long —"_

_The fingers tightened, Harry choked, his glasses askew._

"Sirius!" the same people yelled, this time Sirius flinched

_Then he saw Hermione's foot swing out of nowhere. Black let go of Harry with a grunt of pain; Ron had thrown himself on Black's wand hand and Harry heard a faint clatter —_

_He fought free of the tangle of bodies and saw his own wand rolling across the floor; he threw himself toward it but_

_"Argh!"_

_Crookshanks had joined the fray; both sets of front claws had sunk themselves deep into Harry's arm; Harry threw him off, but Crookshanks now darted toward Harry's wand —_

_"NO YOU DON'T!" roared Harry, and he aimed a kick at Crookshanks that made the cat leap aside, spitting; Harry snatched up his wand and turned —_

_"Get out of the way!" he shouted at Ron and Hermione._

_They didn't need telling twice. Hermione, gasping for breath, her lip bleeding, scrambled aside, snatching up her and Ron's wands. Ron crawled to the four-poster and collapsed onto it, panting, his white face now tinged with green, both hands clutching his broken leg._

"You just listened", Dudley says shocked.

"Harry really is the leader", Ron said.

_Black was sprawled at the bottom of the wall. His thin chest rose and fell rapidly as he watched Harry walking slowly nearer, his wand pointing straight at Black's heart._

_"Going to kill me, Harry?" he whispered._

_Harry stopped right above him, his wand still pointing at Black's chest, looking down at him. A livid bruise was rising around Black's left eye and his nose was bleeding._

_"You killed my parents," said Harry, his voice shaking slightly, but his wand hand quite steady._

_Black stared up at him out of those sunken eyes._

_"I don't deny it," he said very quietly._

'Wrong thing to say again, mate,' James said. 'And it wasn't your fault – we all trusted Peter.'

_"But if you knew the whole story."_

_"The whole story?" Harry repeated, a furious pounding in his ears. "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know."_

_"You've got to listen to me," Black said, and there was a note of urgency in his voice now. "You'll regret it if you don't… You don't understand…"_

Harry closed his eyes, thinking how much he would regret that, and Ginny grasped his hand while Sirius clapped his shoulder lightly, both of them knowing what he was thinking.

_I understand a lot better than you think," said Harry, and his voice shook more than ever. "You never heard her, did you? My mum… trying to stop Voldemort killing me… and you did that… you did it…"_

_Before either of them could say another word, something ginger streaked past Harry; Crookshanks leapt onto Black's chest and settled himself there, right over Black's heart. Black blinked and looked down at the cat._

_Get off," he murmured, trying to push Crookshanks off him._

_But Crookshanks sank his claws into Black's robes and wouldn't shift. He turned his ugly, squashed face to Harry and looked up at him with those great yellow eyes. To his right, Hermione gave a dry sob._

_Harry stared down at Black and Crookshanks, his grip tightening on the wand. Harry raised the wand. The seconds lengthened. And still Harry stood frozen there, wand poised, Black staring up at him, Crookshanks on his chest. Ron's ragged breathing came from near the bed; Hermione was quite silent._

'You couldn't do it,' Dudley said actually quite shocked, he'd never seen Harry that angry.

_And then came a new sound —_

_Muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor — someone was moving downstairs._

_"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE — SIRIUS BLACK — QUICK!"_

_Black made a startled movement that almost dislodged Crookshanks; Harry gripped his wand convulsively. The footsteps were thundering up the stairs and Harry still hadn't done it._

_The door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks and Harry wheeled around as Professor Lupin came hurtling into the room, his face bloodless, his wand raised and ready. _

'Remus,' everyone breathed relieved.

_His eyes flickered over Ron, lying on the floor, over Hermione, cowering next to the door, to Harry, standing there with his wand covering Black, and then to Black himself, crumpled and bleeding at Harry's feet._

_"Expelliarmus!" Lupin shouted._

_Harry's wand flew once more out of his hand; so did the two Hermione was holding. Lupin caught them all deftly, then moved into the room, staring at Black, who still had Crookshanks lying protectively across his chest._

_Harry stood there,_

_Then Lupin spoke, in a very tense voice._

_"Where is he, Sirius?"_

_Harry looked quickly at Lupin then he turned to look at Black again._

_Black's face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds, he didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand and pointed straight at Ron. Mystified, Harry glanced around at Ron, who looked bewildered._

"What?" Gideon and Fabian said, confused - they hated being confused.

_"But then…" Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind, "… why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless" — Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see, "— unless he was the one… unless you switched… without telling me?"_

_Very slowly, his sunken gaze never leaving Lupin's face, Black nodded._

_"Professor," Harry interrupted loudly, "what's going on —?"_

_But he never finished the question, because what he saw made his voice die in his throat. Lupin was lowering his wand, gazing fixed at Black. The Professor walked to Black's side, seized his hand, pulled him to his feet so that Crookshanks fell to the floor, and embraced Black like a brother._

"Not clever", Ginny said, knowing the trio.

Remus and Sirius nodded grimly – this looked bad from Harry's view.

_Harry felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach._

_"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed._

_Lupin let go of Black and turned to her. She had raised herself off the floor and was pointing at Lupin, wild-eyed. "You — you —"_

_"Hermione —"_

_"–you and him!"_

_"Hermione, calm down —"_

_"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering up for you —"_

"Thanks, Hermione", Dora said, smiling, glad Hermione had protected her husbands secret.

_"Hermione, listen to me, please" Lupin shouted. "I can explain —"_

_"I trusted you," Harry shouted at Lupin, his voice wavering, out of control, "and all the time you've been his friend!"_

_"You're wrong," said Lupin. "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now — Let me explain…"_

_"NO!" Hermione screamed. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too — he's a werewolf!"_

_There was a ringing silence. Everyone's eyes were now on Lupin, who looked remarkably calm, though rather pale._

_"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," he said. "Only one out of three_

'We're not in class, Moony,' James laughed.

_, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead." An odd shiver passed over his face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."_

_Ron made a valiant effort to get up again but fell back with a whimper of pain. Lupin made toward him, looking concerned, but Ron gasped, "Get away from me, werewolf!"_

"Ron!" Molly, Ginny and Arthur said, disappointed.

_Lupin stopped dead. Then, with an obvious effort, he turned to Hermione and said, "How long have you known?"_

_"Ages," Hermione whispered. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay…"_

_"He'll be delighted," said Lupin coolly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realise what my symptoms meant… _

"I guess I am pleased she figured it out. But I don't like the way I did it", Severus says

_Did you check the lunar chart and realise that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realise that the Boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"_

_"Both," Hermione said quietly._

_"You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."_

_"I'm not," Hermione whispered. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"_

_"But they already know," said Lupin. "At least, the staff do."_

_"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf," Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"_

Albus laughs at what past Ron said.

"Yes", said Gideon

"But not because of this", Fabian finished laughing.

_"Some of the staff thought so," said Lupin. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy —"_

_"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!"_

_He was pointing at Black, who suddenly crossed to the four-poster bed and sank onto it, his face hidden in one shaking hand. Crookshanks leapt up beside him and stepped onto his lap, purring. Ron edged away from both of them, dragging his leg._

_"I have not been helping Sirius," said Lupin. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look —"_

_He separated Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's wands and threw each back to its owner; Harry caught his, stunned._

_"There," said Lupin, sticking his own wand back into his belt "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"_

"Risky, Remus", Arthur muttered.

_"If you haven't been helping him," Harry said, with a furious glance at Black, "how did you know he was here?"_

_"The map," said Lupin. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it —"_

_"You know how to work it?" Harry said suspiciously._

"Of course he does", James and Sirius cheered

_"Of course I know how to work it," said Lupin, waving his hand impatiently. "I helped write it. I'm Moony — that was my friends' nickname for me at school."_

_"You wrote —?"_

_"The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his Hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?"_

'You knew us so well,' Ron muttered, half annoyed.

_He had started to pace up and down, looking at them. Little patches of dust rose at his feet._

_"You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry—"_

_"How d'you know about the cloak?"_

_"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it…" said Lupin, waving an impatient hand again._

"You know, they might have trusted you more, Remus", Dora began hesitantly. "If you'd told Harry how close you were to James"

"I know. But I was still dealling with my grief for losing them. I just didn't know how to tell him", Remus replies

_"The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map._

_I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else."_

_"What?" said Harry. "No, we weren't!"_

_"I couldn't believe my eyes," said Lupin, still pacing, and ignoring Harry's interruption. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"_

_"No one was with us!" said Harry._

_"And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labelled Sirius Black… I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow —"_

_"One of us!" Ron said angrily._

_"No, Ron," said Lupin. "Two of you."_

_He had stopped his pacing, his eyes moving over Ron._

_"Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" he said evenly._

'What?' Gideon and Fabian said, catching on.

_"What?" said Ron. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"_

_"Everything," said Lupin. "Could I see him, please?"_

_Ron hesitated, then put a hand inside his robes. Scabbers emerged, thrashing desperately; Ron had to seize his long bald tail to stop him escaping. Crookshanks stood up on Black's leg and made a soft hissing noise._

_Lupin moved closer to Ron. He seemed to be holding his breath as he gazed intently at Scabbers._

_"What?" Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"_

_"That's not a rat," croaked Sirius Black suddenly._

_"What d'you mean — of course he's a rat —"_

_"No, he's not," said Lupin quietly. "He's a wizard."_

_"An Animagus," said Black, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."_

_It took a few seconds for the absurdity of this statement to sink in. _

_"You're both mental." Ron said._

_"Ridiculous!" said Hermione faintly._.

_"Peter Pettigrew's dead!" said Harry. "He killed him twelve years ago!" He pointed at Black, whose face twitched convulsively._

_"I meant to," he growled, his yellow teeth bared, "but little Peter got the better of me… not this time, though!"_

_And Crookshanks was thrown to the floor as Black lunged at Scabbers; Ron yelled with pain as Black's weight fell on his broken leg._

'Sirius, please be careful,' Arthur said.

_"Sirius, NO!" Lupin yelled, launching himself forwards and dragging Black away from Ron again, "WAIT! You can't do it just like that — they need to understand — we've got to explain —"_

_"We can explain afterwards!" snarled Black, trying to throw Lupin off. One hand was still clawing the air as it tried to reach Scabbers, who was squealing like a piglet, scratching Ron's face and neck as he tried toescape._

_"They've — got — a — right — to — know — everything!" Lupin panted, still trying to restrain Black. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand, and Harry — you owe Harry the truth, Sirius!"_

_Black stopped struggling,_

"Knew that would stop you", Remus said, smirking.

"Probably one of the only things that would", Sirius said grudgingly. "Stupid Moony"

_though his hollowed eyes were still fixed on Scabbers, who was clamped tightly under Ron's bitten, scratched, and bleeding hands._

_"All right, then," Black said, without taking his eyes off the rat. "Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for…"_

_"You're nutters, both of you," said Ron shakily, looking round at Harry and Hermione for support. "I've had enough of this. I'm off."_

_He tried to heave himself up on his good leg, but Lupin raised his wand again, pointing it at Scabbers._

_"You're going to hear me out, Ron," he said quietly. "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."_

_"HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron yelled, trying to force the rat back into his front pocket, but Scabbers was fighting too hard; Ron swayed and overbalanced, and Harry caught him am pushed him back down to the bed._

'Thank Merlin, for you reflexes' Hermione breathed, thinking of all the times they'd come in handy.

_Then, ignoring Black, Harry turned to Lupin._

_"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die," he said. "A whole street full of them…"_

_"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" said Black savagely, still watching Scabbers struggling in Ron's hands._

_"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter," said Lupin, nodding. "I believed it myself — until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's map never lies… Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Harry."_

"He's not going to believe you", Dora said, knowing what Harry was like.

_Harry looked down at Ron, Then Hermione spoke, in a trembling, would-be calm sort of voice, as though trying to will Professor Lupin to talk sensibly._

_"But Professor Lupin… Scabbers can't be Pettigrew… it just can't betrue, you know it can't…"_

_"Why can't it be true?" Lupin said calmly, as though they were in class,_

_"Because… because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework — the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things… and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have been only seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list."_

"But there was three unregistered Animagus at Hogwarts at one point", Lily said, frowning at her husband and his friends.

_Lupin started to laugh._

_"Right again, Hermione!" he said. "But the Ministry never knew that here used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."_

_"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus," said Black, who was still watching Scabbers's every desperate move. "I've waited twelve years; I'm not going to wait much longer."_

"Gotten more impatient haven't you, Padfoot", James laughed.

_"All right… but you'll need to help me, Sirius," said Lupin, "I only know how it began…"_

_Lupin broke off. There had been a loud creak behind him. The bedroom door had opened of its own accord_

_. All five of them stared at it. Then Lupin strode toward it and looked out into the landing._

_"No one there…"_

_"This place is haunted!" said Ron._

_"It's not," said Lupin, still looking at the door in a puzzled way. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted… The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me."_

'Oh Remus,' Lily sighed, sadly, hating the pain her friend went through.

_He pushed his greying hair out of his eyes, thought for a moment then said, "That's where all of this starts — with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten… and if I hadn't been so foolhardy…"_

_He looked sober and tired. Ron started to interrupt, but Hermione, said, "Shh!" She was watching Lupin very intently._

_"I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery._

"What potion?" James asked.

"Wolfsbane", Molly answered, she was so glad that potion had been discovered.

_It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week, preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform… I'm able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again._

"That's handy". Fabian and Gideon laughed.

"I am so happy for you Remus", Lily says hugging him

_"Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me._

_"But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic._

_He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school…" Lupin sighed, and looked directly at Harry. "I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted because I came to Hogwarts. This house" — Lupin looked miserably around the room, — "the tunnel that leads to it — they were built for my use._

_Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous."_

_The only sound apart from Lupin's voice was Scabbers's frightened squeaking._

_"My transformations in those days were — were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead._

_The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumour… Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it…_

_"But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black… Peter Pettigrew… and, of course, your father, Harry — James Potter._

_"Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her…_

_I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Hermione, worked out the truth…_

_"And they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."_

_"My dad too?" said Harry, astounded._

"No need to sound so shocked. Harry", James laughed.

_"Yes, indeed," said Lupin. "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong — one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will."_

_"But how did that help you?" said Hermione, sounding puzzled._

_"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals," said Lupin. "A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed… Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."_

Everyone smiled at the great friends James and Sirius were and that Peter had been.

_"Hurry up, Remus," snarled Black, who was still watching Scabbers with a horrible sort of hunger on his face._

_"I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there… well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night._

"Remus!" Dora said, shocked.

"That's dangerous", Lily said, speaking to all three marauders.

_Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did… And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs."_

_"What sort of animal —?" Harry began, but Hermione cut him off. "That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?"_

Lily and Molly nodded firmly, glad Hermione had sense.

_"A thought that still haunts me," said Lupin heavily. "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless — carried away with our own cleverness._

They all grimaced at what idiots they had been at school.

_"I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course… he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure. And I haven't changed…"_

"Huh?" Lily asked, now as confused as everyone else.

_Lupin's face had hardened, and there was self-disgust in his voice. "All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me… and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it… so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."_

"Remus!" Everyone yells

_"Snape?" said Black harshly, taking his eyes off Scabbers; for the first time in minutes and looking up at Lupin. "What's Snape got to do with it?"_

_"He's here, Sirius," said Lupin heavily. "He's teaching here as well." He looked up at Harry, Ron, and Hermione._

"Nasty shock", Sirius muttered angrily.

"I beat it was", Severus says

_"Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defence Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons… you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me —"_

_Black made a derisive noise._

_"It served him right," he sneered. _

"It does not!" Lily shrieked.

_"Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to… hoping he could get us expelled…"_

_"Severus was very interested in where I went every month." Lupin told Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "We were in the same year, you know, and we — er — didn't like each other very much._ "Understatement", Harry and Ron laughed.

_He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch field…_

"That wasn't it, and you know it", James said, frowning at Remus

_anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be — er — amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it — if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf — but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life… _

Everyone who didn't know the story of what happened and was alive when Harry did similar things, grinned at how similar James was to Harry in saving someone he hated.

_Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was…"_

_"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Harry slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"_

_"That's right," sneered a cold voice from the wall behind Lupin._

_Severus Snape was pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointing directly at Lupin._

"Urg, just what you need", Molly and Dora groaned.

"Not such a perfect timing entrance we need the kids to hear the truth", Bill and Charlie say

_Hermione screamed. Black leapt to his feet. _

_"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," said Snape, throwing the cloak aside,_

_careful to keep this wand pointing directly at Lupin's chest. "Very useful, Potter, I thank you…"_

_Snape was slightly breathless, but his face was full of suppressed triumph. "You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" he said, his eyes glittering. "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along._

_And very lucky I did… lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."_

_"Severus —" Lupin began, but Snape overrode him._

_"I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout —"_

_"Severus, you're making a mistake," said Lupin urgently. "You haven't heard everything — I can explain — Sirius is not here to kill Harry —"_

_"Two more for Azkaban tonight," said Snape, his eyes now gleaming fanatically. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this… He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin… a tame werewolf —"_

"Severus!" Lily frowned

_"You fool," said Lupin softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"_

_BANG! Thin, snakelike cords burst from the end of Snape's wand and twisted themselves around Lupin's mouth, wrists, and ankles; he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move._

_With a roar of rage, Black started toward Snape, but Snape pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes._

_"Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."_

"Stop, Sirius", Lily and James breathed, knowing Severus wouldn't wait.

_Black stopped dead. It would have been impossible to say which face showed more hatred._

_Harry stood there, paralyzed. He glanced around at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked just as confused as he did, still fighting to keep hold on the struggling Scabbers. Hermione, however, took an uncertain step toward Snape and said, in a very breathless voice, "Professor Snape — it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w-would it?"_

"Not at all", said Arthur. "It wouldn't hurt anyone"

_"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school," Snape spat. "You, Potter, and Weasley are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, hold your tongue."_

_"But if — if there was a mistake —"_

_"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Snape shouted,_

'Don't call Hermione stupid!' Ron and Harry yelled.

_looking suddenly quite deranged. "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"_

_A few sparks shot out of the end of his wand, which was still pointed at Black's face. Hermione fell silent._

_"Vengeance is very sweet," Snape breathed at Black. "How I hoped I would be the one to catch you…"_

_"The joke's on you again, Severus," Black snarled. "As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle" — he jerked his head at Ron — "I'll come quietly…"_

_"Up to the castle?" said Snape silkily. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the Dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black… pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay… I —"_

James growled at that, really beginning to wonder what he did to gain so much respect form Harry.

_What little colour there was in Black's face left it._

_"You — you've got to hear me out," he croaked. "The rat — look at the rat —"_

_But there was a mad glint in Snape's eyes._

'He's too far gone,' Lily said, recognising it 'He'll listen to no reason.'

_"Come on, all of you," he said. He clicked his fingers, and the ends of the cords that bound Lupin flew to his hands. "I'll drag the werewolf. Perhaps the Dementors will have a kiss for him too —"_

_Before he knew what he was doing, Harry had crossed the room in three strides and blocked the door._

"Atta boy, Harry", Arthur said.

"_Get out of the way, Potter, you're in enough trouble already," snarled Snape. "If I hadn't been here to save your skin —"_

_"Professor Lupin could have killed me about a hundred times this year," Harry said. "I've been alone with him loads of times, having defence lessons against the Dementors. If he was helping Black, why didn't he just finish me off then?"_

"Reason and logic!" Fabian and Gideon yelled covering their ears.

_"Don't ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works," hissed Snape. "Get out of the way, Potter."_

_"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Harry yelled. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN —"_

Everyone grinned at Harry yelling at Snape, even Lily; he really did deserve it at the moment.

_"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Snape shrieked, looking madder than ever. "Like father, like son, Potter!_

"That's actually a compliment", Remus said laughing.

_I have just saved your neck; you should be thanking me on bended knee! You would have been well served if he'd killed you! _

Everyone narrowed their eyes at that phrase.

_You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black — now get out of the way, or I will make you. GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!"_

_Harry made up his mind in a split second. Before Snape could take even one step toward him, he had raised his wand._

_"Expelliarmus!" he yelled — except that his wasn't the only voice that shouted. There was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinges; Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall, then slid down it to the floor, a trickle of blood oozing from under his hair. He had been knocked out._

"That's was brilliant", Sirius says

"Wicked!" George and Fred says

"Brilliant", Fabian and Gabion says

"Don't encourage them!" Molly said hitting them.

_Harry looked around. Both Ron and Hermione had tried to disarm Snape at exactly the same moment. Snape's wand soared in a high arc and landed on the bed next to Crookshanks._

_"You shouldn't have done that," said Black, looking at Harry. "You should have left him to me…"_

_Harry avoided Black's eyes. _

_"We attacked a teacher… We attacked a teacher…" Hermione whimpered, staring at the lifeless Snape with frightened eyes. "Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble —"_

_Lupin was struggling against his bonds. Black bent down quickly and untied him. Lupin straightened up, rubbing his arms where the ropes had cut into them._

_"Thank you, Harry," he said._

_"I'm still not saying I believe you," he told Lupin._

_"Then it's time we offered you some proof," said Lupin. "You, boy — give me Peter, please. Now."_

_Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest._

_"Come off it," he said weakly. "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean…" He looked up at Harry and Hermione for support, "Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat — there are millions of rats — how's he supposed to know which one he is after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"_

'How did you know that?' Lily asked curious.

_"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question," said Lupin, turning to Black and frowning slightly. "How did you find out where he was?"_

_Black put one of his claw-like hands inside his robes and took out a crumpled piece of paper, which he smoothed flat and held out to show the others._

_It was the photograph of Ron and his family that had appeared in the Daily Prophet the previous summer, and there, on Ron's shoulder, was Scabbers._

"Oh", James laughed. "Fudge"

_"How did you get this?" Lupin asked Black, thunderstruck._

_"Fudge," said Black. "When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page on this boy's shoulder… I knew him at once… how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts… to where Harry was…"_

_"My God," said Lupin softly, staring from Scabbers to the picture in the paper and back again. "His front paw…"_

_"What about it?" said Ron defiantly._

_"He's got a toe missing," said Black._

_"Of course," Lupin breathed. "So simple… so brilliant… he cut it off himself?"_

_"Just before he transformed," said Black. "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself — and sped down into the sewer with the other rats…"_

_"Didn't you ever hear, Ron?" said Lupin. "The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger."_

_"Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! He's been in my family for ages, right —"_

_"Twelve years, in fact," said Lupin. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"_

_"We — we've been taking good care of him!" said Ron._

"Oh Ron", Molly and Arthur say fondly.

_"Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he?" said Lupin. "I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again…"_

_"He's been scared of that mad cat!" said Ron, nodding toward Crookshanks, who was still purring on the bed._

_"This cat isn't mad," said Black hoarsely._

"Sirius, you're defending a cat!" James said shocked, Sirius hated them.

_He reached out a bony hand and stroked Crookshanks's fluffy head. "He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was right away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me… Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me…"_

_"What do you mean?" breathed Hermione._

_"He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't… so he stole the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me… As I understand it, he took them from a boy's bedside table…"_

"Mine", Neville says with a smile

_Harry's brain seemed to be sagging under the weight of what he was hearing. It was absurd… and yet…_

_"But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it." croaked Black. "This cat — Crookshanks, did you call him? — told me Peter had left blood on the sheets… I supposed he bit himself… Well, faking his own death had worked once."_

_These words jolted Harry to his senses._

_"And why did he fake his death?" he said furiously. "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!"_

_No," said Lupin, "Harry—"_

_"And now you've come to finish him off!"_

_"Yes, I have," said Black, with an evil look at Scabbers._

_"Then I should've let Snape take you!" Harry shouted._

_"Harry," said Lupin hurriedly, "don't you see? All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down — but it was the other way around, don't you see? Peter betrayed your mother and father — Sirius tracked Peter down —"_

_"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Harry yelled. "HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP. HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!"_

_He was pointing at Black, who shook his head slowly; the sunken eyes were suddenly over bright._

_"Harry… I as good as killed them," he croaked._

"Sirius", Lily breathed, hugging him. "That's not true"

_"I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me… I'm to blame, I know it…_

"No, you're not", James said, clapping a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

_The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies… I realized what Peter must've done… what I'd done…"His voice broke._

"You'd done nothing, you were trying to protect better", James said, firmly. "It was just bad luck"

_He turned away._

_"Enough of this," said Lupin, and there was a steely note in his voice "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me that rat."_

_"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron asked Lupin tensely._

_"Force him to show himself," said Lupin. "If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him."_

_Ron hesitated. Then at long last, he held out Scabbers and Lupin took him. Scabbers began to squeak without stopping, twisting and turning, his tiny black eyes bulging in his head. "Ready, Sirius?" said Lupin._

_Black had already retrieved Snape's wand from the bed. He approached Lupin and the struggling rat, and his wet eyes suddenly seemed to be burning in his face._

_"Together?" he said quietly._

_"I think so", said Lupin, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. "On the count of three. One — two — THREE!"_

_A flash of blue-white light erupted from both wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small gray form twisting madly — Ron yelled — the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then —_

_It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands. Crookshanks was spitting and snarling on the bed; the hair on his back was standing up._

_He was a very short man, hardly taller than Harry and Hermione. His thin, colourless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers's fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes._

'He doesn't look so good either,' Petunia said, she remembered seeing him at Lily and James' wedding.

_He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow. Harry saw his eyes dart to the door and back again._

_"Well, hello, Peter," said Lupin pleasantly. "Long time, no see."_

_"S—Sirius… R—Remus…" Even Pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted toward the door. "My friends… my old friends…"_

_Black's wand arm rose, but Lupin seized him around the wrist, gave him a warning took, then turned again to Pettigrew, his voice light and casual._

_"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed —"_

The Prewett twins tried to hold their laughter in as they knew that this wasn't the time.

_"Remus," gasped Pettigrew, and Harry could see beads of sweat breaking out over his pasty face, "you don't believe him, do you…? He tried to kill me, Remus…"_

_"So we've heard," said Lupin, more coldly. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'll be so —"_

_"He's come to try and kill me again!" Pettigrew squeaked suddenly, pointing at Black, and Harry saw that he used his middle finger, because his index was missing. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too… You've got to help me, Remus…"_

_Black's face looked more skull-like than ever as he stared at Pettigrew with his fathomless eyes._

_"No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out," said Lupin._

_"Sorted things out?" squealed Pettigrew, looking wildly about him once more, eyes taking in the boarded windows and, again, the only door. "I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!"_

_"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" said Lupin, his brow furrowed. "When nobody has ever done it before?"_

_"He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!" Pettigrew shouted shrilly. "How else did he get out of there? I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!"_

_Black started to laugh, a horrible, mirthless laugh that filled the whole room._

_"Voldemort, teach me tricks?" he said._

_Pettigrew flinched as though Black had brandished a whip at him._

_"What, scared to hear your old master's name?" said Black. "I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?"_

_"Don't know what you mean, Sirius —" muttered Pettigrew, his breathing faster than ever. His whole face was shining with sweat now._

_"You haven't been hiding from me for twelve years," said Black. "You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter… They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them… I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information… and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways. If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter —"_

_"Don't know… what you're talking about…" said Pettigrew again, more shrilly than ever._

'Sure you don't,' Molly said glaring.

_He wiped his face on his sleeve and looked up at Lupin. "You don't believe this — this madness, Remus —"_

_"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat," said Lupin evenly._

_"Innocent, but scared!" squealed Pettigrew. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban — the spy, Sirius Black!"_

_Black's face contorted._

_"How dare you," he growled, sounding suddenly like the bear sized dog he had been. "I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter — I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us… me and Remus… and James…"_

_Pettigrew wiped his face again; he was almost panting for breath._

_"Me, a spy… must be out of your mind… never… don't know how you can say such a —"_

_"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it," Black hissed, so venomously that Pettigrew took a step backward. "I thought it was the perfect plan… a bluff… Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you… It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."_

_Pettigrew was muttering distractedly; Harry caught words like "far-fetched" and "lunacy," but he couldn't help paying more attention to the ashen colour of Pettigrew's face and the way his eyes continued to dart toward the windows and door._

_"Professor Lupin?" said Hermione timidly. "Can — can I say something?"_

_"Certainly, Hermione," said Lupin courteously._

_"Well — Scabbers — I mean, this — this man — he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?"_

_"There!" said Pettigrew shrilly, pointing at Ron with his maimed hand. "Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry's head! Why should I?"_

_"I'll tell you why," said Black. "Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for fifteen years, they say he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all of his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter? Just in case you're old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him…"_

_Pettigrew opened his mouth and closed it several times. He seemed to have lost the ability to talk._

_"Er — Mr. Black — Sirius?" said Hermione._

_Black jumped at being addressed like this and stared at Hermione as though he had never seen anything quite like her._

_"If you don't mind me asking, how — how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?"_

_"Thank you!" gasped Pettigrew, nodding frantically at her. "Exactly! Precisely what I —"_

_But Lupin silenced him with a look._

_Black was frowning slightly at Hermione, but not as though he was annoyed with her. He seemed to be pondering his answer._

_"I don't know how I did it," he said slowly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the Dementors couldn't suck it out of me… but it kept me sane and knowing who I am… helped me keep my powers… so when it all became… too much… I could transform in my cell… become a dog._

_Dementors can't see, you know…" He swallowed. "They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions… They could tell that my feelings were less — less human, less complex when I was a dog… but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand…_

_"But then I saw Peter in that picture… I realized he was at Hogwarts with Harry… perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again…"_

_Pettigrew was shaking his head, mouthing noiselessly, but staring all the while at Black as though hypnotized._

_"…ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of allies… and to deliver the last Potter to them. If he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honours…_

_"So you see, I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive…"_

'He's at Hogwarts,' Lily said, remembering an earlier memory.

_"It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the Dementors couldn't destroy it… It wasn't a happy feeling… it was an obsession… but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog… It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused… I was thin, very thin… thin enough to slip through the bars… I swam as a dog back to the mainland… I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course. You fly as well as your father did, Harry…"_

Harry and James grinned at each other.

"Better", Sirius grinned.

_He looked at Harry, who did not look away._

_"Believe me," croaked Black. "Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."_

_And at long last, Harry believed him. he nodded._

Everyone smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, even if they already knew what happened.

_"No!"_

_Pettigrew had fallen to his knees as though Harry's nod had been his own death sentence. He shuffled forward on his knees, grovelling, his hands clasped in front of him as though praying._

_"Sirius — it's me… it's Peter… your friend… you wouldn't —"_

_Black kicked out and Pettigrew recoiled._

_"There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them," said Black._

_"Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked, turning to Lupin instead, writhing imploringly in front of him. "You don't believe this — wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"_

_"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter," said Lupin. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" he said casually over Pettigrew's head._

_"Forgive me, Remus," said Black._

_"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," said Lupin, who was now rolling up his sleeves. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"_

_"Of course," said Black, and the ghost of a grin flitted across his gaunt face. He, too, began rolling up his sleeves. "Shall we kill him together?"_

_"Yes, I think so," said Lupin grimly._

All the returnees gasp at what is happening.

_"You wouldn't… you won't…" gasped Pettigrew. And he scrambled around to Ron._

_"Ron… haven't I been a good friend… a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you… you're on my side, aren't you?"_

_But Ron was staring at Pettigrew with the utmost revulsion._

_"I let you sleep in my bed!" he said._

_"Kind boy… kind master…" Pettigrew crawled toward Ron "You won't let them do it… I was your rat… I was a good pet…"_

_"If you made a better rat than a human, it's not much to boast about, Peter," said Black harshly._

'Good point, Padfoot,' James laughed.

_Ron, going still paler with pain, wrenched his broken leg out of Pettigrew's reach. Pettigrew turned on his knees, staggered forward, and seized the hem of Hermione's robes._

_"Sweet girl… clever girl… you — you won't let them… Help me…"_

_Hermione pulled her robes out of Pettigrew's clutching hands and backed away against the wall, looking horrified._

_Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and turned his head slowly toward Harry._

_"Harry… Harry… you look just like your father… just like him…"_

_"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" roared Black._

"Oh dear", Molly said, remembering how protective Sirius was of his godson.

_"HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES INFRONT OF HIM?"_

_"Harry," whispered Pettigrew, shuffling toward him, hands outstretched. "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed… James would have understood, Harry… he would have shown me mercy…"_

"Mercy if you're lucky, Peter", James spat that name. "But I wouldn't, don't, understand"

_Both Black and Lupin strode forward, seized Pettigrew's shoulders, and threw him backward onto the floor. He sat there, twitching with terror, staring up at them._

_"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," said Black, who was shaking too. "Do you deny it?"_

_Pettigrew burst into tears. It was horrible to watch, like an oversized, balding baby, cowering on the floor._

_"Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord… you have no idea… he has weapons you can't imagine… I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me —"_

_"DON'T LIE!" bellowed Black. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"_

_"He — he was taking over everywhere!" gasped Pettigrew. "Wh-what was there to be gained by refusing him?"_

"Innocent lives!" Molly and Lily screamed.

"_What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" said Black, with a terrible fury in his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"_

_"You don't understand!" whined Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"_

_"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" roared Black. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"_

Remus, James and Lily nodded in agreement.

_Black and Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised._

_"You should have realised," said Lupin quietly, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter."_

_Hermione covered her face with her hands and turned to the wall._

_"NO!" Harry yelled._

"Atta boy, Harry", Lily said, smiling as James let out a breath.

_He ran forward, placing himself in front Pettigrew, facing the wands. "You can't kill him," he said breathlessly. "You can't."_

_Black and Lupin both looked staggered._

"You shocked, Remus", James laughed. "That's my boy"

_"Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents," Black snarled. "This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."_

_"I know," Harry panted. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the Dementors… He can go to Azkaban… but don't kill him."_

_"Harry!" gasped Pettigrew, and he flung his arms around Harry's knees. _

_"You — thank you — it's more than I deserve — thank you —"_

_"Get off me," Harry spat, throwing Pettigrew's hands off him in disgust. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because — I don't reckon my dad would've wanted them to become killers — just for you."_

James grinned. His son knew him, even if the only spent a bit more than a year together. His grin faltered a bit a that thought, and as he looked over at his son it hit him how much of his sons life he'd miss, of course it wasn't his choice but … he shook the thoughts out of his head as Lily took his hand, probably thinking the same.

_No one moved or made a sound except Pettigrew, whose breath was coming in wheezes as he clutched his chest. Black and Lupin were looking at each other. Then, with one movement, they lowered their wands._

_"You're the only person who has the right to decide, Harry," said Black. "But think… think what he did…"_

_"He can go to Azkaban," Harry repeated. "If anyone deserves that place, he does…"_

_Pettigrew was still wheezing behind him._

_"Very well," said Lupin. "Stand aside, Harry."_

_Harry hesitated._

_"I'm going to tie him up," said Lupin. "That's all, I swear."_

_Harry stepped out of the way. Thin cords shot from Lupin's wand this time, and next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged._

_"But if you transform, Peter," growled Black, his own wand pointing at Pettigrew too, "we will kill you. You agree, Harry?"_

_Harry looked down at the pitiful figure on the floor and nodded so that Pettigrew could see him._

_"Right," said Lupin, suddenly businesslike. "Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey,_

"And unlike Lockhart you're not stupid enough to try", Hermione muttered.

_so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing."_

_He hurried over to Ron, bent down, tapped Ron's leg with his wand, and muttered, "Ferula." Bandages spun up Ron's leg, strapping it tightly to a splint. Lupin helped him to his feet; Ron put his weight gingerly on the leg and didn't wince._

"Thank you, Remus", Molly said smiling, but Remus just dipped his head slightly in return

_"That's better," he said. "Thanks."_

_"What about Professor Snape?" said Hermione in a small voice, looking down at Snape's prone figure._

'Leave him,' Dudley said.

_"There's nothing seriously wrong with him," said Lupin, bending over Snape and checking his pulse. "You were just a little — overenthusiastic. Still out cold. Er — perhaps it will be best if we don't revive him until we're safety back in the castle. We can take him like this…"_

_He muttered, "Mobilicorpus." As though invisible strings were tied to Snape's wrists, neck, and knees, he was pulled into a standing position, head still lolling unpleasantly, like a grotesque puppet. He hung a few inches above the ground, his limp feet dangling._

_Lupin picked up the Invisibility Cloak and tucked it safely into his pocket._

_"And two of us should be chained to this," said Black, nudging Pettigrew with his toe. "Just to make sure."_

_"I'll do it," said Lupin._

_"And me," said Ron savagely, limping forward._

_Black conjured heavy manacles from thin air; soon Pettigrew was upright again, left arm chained to Lupin's right, right arm to Ron's left. Ron's face was set. He seemed to have taken Scabbers's true identity as a personal insult. Crookshanks leapt lightly off the bed and led the way out of the room, his bottlebrush tail held jauntily high._

_Crookshanks led the way down the stairs; Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron went next, looking like entrants in a six-legged race. Next came Professor Snape, drifting creepily along, his toes hitting each stair as they descended, held up by his own wand, which was being pointed at him by Sirius. Harry and Hermione brought up the rear._

_Getting back into the tunnel was difficult. Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron had to turn sideways to manage it; Lupin still had Pettigrew covered with his wand. Harry could see them edging awkwardly along the tunnel in single file. Crookshanks was still in the lead. Harry went right after Black, who was still making Snape drift along ahead of them; he kept bumping his lolling head on the low ceiling. _

_"You know what this means?" Black said abruptly to Harry as they made their slow progress along the tunnel. "Turning Pettigrew in?"_

'You're free,' James said

_"You're free," said Harry._

Lily smiled.

_"Yes…" said Black. "But I'm also — I don't know if anyone ever told you — I'm your godfather."_

"Crappy way you found out", Sirius muttered, angrily.

_"Yeah, I knew that," said Harry._

_"Well… your parents appointed me your guardian," said Black stiffly. "If anything happened to them…"_

_Harry waited. "I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," said Black. "But… well… think about it. Once my name's cleared… if you wanted a… a different home…"_

_"What — live with you?" he said, accidentally cracking his head on a bit of rock protruding from the ceiling. "Leave the Dursleys?"_

_"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to," said Black quickly. "I understand, I just thought I'd —"_

_"Are you insane?" said Harry, his voice easily as croaky as Black's._

_"Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"_

"Was it that bad at our place?" Dudley asks

"Yes it was", Harry replies

_Black turned right around to look at him; Snape's head was scraping the ceiling but Black didn't seem to care._

_"You want to?" he said. "You mean it?"_

_"Yeah, I mean it!" said Harry._

_Black's gaunt face broke into the first true smile Harry had seen upon it. The difference it made was startling, as though a person ten years younger were shining through the starved mask; for a moment, he was recognizable as the man who had laughed at Harry's parents' wedding._

'That's better,' Dora said.

_They did not speak again until they had reached the end of the tunnel. Crookshanks darted up first; he had evidently pressed his paw to the knot on the trunk, because Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron clambered upward without any sound of savaging branches._

_Black saw Snape up through the hole then stood back for Harry and Hermione to pass. At last, all of them were out._

_The grounds were very dark now; the only light came from the distant windows of the castle. Without a word, they set off. Pettigrew was still wheezing and occasionally whimpering_

_"One wrong move, Peter," said Lupin threateningly ahead. His wand was still pointed sideways at Pettigrew's chest._

_Silently they tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing slowly larger. Snape was still drifting weirdly ahead of Black, his chin bumping on his chest. And then -_

_A cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. Their party was bathed in moonlight._

"Remus isn't safe", Lily breathed, grasping James' hand.

_Snape collided with Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron, who had stopped abruptly._

_Black froze. He flung out one arm to make Harry and Hermione stop._

_Harry could see Lupin's silhouette. He had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake._

_"Oh, my —" Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"_

_"Run," Black whispered. "Run. Now."_

_But Harry couldn't run. Ron was chained to Pettigrew and Lupin. He leapt forward but Black caught him around the chest and threw him back._

_"Leave it to me — RUN!"_

"They aren't leaving", Arthur, Harry and Hermione would never leave Ron if he was in danger and the same the other way around.

_There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. Crookshanks's hair was on end again; he was backing away —_

_As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius disappeared from Harry's side. He had transformed. The enormous, bearlike dog bounded forward. As the werewolf wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it, the dog seized it about the neck and pulled it backward, away from Ron and Pettigrew. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other._

_Harry stood, transfixed by the sight, too intent upon the battle to notice anything else. It was Hermione's scream that alerted him — Pettigrew had dived for Lupin's dropped wand. Ron, unsteady on his bandaged leg, fell. There was a bang, a burst of light — and Ron lay motionless on the ground._

"What did he do?" Molly fretted.

"I was fine", Ron said, tiredly.

_Another bang — Crookshanks flew into the air and back to the earth in a heap._

_"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled, pointing his own wand at Pettigrew; Lupin's wand flew high into the air and out of sight. "Stay where you are!" Harry shouted, running forward._

_Too late. Pettigrew had transformed. Harry saw his bald tail whip through the manacle on Ron's outstretched arm and heard a scurrying through the grass._

"No!" James yells

_There was a howl and a rumbling growl; Harry turned to see the werewolf taking flight; it was galloping into the forest —_

_"Sirius, he's gone, Pettigrew transformed!" Harry yelled._

_Black was bleeding; there were gashes across his muzzle and back, but at Harry's words he scrambled up again, and in an instant, the sound of his paws faded to silence as he pounded away across the grounds._

"Sirius", Remus moans looking at his injured friend

_Harry and Hermione dashed over to Ron._

_"What did he do to him?" Hermione whispered. Ron's eyes were only half-closed, his mouth hung open; he was definitely alive, they could hear him breathing, but he didn't seem to recognize them._

_"I don't know…"_

_Harry looked desperately around. Black and Lupin both gone… they had no one but Snape for company, still hanging, unconscious, in midair._

_"We'd better get them up to the castle and tell someone," said Harry, pushing his hair out of his eyes, trying to think straight. "Come —"_

_But then, from beyond the range of their vision, they heard a yelping, a whining: a dog in pain…_

"Sirius",Lily breathed.

_"Sirius," Harry muttered, staring into the darkness._

_He had a moment's indecision, but there was nothing they could do for Ron at the moment, and by the sound of it, Black was in trouble —_

_Harry set off at a run, Hermione right behind him. The yelping seemed to be coming from the ground near the edge of the lake. They pelted toward it, and Harry, running flat out, felt the cold without realizing what it must mean –_

"No", James said, again but this time it was just a breath.

_The yelping stopped abruptly. As they reached the lakeshore, they saw why — Sirius had turned back into a man. He was crouched on all fours, his hands over his head._

_"Nooo," he moaned. "Nooo… please…"_

_And then Harry saw them. Dementors, at least a hundred of them,_ _gliding in a black mass around the lake toward them. He spun around, the familiar, icy cold penetrating his insides, fog starting to obscure his vision; more were appearing out of the darkness on every side; they were encircling them…_

_"Hermione, think of something happy!" Harry yelled, raising his wand, blinking furiously to try and clear his vision, shaking his head to rid it of the faint screaming that had started inside it — he began to chant: "Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!"_

_Black gave a shudder, rolled over, and lay motionless on the ground, pale as death._

"Sirius", Lily and James said

_"Expectopatronum! Hermione, help me! Expecto patronum!"_

_"Expecto —" Hermione whispered, "expecto — expecto —"_

"She won't be able to do it", Remus said, wisely.

_But she couldn't do it._

_The Dementors were closing in, barely ten feet from them. They formed a solid wall around Harry and Hermione, and were getting closer…_

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled, trying to blot the screaming from his ears. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

_A thin wisp of silver escaped his wand and hovered like mist before him. At the same moment, Harry felt Hermione collapse next to him. _

"Hermione", Molly sighed.

_"Expecto — expecto patronum —"_

_Harry felt his knees hit the cold grass. Fog was clouding his eyes. _

_"Expecto patronum!" he gasped._

_By the feeble light of his formless Patronus, he saw a Dementor halt, very close to him. It couldn't walk through the cloud of silver mist Harry had conjured. A dead, slimy hand slid out from under the cloak. It made a gesture as though to sweep the Patronus aside._

_"No — no —" Harry gasped. "He's innocent… expecto expecto patronum —"_

_He could feet them watching him, hear their rattling breath like an evil wind around him. The nearest Dementor seemed to be considering him. Then it raised both its rotting hands — and lowered its hood._

"No!" everyone in the room screamed except Harry.

He'd never gone into much detail about this night, Hermione only knew because she'd overheard Fudge talking to Snape but she still didn't want to see it.

_Where there should have been eyes, there was only thin, grey scabbed skin, stretched blankly over empty sockets. But there was a mouth… a gaping, shapeless hole, sucking the air with the sound of a death rattle._

"Oh my", Arthur said.

_Harry's Patronus flickered and died._

_White fog was blinding him. He couldn't see… and in the distance, he heard the familiar screaming … he groped in the mist for Sirius, and found his arm… they weren't going to take him…_

_But a pair of strong, clammy hands suddenly attached themselves around Harry's neck. They were forcing his face upward… He could feel its breath… It was going to get rid of him first… He could feel its putrid breath… His mother was screaming in his ears… She was going to be the last thing he ever heard —_

_And then, through the fog that was drowning him, he thought he saw a silvery light growing brighter and brighter… He felt himself fall forward onto the grass… Facedown and shaking, Harry opened his eyes. The Dementor must have released him. The blinding light was illuminating the grass around him… The screaming had stopped; the cold was ebbing away…_

_Something was driving the Dementors back… It was circling around him and Black and Hermione… They were leaving…_

_The air was warm again…_

"Oh, thank Merlin", Molly and Lily sighed heavily.

_With every ounce of strength he could muster, Harry raised his head a few inches and saw an animal amid the light, galloping away across the lake… Eyes blurred with sweat, Harry tried to make out what it was… It was as bright as a unicorn… Fighting to stay conscious, Harry watched it canter to a halt as it reached the opposite shore. For a moment, Harry saw, by its brightness, somebody welcoming it back… raising his hand to pat it… someone who looked strangely familiar… but it couldn't be…_

_Harry's head hit the ground as he fainted_

"Shit", Sirius cursed.

"Sirius!" Lily shrieked whacking him round the head.

"Sorry Lils", Sirius said, not sounding sorry at all.

His godson had nearly lost his own soul because he was trying to protect him, Sirius, from losing from losing his. He hated the fact that he'd caused Harry so much pain while he was really trying to protect him.

"Skipping", Hermione sighed.

_Harry was sitting up, putting his glasses back on, and picking up his wand._

_"I need to see the headmaster," he said._

_"Potter," said Madam Pomfrey soothingly, "it's all right. They've got Black. He's locked away upstairs. The Dementors will be performing the kiss any moment now —"_

"What!" James and Lily yells.

_"WHAT?"_

_Harry jumped up out of bed; Hermione had done the same. But his shout had been heard in the corridor outside; next second, Cornelius Fudge and Snape had entered the ward._

_"Harry, Harry, what's this?" said Fudge, looking agitated. "You should be in bed — has he had any chocolate?" he asked Madam Pomfrey anxiously._

_"Minister, listen!" Harry said. "Sirius Black's innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! You can't let the Dementors do that thing to Sirius, he's —"_

_But Fudge was shaking his head with a small smile on his face._

"Jerk", Dudley said, annoyed that Fudge wasn't even listening to his cousin.

_"Harry, Harry, you're very confused, you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control…"_

_"YOU HAVEN'T!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!"_

_"Minister, listen, please," Hermione said; she had hurried to Harry's side and was gazing imploringly into Fudge's face._

_"I saw him too. It was Ron's rat, he's an Animagus, Pettigrew, I mean, and —"_

_"You see, Minister?" said Snape. "Confunded, both of them… Black's done a very good job on them…"_

_"WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!" Harry roared._

_"Minister! Professor!" said Madam Pomfrey angrily. "I must insist that you leave. Potter is my patient and he should not be distressed!"_

_"I'm not distressed, I'm trying to tell them what happened!" Harry said furiously. "If they'd just listen —"_

_But Madam Pomfrey suddenly stuffed a large chunk of chocolate into Harry's mouth; he choked, and she seized the opportunity to force him back onto the bed._

_"Now, please, Minister, these children need care. Please leave."_

_The door opened again. It was Dumbledore. Harry swallowed his mouthful of chocolate with great difficulty and got up again._

"Of course he did", Hermione said fondly.

_"Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black —"_

_"For heaven's sake!" said Madam Pomfrey hysterically. "Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmaster, I must insist —"_

_"My apologies, Poppy, but I need a word with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger," said Dumbledore calmly. "I have just been talking to Sirius Black —"_

_"I suppose he's told you the same fairy tale he's planted in Potter's mind?" spat Snape. "Something about a rat, and Pettigrew being alive —"_

_"That, indeed, is Black's story," said Dumbledore, surveying Snape closely through his half-moon spectacles._

_"And does my evidence count for nothing?" snarled Snape. "Peter Pettigrew was not in the Shrieking Shack, nor did I see any sign of him on the grounds."_

_"That was because you were knocked out, Professor!" said Hermione earnestly. "You didn't arrive in time to hear."_

_"Miss Granger, HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"_

_"Now, Snape," said Fudge, startled, "the young lady is disturbed in her mind, we must make allowances —"_

_"I would like to speak to Harry and Hermione alone," said Dumbledore abruptly. "Cornelius, Severus, Poppy — please leave us."_

_"Headmaster!" sputtered Madam Pomfrey. "They need treatment, they need rest —"_

"Yes they do", Molly said, firmly. "Will please remember that injuries mean rest, Harry!"

"No", Harry said, as the others laughed.

_"This cannot wait," said Dumbledore. "I must insist."_

"What are you up too?" Lily asks Albus

Albus chuckles, "Just watch"

_Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and strode away into her office at the end of the ward, slamming the door behind her. Fudge consulted the large gold pocket watch dangling from his waistcoat._

_"The Dementors should have arrived by now," he said. "I'll go and meet them. Dumbledore, I'll see you upstairs."_

_He crossed to the door and held it open for Snape, but Snape hadn't moved._

_"You surely don't believe a word of Black's story?" Snape whispered, his eyes fixed on Dumbledore's face._

_"I wish to speak to Harry and Hermione alone," Dumbledore repeated._

_Snape took a step toward Dumbledore._

_"Sirius Black showed he was capable of murder at the age of sixteen," he breathed. "You haven't forgotten that, Headmaster? You haven't forgotten that he once tried to kill me?"_

The marauders flinched remembering that incident; Remus hadn't talked to Sirius for months after it.

_"My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly._

_Snape turned on his heel and marched through the door Fudge was still holding. It closed behind them, and Dumbledore turned to Harry and Hermione. They both burst into speech at the same time._

_"Professor, Black's telling the truth — we saw Pettigrew — he escaped when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf —"_

_"—he's a rat —"_

_"—Pettigrew's front paw, I mean, finger, he cut it off —"_

_"— Pettigrew attacked Ron, it wasn't Sirius —"_

_But Dumbledore held up his hand to stem the flood of explanations._

_"It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time," he said quietly. "There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word — and the word of two thirteen-year-old wizards will not convince anybody. A street full of eyewitnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew. I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper."_

_"Professor Lupin can tell you —" Harry said, unable to stop himself_

_"Professor Lupin is currently deep in the forest, unable to tell anyone anything. By the time he is human again, it will be too late, Sirius will be worse than dead. I might add that werewolves are so mistrusted by most of our kind that his support will count for very little and the fact that heand Sirius are old friends —"_

_"But —"_

_"Listen to me, Harry. It is too late, you understand me?_  
>"How did you manage this?" Dora said shocked. "Even Dumbledore's given up hope"<p>

"_You must see that Professor Snape's version of events is far more convincing than yours."_

_"He hates Sirius," Hermione said desperately. "All because of some stupid trick Sirius played on him —"_

_"Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. The attack on the Fat Lady — entering Gryffindor Tower with a knife — without Pettigrew, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Sirius's sentence."_

_"But you believe us."_

_"Yes, I do," said Dumbledore quietly. "But I have no power to make other men see the truth, or to overrule the Minister of Magic…_

_"What we need," said Dumbledore slowly, and his light blue eyes moved from Harry to Hermione, "is more time."_

_"But —" Hermione began. And then her eyes became very round. "OH!"_

"What?" Dudley asks hugging his wife to him tightly

_"Now, pay attention," said Dumbledore, speaking very low, and very clearly. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight._

"Have I missed something?" Arthur asked.

"I think we all have", James assured him, frowning.

_But remember this, both of you: you must not be seen. Miss Granger, you know the law — you know what is at stake… You — must — not — be —seen."_

_. Dumbledore had turned on his heel and looked back as he reached the door._

_"I am going to lock you in. It is —" he consulted his watch, "five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."_

_"Good luck?" Harry repeated as the door closed behind Dumbledore. "Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?"_

'It seems Harry has no more idea than we do,' Petunia laughed.

_But Hermione was fumbling with the neck of her robes, pulling from beneath them a very long, very fine gold chain._

_"Harry, come here," she said urgently. "Quick!"_

_Harry moved toward her, completely bewildered._

_She was holding the chain out. He saw a tiny, sparkling hourglass hanging from it._

"It's a time-turner", Molly gasped, they'd never told her how Harry and Hermione had saved Sirius just that they did.

"You used a time turner!" Lily says shocked

"It was the only way to save him", Harry replies

_"Here —"_

_She had thrown the chain around his neck too._

_"Ready?" she said breathlessly._

_"What are we doing?" Harry said, completely lost._

_Hermione turned the hourglass over three times._

_The dark ward dissolved. Harry had the sensation that he was flying very fast, backward. A blur of colours and shapes rushed past him, his ears were pounding, he tried to yell but couldn't hear his own voice —_

_And then he felt solid ground beneath his feet, and everything came into focus again —_

_He was standing next to Hermione in the deserted entrance hall and a stream of golden sunlight was falling across the paved floor from the open front doors. He looked wildly around at Hermione, the chain of the hourglass cutting into his neck._

_"Hermione, what —?"_

_"In here!" Hermione seized Harry's arm and dragged him across the hall to the door of a broom closet; she opened it, pushed him inside among the buckets and mops, then slammed the door behind them._

Sirius raised his eyebrows suspiciously in a way that made Harry and Hermione feel the need to move away from each other but settled for Hermione saying, 'whatever it is your thinking, Sirius, say nothing.'

Everyone laughed at Sirius' affronted face.

_#What — how — Hermione, what happened?"_

_"We've gone back in time,"_

_Hermione whispered, lifting the chain off Harry's neck in the darkness. "Three hours back…"_

_"But —"_

_"Shh! Listen! Someone's coming! I think — I think it might be us!" Hermione had her ear pressed against the cupboard door._

_"Footsteps across the hall… yes, I think it's us going down to Hagrid's!"_

_"Are you telling me," Harry whispered, "that we're here in this cupboard and we're out there too?"_

_"Yes," said Hermione, her ear still glued to the cupboard door._

_"I'm sure it's us. It doesn't sound like more than three people… and we're walking slowly because we're under the Invisibility Cloak — " She broke off, still listening intently. "We've gone down the front steps…"_

_Hermione sat down on an upturned bucket, looking desperately anxious, but Harry wanted a few questions answered._

_"Where did you get that hourglass thing?"_

_"It's called a Time-Turner," Hermione whispered, "and I got it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back. I've been using it all year to get to all my lessons. Professor McGonagall made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. She had to write all sorts of letters to the Ministry of Magic so I could have one. She had to tell them that I was a model student, and that I'd never, ever use it for anything except my studies… I've been turning it back so I could do hours over again, that's how I've been doing several lessons at once, see? But…_

_"Harry, I don't understand what Dumbledore wants us to do. Why did he tell us to go back three hours? How's that going to help Sirius?"_

_Harry stared at her shadowy face._

_"There must be something that happened around now he wants us to change," he said slowly. "What happened? We were walking down to Hagrid's three hours ago…"_

_"This is three hours ago, and we are walking down to Hagrid's," said Hermione. "We just heard ourselves leaving…"_

_Harry frowned._

'I'm kinda glad I didn't come,' Ron chuckled. 'This sounds confusing and annoying.'

_"Dumbledore just said — just said we could save more than one innocent life… Hermione, we're going to save Buckbeak!"_

"Of course", Teddy said. "More than one innocent life"

Everyone looked between Teddy and Harry trying to figure out how they had gotten to that conclusion.

_"But — how will that help Sirius?"_

"Aunt Hermione, I thought you were clever", Teddy said innocently.

"Shh, nephew", Hermione said, smirking.

_"Dumbledore said — he just told us where the window is — the window of Flitwick's office! Where they've got Sirius locked up! We've got to fly Buckbeak up to the window and rescue Sirius! Sirius can escape on Buckbeak — they can escape together!"_

"Brilliant", Ron said.

"But hard", Remus added frowning

_From what Harry could see of Hermione's face, she looked terrified._

_"If we manage that without being seen, it'll be a miracle!"_

"It really will be", Lily nodded, wondering how they pulled it off.

"Why can't you be seen?" Dudley asked.

"I'm sure Hermione will explain it to Harry", Arthur said.

_"Well, we've got to try, haven't we?" said Harry. He stood up and pressed his ear against the door. "Doesn't sound like anyone's there… Come on, let's go."_

_Harry pushed open the closet door. The entrance hall was deserted. As quietly and quickly as they could, they darted out of the closet and down the stone steps. The shadows were already lengthening, the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest gilded once more with gold._

_"If anyone's looking out of the window —" Hermione squeaked, looking up at the castle behind them._

_"We'll run for it," said Harry determinedly. "Straight into the forest, all right? We'll have to hide behind a tree or something and keep a lookout —"_

_"Okay, but we'll go around by the greenhouses!' said Hermione breathlessly. "We need to keep out of sight of Hagrid's front door, or we'll see us! We must be nearly at Hagrid's by now!"_

_Still working out what she meant, Harry set off at a sprint, Hermione behind him. They tore across the vegetable gardens to the greenhouses, paused for a moment behind them, then set off again, fast as they could, skirting around the Whomping Willow, tearing toward the shelter of the forest…_

_Safe in the shadows of the trees, Harry turned around; seconds later, Hermione arrived beside him, panting._

_"Right," she gasped. "We need to sneak over to Hagrid's… Keep out of sight, Harry…"_

_They made their way silently through the trees, keeping to the very edge of the forest. Then, as they glimpsed the front of Hagrid's house, they heard a knock upon his door. They moved quickly behind a wide oak trunk and peered out from either side. Hagrid had appeared in his doorway, shaking and white, looking around to see who had knocked. And Harry heard his own voice._

_"It's us. We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."_

'This is just getting weirder,' Gideon said, he'd never done this.

_"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered. He stood back, then shut the door quickly._

_"This is the weirdest thing we've ever done," Harry said fervently._

"I know right", Hermione said.

"Is it still?" Ginny asked laughing.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other before saying together, "Defiantly not"

Most of the adults into the room groaned at this realisation.

_"Let's move along a bit," Hermione whispered. "We need to get nearer to Buckbeak!"_

_They crept through the trees until they saw the nervous Hippogriff, tethered to the fence around Hagrid's pumpkin patch._

_"Now?" Harry whispered._

_"No!" said Hermione. "If we steal him now, those Committee people will think Hagrid set him free! We've got to wait until they've seen he's tied outside!"_

_"That's going to give us about sixty seconds," said Harry._

'This is starting to seem impossible,' Fabian groaned

_At that moment, there was a crash of breaking china from inside Hagrid's cabin._

_"That's Hagrid breaking the milk jug," Hermione whispered. "I'm going to find Scabbers in a moment —"_

_Sure enough, a few minutes later, they heard Hermione's shriek of surprise._

_"Hermione," said Harry suddenly, "what if we — we just run in there and grab Pettigrew —"_

_"No!" said Hermione in a terrified whisper. "Don't you understand? We're breaking one of the most important wizarding laws! Nobody's supposed to change time, nobody! You heard Dumbledore, if we're seen —"_

_"We'd only be seen by ourselves and Hagrid!"_

_"Harry, what do you think you'd do if you saw yourself bursting into Hagrid's house?" said Hermione._

_"I'd — I'd think I'd gone mad," said Harry, "or I'd think there was some Dark Magic going on —"_

_"Exactly! You wouldn't understand, you might even attack yourself! Don't you see? Professor McGonagall told me what awful things have happened when wizards have meddled with time… Loads of them ended up killing their past or future selves by mistake!"_

"Oh", Dudley said, having his previous question answer.

_"Okay!" said Harry. "It was just an idea, I just thought —"_

_But Hermione nudged him and pointed toward the castle. Harry moved his head a few inches to get a clear view of the distant front doors. Dumbledore, Fudge, the old Committee member, and Macnair the executioner were coming down the steps._

_"We're about to come out!" Hermione breathed._

_And sure enough, moments later, Hagrid's back door opened, and Harry saw himself, Ron, and Hermione walking out of it with Hagrid. _

_"It's Okay, Beaky, it's okay…" Hagrid said to Buckbeak. Then he turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Go on. Get goin'."_

_"Hagrid, we can't —"_

_"We'll tell them what really happened —"_

_"They can't kill him —"_

_"Go! It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"_

_The Hermione in the pumpkin patch throw the Invisibility Cloak over him and Ron._

_"Go quick. Don' listen…"_

_There was a knock on Hagrid's front door. The execution party had arrived. Hagrid turned, around and headed back into his cabin, leaving the back door ajar. Harry watched the grass flatten in patches all around the cabin and heard three pairs of feet retreating. He, Ron, and Hermione had gone… but the Harry and Hermione hidden in the trees could now hear what was happening inside the cabin through the back door._

_"Where is the beast?" came the cold voice of Macnair._

_"Out — outside," Hagrid croaked._

_Harry pulled his head out of sight as Macnair's face appeared at Hagrid's window, staring out at Buckbeak. Then they heard Fudge._

_"We — er — have to read you the official notice of execution, Hagrid. I'll make it quick. And then you and Macnair need to sign it. Macnair, You're supposed to listen too, that's procedure-"_

_Macnair's face vanished from the window. It was now or never._

_"Wait here," Harry whispered to Hermione. "I'll do it."_

_As Fudge's voice started again, Harry darted out from behind his tree, vaulted the fence into the pumpkin patch, and approached Buckbeak._

_"It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the Hippogriff Buckbeak, hereafter called the condemned, shall he executed on the sixth of June at sundown—"_

_Careful not to blink, Harry stared up into Buckbeak's fierce orange eyes once more and bowed. Buckbeak sank to his scaly knees and then stood up again. Harry began to fumble with the knot of rope tying Buckbeak to the fence._

_"…sentenced to execution by beheading, to be carried out by the Committee's appointed executioner, Walden Macnair…"_

_"Come on, Buckbeak," Harry murmured, "come on, we're going to help you. Quietly… quietly…"_

_"… as witnessed below. Hagrid, you sign here…"_

_Harry threw all his weight onto the rope, but Buckbeak had dug in his front feet._

_"Well, let's get this over with," said the reedy voice of the Committee member from inside Hagrid's cabin. "Hagrid, perhaps it will be better if you stay inside —"_

_"No, I — I wan' ter be with him… I don' wan' him ter be alone —"_

_Footsteps echoed from within the cabin._

_"Buckbeak, move!" Harry hissed._

_Harry tugged harder on the rope around Buckbeak's neck. The Hippogriff began to walk, rustling its wings irritably. They were still ten feet away from the forest, in plain view of Hagrid's back door._

_"One moment, please, Macnair," came Dumbledore's voice. "You need to sign too."_

_The footsteps stopped. Harry heaved on the rope. Buckbeak snapped his beak and walked a little faster._

_Hermione's white face was sticking out from behind a tree._

_"Harry, hurry!" she mouthed._

_Harry could still hear Dumbledore's voice talking from within the cabin. He gave the rope another wrench. Buckbeak broke into a grudging trot. They had reached the trees…_

_"Quick! Quick!" Hermione moaned, darting out from behind her tree, seizing the rope too and adding her weight to make Buckbeak move faster. Harry looked over his shoulder; they were now blocked from sight; they couldn't see Hagrid's garden at all._

_"Stop!" he whispered to Hermione. "They might hear us."_

_Hagrid's back door had opened with a bang. Harry, Hermione, and Buckbeak stood quite still; even the Hippogriff seemed to be listening intently. Silence… then —_

_"Where is it?" said the reedy voice of the Committee member. "Where is the beast?"_

_"It was tied here!" said the executioner furiously. "I saw it! Just here!"_

_"How extraordinary," said Dumbledore. There was a note of amusement in his voice._

"Does he know something?" James asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me", Sirius laughed.

_"Beaky!" said Hagrid huskily._

_There was a swishing noise, and the thud of an axe. The executioner seemed to have swung it into the fence in anger. And then came the howling, and this time they could hear Hagrid's words through his sobs._

_"Gone! Gone! Bless his little beak, he's gone! Musta pulled himself free! Beaky, yeh clever boy!"_

_Buckbeak started to strain against the rope, trying to get back to Hagrid. Harry and Hermione tightened their grip and dug their heels into the forest floor to stop him._

_"Someone untied him!" the executioner was snarling. "We should search the grounds, the forest."_

_"Macnair, if Buckbeak has indeed been stolen, do you really think the thief will have led him away on foot?" said Dumbledore, still sounding amused. "Search the skies, if you will… Hagrid, I could do with a cup of tea. Or a large brandy."_

_"O' — o' course, Professor," said Hagrid, who sounded weak with happiness. "Come in, come in…"_

_Harry and Hermione listened closely. They heard footsteps, the soft cursing of the executioner, the snap of the door, and then silence once more._

_"Now what?" whispered Harry, looking around._

_"We'll have to hide in here," said Hermione, who looked very shaken. "We need to wait until they've gone back to the castle. Then we wait until it's safe to fly Buckbeak up to Sirius's window. He won't be there for another couple of hours… Oh, this is going to be difficult…"_

_She looked nervously over her shoulder into the depths of the forest. The sun was setting now._

_"We're going to have to move," said Harry, thinking hard. "We've got to be able to see the Whomping Willow, or we won't know what's going on."_

_"Okay," said Hermione, getting a firmer grip on Buckbeak's rope. "But we've got to keep out of sight, Harry, remember…"_

_They moved around the edge of the forest, darkness falling thickly around them, until they were hidden behind a clump of trees through which they could make out the Willow._

_"There's Ron!" said Harry suddenly._

_A dark figure was sprinting across the lawn and its shout echoed through the still night air._

_"Get away from him — get away — Scabbers, come here —"_

_And then they saw two more figures materialize out of nowhere. Harry watched himself and Hermione chasing after Ron. Then he saw Ron dive._

_"Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat —"_

_"There's Sirius!" said Harry. The great shape of the dog had bounded out from the roots of the Willow. They saw him bowl Harry over, then seize on…_

_"Looks even worse from here, doesn't it?" said Harry, watching the dog pulling Ron into the roots._

_"Ouch — look, I just got walloped by the tree — and so did you — this is weird —"_

_The Whomping Willow was creaking and lashing out with its lower branches; they could see themselves darting here and there, trying to reach the trunk. And then the tree froze._

_"That was Crookshanks pressing the knot," said Hermione._

_"And there we go…" Harry muttered. "We're in."_

_The moment they disappeared, the tree began to move again. Seconds later, they heard footsteps quite close by. Dumbledore, Macnair, Fudge, and the old Committee member were making their way up to the castle._

_"Right after we'd gone down into the passage!" said Hermione. "If only Dumbledore had come with us…"_

_"Macnair and Fudge would've come too," said Harry bitterly. "I bet you anything Fudge would've told Macnair to murder Sirius on the spot…"_

"Yes he would", James muttered angrily.

_They watched the four men climb the castle steps and disappear from view. For a few minutes the scene was deserted. Then —_

_"Here comes Lupin!" said Harry as they saw another figure sprinting down the stone steps and halting toward the Willow. Harry looked up at the sky. Clouds were obscuring the moon completely._

_They watched Lupin seize a broken branch from the ground and prod the knot on the trunk. The tree stopped fighting, and Lupin, too, disappeared into the gap in its roots._

_"If he'd only grabbed the cloak," said Harry. "It's just lying there…"_

_He turned to Hermione._

_"If I just dashed out now and grabbed it, Snape'd never be able to get it and —"_

_"Harry, we mustn't be seen!"_

_"How can you stand this?" he asked Hermione fiercely. "Just standing here and watching it happen?" He hesitated. "I'm going to grab the cloak!"_

_"Harry, no!"_

_Hermione seized the back of Harry's robes not a moment too soon. Just then, they heard a burst of song. It was Hagrid, making his way up to the castle, singing at the top of his voice, and weaving slightly as he walked. A large bottle was swinging from his hands._

"That was too close", Lily said, frowning at her son.

_"See?" Hermione whispered. "See what would have happened? We've got to keep out of sight! No, Buckbeak!"_

_The Hippogriff was making frantic attempts to get to Hagrid again; _

_Harry seized his rope too, straining to hold Buckbeak back. They watched Hagrid meander tipsily up to the castle. He was gone. Buckbeak stopped fighting to get away. His head drooped sadly._

_Barely two minutes later, the castle doors flew open yet again, and Snape came charging out of them, running toward the Willow._

_Harry's fists clenched as they watched Snape skid to a halt next to the tree, looking around. He grabbed the cloak and held it up._

_"Get your filthy hands off it," Harry snarled under his breath._

"Couldn't agree more", Sirius and James said.

James may have said he didn't hate Snape anymore but that didn't mean he wanted him touching his cloak.

_"Shh!"_

_Snape seized the branch Lupin had used to freeze the tree, prodded the knot, and vanished from view as he put on the cloak._

_"So that's it," said Hermione quietly. "We're all down there… and now we've just got to wait until we come back up again…"_

_She took the end of Buckbeak's rope and tied it securely around the nearest tree, then sat down on the dry ground, arms around her knees._

_"Harry, there's something I don't understand… Why didn't the Dementors get Sirius? I remember them coming, and then I think I passed out… there were so many of them…"_

_Harry sat down, too. He explained what he'd seen; how, as the nearest Dementor had lowered its mouth to Harry's, a large silver something had come galloping across the lake and forced the Dementors to retreat._

_Hermione's mouth was slightly open by the time Harry had finished._

_"But what was it?"_

_"There's only one thing it could have been, to make the Dementors go," said Harry. "A real Patronus. A powerful one."_

_"But who conjured it?"_

_Harry didn't say anything._

_"Didn't you see what they looked like?" said Hermione eagerly. "Was it one of the teachers?"_

_"No," said Harry. "He wasn't a teacher."_

_"But it must have been a really powerful wizard, to drive all those Dementors away… If the Patronus was shining so brightly, didn't it light him up? Couldn't you see —?"_

_"Yeah, I saw him," said Harry slowly. "But… maybe I imagined it… I wasn't thinking straight… I passed out right afterward…"_

_"Who did you think it was?"_

_"I think —" Harry swallowed, knowing how strange this was going to sound. "I think it was my dad."_

_Harry glanced up at Hermione and saw that her mouth was fully open now. She was gazing at him with a mixture of alarm and pity._

_"Harry, your dad's — well — dead," she said quietly._

"And you say Ron's got no tact", Ginny snapped.

"They're perfect for each other", Sirius said trying to break the tension.

"Hey", Ron said.

_"I know that," said Harry quickly._

_"You think you saw his ghost?"_

_"I don't know… no… he looked solid…"_

_"But then —"_

_"Maybe I was seeing things," said Harry. "But… from what I could see… it looked like him… I've got photos of him…"_

_Hermione was still looking at him as though worried about his sanity._

_"I know it sounds crazy," said Harry flatly. He turned to look at Buckbeak, who was digging his beak into the ground, apparently searching for worms_

_The leaves overhead rustled faintly in the breeze. The moon drifted in and out of sight behind the shifting clouds. Hermione sat with her face turned toward the Willow, waiting._

'We're skipping,' Harry said.

'We were out there for more than an hour,' Hermione added. 'And the talk was meaningless.'

_"Here we come!" Hermione whispered._

_She and Harry got to their feet. Buckbeak raised his head. They saw Lupin, Ron, and Pettigrew clambering awkwardly out of the hole in the roots. Then came Hermione… then the unconscious Snape, drifting weirdly upward. Next came Harry and Black. They all began to walk toward the castle._

_Harry's heart was starting to beat very fast. He glanced up at the sky. Any moment now, that cloud was going to move aside and show the moon…_

_"Harry," Hermione muttered as though she knew exactly what he was thinking, "we've got to stay put. We mustn't be seen. There's nothing we can do…"_

_"So we're just going to let Pettigrew escape all over again…" said Harry quietly._

_"How do you expect to find a rat in the dark?" snapped Hermione. "There's nothing we can do! We came back to help Sirius; we're not supposed to be doing anything else!"_

_"All right!"_

_The moon slid out from behind its cloud. They saw the tiny figures across the grounds stop. Then they saw movement —_

_"There goes Lupin," Hermione whispered. "He's transforming."_

_"Hermione!" said Harry suddenly. "We've got to move!"_

"You can't", James says.

_"We mustn't, I keep telling you —"_

_"Not to interfere! Lupin's going to run into the forest, right at us!"_

"Oh, sorry", James says, as the others laughed.

_Hermione gasped._

_"Quick!" she moaned, dashing to untie Buckbeak. "Quick! Where are we going to go? Where are we going to hide? The Dementors will be coming any moment —"_

_"Back to Hagrid's!" Harry said. "It's empty now — come on!"_

_They ran as fast as they could, Buckbeak cantering along behind them. They could hear the werewolf howling behind them…_

_The cabin was in sight; Harry skidded to the door, wrenched it open, and Hermione and Buckbeak flashed past him; Harry threw himself in after them and bolted the door. Fang the boarhound barked loudly._

_"Shh, Fang, it's us!" said Hermione, hurrying over and scratching his ears to quiet him. "That was really close!" she said to Harry._

_"Yeah…"_

_Harry was looking out of the window. It was much harder to see what was going on from here. Buckbeak seemed very happy to find himself back inside Hagrid's house. He lay down in front of the fire, folded his wings contentedly, and seemed ready for a good nap._

_"I think I'd better go outside again, you know," said Harry slowly. "I can't see what's going on — we won't know when it's time —"_

_Hermione looked up. Her expression was suspicious._

_"I'm not going to try and interfere," said Harry quickly. "But if we don't see what's going on, how're we going to know when it's time to rescue Sirius?"_

_"Well… okay, then… I'll wait here with Buckbeak… but Harry, be careful — there's a werewolf out there — and the Dementors."_

'I can't believe you let him go so easily,' Dora laughed as Hermione huffed at her sister figure.

_Harry stepped outside again and edged around the cabin. He could hear yelping in the distance. _

_Harry stared out toward the lake, for a fraction of a second he stood, irresolute, in front of Hagrid's door._

_And there were the Dementors. They were emerging out of the darkness from every direction, gliding around the edges of the lake… They were moving away from where Harry stood, to the opposite bank… _

_Harry began to run. _

_The lake was coming nearer and nearer, but there was no sign of anybody. On the opposite bank, he could see tiny glimmers of silver — his own attempts at a Patronus —_

_There was a bush at the very edge of the water. Harry threw himself behind it, peering desperately through the leaves. On the opposite bank, the glimmers of silver were suddenly extinguished. _

_"Come on!" he muttered, staring about. "Where are you? Dad, come on —"_

_But no one came. Harry raised his head to look at the circle of Dementors across the lake. One of them was lowering its hood. _

_Harry flung himself out from behind the bush and pulled out his wand._

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he yelled._

"Of course", most said, feeling a bit stupid now, it was Harry along.

_And out of the end of his wand burst, not a shapeless cloud of mist, but a blinding, dazzling, silver animal. He screwed up his eyes, trying to see what it was. It looked like a horse. It was galloping silently away from him, across the black surface of the lake. He saw it lower its head and charge at the swarming Dementors… Now it was galloping around and around the black shapes on the ground, and the Dementors were falling back, scattering, retreating into the darkness… They were gone._

_The Patronus turned. It was cantering back toward Harry across the still surface of the water. It wasn't a horse. It wasn't a unicorn, either. It was a stag. It was shining brightly as the moon above… it was coming back to him…_

_It stopped on the bank. Its hooves made no mark on the soft ground as it stared at Harry with its large, silver eyes. Slowly, it bowed its antlered head. And Harry realized…"Prongs," he whispered._

"It's James", Lily laughed happily as the man in question stared at his son in shock, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Your protecting him, mate", Sirius laughed, making James beam.

_But as his trembling fingertips stretched toward the creature, it vanished._

_Harry stood there, hand still outstretched. Then, with a great leap of his heart, he heard hooves behind him. He whirled around and saw Hermione dashing toward him, dragging Buckbeak behind her._

_"What did you do?" she said fiercely. "You said you were only going to keep a lookout!"_

_"I just saved all our lives…" said Harry. "Get behind here behind this bush — I'll explain."_

_Hermione listened to what had just happened with her mouth open yet again._

_"Did anyone see you?"_

_"Yes, haven't you been listening? I saw me but I thought I was my dad! It's okay!"_

_"Harry, I can't believe it… You conjured up a Patronus that drove away all those Dementors! That's very, very advanced magic."_

_"I knew I could do it this time," said Harry, "because I'd already done it… Does that make sense?"_

_"I don't know — Harry, look at Snape!"_

_Together they peered around the bush at the other bank. Snape had regained consciousness. He was conjuring stretchers and lifting the limp forms of Harry, Hermione, and Black onto them. A fourth stretcher, no doubt bearing Ron, was already floating at his side. Then, wand held out in front of him, he moved them away toward the castle._

_"Right, it's nearly time," said Hermione tensely, looking at her watch. "We've got about forty-five minutes until Dumbledore locks the door to the hospital wing. We've got to rescue Sirius and get back into the ward before anybody realizes we're missing…"_

'Skipping,' said Harry

_"Do you reckon he's up there yet?" said Harry, checking his watch. He looked up at the castle and began counting the windows to the right of the West Tower._

_"Look!" Hermione whispered. "Who's that? Someone's coming back out of the castle!"_

_Harry stared through the darkness. The man was hurrying across the grounds, toward one of the entrances. Something shiny glinted in his belt._

_"Macnair!" said Harry. "The executioner! He's gone to get the Dementors! This is it, Hermione —"_

_Hermione put her hands on Buckbeak's back and Harry gave her a leg up. Then he placed his foot on one of the lower branches of the bush and climbed up in front of her. He pulled Buckbeak's rope back over his neck and tied it to the other side of his collar like reins._

_"Ready?" he whispered to Hermione. "You'd better hold on to me —"_

_He nudged Buckbeak's sides with his heels._

_Buckbeak soared straight into the dark air. Harry gripped his flanks with his knees, feeling the great wings rising powerfully beneath them. Hermione was holding Harry very tight around the waist; he could hear her muttering, "Oh, no — I don't like this oh, I really don't like this —"_

_Harry urged Buckbeak forward. They were gliding quietly toward the upper floors of the castle… Harry pulled hard on the left-hand side of the rope, and Buckbeak turned. Harry was trying to count the windows flashing past —_

_"Whoa!" he said, pulling backward as hard as he could._

_Buckbeak slowed down and they found themselves at a stop, unless you counted the fact that they kept rising up and down several feet as the Hippogriff beat his wings to remain airborne._

_"He's there!" Harry said, spotting Sirius as they rose up beside the window. He reached out, and as Buckbeak's wings fell, was able to tap sharply on the glass._

_Black looked up. Harry saw his jaw drop._

_He leapt from his chair, hurried to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked._

_"Stand back!" Hermione called to him, and she took out her wand, still gripping the back of Harry's robes with her left hand._

_"Alohomora!"_

_The window sprang open._

_"How — how —?" said Black weakly, staring at the Hippogriff._

"And you make Sirius speechless", Arthur laughed.

"And that's hard to do", Lily smiled.

_"Get on — there's not much time," said Harry, gripping Buckbeak firmly on either side of his sleek neck to hold him steady. "You've got to get out of here — the Dementors are coming — Macnair's gone to get them."_

_Black placed a hand on either side of the window frame and heaved his head and shoulders out of it. It was very lucky he was so thin. In seconds, he had managed to fling one leg over Buckbeak's back and pull himself onto the Hippogriff behind Hermione._

_"Okay, Buckbeak, up!" said Harry, shaking the rope. "Up to the tower — come on."_

_The Hippogriff gave one sweep of its mighty wings and they were soaring upward again, high as the top of the West Tower. Buckbeak landed with a clatter on the battlements, and Harry and Hermione slid off him at once._

_"Sirius, you'd better go, quick," Harry panted. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you're gone."_

_Buckbeak pawed the ground, tossing his sharp head._

_"What happened to the other boy? Ron?" croaked Sirius._

'Nice to know you care,' Ron laughed.

_"He's going to be okay. He's still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick — go —"_

_But Black was still staring down at Harry._

_"How can I ever thank —"_

_"GO!" Harry and Hermione shouted together._

"You really wanted to get rid of me", Sirius said, pouting.

_Black wheeled Buckbeak around, facing the open sky._

_"We'll see each other again," he said. "You are — truly your father's son, Harry…"_

_He squeezed Buckbeak's sides with his heels. Harry and Hermione jumped back as the enormous wings rose once more… The Hippogriff took off into the air… He and his rider became smaller and smaller as Harry gazed after them… then a cloud drifted across the moon… They were gone._

'That was amazing!' Fabian said.

'Brilliant,' Gideon added.

"I can't believe you actually managed that without being seen", Remus laughed.

"Incredible", James and Sirius yelled suddenly, making everyone laugh.

"We're nearly done", Harry said, laughing.

"As long as it's happy", Dora specified. "Then let's continue"

"It's kind of both", Harry said, trying not to laugh at their expressions.

"Let's get it over with", Remus said, guessing what this was.

Harry nodded and the entered the pensieve into Remus' office.

_Lupin's office door was open.. The Grindylow's empty tank stood next to his battered old suitcase, which was open and nearly full. Lupin was bending over something on his desk and looked up only when Harry knocked on the door._

"You're leaving", Lily says, sadly then groaned thinking what teacher they would have next year.

_"I saw you coming," said Lupin, smiling. He pointed to the parchment he had been poring over. It was the Marauder's Map._

_"I just saw Hagrid," said Harry. "And he said you'd resigned. It's not true, is it?"_

_"I'm afraid it is," said Lupin._

"Remus", Lily sighed, she knew what this was about.

_He started opening his desk drawers and taking out the contents._

_"Why?" said Harry. "The Ministry of Magic don't think you were helping Sirius, do they?"_

_Lupin crossed to the door and closed it behind Harry._

_"No. Professor Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge that I was trying to save your lives." He sighed. "That was the final straw for Severus. I think the loss of the Order of Merlin hit him hard. So he — er — accidentally let slip that I am a werewolf this morning at breakfast."_

_You're not leaving just because of that!" said Harry._

_Lupin smiled wryly._

_"This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents… They will not want a werewolf teaching their children, Harry. And after last night, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you… That must never happen again."_

"Remus!" James, Sirius, Lily, Dora and the golden trio yelled exasperated.

_"You're the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had!" said Harry._

"Still are", Ginny added, thinking of all their other official teachers.

_"Don't go!"_

_Lupin shook his head and didn't speak. He carried on emptying his drawers. Then Lupin said, "From what the headmaster told me this morning, you saved a lot of lives last night, Harry. If I'm proud of anything I've done this year, it's how much you've learned… Tell me about your Patronus."_

_"How d'you know about that?" said Harry, distracted._

_"What else could have driven the Dementors back?"_

_Harry told Lupin what had happened. When he'd finished, Lupin was smiling again._

_"Yes, your father was always a stag when he transformed," he said. "You guessed right… that's why we called him Prongs."_

James, who felt like messing around turned into a stag and nudged Harry's wand. Harry got then message and silently produced a stag. Looking at the two side by side it was amazing to see all the similarities. They matched in everything but the colour.

_Lupin threw his last few books into his case, closed the desk drawers, and turned to look at Harry._

_"Here — I brought this from the Shrieking Shack last night," he said, handing Harry back the Invisibility Cloak._

_"And…" He hesitated, then held out the Marauder's Map too. "I am no longer your teacher, so I don't feel guilty about giving you back this as well. It's no use to me, and I daresay you, Ron, and Hermione will find uses for it."_

"Best teacher ever!" the twins, Sirius and James said, laughing.

_Harry took the map and grinned._

_"You told me Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs would've wanted to lure me out of school… you said they'd have thought it was funny."_

"As we would have", James, who had turned back, Sirius and Remus said.

_"And so we would have," said Lupin, now reaching down to close his case. "I have no hesitation in saying that James would have been highly disappointed if his son had never found any of the secret passages out of the castle."_

James nodded to show that he agreed with what Remus had told the 13 year old Harry.

_There was a knock on the door. Harry hastily stuffed the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak into his pocket._

_It was Professor Dumbledore. He didn't look surprised to see Harry there._

'Is he ever surprised?' Dora asked.

_"Your carriage is at the gates, Remus," he said._

_"Thank You, Headmaster."_

_Lupin picked up his old suitcase and the empty Grindylow tank._

_"Well — good-bye, Harry," he said, smiling. "It has been a real pleasure teaching you. I feel sure we'll meet again sometime. Headmaster, there is no need to see me to the gates, I can manage…"_

_"Good-bye, then, Remus," said Dumbledore soberly._

'I don't think Dumbledore wants you to go,' Dudley said

'Probably thinking about the next teacher,' Remus said, smiling slightly.

_Lupin shifted the Grindylow tank slightly so that he and Dumbledore could shake hands. Then, with a final nod to Harry and a swift smile, Lupin left the office._

_Harry sat down in his vacated chair, staring glumly at the floor. He heard the door close and looked up. Dumbledore was still there._

_"Why so miserable, Harry?" he said quietly. "You should be very proud of yourself after last night."_

"Yes, you should", Lily, Molly, Arthur, James and Sirius said softly.

"_It didn't make any difference," said Harry bitterly. "Pettigrew got away."_

Ginny sighed frustrated at her young husband and whacked the elder one around the head.

_"Didn't make any difference?" said Dumbledore quietly, "it made all the difference in the world, Harry. You helped uncover the truth. You saved an innocent man from a terrible fate."_

Everyone smiled but the Harry in the memory still looked as though something was bothering him.

_"Professor Dumbledore — yesterday, when I was having my Divination exam, Professor Trelawney went very — very strange."_

_"Indeed?" said Dumbledore. "Er — stranger than usual, you mean?"_

"He thinks she's strange as well", Teddy laughed.

_"Yes… her voice went all deep and her eyes rolled and she said… she said Voldemort's servant was going to set out to return to him before midnight… She said the servant would help him come back to power." Harry stared up at Dumbledore. "And then she sort of became normal again, and she couldn't remember anything she'd said. Was it — was she making a real prediction?"_

_Dumbledore looked mildly impressed._

_"Do you know, Harry, I think she might have been." he said thoughtfully. "Who'd have thought it? That brings her total of real predictions up to two. I should offer her a pay raise…"_

"She's made two", Fabian and Gideon asked shocked.

_"But —" Harry looked at him, aghast. How could Dumbledore take this so calmly?" But — I stopped Sirius and Professor Lupin from killing Pettigrew! That makes it my fault if Voldemort comes back!"_

_"It does not," said Dumbledore quietly. "Hasn't your experience with the Time-Turner taught you anything, Harry? The consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed… Professor Trelawney, bless her, is living proof of that… You did a very noble thing, in saving Pettigrew's life."_

"Well, he is a noble git", Dora said laughing.

_"But if he helps Voldemort back to power…"_

_"Pettigrew owes his life to you. You have sent Voldemort a deputy who is in your debt… When one wizard saves another wizard's life, it creates a certain bond between them… and I'm much mistaken if Voldemort wants his servant in the debt of Harry Potter."_

"No, I don't think he'd want that", Arthur said, mildly.

_"I don't want a connection with Pettigrew!" said Harry. "He betrayed my parents!"_

_"This is magic at its deepest, it's most impenetrable, Harry. But trust me… the time may come when you will be very glad you saved Pettigrew's life."_

Harry nodded slightly but no one but Ron, who already knew when, saw him.

_"I knew your father very well, both at Hogwarts and later, Harry," he said gently. "He would have saved Pettigrew too, I am sure of it."_

"Thank you", Lily said quietly, glad someone had told her son that his father would have done the same thing.

_Harry looked up at him. "I thought it was my dad who'd conjured my Patronus. I mean, when I saw myself across the lake… I thought I was seeing him."_

_"An easy mistake to make," said Dumbledore softly. "I expect you'll tire of hearing it, but you do look extraordinarily like James. Except for the eyes… you have your mother's eyes."_

Lily and James beamed, although they already knew this, while everyone else smiled slightly.

_Harry shook his head._

_"It was stupid, thinking it was him," he muttered. "I mean, I knew he was dead."_

_"You think the dead we loved ever truly leave us? You think that we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble? Your father is alive in you, Harry, and shows himself most plainly when you have need of him. How else could you produce that particular Patronus? Prongs rode again last night."_

Lily and James were beaming through the whole thing but a moment after he'd finished James started.

"What did he say?" he asked, looking a Remus, Harry and Sirius.

"Prongs rode again last night", Dora repeated, trying not to laugh at James' expression.

_"Last night Sirius told me all about how they became Animagi," said Dumbledore, smiling. "An extraordinary achievement — not least, keeping it quiet from me. And then I remembered the most unusual form your Patronus took, when it charged Mr. Malfoy down at your Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. You know, Harry, in a way, you did see your father last night… You found him inside yourself."_

"That's the end of the memoires for today. Tomorrow we will do fourth year. Now there isn't enough room at the Burrow the house everyone. So Hermonie, Ron is it ok for everyone to stay there. The kids can stay at Potter Mansion", Harry asks

"That will be fine Harry. As you said we need more room now", Hermonie says

"Colin can you go and get Adriana and the Bones kids and floo they to Weasley Manor", Harry says

"Will do", Colin says quickly disappearing through the floo.

"We better get going see you all tomorrow", Jennifer Black says

"See you dad, mum", Orion says taking his wife's hand and flooing away together

Soon everyone one was gone from the Burrow and was at Weasley Manor. They were talking about the days advents.

"I wonder what his fourth year is like?" Lily wonders out loud

"I don't know. I hope it will be a calm year for him", James says hugging Lily close to him

Those who had been alive in Harry's 4th year shudder at what they were going to see…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)<strong>

**Author's Note 2: I am probably having major surgrey in the next month. So an update will probably be a bit slow. Sorry and please hang in there with me.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the review they have all made my day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter.14. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Those who had been alive in Harry's 4th year shudder at what they were going to see…<em>

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered at Weasley Manor. Because it was one of the only places that could hold such a gathering. That's when they all hear the popping sound again.<p>

Harry, Draco, Santiago, Teddy, Orion and Ron share looks.

"Who could it be now?" Lily asks

"We better go and find out", Harry says leading Draco, Santiago, Teddy, Orion and Ron outside

There was 7 people standing out there.

"Harry?" a man asks

"Rufus Scrimgeour isn't it?" Harry replies

"Yes want is going on?" Rufus asks

"Draco go and get some Veritaserum, Teddy go and find Kingsley, Orion go and get the forms we need to have signed", Harry orders

They all quickly take off.

"If you promise not to attack us. You can come inside with me", Harry says

"Of course we won't attack you", a woman with blonde hair says

Harry looks at her. She is familiar to him.

"Ok lets go in", Harry says leading them into the house

Harry and Ron quickly lead them into the big dining room where everyone was waiting. Luna gasps loudly looking at the one her talked to Harry early. Sirius looked at one of them and sighed. We was going to have to tell her he was a married man know. Hermonie recognised one as Hogwarts old Muggle Study teacher. Hannah gasped too and tightens her grip on Dudley. That was her mother she was seeing. Her mother who was killed many years ago by deatheaters.

"Everyone we have more returnees", Harry says

That's when Draco arrives back.

"This is the very last bottle. Use it wisely", Draco says to Harry

Orion was next to arrive with the forms that they needed to be filled in. Finally Kingsley and Teddy come through the floo.

"More returnees I take it?" Kingsley asks looking at the group

"Yes. They appear to be. We just have to question them", Harry says

"This is your department. You do the questioning and I will sign", Kingsley says smiling

"Thanks Kingsley", Harry says sarcasm in his voice

"What is going on?" Rufus Scrimgeour asks

"You have all come back from the death. Now everyone before we can tell you what happened you each need to take some Veritaserum ", Harry says his mask up, "Who wants to go first?"

"I will go", Rufus says

"Take the drink then", Harry says handing him a cup

He takes it and they all wait a minute for it to go into effect.

"What's your name?" Ron asks

"Rufus Scimgeour", he replies

"Blood Status?" Teddy asks

"Pure-blood", Rufus replies

"Where you head of the Auror office?" Ron asks

"Yes", he replies

"What job were you doing when you were killed?" Harry asks

"I was Minister for Magic", Rufus replies

"That's enough. Draco give him the antidote", Harry says signing his piece of paper

"Who's next?" Orion asks

"I'll go", a woman says

"Name?" Draco asks

"Marlene McKinnon", she replies

Sirius shuddered it was her.

"What Hogwarts house were you it?" Teddy asks

"Gryffindor", she replies

"What secret society were you apart of?" Harry asks

"The Order of the Phoenix", Marlene replies

"Who was your boyfriend at the time?" Ron asks

"Sirius Black", she replies

"That's enough. Please take the antidote", Draco says

Marbella glares at her husband. But she could tell he wanted her and only her so she was fine with having Sirius's ex around.

"Who wants to go next?" Ron asks

"I will", a woman says

"Name?" Harry asks

"Bertha Jorkins", she replies

"What year were you born?" Draco asks

"1958", she replies

"What Hogwarts house were you in?" Harry asks

"Gryffindor", she replies

"Where did you work?" Ron asks

"At the Ministry of Magic", she replies

"That's enough. Welcome back Miss Jorkins", Harry says giving her the antidote

"Who's next?" Draco asks

"I will", a woman says

"Name?" Harry asks as the potion takes effect

"Charity Burbage", she replies

"Blood Status?" Draco asks

"Muggle-born", she replies

"Hogwarts House?" Ron asks

"Ravenclaw", she replies

"What did you teach?" Harry asks

"Muggle Studies", she replies

"Ok. Give her the antidote. Welcome back. Who's next?" Harry asks

"I'll go", a man says

"Name?" Harry asks

"Benjy Fenwick", he replies

"Hogwarts House?" Ron asks

"Gryffindor", he replies

"What secret organization were you apart off?" Ron asks

"The Order of the Phoenix", Benjy replies

"That's enough. Welcome back. Who's next?" Harry asks

"I'll go", a woman says

"Name?" Harry asks

"Ava Lovegood", she replies

Luna gasps and Neville holds her tight

"Blood status?" Draco asks

"Pure-blood", she replies

"Hogwarts house?" Ron asks

"Ravenclaw", she replies

"Who did you marry?" Harry asks

"Xenophilius Lovegood", Ava replies

"Child?" Harry asks

"Luna Lovegood", she replies

"That's enough give her the antidote", Harry orders  
>"I guess it is my turn", the last woman says<p>

"Yes please take the potion", Harry says

"Of course", she says

"Name?" Harry asks

"Khloe Abbott"

"Hogwarts house?" Ron asks

"Hufflepuff", she replies

"Daughter?" Draco asks

"Yes. Hannah Abbott", she replies

"That's enough. Welcome back all", Harry says to everyone

"Can you please introduce you all?" Ava asks

"Of course we will start with the others who have come back from the dead", Harry says motioning for everyone to start.

Everyone quickly introduces themselves. Luna got to hug her mum for the first time in years. So did Hannah.

"Do I have grandkids?" Ava asks her daughter

"Yes you will get to meet them after we have finished all the memories", Luna replies

"What about me do I have grandkids?" Khloe asks her daughter

"Yes you do. As Luna said it will be after these memories", Hannah replies

"Sirius do you still love me?" Marlene asks

"I don't love you. I love Marbella now. Go find someone to love you", Sirius says

"Don't do this to me Sirius", Marlene says

"I love Marbella and my children now leave us alone", Sirius says

"I love you", Marbella says kissing him

"OK everyone the memories are set. We are reviewing my 4th year today. Let's get this over with", Harry says

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry this was such a filler chapter. But please review anyway. Next chapter will be the longest yet.<strong>


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOT AN UPDATE.**

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But I have been very sick and so has my mother. And I have been busy looking out for her.**

**I haven't abandoned my stories. I WILL update. I can say now that I am writing the chapters to all of my stories.**

**I will update by the end of August or the beginning of September. After that updates still might not be regular I am still facing major surgery. So all of you please stick with me I will update after August when I can.**

**THANK YOU to all those who have Reviewed, Author Alert, Story Alert, Author Favourite, and Story Favourite. All your reviews really make my day. And it makes my face light up when I get a good review. So thank you.**

**This is my update list please read carefully. This is the order I will update in at the end of August.**

1. Second Chance at Life  
>2. Volturi Queen<p>

3. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches oh my  
>4. New Life, New Pack<br>5. Life Goes On and Worlds Turn Around  
>6. Different Life<br>7. New Life  
>8. Emmett's Revenge?<br>9. My Heart, My Soul, My Life  
>10. Sun Rise<br>11. Alive  
>12. True Mate<br>13. Harry's Army  
>14. Bella's Secrets<br>15. Everything Changes  
>16. Secret Life<br>17. A Long Wait  
>18. Secrets<br>19. Together Again  
>20. Into the Future<br>21. Time Turner  
>22. Bringing them Home<br>23. One Last Breath (Last story in the Letting Go series)

**I hope this all pleases you. I will update them in this order.**

**Thanks you all again for being patient with me. I will Update again in August.**

**I hope everyone is well and thanks once again for the support.**


	17. Author's Note: 3

**Author's Note:**

**My Nan is dying so I will not update stories for a bit longer. I might do one or two in her honour. But I just need to be there for my mum who is losing her mum. **

**So everyone please hang in there I WILL update when I can.**

**Thank you for your support**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


	18. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
